Worlds Apart
by Shadowplay27
Summary: Alena has moved from the U.S. to London to escape her tragic past in hopes that she can begin a new life. When she moves into a flat that makes her the new neighbor of Sherlock and John, her life is not only completely changed, but unexpectedly she finds that her heart might be able to learn to love again. Sherlock/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Sherlock fanfic. I do not own any of the characters, however Alena Van Buren is a character of my own creation._

* * *

Hours. Several hours was what it took not only for Alena Van Buren to move from her home in the United States to London but also to move into her new flat, 221C on Baker Street. She could have moved anywhere else in the States, but her heart screamed for her to get out and as far away from the awful events which occurred in her life. She had not been to London in years, here she was twenty-seven years old and the last time she could recall being there was when she was ten. Her parents had brought her there as her mother was British and wanted her daughter to experience her home country.

After moving all of her possessions into her flat, she was able to relax for a while. Thankfully her new job at the West Kensington Library would not begin for another few days, so she had time to adjust and unpack at her own pace. The one thing which did bother her a little was the fact that she knew absolutely no one there, not even her neighbors who lived in the flat next door to her. She only knew that two men were sharing it. However that was about to be remedied as her landlady, Mrs. Hudson had promised she would introduce her.

"Ah, Sherlock, John, I'm so glad you two are here. I have some wonderful news. You have a new neighbor living next door to your flat and I have brought her by to introduce her to you both."

Mrs. Hudson eagerly motioned for Alena to come inside. Nervously brushing some stray brunette bangs out of her face to join with the rest of her long hair, Alena walked forward and walked into the room. Standing at Mrs. Hudson's side, she saw two men in the room. One of them stood up from his chair when he saw her enter, the other remained fixated on his laptop, not even glancing at her.

"May I introduce Miss Alena Van Buren," Mrs. Hudson announced.

The man who had stood up walked over to her smiling. "Nice to meet you, Miss Van Buren. I'm Dr. John Watson."

Alena smiled back and shook his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Noticing that his friend had still not glanced in Alena's direction, John motioned to him. "This is my friend, Sherlock Holmes."

Alena looked to him and shyly smiled when his eyes finally looked in her direction. "Nice to meet you."

His glance seemed to narrow a bit as if analyzing her. "American, Midwest if I am not mistaken."

Alena blinked at his reply, her mouth opened in shock. "H...How did you..."

"You're accent is American, but it has the sound of someone from the Midwest."

She looked in surprise to John who nodded.

"He does this."

Alena was quite impressed. "It's true. I am from the Midwest. Chicago."

That analytical look did not relent. "You just moved in, starting a new life judging by the amount of luggage and boxes which came in. You probably got a new job, but I am also guessing that you chose to leave the States due to something difficult which happened to you. Judging by the way you keep rubbing your left hand, particularly around the ring finger, you were engaged for a while but it ended suddenly and likely in a bad way."

The slight smile on her face diminished when he said that. Immediately she stopped touching her left hand. Sherlock stood up, still analyzing her.

"Now after such an occurrence, one might assume that you would have moved back in with your parents, but seeing as you are making a large jump across the Atlantic and settling down here, I'm going to guess that you either don't have a good relationship with your parents, or more likely they have died and you don't have other relatives to turn to, so you're running away. Am I right?"

Alena's eyes stared right back into his. That gaze of his burned into her fiercely, she trembled a little. What had more of an effect on her was his words. She had no idea how he knew all these things about her, and she had not been in the room for one minute. Shock and anger rushed through her bloodstream, her eyes began to brim with tears as those words tore open wounds that had been in the process of recovering.

"I..." she began, but words were failing her.

His eyes looked at her, waiting for an answer to his question, beckoning her to go on. But she couldn't.

"I...I'm sorry...please excuse me," she murmured as she turned and rushed out of that flat as fast as she could.

Alena rushed down the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Back in the flat, John and Mrs. Hudson looked at Sherlock in disbelief. Even he was a little surprised by her reaction.

"I must have hit a nerve," he guessed.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Sherlock! Now look what you have done," Mrs. Hudson protested. "How could you have done that to the poor dear?"

Sherlock sat back down at his laptop. "I merely put the truth in the open, apparently that is a difficult subject for her."

John shook his head. "And that is how you introduce yourself to someone?"

"Pretty much how it was when you and I met," he pointed out.

"Well, yes, but apparently her story contains more recent pain than mine did. Honestly, Sherlock you should apologize."

Sherlock's eyes did not divert from the screen. "Another time, I'm working. Besides, I hardly believe she would want to hear anything from me right now."

* * *

In her flat, Alena lay on her couch surrounded by the numerous boxes which had yet to be unpacked. She cried as memories of what occurred the month before flooded back to her mind. She had been doing well to keep them hidden away and from tormenting her mind and the shattered remains of her broken heart, but Sherlock's words had awoken all of that from their graves and now they were free to haunt her until she could battle them back to where they had laid in rest. How could he have known all of those things and why did he have to present them that way? Was he trying to hurt her somehow?

Several minutes later, the tears had stopped. Alena sat up and wiped the tears from her face, deciding that she should occupy her thoughts with unpacking and not dwelling on the things which Sherlock had said. Alena began moving her furniture into place before making her bed and focusing on at least unpacking her clothes. She wanted to make some sense of her new home before bed. At least there were a few more hours before nightfall, she knew she could get a lot done. One thing she didn't have was anything food wise, but at that time she really didn't feel like eating. The previous events of the day had diminished her appetite. Then again, the memories didn't help either.

Hours later, she had achieved her goal and had then moved into the living room to unpack her other possessions. She was working on her books when there was a knock on her door. Alena glanced at the door, concerned that it might be Sherlock. Hesitantly she approached the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Mrs. Hudson, deary," she heard.

Alena sighed in relief and opened the door to see Mrs. Hudson standing there. "Good evening."

"I just came by to check on you and see how you were doing."

Alena let her in. "That's very kind of you. Shall I make some tea? That's pretty much all I have right now."

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."

Alena went into her kitchen and began preparing the tea. Mrs. Hudson stood in the doorframe.

"How are you carrying on?" she asked.

Alena nodded. "I'm doing okay."

"That's good. I was a little worried about you after what happened earlier."

Alena shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Really."

Once the tea was ready, Alena took the tray and brought it to the dining table where she and Mrs. Hudson sat down.

"I do apologize for Sherlock's behavior. He's always like that, unfortunately. He can be a very nice man though."

Alena poured the tea and handed a cup to Mrs. Hudson. "He is...observant."

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "He's a detective of some sort. He does this all the time, even more strange things from time to time."

With a sigh, Alena sipped her tea. "Well, I'm sure that I will not be seeing him all the time. I have a full time job waiting for me in a few days and that will be taking up more of my time than anything."

A smile crossed her neighbor's face. "Oh yes, you mentioned you would be working at the library. Sounds like a wonderful job."

"Back at home I was able to be one of the senior librarians before I moved. Apparently this library liked my resume and gave me a job right away. I am looking forward to it."

"I'm glad to see you're excited about it."

She nodded. "Yes. That is the one thing I am really happy about. I will say another thing, I am so glad to have such a kind landlady. I may not have such a normal neighbor, but at least I have one nice person I now know."

That put a bigger smile on Mrs. Hudson's face. "How sweet you are, Alena. I'm sure that in time you'll find more friends. You're a wonderful young lady."

Alena smiled. "Thank you. It does seem that Dr. Watson is a nice man, maybe I can find a friend in him."

"Oh yes," she agreed. "He is a very nice man. You should get along with him very well."

At least there was one comforting thought. Alena needed all of the good news she could get. Her first day in her flat was not the best way to begin her new life, but she hoped it could only get better from there.

* * *

**What will happen when she meets Sherlock again? How will she adjust to her new life? Please comment!**


	2. The Following Day

After getting a night of restful sleep, Alena awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She still had plenty of unpacking to do, but the most important thing she needed to do was get groceries. She got up and dressed quickly, thankfully she knew of a nearby place. Once she was ready, Alena descended the staircase and left. She passed the flat where Sherlock lived quickly, dreading the thought of him coming outside at the same time. She wanted to avoid meeting with him again as long as she could. Escaping from the building without seeing him, Alena made her way down Baker Street. Going for a walk felt nice. She liked going on walks, especially when she had a lot on her mind. That particular morning she did not have much to think about except what she needed to buy. At that time she had gotten over the events of the day before.

Once she had purchased all of her groceries, she headed back home with the large bags. Alena could barely carry them on her own, but she managed. If she was going to be living on her own, she had to learn to get used to this. Upon arriving at the building, Alena tried to assess how she was going to get back inside.

"Good morning," a masculine voice said to her.

Alena turned to find John standing there. "Morning."

"Need any help with that?" he offered.

At first she wanted to say no, but at that point her arms were feeling really tired. "If you don't mind."

John smiled and took one of the bags. "Not at all."

Alena smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Watson."

"Please, just John."

"Very well, and please call me Alena."

The two walked inside and up the stairs until they got into her kitchen where they dropped off her bags.

"Thank you so much," Alena said. "I really appreciate the help, John."

"Not at all. I'm happy to help. By the way, this is a nice place you have here," he said looking around.

Alena smiled as she began putting everything away. "Thank you. I still have a ways to go before it is absolutely ready, but I think I'm doing well thus far."

John nodded. "Look, I hope that our meeting yesterday did not upset you terribly. I know Sherlock can be-"

She raised her hand to stop him. "Please, Mrs. Hudson explained it to me already. I am not upset about it anymore. Besides, you shouldn't have to apologize for him. But thank you. Can I offer you anything?"

He shook his head. "No thank you. I am a little curious though, if I may ask. Was he right?"

Alena paused her actions for a moment. "You mean what he said? What made me so upset?"

John lowered his head and nodded. "You don't have to tell me, not if it bothers you."

She sighed. "No...it's fine. To be honest, he was absolutely correct. I was engaged, but it ended a month ago. Very suddenly and very badly. It was almost deadly."

John looked at her questioningly. "Deadly?"

Alena dropped her gaze. "Yes. It was a situation in which my ex-fiancé nearly killed me. I'd rather not discuss that part right now. My parents are already deceased, and personally I did not want to be anywhere near my ex. I decided to come here because it was where my mother was born. She was British, and by my last name, you can probably guess that my father was Dutch. So, I packed up as quickly as possible after I got the approval from the West Kensington Library for my new job and flew out here. Indeed I was running away."

Hearing this, John sighed and sat down. "He doesn't always get everything right. Well, the majority of it he does."

"This time he was completely right," Alena said sitting down across from him. "And now my past is back to haunt me."

"I'm so sorry about this."

She shook her head. "I can deal with it. I guess."

"Is there anything I can do?" he offered.

Alena began shaking her head but stopped. "John, do you ever get flashbacks of terrible things from your past?"

John nodded. "Yes, Alena. I was in the military as an army doctor."

She looked at him stunned. "Really? Well then you must have flashbacks to combats."

"Oh yes. It affected me for a long time, but I was able to get over it after a while."

"How?"

He laughed a little and smiled. "I got a most unusual flat mate and began helping him solve crimes."

Alena blinked. "You mean you help Sherlock on investigations?"

"Yes. He's what he calls a 'consulting detective'. The police come to him when they are having issues with a case. He is brilliant, he can see the details no one else sees."

She nodded. "Looks like he did one hell of a job with me. I thought he was trying to humiliate me."

John shook his head. "No, that's just the way he is. It's not you. The first day I met him he did the same thing to me, except it didn't affect me the same way it did you. If you're looking for a way to get over those flashbacks, I would recommend talking to someone about it."

"Well, you're a doctor and you've been through war. Do you think I could talk to you sometime, if it's not an inconvenience."

He smiled. "Anytime."

Alena felt relief sweep through her. "I appreciate it, I'll let you know when I am ready. Right now, I have so much on my mind."

"Of course. Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and wrote down her cell number on a pad in front of her. "Here, just so you know my number when I call."

He took it and wrote down his number. "Call me whenever you need to. If I am busy with a case, I will make sure to schedule some time in with you. I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you. Well, I shouldn't take anymore of your time and I have lots to do."

John stood and Alena escorted him to the door.

"Well, talk to you later, Alena," John said.

"John," she began.

He turned back to her.

"Is he trustworthy? Sherlock, I mean. I'm sure I will meet him again, but I want to be sure I won't have anything to worry about when it comes to him."

John nodded. "Believe me, although he seems like a strange person, he is a good man. You have nothing to worry about."

Alena nodded. "Thank you, John."

He left and Alena closed her door. Part of her wondered if she should go and visit Sherlock herself and see if he might be more pleasant to talk to then. The rest of her didn't want to deal with him.

The afternoon brought grey skies and pouring rain. Alena watched the rain fall, completely thankful she didn't have to be outside again that day. Everything had finally been unpacked and put in its proper setting. Now the important things she had to do were done leaving her feeling bored. It was still a couple days before she would begin her job, so she would have to find something to do to keep herself entertained. Alena held long strands of her brunette hair in her fingers, twisting it as she thought about what she could do next. While her mind wandered, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called since the door had been unlocked since John left.

Alena heard the door open and someone walked inside. She stood up from her chair by the window and approached the door. When she looked in the direction of the door, she stopped. Standing in her flat was Sherlock Holmes. At first she didn't know what to say, she just stood there for a few moments.

"Good afternoon, Miss Van Buren," he said extending his hand toward her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes. Please just call me Alena," she said placing her hand in his.

For the first time a smile crossed his face. "And please call me Sherlock."

She nodded. "As you wish. Please come in, is there anything I can get you?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, I won't take much of your time. I'm certain that you're still busy moving in."

Alena shook her head. "Not really. I finished everything this morning."

Sherlock looked around the room. "You have a very nice place."

"Thank you," she replied as she sat down on her couch.

He looked at the vast number of books she had on her bookshelves. "It is evident that you have a strong love of literature. You have more copies of classics than modern works, and judging by the miscellaneous antiques you have, you must be fond of antiquity, which leads me to believe that your line of work must revolve around this field."

Finally, something about her which did not upset her. "Close enough. I'm a librarian."

Sherlock seemed a tad disappointed. "I always miss something."

She smiled. "Honestly I wanted to work in a museum as my ultimate goal, but I studied Library Science and right now, working in a library is good enough for me. But yes, I love books and antiques, and I think the classics are the best books out there over modern stories."

As he looked around he came across a set of decorative knives. Alena could tell by his expression that he was most interested in them.

"These are quite beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, my father made those. All of them he made over a period of years and I inherited them."

Sherlock looked at her. "May I?"

She nodded, allowing him to pick up one of the knives and examine it carefully. Each one of them was different in length, style, and each one had a different gemstone placed at the end of the handle. The one which got his attention most was the one that had an amethyst.

"Your father was very talented," he said placing it with the others.

"Yes. He was the one who got me interested in books and antiques. My mother was responsible for my love of music and my abilities to sing and play piano, hence the small piano over by the wall."

Sherlock nodded and sat with her. "And which one inspired you to come to London?"

"My mother. She was born in London and made sure that I had dual citizenship here. I came here once when I was ten, but this is the first time I have been back."

"And this is a permanent choice you have made."

Alena nodded. "Yes, I believe it will be."

Sherlock sighed. "Alena, I'm sure you can guess why I came by. Our first meeting yesterday was probably not what you expected, and I know that it upset you."

She could not deny that. "I'm afraid so."

He looked toward her window as the rain continued to fall. "I suspect that Mrs. Hudson and John have told you that I am always like that."

Alena nodded. "Yes that is what I have been told. Honestly I was amazed at how observant you were. Everything you said was true, and no one has been able to read me the way you did."

His soft blue eyes met with her amber brown ones. "Well, I am very sorry that I upset you. That was not my intention."

She smiled a little. "Thank you, Sherlock. I am not upset about it anymore."

That made him smile a little. "Good. I am curious though, you said I was right about everything?"

Alena sighed. "Yes. My father and mother are both deceased, a car crash killed my father when I was sixteen, and my mother died from cancer when I was twenty-three. I had a small family, so I had nowhere else to really turn."

Sherlock nodded. "If I may ask, what was it that made you run so far from the life you knew?"

Her eyes diverted from his gaze and closed for a moment. "I had...been in an engagement for just seven months to my boyfriend of two years, Matt. We were so close and happy. A month ago, I discovered he was having an affair. The night I confronted him, he got viciously angry with me. Matt began hitting me when I threw my engagement ring at him and told him we were through. He cussed me out, calling me awful things. I tried to get away from him, fight him off, but he was stronger. He finally shoved me so violently that I fell against our sliding glass door and rolled down the porch stairs. My arms were bruised and cut up horribly. Matt stopped attacking me when our neighbor saw what happened, had she not I probably would've been killed. Anyway, within days he was sentenced to several years in prison, not just for his assault, but also for some robberies he took part in that I never knew of. I will never see him again, but the feeling that he might escape and come back to kill me terrified me. So, I immediately packed up and moved out here."

Sherlock sighed. "That is quite a story, Alena."

She nodded. "I'm still not over it. I still haven't regained my appetite and some nights bring nightmares."

"And you have the physical reminders which fuel those things."

Her eyes met with his. "How do you know that?"

He pointed to her arm. The long sleeve of her long cardigan had rolled back a little, exposing a scar which was still healing. Seeing this Alena sighed and hung her head. Sherlock gently took her wrist in his hand and rolled the sleeve back farther. The seemingly small scar extended along her entire arm, but it was only one of several. A shiver ran down her spine when she looked at it, and she had been trying to hide them from everyone. Sherlock however had been able to discover them. At first she didn't like him seeing them, but his touch was not threatening. Seeing his hand holding onto her small wrist, she noticed that her skin tone was only a few shades darker than his pale skin. Usually everyone she met had tanned skin, or looked more flushed with color. She had always been pale, not caring for sun tanning like so many girls she knew.

He finally looked at her again. "I can tell you this, your ex-fiancé is no longer going to hurt you. You're safe from his anger, and thousands of miles are separating the two of you. I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to him. As to your scars, these are not done healing yet. You won't have to hide your arms forever."

His kind words made Alena feel much better. Once again, he was right. Matt could never touch her again. All she had to do was be patient and she would be able to heal emotionally and physically.

"You're very kind, Sherlock. Thank you."

Sherlock smiled. "Glad I could help, Alena. Well, I have to dash off, but feel free to drop by anytime. I'm sure that John would love to see you again too."

Alena stood up and escorted him to the door. "Well thanks for stopping by, I'm glad that we finally got to talk."

"Likewise. Afternoon, Alena."

"Bye, Sherlock."

When he left, Alena closed her door and sighed in relief. The meeting she had dreaded with Sherlock Holmes had taken place, and it had gone much better than she thought. Although she had been hesitant to tell him about the night of her assault, she felt a great amount of weight lifted off her shoulders. Maybe talking it out with someone would help her. She still had John's number and he offered to help her when she needed anything. Later on she would call him and talk things over. For now, she felt so happy that Sherlock was now someone she could get along with. Hopefully.

* * *

**Now that she has met him, how will her life change? How drawn into his life will she go? Please comment!**


	3. Drawn into His World

Alena felt extremely happy when she began her new job as a librarian. She finally had a reason to leave her 221C flat. For the other days which she had off, she had nothing else to do but read and watch television. Sherlock and John were always in and out of their flat so she never saw much of them. Being back in a library made her ecstatic, and especially in a brand new one to her. During her first days she learned her new duties and began to get to know her fellow staff members. One librarian in particular, Emily, was a young woman the same age as Alena and became a good friend quickly. Emily had shoulder length blonde hair and was extremely friendly. She always made a lunch date with Alena during their breaks and gave her advice on places to see in London, as well as answering any questions she had. Alena felt so lucky to have her as a new friend. After a few weeks on the job, she felt right at home.

One morning, Alena was finishing reshelving some books when she felt her phone vibrate. Since she wore a skirt that had no pockets, she always had her phone clipped to her hip in case anyone was trying to reach her while she was in the stacks. Pulling it out of the case, she saw that it was a text.

**You're at work right now I assume?**

**SH**

Alena's brow furrowed in surprise. Those initials could only belong to one person she knew, that being Sherlock. What surprised her was that she had never given him her number, so how could he know it.

"How on earth?" she murmured.

"I got your number from John," she heard behind her. "Hello, Alena."

Alena turned around and saw Sherlock and John walking up to her. "Oh, hi. I haven't seen the two of you in a while, it must have been weeks since I last saw you both. What brings you to my place of profession?"

Sherlock presented her with a book. "We need your assistance, Alena. We're investigating a murder that took place recently."

Her eyes widened a little as she took the book. "Well...how can I help?"

"Take us to where this book is normally shelved."

She looked at the call number on the spine. "Okay, follow me."

Alena walked with them to the stacks where the book would be shelved. "What exactly are you hoping to find there?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Sherlock told her.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What exactly is going on?"

John sighed. "Long story, we can fill you in a little later on."

Nodding, Alena continued walking until they got into the shelves where the book would properly be shelved. "Well, it would be right here," she said pointing to the correct shelf.

With that, Sherlock and John began pulling books out of the shelves, obviously looking for something. Alena wanted to know exactly what was going on, but since they were so preoccupied with what they were doing, she decided to wait. And she didn't have to wait long.

"Sherlock," John said with his attention focused on something on one of the shelves.

Upon moving almost all of the books off of that shelf, it revealed two symbols which appeared to be made in paint. Alena gasped, horrified by this.

"What the...how could this have been done?" she asked appalled.

"Probably the same way it had been done at the bank," Sherlock said as he began taking photographs of the symbols with his phone.

She looked at him. "Wait, you've seen this done somewhere else? What does it mean?"

John shook his head. "We don't know yet, but two men were murdered and twice these symbols have shown up."

Alena swallowed hard. "Okay...so what now?"

"I think we got what we were looking for," Sherlock declared. "Alena, thank you for your help, we will see you later," he said before walking away.

John said a quick farewell to Alena before following him. Alena sighed and looked at the symbols, absolutely stunned that this could have happened without someone noticing. Moreover she couldn't understand what they meant, they certainly didn't appear to be any kind of symbol she recognized. Arranging the books back in their proper locations she went back down to her desk.

* * *

Alena looked at her watch, noticing it was about time for her to go on her break. She turned to Emily. "Emily, I'm going to take my break now. See you when I get back."

Emily smiled. "Okay, see you later."

Alena grabbed her purse and her jacket before walking toward the entrance to the library to head out.

"Miss Alena Van Buren," a voice called to her.

Alena turned around and saw a well dressed man standing there with a smile on his face. She did not recognize him at all, but he knew her name.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

He approached her. "Not exactly, but I do know that you know Sherlock Holmes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Um...yes?"

"Do tell me, just how well do you know him?" he pressed.

Alena didn't quite trust this man. "Who the hell are you?"

His smile widened. "An interested party. I'm the closest friend he could have, that being an enemy. Or in his mind, he would say his arch-enemy. He does love to be dramatic."

"Sherlock Holmes is my next door neighbor, and an acquaintance, nothing more. I barely know him," she stated.

"And now you're helping him solve a murder case. I know he was here earlier looking to you for help."

Alena stepped back from him giving them some much needed distance from one another. She was so glad that there were people coming in and out of the library, so she would have witnesses to anything this strange man might do. "How do you know he was here?"

"I make it my business to keep an eye on him, you see I worry about him, Miss Van Buren."

"Well take it up with him and leave me out of it," she said before turning to walk away.

"You haven't even heard the offer I was going to make you," he said.

Alena stopped and turned back. "Offer?"

He smiled. "Yes. I would be willing to pay you a sizeable amount in exchange for information."

"You mean...spy on Sherlock Holmes?" she concluded.

"Yes. Nothing too extreme, just what he is up to. With you residing in 221C Baker Street, conveniently close to him, I'm sure this should not be a problem."

Alena's jaw dropped. "Look, I do not know who the hell you are, but I do not want any part in your plans. I refuse to spy on my neighbor for you."

He looked a tad surprised. "You haven't even heard how much I would be offering."

"I am not interested. I have a full time job thank you very much, and I have no intention of spending my time doing your dirty work."

The man's smile completely vanished. "In that case, I would caution you Miss Van Buren. It appears that you have given your loyalty to Sherlock Holmes."

She shook her head. "It's not a matter of loyalty. I am not the kind of person who would sink so low. You cannot buy me."

"It seems to me that you trust him, probably more than other men given your recent track record."

Alena felt the coldest chills run down her spine. "Wh..what did you say?"

He grinned. "I know that you recently moved here after your ex-fiancé assaulted you. Since your mother arranged your dual citizenship you chose to come here and start off your new life."

Alena began to tremble in fear, frightened by this man more and more. "How could you possibly..."

"I have my ways, Miss Van Buren. But I will caution you, choosing to remain loyal to Sherlock Holmes may have consequences. I would be very, very careful if I were you."

Smiling again, he turned and began walking away, leaving the library. Alena stood there in complete shock. Whoever that man had been, he had threatened her just because she was an acquaintance of Sherlock's. Now she was really confused as to what her life was about to be like. One thing was certain, she had questions and Sherlock would have to give her answers. That day.

* * *

The last few hours of her shift were murder for her. Alena's nerves were so rattled by her encounter that she kept looking around, frightened that he would return. She felt so relieved to get back to her flat without any further issue or encounter. Alena dropped off her purse and immediately went next door to see if Sherlock was home. He had to answer her questions or else she felt she might go insane with worry. Walking up the stairs to the sitting room, Alena listened for any voices, but there weren't any. When she peered inside, she found Sherlock looking at photographs and other pertinent information regarding the ongoing case that had been posted on the mirror above the mantle.

Alena knocked on the door.

"Hello, Alena," he said.

She blinked. "How did you know it was me?"

"I know from the sound of your heels and the way you walk."

"Oh. Makes sense. I met a friend of yours earlier."

He looked at her with a bewildered expression. "A friend?"

"Well, he said he was your arch-enemy," she corrected herself.

His expression softened. "Oh. Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

Her eyes widened a little, she was about to ask how he knew, but she figured it was best to save her breath. "Yes, appallingly."

"Did you take it?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Pity, we could have split the fee, think it over next time."

Her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Wh-what? Sherlock who the hell is he?"

"The most dangerous man you've ever met, and not my problem right now."

She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Sherlock, please. I was really freaked out by whoever he is. He literally came to the library not long after you left and he gave me what I thought was a veiled threat. He began asking me how I know you, and he even knew things about my life back in the States. I'm begging you, please tell me who he is."

Sherlock looked at her, he could see the distress in her features. Her arms trembled a little, she was definitely shaken up by the encounter. Finally he sat in the chair opposite her.

"His name is Mycroft. He's my brother," he told her.

"Your...brother?"

"Yes. You're not the first person he has done this to. He even asked John to spy on me. You don't have to worry about him, he doesn't pose any danger to you."

Alena couldn't believe this. "I gather you don't have a healthy relationship with Mycroft."

He shook his head. "Not at all. As I said, he will not harm you, Alena. Just ignore him."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not that easy."

"You'll be fine. If he bothers you again, I'll make sure to tell him to leave you alone."

Her eyes opened. "Sherlock, I have to ask you something. I'm going to take a wild guess when I say that you must know how to fight someone."

He nodded. "If necessary, yes."

She sat up a little. "Can you show me how to throw a good punch?"

Sherlock looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Ever since Matt nearly killed me, I have felt so weak. I worry that if someone tries to hurt me again, I'll just panic and I won't be able to defend myself. The incident with Mycroft made me feel like a cornered rabbit, frightened and unable to do anything to save myself. I don't want to be so frail anymore, I don't want my fear to consume me. Please, Sherlock."

He looked at her a few moments more before standing up. "Alright. Stand up."

She obeyed. "Shouldn't I be more suitably dressed to train? After all, I'm in a nice blouse, skirt and heels."

Sherlock took her hand and walked her to the middle of the room. "No time for that. Besides, if you were to be attacked, there's no time to change into proper wear."

She nodded. "Good point."

"Now," he began. "You don't have any experience in combat do you?"

Alena shrugged. "Does fencing count? I have ten years of that."

Sherlock seemed a little surprised. "Admirable, but I meant physical combat."

She shook her head. "No."

"Alright," he said extending his open palm towards her. "Throw a punch at my hand. Let's see what I'm working with."

Alena's jaw dropped a little. "I...I don't want to hurt you."

"That's beside the point. Just do it."

Breathing a few nervous breaths in and out, Alena prepared herself. As fiercely as she could, she threw a punch as he told her to.

"Pathetic," he declared. "That was not the best you can do. Ignore the fact that it's me you're working with."

Alena sighed and shook her hand a little. "How?"

He looked her right in the eye. "Think of me as Matt. You trusted him and he betrayed you, more than that he tried to kill you. You were terrified, you thought you would die. Think of it as a life and death situation. Do not let him win."

Her bloodstream raced with fury entwined with it. The memories of that night didn't help, but thinking of what it was that Sherlock wanted her to channel in this instance put her in the right state of mind. Once more she prepared herself, thinking of Matt's horrible face and the insults he screamed in her face. Almost without thinking it through, Alena threw another punch at Sherlock's hand. This one much stronger, enough to make him step back a bit.

Alena's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God! Did I hurt you?"

He shook out his hand. "No I'm perfectly fine. You did beautifully. That one was much more effective. But you cannot regret what you did. If you mean to defend yourself, you cannot show any ounce of regret."

She nodded. "Thank you, Sherlock."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Alena. By the way, if you're wearing heels, especially stilettos, you realize that you are armed more than you think."

She cocked her head a bit. "Oh?"

Sherlock took her by the shoulders and spun her around, one arm encircled her waist, the other around her shoulders. "If you have an attacker come from behind you and you cannot break out of a hold like this one, you can always use that heel to dig into your attacker's leg. That I don't believe they could ignore."

Alena thought that scenario over in her mind. "That is damn useful. I am not doing it to you though."

He laughed a little. "I would hope that you wouldn't," he said freeing her.

She turned around and smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. I will remember your instructions."

"Good. Pray that you never will have to defend yourself that way."

"How can I repay you?" she asked.

He went back to staring at the items on the mirror. "You don't have to. Just don't get into trouble."

Alena bit down on her lower lip, wishing she could do more. "I'll do my best."

Sherlock's eyes did not look at her. "Good. Now I really must get back to my work."

"Oh, um...I should leave then," she guessed.

"John will be back soon and we're going to have to dash off."

Nodding she replied, "Then I'll leave you to your work."

"Good afternoon, Alena."

"Good afternoon, Sherlock," she said before turning and leaving the flat.

Back in her own flat she changed into her capris and tank top, her usual lounge wear. Sitting by the window she caught a glimpse of Sherlock and John leaving and heading in opposite directions. Alena sighed, thinking back to how Sherlock taught her a few self defense tricks. What she couldn't shake off what the thought of being in his arms, even if it was merely a demonstration. Her cheeks flustered at the thought of being so close to him. She soon ignored that thought, knowing that it was far too soon for her to be thinking along romantic lines, and she still didn't know Sherlock that well.

* * *

**Will she continue to be part of the murder case? How will her next encounter with Sherlock play out? Please comment!**


	4. Looking for A Connection

_I want to first shout out to all those who have favorited and followed my story, thank you so much!_

* * *

After another long day at work, Alena was looking forward to a nice quiet evening in her flat leading into her weekend off. Nothing unusual or unnerving occurred to her again, which she was very thankful for. Changing out of her blouse and skirt, Alena got into her lounge wear and began preparing her dinner. All she planned on doing was relaxing, curling up with a good book and going to bed early. While she was watching television, she sat on her couch and ate her dinner. Just as she was finishing, Alena heard her phone go off. Upon checking it, she found a text from Sherlock.

**Drop by the flat if you're not busy. If you are, come by anyway.**

**SH**

_So much for a relaxing night off,_ she thought.

Putting her dishes in her sink she slipped on her black flats and put on her jacket. She left her flat and walked over to 221B. She could hear Sherlock and John talking upstairs as she ascended the staircase. She had no doubt in her mind that this was something to do with that murder case they had her help with.

"Oh good, you're here, Alena," Sherlock said as she walked inside. "We'll be needing your assistance."

Alena hung up her jacket. "Let me guess, this is about that murder case you told me about."

"Exactly. We're going to be swamped in a few moments and we will be needing your help."

Sighing she sat down on the couch. "Okay, before I help you both, I better get an idea of what exactly is going on and why I, a simple librarian, could possibly be able to help."

Sherlock looked at her and grinned. "Your being a librarian is very fitting for what we need you here for."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"We're going to be looking through a lot of books when they get here. We need to find matching ones from the two victims' homes."

Her brow furrowed. "Okay, back up. You promised to tell me about this later, well I still don't understand why books are important in this case."

John showed her the pictures from the crime scenes depicting the symbols. "Both of these locations had the same symbols you saw in the library. Well two men saw those symbols and were later murdered. Now the symbols are actually Chinese numbers, and we found a wall near the train tracks that was covered in them. We've found out that they are sets, and they are based upon a book. The first number is the page number, the second is the word on the page."

Alena looked at the pattern. "So it's a code that the murderers are using to communicate with one another."

John nodded. "Yes. Now Van Coon and Lukis were smugglers for a group called the Black Lotus, and they knew the code. What we have to do is go through their books, find any one that is the same and see if we can crack the code. Apparently something was stolen from the group and they are killing in order to find it."

Alena swallowed hard. "What could be so important to kill for? It must be expensive."

Sherlock was impressed by how well she was following. "Good girl. The smugglers have been bringing back artifacts from China and they have been featured in auctions, selling for hundreds of thousands of pounds. The only way they do it is having the source listed as 'Anonymous'. We need to find out what it was they were looking for and only by finding the right book we can do this. So as you see, we need someone who knows books. Hence why I asked you to come over."

Alena nodded. "Well then, I'm here to help."

He grinned. "Excellent."

"So where are they?"

Before he could answer, Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door. "Sorry, are we collecting for charity Sherlock?"

"What?"

"A young man is outside with crates of books."

One by one, all of the crates were brought into the flat. Alena knew that between two individuals they likely had lots of books, but seeing the number of crates coming inside, she began to wonder how long this would take. Finally with all of them inside, there was almost no room to move around easily. Alena bit down on her lower lip before sighing, knowing they had a very long night ahead of them. Other than that, seeing these crates got her a little excited. Sherlock noticed the sparkle in her eye when she looked at the number of crates.

"I knew you would want to be a part of this," he said in her ear.

His rich, baritone voice made her shiver a little. "Well...it's kinda like an archival project. Haven't done one in a while, so this should be very interesting."

"So the numbers are references," Sherlock said aloud.

"To books," John stated.

"To specific pages and specific words on those pages," Sherlock elaborated.

John nodded. "Alright so 15 and 1, means?"

"Turn to page fifteen and it's the first word you read."

"Okay so what's the message?"

"Depends on the book. That's the cunning of book code. It has to be one that they both own."

Alena sighed. "Well, shall we?"

The three of them began opening crates and examining the books, looking for identical books.

Suddenly, another man walked inside the flat with photographs. "We found these at the museum. Is this your writing?" he asked John.

"Uh, we hoped Soo Lin could decipher it for us," he said taking it.

The man turned and noticed Alena hard at work looking through the books. His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out who she was. "An assistant?" he asked, gesturing toward her.

John looked up. "Yes, Detective Inspector Dimmock, Alena Van Buren. She's a librarian and our neighbor. We hoped she would be of help with her career in the field of books."

Alena looked up and smiled. "Pleased to meet you," she said before going back to her work.

Dimmock looked at her from head to foot, somewhat admirably. "The pleasure is mine," he said grinning.

Sherlock caught the look on Dimmock's face and scoffed, irritated by the look he gave to Alena.

"Anything else I can do? To assist you, I mean," Dimmock asked Sherlock.

"Some silence right now would be marvelous," Sherlock replied, never pausing from his work.

Dimmock got the message that it was time for him to leave. With one more glance at Alena, he walked out. With no one else coming into the flat that night, they continued to work over the next several hours going through the seemingly endless crates of books. Alena did her best to remember titles and book covers, double checking that she had managed to find the right ones. Very rarely did she find any matches. The same went for Sherlock and John, but none of them contained words on the correct page which seemed to fit anything relating to this group.

* * *

It was morning when they had managed to get through all of the crates. They were nowhere near close to finding a book which matched the criteria they were working with. Alena found it strange that she never even noticed that it was morning until she saw the sun streaming down Baker Street. She was grateful that she didn't have work that day, or else she would be severely late. As of that day, she had never been late for work, something she was vastly proud of.

John looked at his watch when it beeped, sounding an alarm. "Oh, no," he groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

She looked at him. "You have to be at work right now?"

He nodded slowly. "This will not be a good day."

Alena felt awful for him. "Well, since I'm not working today I'll stay and help Sherlock. You get going."

John smiled a little. "Thanks, Alena. See you both later," he said leaving the room.

It wasn't until he left that Alena felt the hands of slumber taking hold upon her brain. Her eyes were beginning to weigh down in exhaustion. Looking at Sherlock she couldn't understand how he was running on virtually no sleep, and likely no food. He was an enigma she could not figure out at all. But that was what made him all the more fascinating to her.

"Um, I really don't think I'll be of any use to you if I don't eat anything, Sherlock. Why don't I go grab something at a cafe and bring it back? Would you want coffee?" she offered.

Sherlock had his back to her when she said that, still looking through the crates. "I don't eat while I'm working. Digesting slows me down."

"Oh," she replied. "Do you mind if I go grab something? It will just be a few minutes."

"Fine," he replied, still not looking at her.

Alena sighed and put on her jacket. "If you do decide that you want me to pick up something for you, feel free to text me."

Sherlock said nothing, completely preoccupied with his task at hand. Alena stepped over to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

He paused and his eyes met with her own. For the first time, Alena noticed that his eyes weren't quite the shade of blue she first thought. This time they looked more like a shade between a pale blue, maybe more of a pale green. Whatever it was, she thought it entrancing. Never before had she seen such beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Alena," he said. "I heard you. If I do think of something, I will let you know."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll be back soon."

Alena turned and walked down the stairs. Exiting 221B, she walked down Baker Street, grumbling to herself that she didn't have any sunglasses with her. Her tired eyes burned when they were hit by the sunlight, making her feel like a vampire. Quickening her pace, she tried to get back into the shade and over to the cafe to get her coffee and whatever else she could decide on making her breakfast.

At the cafe she ordered a small coffee and a blueberry scone. While she waited for her order, she double checked her phone messages to be sure that Sherlock hadn't texted her. She would hate to leave and realize that he had asked her for something while she was coming back. With her items in hand, she made the walk back. Sipping her coffee instantly revitalized her. Alena was not a huge coffee drinker, but when she was especially tired and needed to keep working, she didn't mind turning to coffee as her beverage of choice.

Ascending the staircase back to the flat, Alena put herself back in the mindset of what she had been working on the entire night. Although the coffee was helping to wake her up, her mind still failed to function at her highest capacity. Then again, she could not really figure out what they were possibly missing. Sherlock had not moved since she left, or at least he was standing in the same spot when she walked in.

"You were very quick," he observed.

She nodded. "I promised I would only be gone for a few minutes."

Alena sat down in the kitchen to eat her scone. "Anything yet?"

"No. Nothing."

As she ate, she forced her mind to work harder despite the fog forming within her brain. She hoped that she would regain a serious amount of energy once she finished her scone and coffee, but she would have to wait and see.

* * *

Her small breakfast did not completely help. Alena managed to go for a couple more hours before she realized that she was in serious trouble. Her eyes were completely weighed down from the fatigue, and her head was getting very fuzzy. Sherlock still managed to keep working, she wished she knew what his secret was.

"Sherlock, would you greatly mind if I take a break for an hour or two? I'm exhausted," she said with a yawn.

"We need to crack the code," he replied.

She groaned. "Okay I have no idea how many hours I have been up helping you, but we are at a standstill right now. I need to sleep or else I won't be much help. Just give me a couple hours to rest and I'll come back to help you."

"You can use my bedroom," he said.

Alena shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I would rather go back to my place so I can also change into something else. I'm only next door, not on the other side of London. Look if you discover something, call me or text me and I'll come right over. I promise."

Sherlock sneered. "Fine."

She hung her head. "You're not making this any easier."

He looked at her sternly. "I need your help, Alena. I need to find out what this book is to crack the code. It has to be staring us right in the face."

A small jolt of energy coursed through her when he said those words as harsh as he had. Alena stared back at him, taken aback.

"I must have given you twelve hours of my life to help you on this case. I have stayed up with you and John all night trying to find this damn book, and this is how you repay me? I have done everything you ever asked me to do, and when I give you a simple request you make it sound like I'm asking for something so unbelievably difficult!" she nearly screamed angrily.

His stern gaze changed back to his usual emotionless visage. "I've angered you."

"Excellent deduction, I wonder how long it took you to figure out that one when _anyone_ could have told you that one! Even an amateur could have pieced that one together!" she retorted.

Sherlock slowly rounded the crates and approached her. "Alena, there's no need to get so furious."

She was on the verge of tears she was so angry. "You're treating me like a machine instead of a human being. Are you that insensitive that you fail to realize that? I'm not you! I'm not capable of functioning the same way as you! A few hours! That's all I have asked for, is that so wrong?"

Alena tried to walk past him to leave, but she was so lightheaded that she stumbled and began to collapse. Sherlock quickly grabbed hold of her and held her against him to steady her. Her eyes widened a bit when she felt the contact between their bodies. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, feeling so stupid for being unable to keep herself from falling. Once more her eyes met with his own. This was the first time their faces had been this close, mere centimeters apart.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sherlock's gaze softened as he stared right back into her brown eyes. He could see how red her eyes were from lack of sleep. "You don't have to be. You're right, you have been helping for a very long amount of time. You have earned a break. However, I am not about to let you walk down those stairs. You're exhausted enough that you might collapse and fall down the entire staircase. We do not want that. My bedroom it is."

Alena would have protested, but her mind refused to put together the words necessary. Sherlock led her to his room and helped her to sit down on the bed.

"Sleep now, Alena. I'll let you know when I need you," he assured her.

Feeling his soft bed beneath her body she was on the verge of falling asleep, but she forced herself to stay awake a little bit longer. "Thank you, Sherlock," she managed to whisper.

"You're welcome," he replied before leaving the room.

Alena sighed and laid her head down on the pillow. As she drifted off, she managed to detect his scent on the pillow, one which not only intoxicated her but made her heart flutter. She had no chance to figure out a reason why she reacted so to it because she finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**How else will she be able to assist with the case? How will her relationship with Sherlock progress? Please comment!**


	5. Date Night?

Alena had slipped into a deep slumber, one unlike any she had recently. Her exhaustion had been so immense that the slightest sound from Baker Street could not wake her. It was exactly what she needed. Her phone blared the ringtone at its loudest point possible. Alena's eyes shot open and she jumped in surprise. She accidently lost her balance and fell off the bed onto her floor.

"OW!" she cried out in pain.

Alena quickly got to her knees and grabbed her phone. Looking at the ID, she found it was Sherlock. Her brow furrowed, why on earth was he calling her when she was just in another room? She groaned and answered her phone.

"What?"

"I need your help now," he replied before hanging up.

She groaned again as she looked at the clock. "You can't be serious," she mumbled to herself. "I have only been able to get about two hours of sleep! This better be good."

Sighing, she stood up and slowly walked into the sitting room. She found him still searching through the books.

"Okay...why did you have to call my phone to get me in here? You could have walked in and woke me up."

"I tried shouting your name, but you didn't hear me. I just went with a method that would undoubtedly wake you."

Alena bit her tongue from saying a few unpleasant things in response. "Well, you've got me up now. Have you figured it out yet? Please say you've figured it out," she begged.

"No, I still have nothing to go on. I need your help," he declared.

Her eyes closed as she sighed. "You're the one who is the most intelligent between the two of us, why do you need me?"

Sherlock paused for a moment, his expression suggested he may have taken that comment in the form of flattery. "You really think I am more intelligent?"

Alena groaned. "Oh for Heaven's sake, you know that you're more intelligent! So what makes you think I'll be any help?"

"You know books, that is your forte."

She threw her hands up in the air before allowing them to come crashing at her sides. "Well I have no idea! I stayed up all night with you and John looking through these books and we have nothing to go on!"

He groaned and brought his hands to his temples in frustration. "It's a book that everyone would own."

Alena rolled her eyes. "A dictionary, a Bible, an encyclopedia, a thesaurus, to name a few."

Sherlock paused and thought over what she said before turning to his bookshelf and pulling out the very type of books she said. As he paged through them, Alena realized something that she hadn't before.

"Sherlock, wait," she said placing her hands on his own to stop him.

He looked up and faced her.

"We might be doing this wrong."

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Think about it. Yes, people might own Bibles or dictionaries, but there's one problem. They have to have the exact same edition, same year, same publication, everything. The books that Van Coon and Lukis have that match, those are just coincidence. Are we really sure that all the smugglers can get their hands on the exact same book? With republications of certain titles, you cannot be sure they're the exact same. I think it would have to be a book that is mass produced that anyone could get their hands on, and not just by chance."

Sherlock paused and thought about what she said. "But what is a book that everybody would be able to get access to?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. That's all I have to go on."

He smiled. "And you thought you wouldn't be useful."

Alena rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, and you owe me big time."

"What would suffice?"

Alena walked over to the couch and plopped down. "First of all, give me a few more hours to sleep, and then you buy me dinner."

"You mean take you on a date."

She glared at him. "Did I use the word 'date'? I don't think so. Just buy me dinner and I'll be happy again. Right now, I am not happy because I need sleep," she said before curling up.

Just then, John walked in. "Anything?"

Alena groaned loudly. "Oh my god, now you're back too! I'll never get sleep at this rate!"

John looked at Sherlock, puzzled by what was going on.

"Oh Alena is throwing a fit because she hasn't gotten any sleep. I need to get some air, we're going out tonight," Sherlock announced.

"Actually I've got a date," John said.

"What?" he asked, astonished.

"It's where two people who like each other go out and have fun."

Alena snorted a little, finding it hilarious that John had to give Sherlock a definition.

"That's what I was suggesting," Sherlock replied.

"Uh, no it wasn't. At least I hope not."

"Where are you taking her?"

"The cinema," he replied.

Sherlock scoffed. "Dull, boring, predictable. Why don't you try this, in London for one night only," he said handing him a small advertisement for a Chinese circus.

John chuckled. "Thanks but I don't come to you for dating advice. Besides, why don't you be nice and take Alena out tonight?"

Sherlock casted a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"You know, to thank her for all the help she provided last night," he went on.

Alena grinned a little. "Thank you, John. At least _someone_ is nice enough to recognize my efforts."

Sherlock was silent for a moment, as if pondering what he said. "Alright then, I'll take her out tonight," he stated.

Alena's eyes shot open and looked at him.

"What?" she and John asked in unison, disbelieving what they heard.

At this Sherlock looked back at the two. "You heard me. I said I would take Alena out tonight. She wanted me to take her to dinner, so why not?"

John looked at Alena. "You wanted _him_ to take you to dinner?"

She knew what he was really asking. "No, no. I said he owes me dinner for all of this help. I'm not forcing him to take me out on a date."

"Ah," John replied. "Well, you two have fun then," he said before retreating from the room to go to his own room.

Alena focused her surprised eyes on Sherlock. "Are you really serious?"

"Of course," he said with that distinctive grin of his. "Now, Alena why don't you go on back to your flat that sleep you so desperately need. Can I expect you to be ready in four hours?"

She sighed and sat up. "Yes, I'll meet you downstairs in four hours. But I swear do not call me again like that."

"Yes, yes. Go on, Alena," he said ushering her out the door.

Alena rushed out of the flat. Her head was still in a terrible fog and she could barely make it up the stairs to get to her own bedroom. Making sure to set an alarm on her phone, she got into her bed. The instant her head hit the pillow she was out once more.

* * *

Three hours later her alarm clock went off, telling her it was time to get up. Alena reluctantly got out of bed, although she felt much better. With an hour left before she had to meet up with Sherlock, she immediately hopped in the shower. During that time she also thought about what she should wear. Sherlock had mentioned the whole thing about dinner, but he never said where he was taking her. Once she was out of the shower she decided to text him and find out exactly what he had in mind.

**Where are you taking me tonight?**

**AVB**

She began looking through her closet as she waited for a reply, which came rather quickly.

**Small restaurant nearby, and somewhere else afterwards. Dress casual.**

**SH**

Alena couldn't believe that he even knew that she was thinking about dress code. He said casual, so she did not have to go over the top, however she did want to look nice. She just wondered where else he could be taking her. Deciding to leave it as a surprise, she placed her focus back on her apparel for the evening. She grabbed a forest green, lacy tank top, her black bolero, and her knee length black skirt. Tossing the items on the bed, she went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Sherlock would kill her if she wasn't on time. With her hair finally dry, she styled it with half of the hair up in a ponytail and the rest down. Alena got dressed and began applying her makeup. Just a little bit of eye shadow and a light pink lipstick, nothing more extravagant. This wasn't a date, it was just a simple night out.

As she was finishing up on her makeup, she received a text.

**You have 5, no 4 minutes left. Don't be late.**

**SH**

Alena sighed and slipped on her flats and grabbed her purse and jacket. Descending the staircase she quickly put her jacket on before leaving her flat and locking it. Sherlock was waiting for her outside. When he saw her approach he looked at his watch.

"Two and a half minutes early, I'm impressed."

Rolling her eyes she let out a sigh. "What did you expect? Me being a typical female and taking hours to prepare myself to go out? Obsessing over what shoes to wear, taking forever to put on makeup?"

He shrugged. "Crossed my mind."

"Well, here's a hint for you: I'm not your typical female."

"I deduced that one the first day we met," he said smiling.

Alena looked in his eyes, finding him looking at her with a soft gaze. Nothing in what he just said to her was meant to be sarcasm or to mock her. "Well, thank you for noticing."

Sherlock took her to a small Italian restaurant near Baker Street. Alena had passed by this particular place a few times and never had the chance to try it out. They both sat down at their table. As Alena was looking over the menu, she noticed that Sherlock was not looking at his.

"Already know what you're going to have?" she asked.

"No, I don't eat while I'm working. I mentioned that to you this morning," he told her.

Alena sighed and remembered that conversation. "Oh, that's right. Didn't think you were working at this moment."

"I'm still trying to figure out what sort of book it is," he stated.

She noticed that his gaze was looking right past her to the blank wall behind her, evidently deep in thought. Sighing, she shook her head. "Well, I'll keep the conversation to a minimum then."

Sherlock's elbows rested on the table as he clasped his hands and rested his chin on them."That would help.

Unwilling to discuss that any further, Alena obeyed. She ordered a small entree and waited in silence. Thankfully wasn't a very long wait for her dinner. While she ate, she began to feel extremely uncomfortable with the unending silence between the two of them. She knew that he was trying to work on the case, but since she could offer no help at all at that time she felt as if she was a distraction. She even wondered if he was reluctant to take her out.

Alena looked up from her plate at him. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Sherlock's eyes blinked and looked into her own. "Sorry?"

"You didn't have to take me out tonight. I know you're preoccupied with your work, I'm just distracting you aren't I?"

She watched as his brow furrowed.

"Did I say you were distracting me?"

Her gaze dropped. "No...I just figured."

"Alena," he began.

Her eyes rose and met with his own once more. "Yes?"

Sherlock lowered his arms so they were resting on the table. "You are not distracting me. As a matter of fact, you're a very pleasant companion. If you were going to be a distraction, I would not have brought you here."

Alena brushed her long bangs aside. "Okay. I'm sorry, it's hard to read you at times. I've known you for a few weeks now, but I barely know you. You were able to figure me out within seconds. All I know is that you're a consulting detective, you are passionate about your work and you have a brother. I don't even know if you've got a girlfriend or any other family, or if you enjoy other things besides solving crimes."

Sherlock cleared his throat a bit. "Alena, if there is one thing you should know, it's that I consider myself married to my work, and I am not looking for a relationship."

She nodded. "I see. You take your work very seriously. I must say that's an extremely admirable trait."

"Thank you. I know that you possess that trait as well. I asked you to assist us last night and not only were you dedicated to the work, but you were willing to continue working even when you were feeling exhausted."

She smiled a little. "To a degree yes. It was important, so I had to take it seriously and push myself to keep going. I wanted to help and I didn't want to disappoint you."

His lips formed a faint smile. "You've never disappointed me, Alena. Believe me, it would take quite a bit for you to disappoint me."

Her smile grew more. "Well you know I will do my best not to."

Sherlock nodded and looked at his watch. "Good. Now finish up, we're going to have to leave soon."

"Oh? Where are we going?"

He grinned. "You said you wanted to help, didn't you? Are you ready for the next phase of the investigation?"

Her eyes lit up a little. "Absolutely."

Alena quickly finished her dinner and they immediately got a taxi to the next location. She still had no idea where they were heading, but Sherlock apparently knew. Since he said it would be part of the investigation, she wondered what they could be looking into next. With the book still remaining a mystery, maybe he had something else to go on that he didn't tell her. Arriving at their destination, Alena walked with Sherlock inside a building which had Chinese lanterns hanging outside.

"Wait a minute, didn't John say he was going to take Sarah to that Chinese circus after all?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Indeed he did."

Alena realized where they were. "So, we're attending as well? But why?"

Sherlock turned to her. "It's in London for one night only, and it fits."

"Because the smugglers are hiding in plain sight, as performers," she concluded.

He grinned. "Oh, Alena you are so clever."

She rolled her eyes. "John will not like this."

Inside she saw John and Sarah getting their tickets.

"Actually I have four in that name," the gentleman told John regarding the number of tickets reserved.

John looked perplexed. "No I don't think so we only booked two."

"Then I phoned back and got two more for us," Sherlock announced as he and Alena joined them. "I'm Sherlock," he said holding his hand out to Sarah.

Sarah seemed a little stunned. "Oh, hi."

"Hello," he said before walking away.

Alena looked after him a moment, confused by his strange greeting. Turning back to Sarah, she held out her hand. "I'm Alena Van Buren," she said introducing herself.

Sarah shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said before turning to John.

"What's this about?" he asked, clearly surprised she was there with Sherlock.

She laughed a little. "Believe me, I had no idea that he had this in mind. I'm just as surprised as you."

While John excused himself to obviously go and have a word with Sherlock, Alena and Sarah were left alone.

"So, is Sherlock your boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

Alena smiled and laughed a little. "No. He's my neighbor, just like John. He owes me for a favor I did for him."

"Oh, well that's nice of him to take you out."

"Yes. I hope you're not upset by his greeting. He's always like that, so don't worry."

Sarah smiled. "I see. Well shall we head on up?"

They both ascended the staircase where they met up with Sherlock and John who were apparently in the middle of a somewhat tense discussion.

"I'm trying to get off with Sarah!" John nearly exclaimed.

Sarah and Alena turned to him after he made that comment, which left him looking for a way to comeback from that. Alena moved past them and walked upstairs with Sherlock.

* * *

The circus was filled with tradition and thrills. Alena loved ancient cultures and history in general. Seeing the performers was a real treat, yet Alena knew in the back of her mind that they were all supposed to be the very smugglers who were killing to find the missing artifact which had been stolen. Standing with her friends she continued to watch the exciting acts, including the escapology act which really had her heart racing.

"Alena, where's Sherlock?" John whispered after the conclusion of that act.

Alena looked behind her to where he had been standing just moments before, but he was gone. She looked all around but couldn't find him. "I have no idea. You know how he is."

Sighing she just remained where she stood with John and Sarah, figuring that Sherlock had gone off to investigate since the performers were busy with the acts. She occasionally looked around, wondering when he would come back. Another thing which was on her mind was whether or not he might be in trouble. Suddenly during the act of the aerialist, she noticed that the curtains on the stage were moving. At first she didn't think much of it, but the more it happened, the more unsettled she got. She looked to John and noticed that he too was looking at the same exact thing. Unexpectedly, Sherlock fell through the curtains and to the floor beneath the stage. Alena gasped as his attacker appeared in costume.

John rushed to help Sherlock, leaving Alena with Sarah as panic swept through the theater and the audience began to run. The attacker violently kicked John aside, turning his attention back to Sherlock. Sarah had grabbed the arrow and immediately hit the attacker until he was completely knocked out. Alena rushed to John's side and helped him to stand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

John nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sherlock stood up and grabbed Alena's wrist. "Come on, let's go!" he said to all of them.

With that they fled from the theater before anything more could happen.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and favoriting my story, and also thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it! :) Please comment!**


	6. Rescue

Upon returning to John and Sherlock's flat after a visit to Scotland Yard, Sherlock seemed even more determined than ever to figure out what the ciphers meant. Detective Inspector Dimmock was not too pleased that there was still nothing to go on regarding the Black Lotus. While Sherlock began working on trying to crack the code, John had begun looking through the kitchen to find anything edible since he and Sarah were still on their date and she was starving. Since Sherlock was not asking for her help, Alena turned to John when she noticed that there was almost nothing for him to put together.

"John, why don't I slip out back to my place and grab some things for you. I recently went shopping so I have more than enough snack material."

John sighed and hugged her. "Alena, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled. "No worries, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Alena walked out, she found Mrs. Hudson walking up the stairs with a tray. "Good evening, Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh hello, Alena. I'm just bringing this punch up for John and his girlfriend. Thought they might like this."

Alena smiled. "Oh he will be so grateful. I'm just getting some snacks from next door. It seems there's not much to eat in the flat right now."

Parting ways, Alena went to her flat. Hanging up her jacket, she proceeded to head into the kitchen and look through her cabinets for anything. Grabbing a few things she had a supply of, she placed them in a bag to transport them back to 221B. Alena looked around trying to think of anything else which would be good for them to have. Just then she heard what she thought was Sherlock's voice outside on Baker Street. Walking to her window she peered outside, sure enough it looked as if he was trying to hail a taxi. He must have figured out something if he was dashing off again. Alena decided she would ask about it later, in the meantime she decided to put together a small fruit medley together. Quickly cutting up some apples and strawberries, she arranged them nicely in a bowl. Thinking that would be enough variety for them, Alena grabbed everything and headed back to the flat.

Climbing back up the stairs she didn't hear voices. She walked through the door into the kitchen and placed everything on the table. That was when she noticed that John and Sarah were nowhere to be seen. She also noticed that the light above the table was swaying a bit.

"John?" she called. "Sarah?"

Walking into the sitting room, she still found no one there. "John?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she then noticed something on the windows. Something yellow. Slowly turning her head, her eyes finally met with a most frightening sight. There on the windows were the two ciphers she had seen at the library. Her eyes widened in horror, her legs were cemented in place, completely petrified. Her jaw lowered in astonishment as her hands rose to cover her open mouth. Trembling in place, she now knew that Sarah and John had been taken by the Black Lotus.

"John, John?" Sherlock called from the staircase. "I've got it. The cipher, the book. It's the _London A to Z_ that they use..." As soon as Sherlock entered the room, he saw Alena's back toward him. "Alena? What are you-" he began but stopped when he too saw the ciphers painted on the windows.

Alena turned to him. "They've taken them, Sherlock," she said in a panicked voice. "I went to my flat for a while and when I came back, Sarah and John were gone and those were left!"

Sherlock took her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Don't worry, Alena. We will find them. I managed to crack the code, I know where they have taken them. I know where their hideout is," he declared.

"How?"

Sherlock immediately went to his bookshelf and pulled out a map of London. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to go after them."

Alena was unsure. "We?"

"I'm not risking you staying here alone, they saw you at the theater too. They might come back for you as well."

She nodded. "Okay."

Sherlock looked at the map, looking for the location of the hideout. Once he had figured out where it was, he turned and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Alena hurried to keep up with him as they practically flew down the stairs and out onto Baker Street. Sherlock hailed a taxi and they got in.

"Their hideout is in a tramway," he explained. "The ciphers were a message stating that the missing piece was a jade pin worth nine million pounds and where the hideout was."

She looked at him. "How did you figure this out so fast?"

"The book _London A to Z_, a book every tourist would get their hands on. A book with high mass production, just like you said."

Alena sighed and sank back in her seat a little. "Of course. Smugglers from China entering London, they would need to find something which all of them could find with ease."

"Exactly. So now that we have broken the code, we know where they are and what they want."

As they rode to the location, Alena's wrung her hands a little nervously. Her heart was pounding in fear. She had no idea what the Black Lotus would do to John or Sarah, but they had killed before. They could easily do it again. And all to get back what had been stolen from them. Alena stopped ringing her hands when Sherlock's own took hers within his tight grip.

"You shouldn't do that," he said as he gazed out the window. "We're going to find them."

Alena watched him smoothly draw his hand away. She couldn't understand how he could be so calm when two people had been abducted and in the hands of a deadly Chinese gang.

"How can you be so calm?" she demanded. "John and Sarah could die."

Sherlock looked at her. "If I allow emotions to blind me, my concentration could be compromised and bring about a most unwanted circumstance. So if you want to help, I suggest you do the same. Stop worrying about them and stay focused."

Alena felt as if he had insulted her for showing concern for her friends. Just because he lacked emotion didn't mean he had to deliberately hurt her for showing it. Was it so wrong to be worried about people who are in danger? She turned her head from his fierce gaze and watched as the world passed her by, never wishing to admit that he had a point. If emotions got the better of her, she might become weak when she needed to be strong. After everything that happened with Matt, she only wanted to become a stronger individual, more independent. Learning to remain focused when faced with a dangerous situation would be a good start. Still her heart pounded for fear that her friends might die. There were a few retorts which she had rolling in her mind just waiting to be uttered toward the arrogant man sitting beside her, but deciding it was not worth the effort she bit her tongue and focused her energy on staying focused and dedicated to helping him save John and Sarah.

Arriving at their destination, Alena quickly followed him into a dark tramway. As they walked in the dark, Alena could see a light ahead and she could also hear voices. One sound she could hear were the muffled cries of Sarah. No doubt she was in danger. Just before Alena's heart could beat faster in fear, Sherlock pulled her aside and against the wall.

"Wait here," he commanded. "I'm going to get them. Just stay here and be as quiet as possible."

She nodded and watched him slowly approach the group.

"I'm NOT Sherlock Holmes!" she heard John scream.

"I don't believe you!" a woman replied.

"You should you know," Sherlock said. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him. How would you describe me John? Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

"Late?" John offered.

_Arrogant, Unfeeling, Cold,_ Alena's mind continued before she stopped herself.

"That's a semi-automatic. If you fire it, the bullet will travel at over a thousand meters per second."

"Well?" the woman asked.

"Well..." he began before Alena heard a snapping sound and something heavy falling to the ground. "The radius curvature of these walls is nearly four meters. If you miss, the bullet will ricochet. Could hit anyone. Might even bounce off the tunnel and hit you."

Soon Alena could hear the sounds of a fight. Unwilling to just sit by and wait for Sherlock to save the day, she peered out from behind the wall of her hiding spot. There she found Sarah tied to a chair as the sand bag from the escapology act was emptying. Now Sarah was the victim intended to be part of this death defying act, but she had no way to escape. She saw Sherlock try to untie her bonds, but one of the henchmen attacked and began strangling him. Without another second of delay, Alena bolted from her hiding spot and ran straight to Sarah. With Sherlock technically keeping the henchman busy, she had a chance to help. Kneeling down, her fingers worked fiercely to try and untie the ropes holding Sarah to the chair. Alena looked up once to find the weight dangerously close to the bowl, ready to send the arrow flying into Sarah's body. Darting her eyes back to her work, she worked even faster to untie her in time for her to escape.

Just as the rope had come undone, Alena heard a creaking sound before hearing the arrow spring out. But it didn't hit Sarah. It hit the henchman right in the chest. Alena then noticed that John had worked his way to the structure holding the arrow and managed to knock it aside, sending it away from Sarah. Alena sighed in relief and untied the cloth around Sarah's mouth. Alena then rounded the chair and took Sarah's hands. She was crying profusely, terrified by the whole ordeal.

Alena looked at her in the eye. "It's okay, Sarah. It's all over now. You're safe," she whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, next date won't be like this," John said, still on the ground.

Alena finished untying Sarah and helped her to stand. Sarah embraced Alena tightly as she cried, enough that it made Alena feel like she might suffocate, but she said nothing. All she could do was hug her back and offer her comforting words to calm her down. Sherlock helped John escape his bonds and Alena allowed John to take over the task of comforting Sarah. Alena sighed, relieved to not only get air back in her lungs, but that they were all alive. Her only regret was that the general of the Black Lotus had escaped, but what mattered to her most was that everyone who mattered most to her was safe.

* * *

Detective Inspector Dimmock arrived later with the police. Sarah finally had calmed down, and all the hysteria had come to an end. Alena leaned against the wall and watched as Sarah and John passed by her, happy that they were okay. She only prayed that their next date would be a bit more normal. One thing was certain for her, she now could sleep peacefully that night knowing that everything was back to normal. The only factor remaining a mystery was the location of the jade pin the Black Lotus was trying so hard to find.

Just then Sherlock walked over to her after discussing the matter with Dimmock. Alena sighed and waited for him to scold her for leaving her hiding spot and putting herself in the way of danger.

"So, you didn't listen to my words," he said.

Alena nodded a little and shrugged. "And let you have all the fun?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

His expression didn't change; it remained just as emotionless as usual. "Good work."

She blinked in surprise.

"Although I'm not pleased that you didn't listen to me, I am impressed that you faced a dangerous situation in order to help Sarah."

Alena smiled a little. "Well, you were in trouble, being strangled and fighting off one of the henchmen. You really expect me to just sit by and let something tragic occur when I can do something to help?"

His lips curled into a smile as they began walking together. "Well I knew you weren't a typical female, this just confirms that."

"I may have pushed aside my emotions to face the situation head on, but there was one thing I did not dismiss. The love you can only have for friends and people you care about. Having that fueled my desire to help Sarah."

Sherlock turned his eyes to her, meeting her own with a soft gaze. "You once told me you didn't want to let your fear consume you. Tonight, you managed to do just that. While we were in the taxi you were terrified by the thought that John and Sarah had been taken, fearing they would die. Yet you managed to ignore all that and do something more important than sit there worrying."

Alena dropped her gaze yet retained her smile. As much as she felt anger for his harsh words earlier, she realized that he had been right. She couldn't be angry with him anymore. "And I owe it to you, Sherlock. Thanks for putting things in perspective for me."

His smile grew a bit. "My pleasure, Alena. I am glad that you're okay too."

She tried to hide the slight blush on her cheeks. _Okay, I'm definitely not angry with you anymore, Sherlock._

* * *

Alena had to laugh when she saw the headline regarding the jade hairpin in the paper: "Who Wants to Be A Million-Hair." She walked over to 221B finding Sherlock looking at the very same paper while John sat across from him eating.

"Well I must say this title is a little strange, but it certainly does bring the story to light," she said.

"Over a thousand years old, and it's sitting on her bedside table every night," John said.

Alena smiled. "Nine million for a single hair pin. Now hearing the history of it, I can finally understand. I knew jade fetched high prices in auctions, but adding in the history of the piece, the provenance supports the value. Oh I miss the world of auctioning."

John looked over at her. "You worked at an auction house?"

Alena opened her mouth to reply, but Sherlock interrupted.

"Summer intern roughly six years ago," he said.

Her mouth dropped open. "How could you possibly know that?"

He did not look up from his paper. "I read it on your resume. Quite an impressive one by the way."

Alena was about to start an argument with him, demanding how he managed to find it, but she stopped herself. Sherlock would probably say something that would drive her up the wall. As arrogant as he could be at times, Alena knew there was another side to Sherlock. One which he kept hidden from the world most of the time. He was capable of being nice and caring, she had seen it before in the way he had treated her. Perhaps one day she would see him that way more often.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who favorited and commented! You guys are awesome! By the way, next chapter will involve a crime of my own creation. I hope you guys will like it. Please comment!**


	7. Ladies Beware!

After all the drama surrounding the case had died down, Alena felt very happy to get back to a normal life. Dealing with the everyday flow of the library world instead of chasing down dangerous criminals was nice to get back to, even if it wasn't as adrenaline rushing. Sherlock was back to solving cases as they arose and John was assisting him in the process. She didn't see much of them for a few weeks, but she definitely heard about the cases through John's blog and from John himself when she ran into him. Every now and then they would meet up for lunch and chat. Alena became a fairly frequent follower of his blog since it was almost the only way she could see what they were up to. She loved reading about the cases, especially when one of them gave the explanation of why she came home to find her windows cracked or shattered due to an explosion at the building across from her own. That particular case sent chills through her when she heard about the people who had bombs strapped to them with a deadline which Sherlock had to solve the mystery by.

During one of her lunch breaks, Alena and Emily went to one of their favorite cafes for sandwiches. On her phone Alena checked to see if any updates were made on the blog, apparently there had been a couple of murders recently which were pretty disturbing. Two young women had been stabbed to death after attending rather large events, with no one seeing the murders take place. Since it was still an ongoing case, John hadn't said anything about it even though he and Sherlock were assisting.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked.

Alena put her phone back in her purse. "Oh just a blog that my friend is writing."

Emily smiled. "Speaking of blogs, have you seen the one written by a Dr. John Watson? He's the assistant to this detective of some sort, oh what's his name?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Alena replied.

Her friend's smile widened. "Yes! Do you follow it too?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. That is precisely the same blog I was just checking."

Emily's eyes widened. "Wait, you're friends with Dr. Watson?"

"Yes. He lives next door to my flat with Sherlock, who is a consulting detective. They work together to solve crimes."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh that's right, your name was featured in a case not too long ago. It dealt with something regarding a stolen artifact from China."

Alena smiled a little. "Ah yes. John had to give me a little credit for the help I gave."

Emily was nearly ecstatic. "I had no idea that it was you, I thought maybe it was a different Alena. Wow, I cannot believe that you know them!"

"Maybe I will be able to introduce you to them one day. However I would not get your hopes up on meeting them anytime soon. Sherlock is working almost every hour of the day and John is always helping him."

A sigh escaped Emily's mouth. "That would be incredible, you would be my absolute best friend if you could do that!"

Alena laughed. "Well I will see what I can do. Right now they are working on this new case involving those murders which occurred recently."

Emily's smile turned to a frown. "Oh that's right I read about those. I still can't believe it. One woman is waiting for her fiancé to get the car and she is discovered stabbed to death on the stage of the opera house. Then a week later, another woman leaves an orchestra concert and she too is found murdered in the same fashion."

Alena nodded. "Yep, moreover they had interesting notes left on them."

Bringing her elbows onto the table and resting her chin on her closed hands Emily thought back on what she read. "Yes I remember that. Wasn't the first one something about music?"

Pulling out her phone again, Alena read the text which had been put in an article, "Violins sing their lovely notes, Harp strings softly plucked, Percussion thunders boldly, Brass assists to carry the tune."

Emily shook her head. "Makes no sense. It's not a poem, but it just talks about instruments."

Alena nodded. "Yes. The second note read 'Elegantly they pirouette, dancing across the stage, fading into the wings."

"Again, really doesn't make much sense," Emily said. "That one sounds like ballet, but what does it have to do with the victims?"

Alena shrugged. "I'm not the person to ask. I'm certain that Sherlock could answer that one, but I haven't seen him in ages. I might have to stop by and ask him about it. With both victims being females, and being a female myself, I think it would be good to know where the case stands for safety's sake."

* * *

After her shift at the library, Alena traveled back home but always managed to keep a cautious eye on those around her. Although she had always been cautious when walking alone, knowing there was a killer on the loose who was specifically targeting women made her feel nervous. What was a comfort to her was that Sherlock had taken the case and she knew he would figure it out. She had the upmost confidence in him.

Knowing that he could be very busy at that time, Alena decided to ask him first if she could come up to the flat. Sherlock and John never minded having her come over, but with them being immersed in this case she figured it would be better to ask.

**Would it be okay for me to drop by the flat? **

**AVB**

She had just turned onto her street when she felt her phone vibrate.

**We're working but yes.**

**SH**

Alena felt glad that she got the okay to drop by, but since they were working she swore she would only stay long enough to find out where they stood with the case. Climbing up the stairs she found Sherlock looking at the notes left by the killer while John was on his computer.

"Hello boys," she said.

John looked up. "Afternoon, Alena. How was your day?"

Alena sat down on the couch. "Fairly normal, nothing much out of the ordinary. And yours?"

"Busy," he stated.

She nodded. "I figured as much. I won't stay long since you both are working, but I really wanted to drop by and see how the investigation was going."

Sherlock spoke up. "The killer is leaving us clues in these notes."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He turned to her displaying the notes in his hand for her to see. "Read them carefully. The first one is all about instruments in an orchestra, one week later a victim is found right after an orchestra concert."

Alena glanced at the second one again. "So he's telling us his next move with each victim, and so his third one will be at a ballet performance?"

Sherlock's face lit up as he smiled. "Exactly! He's so desperate to get caught if he's giving us obvious hints as to where he will strike next!"

His enthusiasm nearly made her lose her balance. "Okay so you just find out what performances are occurring soon and send police over to look for someone who's got a knife?"

He held up his hand. "Not just ones occurring soon, but rather tonight."

"Tonight?"

"His victims were one week apart, and the most extravagant ballet performance is conveniently tonight, one week after the last victim."

Alena felt unnerved hearing this. "So you're going to be there tonight, looking for the murderer."

Sherlock stood up. "I'll be observing. He's clever to think he can blend into a crowd and find one unsuspecting female and take her life. John, I'll be needing your help tonight as well."

John sighed. "As usual."

"Right then. Well, good luck finding him tonight. I will just retreat to my flat and keep myself far away from the ballet tonight."

"That would be advised," Sherlock agreed. "Tonight, ladies beware!"

* * *

Just as she said she would, Alena remained in her flat for the evening. She never heard from Sherlock or John regarding the case. The morning papers never mentioned any female found stabbed after the performance, and no word on whether or not the killer had been found. Maybe Sherlock had been wrong about that event after all. Knowing he could be in a foul mood regarding the matter, she would not discuss it with him. Instead, she felt it would be better to ask John.

**Nothing happened last night, did it?**

**AVB**

Waiting for only a couple minutes, Alena soon got a reply from him.

**No. Sherlock got it wrong, but he's convinced that we're missing something.**

**John**

Alena leaned back in her chair, of course Sherlock would try to convince everyone that he was right all along. His pride was unrelenting, something which Alena feared might be a downfall for him. Then again, he was right the majority of the time. Yet with no evidence of a body, how could he possibly be right? Knowing Sherlock, he would probably go back to the venue and dig deeper. All that was left to do was wait and see.

Later that day Alena sat down with Emily for lunch during their break. As usual she checked her phone for the latest posts to John's blog as well as any breaking news stories.

"So, anything new regarding these murders?" Emily questioned.

Alena shook her head. "Not really. No murders have occurred in the same manner for over a week now, and if you look at the events which match the description left in the second note about ballet, nothing has happened to anyone attending a ballet. There was a rather major one last night, but nothing was in the papers.

Emily nodded. "Thank God. It amazes me how human beings can act sometimes. So cruel, so thoughtless, so violent. How insane does one person have to be to commit such senseless acts on another person?"

Emily suddenly noticed Alena's eyes staring at the screen of her phone, widening as if in shock. Something had caught her attention.

"Alena? What is it?" Emily asked.

Alena slowly looked up. "Sherlock was right...there had been a third victim last night."

She held out the phone to Emily who accepted it and looked at the breaking news story. Instead of the victim being a member of the audience in attendance, this time it was a performer. One of the star ballerinas of the dance company had been found earlier that day with multiple stab wounds and left in the basement underneath the dressing rooms. Once more, she had a note left on her body, but the report did not have the text provided.

Emily looked to her friend in horror. "A third..."

Alena brought her hand to her mouth, exhaling deeply through her nose. "I think I have lost my appetite."

Placing the phone on the table Emily too felt the same disinterest in her lunch. The two friends sat in silence for a while, stunned by this report. The killer was very much still around and women were still being preyed upon.

"You said Sherlock had been right. What did you mean by that?" Emily finally asked.

Alena swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sherlock had been certain that the murderer would strike last night and when no one had been harmed, he seemed to think that somewhere someone had missed something. Apparently he was right that someone had been targeted, only this time it was not an audience member but a performer. It's as if the killer has changed his game."

Pushing stray strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, Emily nodded. "He's smart. I knew he was from Dr. Watson's blog, but if he knew the killer must have done something different, he must be more intelligent than some people."

Absentmindedly pushing a piece of tomato on her salad plate Alena nodded. "Some people think he's strange cause he knows so much, but really he's just more observant, open to more clues than some people might catch."

Emily nodded. "I see. Well thank God he's on this case."

Alena silently agreed with her friend but thought more about how she had been critical of Sherlock's determined stance that they had missed something. He had been right all along and someone had died at the event at the hands of the same serial killer. That painful lump in her throat she felt before had returned as she began to experience an unshakable feeling of guilt for doubting him. All of this made her feel like a terrible friend.

* * *

Her guilty feelings plagued her all day, forcing her to feel worse about the situation. Although she had never spoken those doubting words to Sherlock, she still felt as if she had betrayed him. Whenever she put those lingering thoughts in the back of her mind to help patrons and do all of her duties at the library, the thoughts returned on and off. Alena hoped that things would be better later on when she had time to just go home and relax.

Getting off her shift, Alena walked through the library foyer to go outside and make her way home. Just before she could make it to the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"How was your day, Alena?"

Alena turned quickly to find Sherlock leaning against the wall. "Oh, hi. Um...it was good. Pretty normal."

He straightened up and walked over to her. "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

Sherlock took hold of her arm and walked out the door with her. "Let's hope that it stays that way."

Alena followed to keep up with him, completely taken by surprise that he was there at the library waiting for her. "What are you doing?"

Next thing she knew Sherlock had hailed a taxi and pulled her inside with him telling the driver to go to Baker Street. Alena looked at him and noticed that he seemed a bit on edge, as if he was nervous about something.

"Okay I have to ask why did you come down here? You've never picked me up from work," she said.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and began scrolling through images. "You've heard about the dancer who was murdered, haven't you?"

All the work she had done to dismiss her awful feelings from earlier that day had been for nothing. Those thoughts came crashing down upon her once more to torture her. Alena sighed and nodded a little. "Yes. I found out about it this afternoon," she almost murmured.

Hearing the sudden softness in her voice Sherlock glanced at her, noticing how she had dropped her head as if in shame. His brow furrowed in wonder. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing hard, Alena raised her head again and found words to speak. "I doubted you," she began. "Seeing no headlines about another murder this morning, or about the killer, I thought that you had been wrong about the ballet being his next target. When I found out about the dancer, I realized that you had been right all along. I feel so foolish for doubting you."

Sherlock's gaze softened at her confession. "Is that all? Alena you are not the first one to doubt my word. Most of the time they think I'm just making things up."

She shook her head. "Still, I've worked with you on a case before, so I know that you're smart and you catch the details others seem to ignore. Why I allowed myself to doubt you is a mystery to me."

He smiled a little. "No harm done, Alena. That is far from the worst thing you could do."

Sighing she nodded a bit. "If you say so. Anyway, why were you bringing up the dancer, again?"

Sherlock handed her his phone with a specific image displayed. "That is the new note which was found on her body. I did not hesitate in the thought of making sure you made it home safely."

Alena looked at the handwritten note and read the text.

"The written word becomes an addiction, Bound volumes filled with pages of text, This obsession found within her humble abode, Stored within endless shelves of her vocation."

Her brown eyes had read the text, but her brain refused to believe it. Reading it once more, her first reading had been confirmed leading to the terror which spread through her. This time the killer seemed to have a particular victim in mind, and one who loved books. Alena not only was a librarian, a voracious reader, and book collector, but all the shelves in her flat were filled with books and her job was all about books. Now she knew why Sherlock had to come and get her, it was possible that the killer could be targeting someone like her.

* * *

**As I mentioned, this case is one I made up. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment!**


	8. Plotting

Arriving at Baker Street, Sherlock brought Alena up to 221B, insisting that he needed to talk to her about this new development in the serial killer case. Alena felt a bit rattled after finding out what the new message said, but she had to place her confidence in Sherlock on this one. Inside the flat Alena discovered that they were the only ones there.

"Is John not home?" she asked.

"He's out right now. He should be back in a while. In the meantime, we need to work on this message," he told her.

Alena stood beside him looking at the note left on the most recent victim. "What's there to work on? It seems pretty straight forward to me."

Sherlock looked into her eyes with that fierce gaze. "It's different this time. Look at all three of them side by side. There's different elements in this note."

Alena reread all three of them and looked for the differences. "The first two were specifically relating to where the next victim was found. The third specifically looks at a key person and facts about their life. Maybe still hinting at what kind of venue he might strike at."

He smiled. "Very good. Now not only is the message different, but the victim is too. Why?"

Realizing he was looking to her for an answer, Alena thought it over for a moment. "Well...this time it was not someone from the audience, but rather it was a performer and she was hidden so she wasn't found right away."

"Brilliant, Alena!" he nearly exclaimed. "But the question is, why change his method?"

Alena shook her head and sat down. "You're the consulting detective, not I."

From downstairs Alena heard the door shut and footsteps ascended the stairs. Alena knew that John had returned, but she could distinctly hear two pairs of footsteps, suggesting a second person was with them. Sure enough when John entered the room another man followed him in, one with graying hair and someone Alena had not met before.

John smiled a bit when he saw Alena. "Ah, Alena good to see you. This is Detective Inspector Lestrade," he introduced.

Alena stood up and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alena Van Buren."

Lestrade smiled and shook her hand. "Hello. I've heard about you. Apparently you helped out on that case regarding the murders committed by that Chinese gang."

She shrugged. "Only a little."

Lestrade turned to Sherlock. "Okay what have you got for me?"

"Your killer has changed his method. Twice he went for women in the crowd, now he has killed a dancer. This time the body was hidden away better than before, trying to throw us off. Now the note, this is where it gets more interesting. He seems to imply that there is a specific victim he is after, one who's obsessed with books both recreationally and professionally. Although he hasn't given the same kind of clues as before, obviously we are looking for an event surrounding the victim's favorite thing."

"Books," Lestrade stated.

Sherlock smiled. "Yes. Now John, in one week what events are being held which focus on books?"

John did a search on his laptop. "Uh...a small library is having a young-adult book event."

He sighed. "No, much too small. It has to be bigger. Something that would attract lots of people."

Continuing his search he found an event which fit the bill. "One week from yesterday, a local book fair. Lots of vendors, signings, the list goes on."

"Oh yes, this time the public can freely move about coming in and out of the event, not just confined to a small crowd, he's going for a grander scale."

"And why did he change his approach?" Lestrade asked.

The look Sherlock gave him seemed to imply that it should be staring him in the face. "Don't you see? He knows we're on to him and we figured out the pattern, he's changing it to try and throw us off. Somehow he must have known someone was watching for him the other night so he selected a new victim."

John looked at him. "So now he has changed the way he will go about selecting a victim. How do we find him?"

Sherlock smirked. "We'll give him what he wants. He's looking for a beautiful young woman who is passionate about books both recreationally and professionally. Just as he is looking for."

Alena saw the look in his eyes. The way he said those words as he only looked at her suggested something she didn't like. "Wait...what are you saying?"

Lestrade looked at Sherlock questioningly. "Yes, what are you saying?"

With great enthusiasm he began explaining. "Alena is a librarian, books are her life! She fits everything he wants in his next victim. Sure there will be others to choose from, but she can attend and we can watch for anyone who might seem suspicious."

John groaned disapprovingly. "You're sending her in as bait."

Sherlock took Alena's hands and swiftly helped her to stand. "She could be an extra pair of eyes and possibly part of a trap we can set for the killer. We just have to doll her up a bit, and make her look most appealing so he cannot possibly refuse. A beautiful young woman like her, he would be a fool not to notice."

"Wait, but-" she began but got cut off.

"Sherlock, it could be dangerous for her, and how can you be sure she'll be safe?" John asked.

He laughed. "Oh please, of course we'll be there to keep an eye on her. Just from a distance."

"But I-" Alena tried again.

"Besides with more people there, we can blend in easier. This time the killer thinks he will be the smarter one, well we can outsmart him this time. Alena, you'll have to look extra appealing that night, wear something chic but not too loud. We don't want him suspecting that this is a trap and-"

"I WON'T DO IT!" she exclaimed.

Silence fell over the room, all three men ceased planning and discussing. Sherlock turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Alena gaped at him, evidently appalled by his idea. "I won't do it! You want me to put myself out there inviting a serial killer to try and make me his fourth victim? How the hell do you think you can convince me to do that?"

Sherlock shrugged. "But I thought you wanted to help."

"I never said that. I helped you on one case, but this is far beyond what I am comfortable doing. Besides, I am not your puppet to do with as you please, I have a say in this matter too. And I say no."

Sherlock turned himself so his body was right in front of hers and forcing her to look up at him. Alena knew she was just a bit shorter than Sherlock, the top of her head was level with his chin. "Alena, I thought you would seize this opportunity to not only help catch a killer and save the lives of women, but to also prove to yourself that you are stronger than you were the night that you were nearly killed."

His words sent a firestorm of anger through her blood, simmering it. "What did you say?"

"You told me you wanted to be stronger, you faced the possibility of your death coming sooner than it should. Now you have the chance to use that strength to help us find this man before he kills another," he said before delicately placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alena slapped his hand away from her. "Don't you dare!" she spat.

Sherlock's eyebrows raised a little in surprise.

"You cannot expect me to be willing to do this by using what happened to me as an incentive. Not this time, Sherlock. I want no part in this plot, so just leave me alone," she said before walking past him. "Good evening, John, Inspector."

Alena briskly walked to the stairs and began walking down.

"Why won't you do it, Alena?" Sherlock called as he walked to the top of the stairs. "What have I done to upset you so?"

She stopped on the landing and turned back and saw him standing there waiting for an explanation. "You never even asked me," she stated.

He groaned a little in annoyance, she was beginning to try his patience. "Alright. Alena, will you help us?"

Alena sighed and looked down, appearing to be thinking it over. When she raised her head again, she stared him down bitterly. "No, Sherlock Holmes. I will not."

With that, Alena continued walking down the stairs leaving 221B with the door slamming behind her.

Sherlock turned back and entered the room.

John stood up, "Well done, Sherlock. You didn't even consider her decision in this matter?"

Sitting in his chair, Sherlock brought his hands together as if in prayer, fingertips barely touching his chin.

"She was nearly killed before?" Lestrade asked.

John nodded. "Yeah. Back in the States, her ex-fiancé had an affair and tried to kill Alena when she found out. After all that she moved here."

Lestrade looked at Sherlock disappointedly. "So you want to put the poor girl into the lion's den again? Even if we could intervene if the killer tried to harm her, what do you think that would do to her? Didn't that ever cross your mind?"

All of their scolding did nothing to change his expression or divert the direction in which his eyes were staring off into. "She's stronger than that. Yet she fails to realize her potential. She faced danger once before and with valor, if she could only find that courage again she would be able to face a threat like this one."

* * *

Alena refused to shed tears over what occurred, her anger continued to boil inside her when she got into her flat. She could not believe that Sherlock would be so insensitive to ignore her own decision when her life would be on the line in his plot. And why he seemed so surprised by her refusal was beyond her. Sherlock had no reason to automatically assume that she would just go with his idea without him asking her. Maybe he could be so lucky with other people, but not with her. She was an independent woman with a mind of her own. He was not allowed to manipulate her into doing what he wanted without her making her own choices. So many times he had managed to get under her skin, making her unhappy and completely angry. Then there were the times she thought he was more of a gentleman and made her feel like she was valued as a friend. With the way he constantly changed the way he acted around her it made her head spin. Never had she met someone who could be so unpredictable. What angered her most of all was that he had to bring up the night Matt tried to kill her, using that as a way to convince her. Moreover he tried to pull that whole heroine idea by telling her that she would help in saving the lives of women. If he wanted her help, he would have to change his approach.

For two days Alena did not hear from Sherlock or John. She wouldn't have minded hearing from John, but at that time she could care less about hearing from his flat mate. Alena was not feeling as bitter about their last confrontation, but she didn't mind keeping her distance and keeping her life away from his. This time she needed to be away from his arrogant ways. Instead she kept herself busy with work and socializing with Emily.

One afternoon when her shift ended earlier than other days, Alena stopped by a flower shop. She had been dying to go to one for a while and pick up a few bouquets to liven up her apartment with color and fragrance. Unfortunately with so many to choose from, Alena could hardly help herself and decided to get more than she originally intended. Selecting four bouquets of roses, her favorite flower, she purchased them and headed back to her flat. As she made her way back she began thinking where they would look the best. One would have to be in her bedroom, one definitely had to adorn her piano, another on her table, and the last on her small coffee table in front of her couch. The only other thing on her mind was how awkward it was having four bouquets in her arms and trying to keep her shoulder bag from sliding off her shoulder. Part of her regretted having bought so many roses at once, but then again she couldn't help herself.

Finally she made it to Baker Street and right to her front door. Shifting her bouquets to her left arm, she fished inside her bag for the key to the flat. She cursed silently as she continued to search for the key, knowing it had to be in the very pocket which she was rooting through. Tossing her head to the side to move her long bangs out of her line of vision, Alena looked up a little and froze in place when she saw Sherlock walking toward her. He would have passed her completely if he had not made a glance in the direction of her flat. Suddenly noticing her, he stopped and looked at her. Alena quickly went back to finding her flat key, wanting to get inside as quick as she could. Clutching the bouquets a little bit tighter, she accidently pressed her index finger right upon a thorn which pricked her skin.

Alena's mouth emitted a small cry from the sudden pain and loosened her hold on the flowers which fell to the ground. This time Alena froze momentarily in embarrassment, feeling so clumsy for allowing this to happen and in front of the eyes of Sherlock Holmes. Alena's cheeks flushed a little, feeling his gaze burning into her even though she didn't look to him. Bending down to pick them up she heard approaching footsteps which stopped beside her.

"May I help you, Alena?" a deep baritone voice asked.

Hearing his polite question, she could not refuse him. Alena nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Sherlock helped her to pick up the flowers, which were not harmed much to her happiness. Alena finally found her key and opened the door. "Would you like to come inside for a moment?" she offered.

He smiled. "Certainly."

Alena walked up the stairs with Sherlock following close behind.

"Where do you want these?" he asked.

"Just in the kitchen for now, thank you."

Sherlock left the roses on the table for her. "You are very fond of roses."

Alena nodded as she placed the other bouquets on the table. "Yes. They're my favorite flower."

"And your middle name," he added.

She paused as she reached for the vases she kept in a cabinet. "How did you know that?"

Sherlock gestured to her mail. "Most of the time your mail is addressed to 'Alena Rose Van Buren'."

Rolling her eyes at his observation she could not suppress a smile. "Yes that is true. My middle name was my mother's middle name, which was also my grandmother's name."

He smiled in a way that was not arrogant, rather a soft, maybe adoring one. "It's a beautiful name."

Alena tried to hide the inevitable blushing of her cheeks from his view as she began to arrange the roses in the vases. "Thank you...oh, uh can I get you anything? Tea maybe?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," he said sitting down on her couch.

She worked on the rose bouquets while the water began to boil. Alena wondered if he might be treating her so pleasantly in order to get back in her good graces after what he had done a few nights before. Deciding it would be better to give him the benefit of the doubt, she would not mention anything about the incident or the case. Let him bring it up on his own.

Soon she carried a small tray into the sitting room and set it on the table in front of them. "So how is John?" she asked.

"He's doing well. Out with Sarah at the moment."

She nodded and sipped her tea. "That's nice."

A spell of awkward silence fell between them for some minutes. The only sounds were ones coming from Baker Street and from the ticking of the clock on the wall. Alena finally mustered up the courage to look at him, only to find him sort of looking off into space deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Placing his cup back on the tray he turned himself slowly to look into her eyes. "Alena, there's something I need to say to you."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I know that my idea to use you in the plans to find the killer were rather upsetting to you. You were right, I had not asked you for your help and I completely ignored your own opinion to take part in it or not. In the excitement of the moment, I just allowed myself to plan this trap without asking you for your participation. And for that..." he paused, trying to form those words he needed to say. "I am sorry."

Alena sighed when he had to pause before actually apologizing, disappointed he made it seem like a difficult task for him. "Saying those words must be so difficult for you," she murmured.

Sherlock sighed and took her hands in his. "Alena," he began. "I truly am sorry. For ignoring your choice in the matter and for upsetting you the way I had, I do apologize," he declared sincerely.

This time around, his words sounded truly honest. Alena found no trace of deception in his tone or in his expression. Now she had the apology she was looking for. A small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, Sherlock. I do forgive you."

"Thank you," he replied. "If you will allow me, I would like to ask you something."

_Oh great, he's going to ask me to play my part in his plot,_ she thought to herself.

"Alena, you know what my plan is for the night the killer will strike. As I said before, I fully intend to ensure your safety during the event, never staying far away from you. Will you help me?" he asked.

Alena slipped her hands out from his own and stood up. "I thought I made my answer quite clear."

Sherlock watched as she walked to her window and looked out onto Baker Street. "Alena, I promise you will be watched over. I would never put you in harm's way if I couldn't be sure you would be safe."

She said nothing in response.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to where she stood. "I know you want this killer caught, and I know you are scared by the thought of being anywhere near such a person. I know you're stronger than this, Alena. You are capable of more than you think and this is a chance to prove it to yourself."

Her eyes closed, thinking about the words he just spoke to her. Inside she truly was afraid of being a part of this risky plot, but he promised her that she would not be alone. He would look out for her. She had uttered those fateful words telling him that she didn't want to be so frail or afraid after her assault. Alena knew she had to learn to leave that part of her behind and be willing to take risks.

"Sherlock...I will," she stated.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," he replied.

She looked into his eyes, "But whatever you thought of in terms of having me 'dolled up' to attract the killer you can forget about. That I will decide on my own, Mister Holmes."

At that comment he smirked. "As you wish, Miss Van Buren."

Alena grinned in response.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been following and commenting on my story, you guys are awesome and I appreciate the feedback! :)**


	9. Setting the Trap

The days passed much faster than Alena wanted them to. She dreaded the day she would have to play her part in Sherlock's plan to catch the serial killer. So many worst case scenarios had passed through her brain, causing her to lose sleep and her appetite from time to time. When dawn broke the morning of that fateful day, Alena dreaded the countdown to the hour in which she would have to venture out and go to that book fair. Her stomach bore countless butterflies the entire time she was at work, growing more and more nervous as the dreaded hour approached. Of course, the thing she dreaded made time pass incredibly swiftly. No matter how she tried to make herself feel better, Alena could not dismiss the terror ever present within her. Emily wasn't working that day, much to her disappointment. She would have loved to have seen her friend.

When she entered her flat that afternoon, Alena now faced that horrid reality that in just a few hours she would have to face her fears and attend the fair. Desperate to get rid of this lingering fear, Alena decided to take a nice, hot bath to try and ease her nerves; a method which had worked for her when she was most stressed out. Drawing a bath and adding bubbles to the water, Alena submerged herself and closed her eyes. Taking steady breaths in and out, she tried to meditate on a different subject. Minutes ticked on by and gradually she began to feel more at ease. Her meditation was rudely interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. Grabbing it she found a text.

**Be ready in one hour. I will come by your flat to get you.**

**SH**

Seeing those words brought reality crashing down upon her far too suddenly. All her effort to rid herself from these awful nerves was for nothing. Reluctantly she got out of the bath and put on her robe. She had already planned out what she would wear, nothing revealing, but she would look attractive. Alena slipped on her blue jean skinny jeans, a forest green tank top, and her black knee length, high heeled boots. She would later add her black blazer over her ensemble. She then began to apply her makeup, only using a bit of eyeliner and mascara, two things she didn't wear often. Finally she tied her hair back in a ponytail and brushed her bangs off to the side of her forehead. Her appearance was definitely eye catching in her opinion, hopefully it would meet the expectations Sherlock had when he originally planned the whole thing.

When the hour had finally passed, Alena heard someone ascending the staircase as she donned her blazer. She knew it was Sherlock because he was exactly on time.

"Alena," he called. "Are you ready?"

"Just a moment," she called back from her bedroom as she gathered her final items in her purse.

Alena left her bedroom and walked out into the living room where Sherlock was patiently waiting. He gazed upon her with that fierce analytical look in his eyes. She sighed when she saw this.

"Well...what do you think?" she asked.

Sherlock's expression changed to one of disappointment. "Not entirely what I had in mind," he confessed.

She softly groaned. "What am I not appealing enough for a serial killer?"

He walked over to her slowly. "No that's not it. You look very pretty," he said. "The only thing that I have a problem with is your hair."

Her brow furrowed. "My hair? What's wrong with it?"

"You always wear most if not all of it up. I have yet to see you with your hair down, and with what you're wearing, I think you would look better."

Alena had no idea how to respond to that. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he wanted her to remove the ponytail holder and leave her hair down. He didn't even have to tell her verbally, it was painfully obvious. Setting her purse down, Alena reached behind her head and pulled the holder out, allowing her brunette waves to come cascading down past her shoulders. She watched as his lips curled into a soft smile.

"Now you look beautiful," he said approvingly. "You should wear your hair this way more often."

She shyly smiled. "Thank you," she said turning away and placing the ponytail holder in her purse, her hand slightly trembling.

Sherlock's keen eyes did not allow this to go unnoticed. "What's wrong?"

Alena swallowed. "Nothing," she said quietly.

Stepping to her side Sherlock firmly took hold of her wrist, a small gasp escaped Alena's mouth when he did this without warning. He placed his thumb right upon her pulse, which beat rapidly against his thumb.

"Your heart rate has accelerated, your face has drained a few shades in color, and you're trembling," he said in that deep, rich voice.

Alena's body completely went petrified at his words, more so when she realized just how few centimeters stood between their faces. "I..."

"You're nervous. Deathly," he deduced.

Her eyes closed and she sighed. "Yes."

"Even though I assured you that I won't let anything happen to you."

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp, opening her eyes and seeing that usual expressionless visage. "I've disappointed you."

He looked perplexed by her statement. "What gave you that idea?"

"You want me to be a strong individual and participate in a deadly game, even though I said I would here I am just a terrified young woman who might be reduced to a frantic damsel in distress tonight. You probably placed more confidence in me than I have in myself, and right now I can only guess that you're thinking that I am a foolish little girl," she said.

Sherlock's eyes glared at her. "You're right. I am disappointed in you. If you really place so little confidence in your abilities then you are a fool. Alena, you are capable of more than you allow yourself to believe. Matt is holding you back isn't he?"

Alena's amber brown eyes widened. "No, don't you dare say-"

"I've hit the truth haven't I?" he cut her off. "Whatever he said to you that night, whatever he made you feel, you allowed him to convince you that you're not strong."

Her ears could hear the things Matt yelled in her face that night, and he wasn't even there. She could never forget. "Please..." she whispered.

"You have left that life behind you, Alena. Matt's words were lies."

Alena looked him in the eye. "If his words were lies, what am I then? You're the consulting detective who knows everything, so you tell me what I am," she challenged.

His eyes mirrored her gaze. "You're a frightened young woman who allows her tragic past to define her falsely from time to time. You fail to realize that you have the ability to be strong when faced with difficult and dangerous situations. Instead of allowing your past to tell you what you are, you have to do that yourself. And I never want to hear you slander yourself this way again, Alena Van Buren. I know that you are not a damsel in distress, nor will you ever be. And you are certainly not a little girl, neither intellectually or physically, the latter being the most obvious."

She felt her cheeks flush instantly at that last statement and when his gaze dropped to indicate what he meant. Alena felt so glad her outfit was not revealing and did not show cleavage. "I-I think you've made your point."

Sherlock smiled, "Good. Now are you ready to leave?"

Alena nodded and grabbed her purse. "I'm ready."

They left 221C and met John outside. The three of them travelled in a taxi to the location where the book fair was taking place. Outside the event they met up with Lestrade who had a few of his people working undercover.

"Anything happened yet?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, but there's definitely a large crowd in there. This guy could be anyone."

"Well, let's see if we can draw him out," he said before turning to Alena. "Are you ready for this?"

Alena sighed and nodded. "I'm ready."

Sherlock's eyes looked into her own as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Remember, we will not be far away. Just have a good time looking at the books and leave the worrying to us."

Biting her lower lip she nodded again. "Okay. I trust you."

He smiled. Not a smirk or a mischievous grin, but a soft, comforting smile. Alena smiled back and went on ahead into the book event. As Lestrade said, there was a large crowd inside. So many people had turned out for this event, evidently lots of book lovers. Alena wandered around, taking in what the atmosphere was like and what kinds of vendors were there. It had been a while since she had attended a similar event and being present for this one wasn't bad at all. Soon she managed to let go of her intended reason for being at the event, immersing herself in the world of books which had become a significant part of her life.

Time passed quickly, but Alena hardly noticed. She even found copies of books written by some of her favorite British writers that she didn't own. Always looking for an opportunity to expand on her collection, she could not pass these off. Alena had been very fond of British Literature, her favorite English classes had been ones specifically focusing on this type of literature. While she did like American literature, she had rather depressing memories of one class she took. It wasn't that she didn't like American literature, but her professor chose too many of the less interesting works and made the class rather dull. How grateful she had felt to pass that class and never have that teacher again.

As she was looking at more books, she suddenly noticed that someone had come up right beside her. Rather closer than necessary.

"Hello," a masculine voice said.

Alena turned and saw a man standing next to her. He had long black hair, had a thin beard growing in and appeared to be in his early thirties. The way he looked at her disturbed her a bit. She hoped Sherlock was watching.

"Hello," she said turning back to the books and stepping one step away from him to give her some much needed distance from this stranger.

He closed the gap. "Like books, I see."

She rolled her eyes to herself. "Obviously."

As she kept looking at the books, Alena noticed just how close this man stepped to her, becoming incredibly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Come on, lovely. Why don't we ditch this place, go somewhere more fun," he said close to her ear.

"No thank you," she retorted. "Please leave me alone."

His mouth turned into a creepy smile. "Don't make me beg," he said as his fingers touched her hair.

Before Alena could either scream or slap his hand away, someone else grabbed his hand. Alena turned and saw Sherlock's hand gripping the wrist of the stranger in a tight hold. His eyes blazed with anger.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," he growled.

The stranger cast an ugly glare back at Sherlock as he pulled his arm back. "What's it to you? I don't think this involves you."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, giving him quite a dangerous look. "Anything that concerns my girlfriend involves me," he stated firmly.

Alena nearly lost her balance hearing those words, but she quickly realized that he was trying to save her from an ugly situation, and one which she was desperate to get out of.

"Girlfriend?" the stranger replied in a stupefied tone.

"Uh, yeah," Alena said stepping closer to Sherlock and holding onto his arm. "This is my boyfriend."

The stranger slowly backed away. "My mistake..." he said before dashing off.

Alena sighed deeply in relief as Sherlock led her away. "Thank you for intervening."

"You're welcome. Too bad he wasn't the killer."

She looked at him. "How do you know?"

"He wasn't armed, and he wouldn't have approached his victims that way. It would have brought attention to him and it would have taken too much time trying to persuade a girl to go off with him."

Finding a spot away from the majority of the crowd, Sherlock stopped and turned to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little creeped out."

Sherlock looked around, ensuring no one was watching them. "Just relax for a moment. When you're ready we can go back."

Taking deep breaths, Alena tried to compose herself. That had been her first encounter with a pervert, she just felt so lucky that Sherlock kept his word and looked out for her, even lying that she was his girlfriend. With this in mind, Alena managed to calm down and go back out into the crowd, under the ever watchful eyes of Sherlock Holmes.

Nearing ten-thirty that evening, everyone was beginning to head out as the fair was closing. Alena walked out and looked around for her friends, John caught sight of her and walked over to her.

"Hey, have a good time?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well it wasn't a bad event, just wasn't too happy about the creep who tried to hit on me."

John nodded. "Yeah I saw that one. I would've intervened, but Sherlock managed to get to you before I had a chance."

She nodded. "Well it's good to know that I have two loyal friends who were keeping an eye on me. By the way, where is Sherlock?" she asked looking around.

"Oh he already headed back to Baker Street. He's convinced that since the killer mentioned his potential victim's abode in the note, there was a chance he might invade the house and kill them there."

Alena sighed. "In other words, he thinks the killer could invade my home so he somehow got into my flat and is going to be watching for this killer to arrive."

John laughed a little. "Yep, you caught on. Lestrade and his men are still here scouting out the area to ensure that nothing suspicious occurs here. He's also going to have police patrolling the area a little more frequent tonight in case there is a home invasion."

John and Alena got into a taxi and headed back to Baker Street. During the ride back, Alena inquired whether or not anyone had seen an individual who might have been the killer.

"I'm afraid not. That place was just filled with book enthusiasts, the killer could have hidden himself very well."

Alena nodded. "Well, I guess it was a good try to see if he would somehow reveal himself."

Arriving at their flats, John said goodnight to her and headed into 221B. Alena walked into her flat which was completely dark. She slowly ascended the staircase, wondering where Sherlock was. No lights were on, maybe to give the impression that everyone in the flat would be asleep. Walking into the living room, she found him sitting by the window and looking out onto Baker Street.

"Nothing yet, I suppose?" she said.

"Nothing. The night is young, and it was a long shot that he might slip up during the event. Now we wait and see if he does go to the victim's home."

Alena nodded. "I'm surprised you're not out right now looking for him."

Sherlock's eyes never diverted from the street. "No, I promised I would keep an eye on you. Besides Lestrade has people looking around already. This is my post for the night."

"Okay then. So what can I do?" she asked.

"You might as well get some sleep, this could be a long night."

"Alright. Oh and help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Alena retreated to her bedroom to remove all of the makeup she had worn and changed into her pajama pants and tank top. Getting into bed she couldn't help but feel strange knowing there was another person in the flat with her. While Sherlock posed no threat to her, it was awkward. She hadn't had another man in her home with her since Matt, but this was a completely different situation. Soon she surrendered to the increasing exhaustion over taking her and fell asleep.

* * *

It was about four in the morning when Alena woke up again. She never woke up this early, and she usually woke up before her alarm which was set to go off in three more hours. She hadn't slept horribly, and she hadn't woken out of some dream. Alena tried to fall back asleep, but that did not quite work out as easily as she thought it would. Sitting up she sighed and tried to think about what she could do since she was wide awake. Suddenly she remembered that Sherlock had been watching over her flat in case the killer decided to make her his fourth victim. Grabbing her long, black open cardigan, she slipped it on and quietly entered the living room area to see if he was still there. Just as before, Sherlock was staring out the window onto Baker Street. It was as if he had never moved an inch.

"Hey, anything happen yet?" she asked.

Sherlock shook his head. "No. All's quiet right now. Lestrade hasn't said a word, so the police haven't found anything either."

Alena walked over and stood by the chair opposite his own. "Mind if I sit with you for a while? I can't get back to sleep."

With one hand he gestured to the chair. "It's your flat, do as you please."

She sat down in the chair, which was completely out of the view of the light streaming in from the street. In silence they sat together as the minutes ticked on by. Alena didn't mind the silence between them this time, she just felt happy that she was sitting with her friend. Having Sherlock there to keep her safe while there was an insane serial killer on the loose was a real comfort.

"Do you think he'll ever be caught?" she asked.

For the first time, Sherlock turned to look at her. "Sorry?"

"Do you think he'll ever be caught? He's changed his approach a few times now to throw us all off. Won't that make it more difficult to catch him?"

Sherlock smiled. "He's trying, but he's still making his efforts obvious. No he will be caught one day. He will slip up somehow and it will be his downfall. As to the changes to his approach, he thinks he's making it more difficult, but it's also more interesting. I wouldn't count on him being able to fool us for long."

Alena nodded. "I hope so. I hate the fact that three women have been killed by this man. And why would he do it? Do you think he enjoys it?"

He shrugged. "Possible. Only he can really explain that one. It's a game to him, selecting victims and leaving hints as to where he will strike next, inviting and daring us to try and prevent him from killing again."

Slouching a little in her chair Alena rested her elbow on the armrest and leaned her head on her hand. "A most dangerous game."

Sherlock smiled when she said that. "It would appear you have read Richard Connell's famous short-story judging by your play on the name of the title."

Alena smiled shyly. "You noticed. And yes, I have read it. A long time ago. I just thought it would fit the description of the situation you were describing. Figured it would impress you."

"I am, Alena. And I'm afraid that I failed to mention it, but you did very well tonight."

Her smile grew. "Thank you, Sherlock. And thank you so much for keeping an eye on me. I am very grateful for what you did for me."

He nodded. "You're welcome. I had no desire to allow someone to make you uncomfortable or hurt you."

Before she could say anything else, Sherlock's phone began ringing. Alena felt a twinge of fear, scared that it might be a call regarding another body being found. Sherlock pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Sherlock Holmes...Where?...I'll be there," he said before hanging up.

Alena gazed at him as he stood up. "Don't tell me. Another?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. Not too far from here, she was found about a half hour ago. Looks like you were never the intended victim."

That last sentence should have given her some comfort, but it didn't. Someone else had been killed that night, and that was enough to upset her. She stood up as well. "Well, I guess I will see you later then."

Sherlock pulled on his coat and scarf. "Undoubtedly. I'll keep you posted and let you know if I will be needing your assistance again."

Alena watched as he stepped over to her again.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "For now, try and sleep. You're out of danger now, Alena."

She nodded. "I will. And I know you'll find him."

Sherlock smirked. "Of course I will. Whoever this man is, and no matter how clever he thinks he is, he doesn't realize just who is on his trail."

With that, Sherlock hurried out of the flat. Alena sighed and went back into her bedroom. Fatigue had begun to hit her once more, but it took much longer for her to slip into slumber. She couldn't help but continue to wonder about the fourth victim. If she was discovered nearby, then how close had the killer been to her all this time? Alena also wondered what the next note would say. Her questions remained without answers as she finally closed her eyes and fell back asleep, the only certainty she had was that Sherlock was on the case and he would see to it that this terrible man was caught.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, and commenting on my story! I really appreciate the feedback!**


	10. Another Twist in the Case

Alena groaned when she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Her tired eyes slowly opened to find her clock reading six o'clock, one hour before her alarm would sound. Somewhat blindly grasping for her phone on the bedside table, Alena's fingers finally found the phone and brought it closer to her. The screen told her that she had a new text which she immediately opened. It was sent from Sherlock and it simply gave a nearby address and told her to come quickly. Alena sighed and slowly got out of bed. If he was asking her to come to the crime scene where the fourth victim had been found, she was not going to be happy. She had never seen a dead body, except when they were presented at wakes in funeral homes, and she had never been to an active crime scene. If Sherlock wanted her there, then it had to be important. Reluctantly she rose from her warm, soft bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. The sight of her face as she awoke was certainly sobering, making her cringe and look away from the sight of her messy hair, somewhat oily skin, and slightly red eyes. Washing her face and brushing her hair quickly remedied that situation, but it still took a while for her to fully wake up.

Soon she had dressed in her black pleated skirt, violet blouse, and black blazer before slipping on the black heels she wore to work. She had a feeling that she would not have the time to run back to the flat after visiting the crime scene to get ready so it was better that she was ready for work so she could instantly head over afterwards. Slipping on her black coat, she grabbed her shoulder bag and walked out the door. At that moment she wasn't starving but she knew she would be by the time her shift began later that day, so she made a note to stop by the cafe and grab something quick before going to the library.

Looking at the address again, Alena realized that it was only a few blocks away from her flat. This little realization sent a small chill coursing down her spine; the killer had struck fairly close to her home. As she walked, Alena kept having to push her long hair out of her face whenever the wind passed through it. This was the reason she never cared to keep her hair down because it would always end up looking messy very quickly, but in her rush to get out the door she didn't even pause to work with her hair. Then again, maybe Sherlock would notice since he said she looked better with her hair down. She smiled a little as she thought back to his compliment the night before, wondering if he really did find her to be a beautiful young woman.

Alena arrived at the address which indeed turned out to be a crime scene. With all the police cars and tape marking off the area, the awful feeling set in that she would be viewing a dead body. She approached the tape where a woman stood, meeting her gaze she turned to her.

"You must be Alena Van Buren," she said.

Alena nodded. "Yes."

The woman raised the tape for her to walk under. "I was told you'd be coming. Sergeant Sally Donovan," she introduced.

Alena shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Donovan began escorting her to the entrance and pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Let Freak know that his little girlfriend is here."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, 'Freak'?"

Donovan snorted. "Sherlock Holmes. He is a freak, wouldn't you say?"

Stopping in her tracks, Alena looked at her confused. "Forgive me but first of all, I am not his girlfriend. Secondly, he is not a freak."

"No? You don't find him odd?" she inquired.

"He may be unusual in some respects, but to call someone a freak in this day and age is a little bit harsh don't you think? Besides, I'm sure you have noticed that he is observant and capable of providing details which some might dismiss. Does that not earn him some respect?"

Donovan smirked. "Well he gets off on this kind of stuff. But one day showing up won't be enough. One day we will find a body which Sherlock Holmes will have put there because he is a psychopath."

Now Alena was getting annoyed. "Being a sergeant, I'm sure you get plenty of murders and crimes which need solving, so Sherlock will always be needed. I highly doubt that he would go out of his way to produce a crime for him to solve. Crime will always be present in our world. And growing up with a well respected psychologist father I have learned all about mental conditions. Sherlock Holmes does not fit the criteria for psychopath, no more the definition of sociopath. I would be careful in your use of definitions and labeling individuals, Sergeant," she retorted.

Donovan chuckled. "Is that right? Well maybe you should have your father examine and diagnose him."

Alena's fists clenched and she exhaled a breath of anger trying to let go of her brewing fury. "I'm afraid that can never be arranged. My father was killed when I was sixteen."

Hearing those words made Donovan speechless, her mouth opened to say something but no words came out.

"I wouldn't say very much, Donovan," Sherlock said as he walked toward them. "I think you've done quite enough."

Alena felt much better seeing him, relieved she didn't have to carry this conversation on anymore. Sherlock gently took her arm and led her inside.

"You made a rather magnificent speech there," he noted.

Alena rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

Sherlock looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. "Actually I'm quite serious. I haven't seen Sergeant Donovan quite so speechless for a while."

She tried to suppress a smile but failed at it horribly. "Thanks. So what am I doing here? This is your forte, Sherlock."

"Actually, our worlds have collided in this case," he replied. "The fourth victim was at the book fair, but she was killed inside her flat."

Alena sighed. "Dear God. You were right about him following a victim to their home."

Sherlock stepped inside a room where John stood with Lestrade and another man whom Alena had never met before. There on the ground was the body of a woman in what looked to be in her mid-thirties. The body had a sheet over it completely but the head was exposed. She was glad she was not seeing the actual wounds, that would make her utterly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Alena," Lestrade greeted. "Oh this is Anderson, he's on forensics."

Anderson looked at Alena as she entered the room, a little too closely though. He looked at her from head to foot, examining her with curious eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

He grinned a bit. "Oh the pleasure is mine," he replied.

"Yes, evidently a little too much pleasure," Sherlock growled. "I would divert your eyes elsewhere if I were you."

Anderson looked at Sherlock, clearly annoyed. "Are you threatening me?"

Sherlock's gaze turned deadly. "Absolutely, for if you don't I will have to do something which would not be pleasant to do in front of a lady, which you should treat her as such and not as some object to be gaping at."

Alena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. She had noticed Anderson's unusual gaze upon her and it had made her uncomfortable, especially after what occurred the night before. Seeing Sherlock defend her in such a way made her feel not only respected but happy knowing Sherlock cared about her.

Lestrade had noticed Anderson's wandering eyes and took Sherlock's side in this case. "Outside, Anderson. Now," he ordered.

Casting Sherlock a nasty glare, Anderson retreated from the room.

"My apologies, Alena," Lestrade said.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Thank you. So, is anyone going to fill me in on why I am here?"

John pulled out his notes. "Well apparently the killer claimed his fourth victim after all. Alyce Carlyle, a rare book dealer."

Alena blinked in surprise. "Alyce Carlyle?"

John looked up when he heard her astonished tone. "You knew her?"

She shook her head. "I never met her, but she was on a list of names we had for book dealers at the library. Sometimes people will come in wanting to know the value of a book they own, but as a librarian it goes against the rules of my job. We refer people to a few book dealers who can make such appraisals, and she was on the list. I remember her name."

He nodded. "Well she did attend the book fair last night, and it would seem that she fit the profile of a woman who loved books recreationally and professionally."

Alena sighed and shook her head. "So he followed her and killed her in her own home, surrounded by the very things she loved," gesturing to the piles of books stacked around them.

"Throwing us off once again," John said.

"And this time he didn't leave a note on her," Lestrade commented.

Alena turned to him, "What?"

He nodded. "No note was left on the body. We've been searching."

Sherlock groaned. "No there has to be one. Somewhere in here there has to be one, he must have left something. The note is critical to his method, he must have hidden it this time."

Immediately he began looking around the victim and amongst the vast collection of books. John and Lestrade looked around as well. Alena looked around the bookshelf at the incredible number of titles and styles of books Carlyle collected all these years. That was when she noticed a book which lay open on the shelf and had been marked. There was a page which had text circled in something red...it had to be blood.

"Sherlock..." she said.

He turned to her as she pointed to the open book. Sherlock took hold of the open book and looked at what she saw. "Brilliant, Alena."

John and Lestrade looked at the sight as well.

"So he left the message in a passage from a book this time," John said aloud. "Circled in the victim's blood."

Alena began reading the single line aloud. "'And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming'. Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven'."

Sherlock looked up from the book, perplexed. "He's changed his approach again, but this time he leaves us a completely different kind of clue. There has to be a hint in here somewhere as to where he will strike next."

John shrugged. "Some sort of Poe event?"

Sherlock thought it over. "I haven't the faintest. Alena, you're a fan of Edgar Allan Poe. You own the complete tales and poems, and it is well read judging by the amount of wear on the copy. Is there anything you know of which would be a large event relating to the author?"

She began thinking about anything she may have heard or read about but shook her head. "No, I can't say there is to my knowledge. If there was one, I would have probably kept a note about it. As you said, I am a fan of his."

Pulling out his phone, he began running a search online for any upcoming event relating to Poe. The frustration on his face showed that he was not getting anywhere with the results. "It has to be something else."

Alena looked at her watch, realizing that time was running short for her to get to work. "I would love to stay and help in any way I can, but I really should get going."

Lestrade nodded. "We understand, thanks for stopping by and for locating the message."

She nodded. "Oh I'm sure you would've found it without me at some point. I wish I could do more."

John smiled. "Oh if we need your assistance, you know we'll get in touch with you."

"Of course and if I have any down time I can try and find out about any events which might fit the theme of Poe."

"That would be fantastic," John replied.

Alena turned to say her farewell to Sherlock, but he was sort of staring off into space, obviously processing the quote in his mind, trying to figure out how it connected to an upcoming event.

"See you later, Sherlock," she said.

"Mm," was the only reply she received from him.

Alena walked out of the flat and past the tape to grab a taxi to work. Getting one she climbed in and began texting Sherlock as she rode to the library.

**If there is anything I can help with, do not hesitate to text me.**

**AVB**

Leaning back against the seat of the taxi Alena watched the world go past her window as people began heading to work for the day. She tried to relax after witnessing the dead body and knowing how close it was to her home. Now all that remained was trying to figure out what the killer meant by using that Edgar Allan Poe quote. Of all the notes left behind, this one was the most perplexing. None of them had been direct quotes until now.

News of the murder of Alyce Carlyle quickly spread through the library before she even walked in the door after stopping at the cafe. Reports had been posted online and all the librarians were in shock. No one could believe that she had fallen victim to this murderer. Alena kept quiet about the whole thing, not wanting to draw attention to herself just because she had witnessed the body.

"I can't believe she was murdered," Emily said.

Alena nodded. "I know. This guy is getting harder to catch."

Emily looked at her with concern. "Do you think he'll ever be caught?"

She had to smile at that. "You know I asked Sherlock the exact same thing last night. He is confident that this guy will be caught."

"I hope so. Did you hear that the note is now a quote from 'The Raven'?" she asked.

Alena nodded. "Yeah, I know which one. It makes no sense because there is nothing coming up which revolves around Edgar Allan Poe. I've even checked."

Emily shrugged. "I have no idea either. The only thing I have been paying attention to is the big concert tonight. My cousin and I were going to go together but she came down with the flu so I'll just have to go alone, which really is disappointing."

She turned to her friend. "Oh, which band?"

* * *

Right after work Alena rushed home to change. She couldn't believe the good luck she had that day when Emily told her that the band she was seeing that night was actually one of Alena's favorite bands of all time. This alternative band from Finland produced albums which Alena loved and only wished she could see them in concert but they never toured the United States, only Europe. Now for one night only, this band would be playing in London and Emily got extremely good seats. Hearing that Alena was a fellow fan, the friends immediately made plans for Emily to pick her up and take her to the arena.

Alena quickly made a small dinner as there wouldn't be much time for her and Emily to pick up dinner before the concert. Upon finishing she dressed in her black skinny jeans with a studded belt, a silver sequin top, her black heeled boots and her blazer. Tying her hair back in a ponytail, she began putting on her makeup, which ended up being a bolder look than she usually wore. Adding eyeliner, a darker eye shadow and garnet red lipstick, she was dressed for the occasion as the band played pretty dark music with equally dark themes. It had been ages since she had gone to a concert, so this was something worth going all out for.

Still having a few minutes before Emily was scheduled to arrive, Alena decided to stop by John and Sherlock's flat to see how everything was going with the case. Neither one of them had texted her that day with any updates or requests for her help.

Alena practically skipped up the stairs and into the sitting room. "Hello boys," she greeted happily.

John looked over at her. "Hello Alena, my goodness that is not an outfit I have seen you wear before."

Sherlock was on his laptop when she came in. He glanced over at her outfit before quickly diverting his eyes back to the screen. "Oh good God," he mumbled in response.

Her smile widened so much her cheeks began to blush. "Well it isn't every day that I get to go to a rock concert."

Sherlock scoffed. "Boring."

She cast an annoyed glance in his direction. "Oh do tell, how is a concert boring?"

"Blaring loud music, can't hear anyone around you, drunk idiots, musicians who cannot sing, shall I go on?"

Alena shook her head. "Please. You can't convince me to skip this one. Emily had tickets for this concert and her cousin had to cancel. She never realized that I was a huge fan, so she asked me to go with. I have never seen them before, they never tour in North America, so this is the chance I have wanted to have for ages."

John smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"It should be amazing, you have no idea how excited I am. By the way anything new on that quote?" she asked.

John shook his head. "Nothing yet. We've been searching all day trying to figure out what it means in relation to an event, but this one is difficult."

She nodded. "Yeah I even tried looking as well, but same thing. Well at least there's a week before he strikes again so there is time."

Sherlock looked up from the screen. "Unless he is changing his approach again."

John turned to him. "You mean he might change the timing of the crime? But he's been doing it once a week."

"Exactly. Maybe this pattern is no longer good enough for him."

"But still, there's nothing relating to Edgar Allan Poe between now and next week. We've checked that."

Sherlock groaned and stood up beginning to pace back and forth. At that moment, Alena received a text from Emily telling her that she had arrived. Alena smiled and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Well that's Emily so I better go. I will see you both later, good luck. And John, good luck dealing with him," Alena said gesturing to Sherlock.

John chuckled. "Thanks, have fun."

Alena walked down the stairs and left the flat. Hearing the door close, Sherlock walked to the window where he stood watching as Alena got into the car stopped outside on Baker Street. He could see Emily's face through the windshield. John noticed how Sherlock was watching Alena depart and looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

Sherlock sighed, he could not shake a strange concern he had for Alena's safety that night. "Nothing, I'm fine."

John's brow furrowed but he went back to reading the newspaper.

* * *

Hours later the two men had made zero progress trying to figure out what the quote translated to in reference to an event. John was getting worn out by Sherlock's complaints and near constant pacing. He thought that Sherlock might crack he was getting so frustrated. Soon they heard someone running up the stairs. Lestrade entered the room.

"So, got anything?" he asked.

John shook his head. "Nothing yet. This one is completely different."

He nodded and noticed that Alena wasn't with them. "Oh I kind of expected that Alena would be helping you."

"Nope. Turns out she decided to go to a concert tonight with a friend. She was pretty excited by it."

Lestrade nodded. "Oh I heard that there was going to be a big concert tonight. We had to send more security down to the arena just as a precaution. You know how rowdy rock concerts can get. And I hear that the Dreaming Demons can really get a crowd going."

Sherlock's eyes snapped up from his laptop. "Say that again," he demanded.

Lestrade looked at him quizzically. "What? We had to send more security down to the Dreaming Demons co-"

Sherlock's hands slammed down on the table. "He DID change his approach!"

John looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Sherlock's eyes were wild, clearly he had a revelation. "Dreaming Demons, 'And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming', don't you see? He gave us the exact event in plain sight! Instead of waiting a week, he's decided to kill again much sooner than anticipated! Oh he thinks he's clever, but he made it too easy!"

Lestrade and John looked at one another in shock.

"How did we not notice that before?" Lestrade asked.

"Because you're an idiot," Sherlock said.

Lestrade cast an annoyed glance at Sherlock as he was putting on his coat. "Wait a second you didn't even know it was this concert!"

Sherlock smirked. "But you knew the name of the band playing tonight, and you didn't make the connection."

Before Lestrade could say anything in response, he stopped himself, knowing there was truth in that.

John stood up quickly. "Wait, if the killer is planning to strike at the concert tonight, that means Alena is in danger and she has no idea!"

Sherlock finished putting on his scarf. "That is why we must hurry and ensure that she doesn't become his next victim."

As the three men descended the staircase, John tried calling Alena's phone which kept ringing. "Damn, she's not answering!" he said as they all got into Lestrade's car.

"She wouldn't," Sherlock commented. "The concert is still going on, she would never hear her phone over all of the noise."

"Well we have to hurry, the concert is scheduled to wrap up in a few minutes," Lestrade said as he began driving them to the arena.

"And then all of the fans will stream out of the building and the killer will have his pick of the lambs for the slaughter," Sherlock said calmly.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been following and commenting on my story! I really appreciate all the feedback!**


	11. Aftermath

The atmosphere at the arena was absolutely electric. All of the fans who had crowded into the building to see the Dreaming Demons had been filled with excitement before the band took the stage, only to have that level of excitement increase rapidly the more the band played. Emily did not disappoint Alena. The tickets she had purchased truly were amazing, they were so close to the stage and the band. Alena never had tickets this good at any concerts she had gone to before. Being able to sing with the musicians and move to the beats and have an awesome time was exactly what Alena needed after all of the weeks of worrying about a serial killer. After the final encore, the crowds began streaming out of the arena. Emily and Alena decided to wait a while before leaving, sitting in their chairs they waited until the majority of the people in attendance had departed. Finally they got up and left the arena.

"Tonight has to be one of the best nights I've had since I moved here," Alena told her friend.

Emily smiled. "I'm so glad. This was an incredible night, and I'm really glad that you were able to come with. It would've been so dull going alone."

Alena nodded. "I know. Going to concerts alone is no fun."

They walked down the street toward where Emily's car was parked.

"Hey ladies," they heard a man say behind them. "Great concert tonight."

Emily and Alena turned to see a man with spiky reddish hair, a Dreaming Demons shirt and a large grin on his face.

"Yep. Awesome band," Emily said politely.

He walked toward them. "Now that the concert is over, can I buy you ladies a drink? Chat about how awesome the band was?"

Alena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. As she looked at Emily with a glance which showed how unsure she was about the offer, she pulled out her phone. Emily too shared the same look.

"Aww, come on. We're all fans of the Dreaming Demons," he pushed.

Alena looked down at her phone to see what had been sent to her.

**And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming**

**Dreaming Demons**

**SH**

Her eyes slowly moved back up to look at the stranger before them. His grin turned very sinister, and now that she thought about it, he seemed to be keeping his hand on his pocket, concealing something.

"Uh, Emily..."

Emily nervously turned to her. "Yes?"

"Run!"

The two women darted down the sidewalk as fast as they could, the stranger went in hot pursuit of them. It seemed he was completely intent on not letting them escape him. Alena and Emily kept running until they met a brick wall in a nearby alley.

"Oh God! Dead end!" Emily gasped, terrified.

The man slowly approached them, chuckling in a low menacing voice. "Thought you could outsmart me, eh? Well this is the end my pretties. Two for the price of one. This should certainly make the morning papers more interesting. The serial killer decides to strike earlier and take down more than one unsuspecting female. Ha, even that detective Sherlock Holmes probably never saw this coming."

Alena's eyes narrowed, watching him carefully as he got closer. "He's always been one step ahead of you," she retorted. "He knew you would change your method. And he will stop you."

He burst out laughing. "Is that right? If he was so intelligent, then he would've caught me by now. Sure he may have been waiting for me at the last few events, even sending you in as bait," he said pointing to Alena. "But I saw right through him, hence why I had to find another bibliophile to kill."

Emily shook in terror as the killer approached. "Why are you doing this?" she gasped.

He grinned. "Oh I enjoy it. I lust for the kill," he hissed.

Alena immediately stepped in front of her friend, trying to defend her. "Leave us alone," she demanded.

His smile grew. "Oh I don't think so," he said reaching out toward Alena's face.

She instantly slapped his hand away. "Get the hell away from us!"

His expression turned into a mock disappointed one. "That wasn't very lady-like," he scolded playfully.

Alena shook her head. "No, because I am not a lady," she said before punching him in the face.

The man reeled on his feet, cursing her out.

Alena turned to Emily, "Run!"

Emily immediately ran past the man. Alena moved to follow, but the man caught her by the hair and yanked her back. Alena cried out and fell to the pavement. Emily turned, wanting to help her friend.

"Run, Emily! Run!" she screamed.

Emily hesitated, looking back toward the opening of the alley and then back to her friend. She could not bear the thought of leaving her at the mercy of a killer. Before Alena could order her to flee, seeing the shadow movement of her attacker brought her back to her present situation. Alena rolled away from his next blow and managed to stand. He pulled out a dagger and made sure there was no way she could pass him. Alena had been trapped between him and the brick wall.

"Oh you thought you were clever, but this is the end of the line sweetheart," he angrily spat.

Alena then heard the sound of sirens approaching and grinned. "Yeah, for you."

A look of terror crossed the killer's face when he heard the sirens approaching, clearly he never anticipated this to happen. Noticing his distracted look, Alena bolted past him but unexpectedly the man grabbed Alena before she could escape. She struggled but froze when she felt the blade of his knife at her throat.

"NO!" Emily screamed.

Alena mouthed the word, "Run" to her meaning for her to alert the police. Emily's eyes overflowed with tears of fear for Alena's life. A second later she began running as fast as she could. Seeing that she managed to escape, Alena felt glad but that only lasted for a fleeting moment because she herself was in the clutches of the serial killer who had been terrorizing London for weeks.

"Scream and I will slit your miserable throat," he angrily hissed in her ear.

Alena kept her mouth shut as she remained frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Feeling the sharp blade against her neck, dangerously close to her jugular, there was very little she could do. Her mind began racing for a way out. Suddenly her mind brought back the day that Sherlock taught her how to throw a punch. She had already managed to do that successfully, but she recalled the other thing he taught her. At that moment she was wearing the perfect heels. Gathering up her strength, Alena raised her foot and dragged her heel into the man's leg as hard as she could before stomping it into his foot. Once he cried out, Alena grabbed his wrist and shoved it away from her neck, before swinging around and punching him square in the nose. Her attacker reeled on his feet and collapsed.

Not wasting another second as the sirens closed in, Alena sprinted from that alleyway before she could allow the killer to catch her again. Once she was out of the entrance of the alley, Alena saw several police cars stop just mere feet away from her. Behind her she heard the angry voice of the killer as he tried to catch up to her, forcing her to run even faster. Seeing the faces of Lestrade, John and Sherlock, she knew that she was out of danger now. Running past a few of the police cars, she slowed down until she managed to stop herself as the policemen ran past her to descend on the killer. Emily immediately rushed to Alena and hugged her tight.

"Oh God! Alena I thought he was going to kill you," she sobbed.

Alena hugged her friend, "No, I'm fine," she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "He didn't count-on me knowing-how to-defend myself."

Emily hugged her tighter. "Dear God, I didn't know what to do! I was so scared that he would've killed you, you saved my life!"

She smiled. "I'm okay, but you really have to let me go or else I will suffocate."

Emily released her immediately. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Everything is okay now. The murderer has been caught," she said before noticing Sherlock walking toward her. "But I wouldn't have known it was him if Sherlock hadn't texted me."

Sherlock joined her at her side. "Are you alright?" his voice a little frantic.

She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to you. Not only did you send that text at the right time, but your lessons in self defense saved my life."

A smile crossed his face. "I am glad that you're safe, Alena," he said before turning to Emily. "And I am glad to see that your friend, Emily, is safe as well."

Emily seemed completely star struck when she saw Sherlock, more so when John joined them. Alena smiled when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Emily Rochester, meet my friends Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson," Alena introduced.

She shook hands with them. "So nice to meet you."

"Likewise," John said.

Alena suddenly noticed the strange look in Emily's eye when she and John looked at one another. This same look was in John's eye, as if there was a small spark between them. Although he was already dating someone, maybe this would be the start of a wonderful friendship. Alena and Sherlock slipped away from the two as they began talking.

"You saved her life," Sherlock stated.

Alena shrugged. "We were cornered and something kicked in, all I could think about was Emily and how I didn't want her to get hurt. I managed to punch the guy and she got away, whereas I wasn't so lucky."

Sherlock turned to her. "You remembered what I taught you."

She smiled. "Yes. Using my heel didn't come to me right away, I was a bit more preoccupied with the dagger at my throat. But it finally came to mind. I owe you so much for teaching me. If it wasn't for you, Emily and I probably would've been killed. He clearly told us he planned on changing his approach, he even knew that you were on to him last night which is why he chose a different victim than me. I am so grateful that you texted me and got here in time."

"You should be proud of yourself, Alena," he told her. "Not only did you save your friend and yourself from a serial killer, but you aided in catching him as well. You proved yourself stronger than you thought you were, just as I said you were."

She smiled and began nodding in agreement, but a sharp pain in her neck forced her to stop abruptly. A small cry escaped her mouth as she cringed from the painful sensation in her neck. Sherlock's expression changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong?"

Hearing Sherlock ask her that question and seeing Alena's pained look on her face, John quickly walked over to see what the problem was.

"Alena are you okay?" he asked.

She began massaging her neck. "Oh, it's nothing. When I tried to run, the killer grabbed me by my hair and yanked me backward hard enough that I fell to the ground. My neck is in pain."

John nodded. "Probably whiplash from the sound of it, you'll be feeling that for a few days."

Alena groaned. "Great. Just what I need."

"Better that than being dead at the hands of this serial killer," Sherlock told her.

She had to agree with that statement. "True."

Just then Lestrade walked over to the group. "Well he will certainly not be terrorizing women for a very long time. We've recovered the weapon, undoubtedly the same one he used on all his victims. Unfortunately for him he is suffering from a broken nose and possibly some broken bones in his foot judging by the way he was limping."

Alena smirked. "Never try to harm a woman in heels," she said.

Lestrade looked at her curiously. "Exactly what did you do to him?"

Before she could answer Emily walked up to her side. "She was absolutely brilliant! She punched him in the face so I could get away!"

"Twice I punched him," she corrected. "He got too close so I punched him, while he was dealing with that, Emily got away but he grabbed me back. When he had his knife at my throat, I used my heel to dig into his leg and firmly stomped my heel into his foot. When he reacted I slipped out of his hold and punched him again. I ran after he collapsed."

John and Lestrade were visibly shocked, Sherlock smirked as if knowing all along that she was capable of taking down this man.

"Well, Alena you've done well tonight. Thanks for your help," Lestrade told her.

Alena smiled. "Thank you, Detective Inspector."

After he left, John vocalized that Emily should probably come back with them because she was in a state of shock. "She should probably stay with Alena for tonight."

Alena wrapped her arm around her friend. "I'm perfectly happy to oblige. Besides, we do not have work in the morning. However, I would rather that I drive us back."

Emily nodded, she was still a little shaken up over the whole incident. "Yeah that might be a better idea."

"Would you like me to drive you both as well?" Alena asked John and Sherlock.

John nodded. "That would be nice."

The four of them got into Emily's car and drove to Baker Street. After saying goodnight to Sherlock and John, Alena and Emily went to Alena's flat.

"Well, I'll be sleeping well tonight," Alena said as she began setting up her bed on the couch for the night.

Emily sighed. "I hope that I will. God, I still feel so rattled by all of this."

Alena nodded. "Understandably. You're just lucky that you're not the one who had a knife at your throat. You would never get to sleep tonight."

"I don't even know how you're so calm," Emily told her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess knowing that the killer is now in the hands of the police is what really keeps me calm. Had Sherlock not texted me, I don't know how our situation would have played out."

Emily cocked her head. "What did he text you?"

Alena pulled up the text and handed her phone to her friend.

"Wow."

Moving into her bedroom, Alena pulled out a spare set of pajamas for Emily to wear for the night. "Yep. Thank God he figured out that one. So you're in here tonight, I'll be on the couch."

Emily shook her head. "Alena, really, I can take the couch."

Alena laughed. "Then I wouldn't be a good hostess. I really don't mind."

Sighing, Emily nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much for letting me stay, and for saving my life."

Hugging her friend, Alena smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Emily smiled. "By the way, John is such a kind man. It was so wonderful to talk to him."

"Oh, fancy him do you?" Alena teased.

Blushing, Emily snorted. "Well...maybe a little. I know he's got a girlfriend, but I really like him. He's very sweet. I would love to become better acquainted with him."

Alena grinned. "Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind that either."

Emily and Alena said their goodnights and went off to bed. Alena stared up at the ceiling for a while trying to allow herself to slip into slumber. Suddenly she heard music playing. A single violin playing next door to her flat. Alena smiled when she heard it, knowing it was Sherlock. She had heard him play before, and every time it entranced her. He was absolutely magnificent. The violin music notes danced across her mind and soon led her off into slumber.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been commenting and following my story! I really appreciate it!**


	12. My Turn

With the books closed on the case of the serial killer, things had finally calmed down for a while. Alena's life once more returned to its normal pace, and just like before, she saw little of John and Sherlock since they were continuously working on new cases. It seemed that her life with them was almost an unending up and down roller coaster ride, the most she saw of them was whenever they needed her assistance during a case. Every now and again she would run into them or drop by their flat for a visit.

One afternoon when Alena returned from work, she was delighted yet surprised to get a call from John. It had been a while since they had talked.

"Hello, John," she said.

"Alena, please say you're at home," he said frantically.

"Yes, I'm in my flat right now. Is something wrong?" she asked noting the serious tone in his voice.

"I need your help. I'm with Lestrade and we're about to pull up in front of 221B, I need you to help me get Sherlock inside."

Alena paused a moment when he said that. Immediately her mind began to fear the worst possible scenarios. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's been drugged, I'll explain later. Just help me get him inside, please."

"Okay I'm on my way down," she said before hanging up her phone.

Alena rushed down the stairs and outside onto Baker Street just as Lestrade's car pulled up. John got out of and began helping Sherlock out. Alena could tell he was in a delirious state from the way his eyes looked and by the way his body seemed limp. John got himself under one of Sherlock's arms.

"Alena, take his other arm," he instructed.

Alena immediately mirrored John's action by getting Sherlock's other arm around her shoulders. John and Alena worked their way into 221B, taking extra care as they brought Sherlock up the stairs. Finally getting him into his bedroom Alena helped John to lay Sherlock on his bed where he passed out. Seeing him this way made Alena extremely uncomfortable, worried about his condition. What could have possibly happened to him? And who would have done this?

"John, what happened?" she asked as they retreated from Sherlock's room.

John sighed and collapsed in his chair. "It's a long story."

Alena sat down in the chair opposite his own. "Please. You've kept me up to date on cases before, this should be no different."

For a few moments John had to relax and catch his breath. "Well, this one is certainly a new one. Mycroft gave Sherlock a rather interesting case. There is a woman named Irene Adler, a dominatrix, who has some rather compromising photographs of someone important. He and I are supposed to find these photographs and turn them over to keep from allowing a scandal to break out. Sherlock and I visited her and found that she keeps those photos on her phone. Apparently we're not the only ones trying to get that phone. Some CIA operatives broke in trying to get the phone as well, but we took care of them. Well when Sherlock managed to obtain that phone, she drugged him and took it back before escaping. No one saw her escape, so she's still out there."

It took a lot of Alena's strength to keep her jaw from dropping. "Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Alena glanced toward Sherlock's bedroom. "Is he going to be okay?"

John nodded. "Yeah he should be fine. He just needs to sleep it off."

She nodded. "Well you're the doctor."

That made John smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"Well I do have a date tonight, so if you wouldn't mind staying and keeping an eye on him that would really help me out."

She nodded. "Of course. I don't have anything planned. Besides if he's going to be sleeping mostly it should be pretty simple."

John nodded. "If anything happens though, you know you can call me."

Alena looked toward the bedroom again. "Hopefully that won't be the case though."

John snorted a bit. "If he does wake up, you might want to warn him that Lestrade may have filmed him on his phone."

That made her roll her eyes. "Oh good grief. Why am I not surprised that he would do that? Some way of getting back at Sherlock for being...well himself all the time?"

"Possibly.

Alena stood up. "Well then, I guess I should leave you to get ready. I'll come right back before you leave."

John stood as well. "Sounds good. I leave in two hours."

"Okay, I'll be back before then."

Sighing John shook his head. "This has been a most bizarre day."

She turned to him. "Oh? Because of what happened?"

"Not only that, but Sherlock and I were taken to Buckingham Palace where we met with Mycroft. We came from two different locations, when I entered the room, there was Sherlock wearing nothing but a bed sheet."

Alena's jaw dropped. "What?"

John nodded. "I'm serious. Mycroft had to really persuade Sherlock to put on his clothes. You should have seen the whole thing."

Alena didn't want to think about that, she felt her cheeks begin to blush at the thought of what Sherlock might look like without a shirt. Shaking her head a bit she tried to dismiss that thought.

"He never ceases to amaze, does he?" she asked.

"No he doesn't."

"By the way, what happened to his face?" she asked curiously.

John smiled. "Oh that. Yeah that was me. He told me to punch him in the face."

Alena cocked her head in confusion. "He what?"

"Don't worry, it was part of the act."

She nodded her head slowly. "Okay then. I'll see you in a while."

Leaving the flat Alena retreated to her own flat and changed into her capris, sky blue tank top, and her long, white cardigan. With Sherlock being out for the night she would have to keep herself busy so she grabbed the book she was currently reading, and her laptop. She had no idea how long John might be out that night, but at least she would be able to keep herself entertained.

* * *

Two hours later, Alena walked inside 221B and found John putting on his jacket.

"I'm back, John," she announced.

He smiled. "Excellent, perfect timing. Sherlock hasn't moved since we brought him here, he's sleeping pretty soundly so hopefully he will still be like that when I get back. I don't think I'll be out too late."

She shook her head. "Don't worry, have fun tonight and leave this to me."

John nodded and with a quick farewell he descended the stairs and left the flat. Alena sighed and sat down on the sofa. Pulling out her laptop she began catching up on e-mails regarding work, friends from home, and other priorities on her list. The sun had finally set and night had fallen over London and things were still quiet inside the flat by the time Alena had finished everything on her computer. Powering it down, she placed it back in her bag and pulled out her book. Lying on the couch she opened it to where she had placed the bookmark and picked up from where she had stopped the night before. Time ticked by silently.

Sometime later, Alena heard Sherlock's voice calling for John. She practically threw aside her book and ran down the hallway to his bedroom. Opening the door she watched as he fell right off the end of his bed, obviously still working the drug out of his system.

Rushing to his side, Alena took hold of his shoulders and tried to help him to stand. "Sherlock, it's me, Alena. John's out for the evening. Are you alright?"

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Well I don't suppose you would remember much. John and Lestrade brought you here and I helped bring you upstairs. Probably should warn you, John mentioned that Lestrade may have filmed you on his phone."

Sherlock tried to look her in the eyes. "Where is she?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question. "Where is who?"

"The woman, that woman."

"What woman?"

"_The_ woman, the woman, woman," he almost slurred.

Alena finally understood. "Oh Irene Adler. She apparently got away, no one saw her. She wasn't here, Sherlock, if that's what you're asking."

Sherlock moved about the room as if looking for something before he collapsed to the floor again. Once more Alena moved beside him and got her arms underneath his shoulders and helped him to stand.

"No, no, back to bed with you," she said helping him to lie back down, or rather collapse back onto the bed. "You'll be fine in the morning, just rest for now."

"Of course I'll be fine, I am fine, I'm absolutely fine," he replied in that arrogant tone.

_Geez, he's been drugged and he's still acting so arrogant, _she thought.

She sighed. "Well if you need me, I'll be in the living room."

"Why would I need you?" he asked.

Her gaze dropped, not that he would notice. "No reason, I suppose," she murmured. "I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

Suddenly a rather unusual sound emitted into the room, a sexual kind of sound from a feminine voice. Alena froze when she heard it. Sherlock too heard this sound and sat up.

"That...was not me," she told him.

Sherlock looked past her at his coat which hung on the back of the door. "No, it's not your voice."

Alena realized that the sound had come from something in his coat. She got off the bed and found his phone in one of the pockets. Noticing he had been sent a text, she walked back to the bed and gave him the phone. Sherlock looked at the text and seemed to look off into space for a while.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied before putting the phone aside on his night table. "Just fine."

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pressing on it to coax him to lie down again. "Rest now, Sherlock. You've been through quite a lot today."

Sherlock laid down again. "John informed you."

"Yes. He told me what happened."

He turned his head a little to look at her. "Why are you here?"

Alena smiled a little. "You've looked after me already, keeping me safe. It's my turn to take care of you."

He rolled his eyes a little. "You don't have to. I'm fine."

She reached out and tenderly began stroking his hair, trying to get him to relax and fall back asleep. "It's not a matter of having to, Sherlock. I wanted to."

At that his eyes narrowed and looked back toward her. "What are you doing?"

Alena slowed her action down a little. "Is this bothering you in some way?"

Sherlock seemed to ponder this for a moment, but he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillow. "No."

Resuming her previous pace, Alena continued to softly comb her fingers through his dark hair. Feeling the curled locks brushing against her skin felt as soft as feathers, and was incredibly soothing even to her. Alena never could have guessed that his hair would feel so wonderful. For what seemed to be a long time, Alena continued to do this. Sherlock seemed to have finally fallen back into slumber. Eventually she stopped stroking his hair and simply watched him as he slept. In those passing moments she witnessed another side of him. He looked so peaceful as he slept, also quite handsome. She always thought him to be a handsome man, but seeing him this way almost accentuated that feeling.

Confident that he was fast asleep, Alena slowly moved off of the bed to keep from waking him. Outside of his room, she quietly closed his door behind her and went back to the sofa to resume her reading. Glancing at her watch, Alena saw that it was getting close to eleven. She had no idea when John intended to return, but she didn't mind staying the entire night if she had to. She would gladly do it.

Soon the words on the pages of her book began to run together, contorting and morphing into ones she didn't understand. Shaking her head vigorously she put up a valiant effort to keep herself awake, but after her long day at work and lying on a very comfortable couch her body began to betray her wishes to stay awake. Soon her tired, heavy eyelids found a way to flutter closed and keep themselves that way as Alena slipped into slumber.

John returned from his date about twenty minutes after Alena fell asleep. Finding Alena fast asleep on the couch, John walked to her side and gently shook her shoulder to try and wake her.

"Alena?" he said.

Instead of waking from her slumber, Alena curled up a little more. John finally decided that there was no harm in letting her stay there for the remainder of the night. He slipped her book out of her hands and placed it on the table in front of the sofa. Looking around, John found a blanket which he placed over Alena's sleeping form. After quickly checking on Sherlock, John slipped upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

In the morning the sun streamed through the windows of 221B. Alena was still fast asleep on the couch when Sherlock emerged from his room, walking normally again after sleeping off the drug. Walking into the living room he stopped when he found Alena's sleeping form. Slowly he moved to her side and watched her a few moments as she slept, even daring to gently brush a few stray bangs out of her face. Alena never moved when he did this. Sherlock retreated back into the kitchen just as John was coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sherlock," said to his flat mate. "Nice to see you looking like yourself again."

Sherlock sent a stiff look in John's direction before pointing at Alena.

John slowly nodded and kept his voice down. "Right, I forgot that she stayed over."

"Who's idea was that?" Sherlock asked.

His brow furrowed in surprise. "What, is this a problem? I thought you trusted Alena."

Sherlock grabbed the paper. "I do."

"Well when I came back she was asleep, I couldn't wake her up so I just let her continue to sleep."

He nodded. "Well something tells me that we will be having a visitor here very soon, it would be best if Alena was awake before then."

Just after he said those words, Alena's body stirred a little as she began to wake. She stretched out her arms and opened her eyes. Realizing she was not in her own flat, her eyes widened and she instantly sat up. She did this a little too quickly as her head felt a little dizzy from the suddenness of her action.

"Oh..." she whispered as she brought her hand to her head.

"Good morning, Alena," Sherlock greeted her.

Alena looked up and saw Sherlock walk into the room. "Oh, morning. Feeling better?"

"Obviously," he said as he sat down to begin reading the paper.

Sighing Alena brushed her bangs aside, wishing he would have at least been nice enough to thank her for looking after him the previous night. Then again, that was Sherlock.

"Morning, Alena," John said. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled at him. "I did, John. Thank you for asking," she said casting an annoyed glance in Sherlock's direction, which went unnoticed by him. "How was your night?"

"Very nice," John replied. "Thank you for staying."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Would you like some tea?" he offered.

Alena nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

John went back into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Alena continued to stretch and wake up. According to her watch she would have only had five minutes to prepare herself before racing out the door to get to work, but thankfully this was the start of her weekend. She looked over at Sherlock as he continued reading the paper, oblivious to the fact that she was still in the room. The way Sherlock acted at times made her head spin, whenever she thought he might act one way, he would act completely different. Although she would never deny that she considered him a good friend, she really had a difficult time trying to understand him. She wanted to know him better, but he was so good at shutting people out.

Suddenly there were footsteps ascending the staircase. Turning toward the person entering the room followed by Mrs. Hudson, Alena saw someone she never thought she would see again. Alena's body stiffened up when she saw Mycroft walk into the room. His face had that same strange smile she remembered when he tried to convince her to spy on Sherlock.

"Well, Miss Van Buren, how nice to see you again. I didn't expect you to be here this morning, seems you spent the night here."

She swiftly removed the blanket off of her and stood up. "Yes, but it was to help keep an eye on your brother, and nothing more."

Mycroft grinned. "Ah yes, ever the caring young woman. I heard of your heroic actions against that serial killer, you saved your friend from meeting such a horrific death. Wish I could have seen it for myself."

Alena sent a slight glare in his direction. "I would be happy to give you a demonstration if you're willing to let me go and get my high heels."

At that Mycroft's smile diminished. Seeing all of this Sherlock smirked, evidently very pleased by what Alena said to his brother.

Mycroft turned to Sherlock. "She has quite a sharp tongue, no wonder you fancy her."

Sherlock glared at him in response. "I do not _fancy_ her. I do, however, admire her strong will and intelligence."

Alena smiled a little bit, taking that as a compliment. Probably the only nice thing he would say to her for the rest of the day.

"Mycroft," John greeted as he walked into the room and handed Alena her tea.

Alena thanked him and resumed her spot on the sofa.

"Good morning, Doctor Watson. So, I am interested to hear about your progress in the case."

"The photographs are perfectly safe," Sherlock stated.

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker," Mycroft replied.

"She's not interested in blackmail, she wants protection, for some reason. I take it you stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house?"

"How can we do anything while she has the photographs? Our hands are tied," he replied.

"Can't applaud your choice of words. Do you see how this works? That camera phone is her get out of jail free card. You have to leave her alone. Treat her like royalty, Mycroft."

"Though not the way she treats royalty," John added.

At that moment that same sexual noise Alena heard the night before from Sherlock's phone emitted into the room, throwing off the conversation. She rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Text," Sherlock answered as he got up to get his phone.

"What was that noise?"

Sherlock ignored that question. "You knew there were other people after her, too, Mycroft, before you sent John and I in there. CIA trained killers I think an excellent guess."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, Mycroft," John said.

Mrs. Hudson came into the room. "It's a disgrace sending your little brother into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes."

Mycroft scowled. "Oh, shut up, Mrs. Hudson!" he spat.

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock, John and Alena simultaneously exclaimed in shock.

He looked at all of them as if he had done nothing wrong, but soon looked at Mrs. Hudson. "Apologies."

"Thank you," she said.

"Though do, in fact, shut up," Sherlock told her.

Alena glared at him angrily and was about to scold him when yet another one of those damn texts came through. She groaned a bit, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, it's a bit rude, that noise, isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"There's nothing you can do and nothing she will do as far as I can see," Sherlock told his brother.

"I can put maximum surveillance on her," Mycroft suggested.

"Why bother? You can follow her on twitter. I believe her user name is The Whip Hand."

"Yes, most amusing. Excuse me," Mycroft said as he answered his phone.

Sherlock watched his brother leave the room as he took his call, like a hawk.

"Why does your phone make that noise?" John asked.

"What noise?"

"That noise, the one it just made."

"It's a text, that means I've got a text," Sherlock replied.

Alena looked away as John continued his questioning regarding the rather ridiculous change in Sherlock's phone. For Alena it made her blood simmer, she knew that his phone had been manipulated and of course by Irene Adler. If she was a dominatrix, then she would use a noise like that. Someone as tricky as that was obviously trouble. Sherlock didn't seem fazed by the sound or the number of texts coming through, she even noticed that he wasn't texting back. At least he didn't seem to care about that woman, which was a strange sort of comfort for her. She didn't even know why she bothered caring about the situation, Sherlock was a completely unattached man, so why should it matter?

"I wonder who could have got hold of your phone because it would have been in your coat, wouldn't it?" John said.

Sherlock had brought the paper much closer to his face, as if hiding behind it. "I'll leave you to your deductions."

John grinned. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Where do you get that idea?"

Just then Mycroft entered the room and finished his phone call.

Sherlock addressed his brother. "What else does she have? Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs," he stood up and approached him. "There's more. Much more. Something big's coming, isn't it?"

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now on you will stay out of this," Mycroft declared.

"Oh, will I?" he growled.

Mycroft smiled. "Yes, Sherlock. You will. Now if you'll excuse me I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend."

"Do give her my love," Sherlock said as he picked up his violin and began playing "God Save the Queen."

Mycroft turned to Alena, smiled and left the room. She watched him leave, relief swept through her as he left the flat. He rubbed her the wrong way both times they met, and she found him to be untrustworthy. Apparently she would likely be seeing him again, so she would have to get used to the sight of him. In the meantime she continued to listen to Sherlock as he played. All of the irritating feelings which he stirred up were soon far away from her mind. His music soothed her tense body and she relaxed. She had no idea how easily his music could have this effect on her. After she finished her tea, Alena took her cup into the kitchen. Sherlock soon finished playing.

"So, where does this leave you two?" Alena asked.

John shook his head. "No idea."

"As I said, she has to be left alone. Not very much that can be done at this time," Sherlock said.

Alena nodded. "So you're just waiting around for the next case, or something?"

"As of now, yes."

"I see. Well then since I am not needed here, I guess I should head home," she guessed.

Sherlock looked at her. "You might not be needed at this time, Alena, but you are always welcome here."

Alena took those words along with that look in his eyes to really mean that even if there was no case for her to assist on, she always could come to their flat. She smiled a little, having Sherlock give such approval for her to always be there when she wanted was certainly important. She was also very sure that very few could be given that approval.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is following my story, you guys are awesome! And thank you also for the comments, I really appreciate the feedback! :)**


	13. Can I Trust You?

Days passed, turning into weeks. Nothing regarding the dominatrix Irene Adler came up again, all except for those bizarre texts which Sherlock would receive on occasion. Alena detested those damn messages, she had no idea what they said, but Sherlock would not respond to them. Finally it was winter and Christmas was now on her mind. This was her fist time experiencing the holiday in London. Sherlock and John had invited her to a party they were hosting in their flat, an invitation which she accepted right away. Emily was out of town visiting family so she would not be able to see her friend. Spending a night with Sherlock and John would be wonderful since they were like family to her now. At least she would not be alone for the holiday.

Recently Alena had gone shopping and found a beautiful deep, sapphire blue chiffon dress which she thought would be perfect for the party. The straps were about two inches wide with silver beading adorning them and along the V- cut neckline. There was a chiffon sash which tied around her waist and the skirt of the dress flowed gracefully and only stopped just below her knees. Putting it on and tying the sash Alena could not believe just how well it showed off her hourglass figure.

For the occasion Alena decided to take Sherlock's advice and keep her hair down. She did use her curling iron to add extra waves in her brunette strands than usual before she parted her hair on the side and added a diamond studded hair clip. Applying her makeup she looked in the mirror and thought that she looked very pretty. Maybe Sherlock would give her a compliment, she knew John would, but Sherlock was so unpredictable.

Slipping on her black high heels, Alena slipped on her black coat and grabbed her clutch and her bag with all the gifts she had wrapped and headed next door. Inside 221B, Alena heard voices up in the living room. It was a little bit past the time that John and Sherlock told her to come, so evidently some people had arrived.

Alena walked into the room. "Hi everyone," she said.

John turned to her and smiled. "Well, hello, Alena," he said taking her coat. "You look lovely," he said when he saw the dress she wore.

Alena smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. Hudson approached her and gave her a big hug. "Alena, my dear. My goodness you do look lovely this evening! That shade of blue looks wonderful on you."

She tried not to blush. "Oh thank you, but honestly I think you look wonderful, Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. "You dear girl, how sweet you are."

Among the other guests there were Detective Inspector Lestrade and John's girlfriend, Jeanette, whom she had met before. All of them greeted her warmly. Alena then turned to see Sherlock looking at her.

"Hello, Sherlock," she said in a sweet voice.

He stepped over to her slowly. "Turn around once."

She slowly turned around a complete 360 to show off the dress as he asked, however she could not read his expression as to whether or not he liked the dress. Sherlock took her hand in his, raising it to his lips where he planted a kiss on it. Shivers ran down her spine when he did this. Never had he done something so gentleman like before. Even John's eyes widened, slightly bewildered by the action, Mrs. Hudson just smiled.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

Before she could possibly try to stop herself, her cheeks instantly blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You look quite handsome," she replied.

A smile crossed his face. "Thank you."

"Alena, would you like a glass of wine?" Lestrade asked.

She turned and nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "So any plans for your holiday?"

Alena shook her head. "Not much. I'll be working at the library as usual, but no travel plans. Kind of boring, but I love what I do."

Lestrade smiled. "Well you're lucky to be in a profession which you enjoy so much."

"Tell me about it," she said before taking a sip of wine.

Alena took a seat on the couch, which seemed to have become her spot of choice whenever she visited the flat. After a while, Sherlock took out his violin and began playing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Alena had hoped that he might play that night, and hearing him play something festive was certainly a treat. Smiling she watched him as he played, everyone listened intently. Listening to him play, Alena found herself entranced by the music. He played so beautifully, better than anyone else she had heard before. She could listen to him play forever she loved it so much. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she and Sherlock could play together. With her on piano and him on violin, it might be a delightful combination, but she never had proposed the thought before. Many times in her flat she would play piano, and Sherlock had mentioned now and again that she was very talented. She had played for him, John and Mrs. Hudson before, but he also heard her faintly through the wall. Thankfully he never had a complaint about it because she played so well.

When he finished the piece, everyone applauded him and he bowed. Just after that, a lovely young woman entered the flat and greeted everyone. Alena heard John call her Molly, whom she had heard of a few times. What took Alena by surprise was the dress she wore, certainly one which took everyone by surprise. Everyone except Sherlock who was suddenly preoccupied by whatever he was doing on the laptop. Molly greeted everyone there whom she knew before she noticed Alena.

"Oh, I don't believe we've met."

John stood up to introduce his friend. "This is Alena Van Buren, she lives next door to Sherlock and I and she works at the West Kensington Library," he said. "Alena, this is Molly Hooper. She works over at St. Bart's."

Alena stood and walked over to shake Molly's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Molly smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Alena felt a twinge of concern running through her veins. Molly looked at her very curiously.

"So, do you have much planned for your Christmas?" Molly asked.

Alena shrugged. "Not celebratory wise. Just staying at home."

"Oh, what about seeing family?" she inquired.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that I am an only child, and my parents died years ago. I don't have much of a family anymore."

Molly's smile vanished. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Alena smiled a little, trying to save Molly the feeling of regret she seemed to have overcoming her. "It's fine. I've accepted all of that by now."

She nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend that you plan to see?"

Now that question struck a chord. What no one knew was that Matt had proposed to her on Christmas Day the previous year. Alena bit on her lower lip as she fought to dismiss the memories which were sprouting up again. She immediately shook her head.

"No. No I don't have a boyfriend."

Molly's expression told her that she knew she said something wrong. "I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"Molly, you should be careful what you ask," Sherlock interjected.

Alena did not want to create a scene, which was already beginning to occur. Having just met Molly and having a rather awkward first encounter, she did not want to make it any worse and upset her.

"No, it's fine. Really. I honestly haven't been in a relationship in a long time," she said smiling, trying to hide everything going on inside her.

Molly smiled back, "Okay then."

"And speaking of boyfriends," Sherlock began. "I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly and you're serious about him."

"What? Sorry, what?" she asked confused.

"In fact you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift."

"Take a day off," John told him.

"Shut up and have a drink," Lestrade offered.

Alena stepped back toward the couch and resumed her seat, wondering what on earth Sherlock was getting at.

Sherlock stood up. "Oh come on, surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash, at best. Something special, then. Shade of red echoes her lipstick, either an unconscious association, or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Hooper has love on her mind. The fact that she's serious about him is clear from the fact she's giving the gift at all. That all suggests long-term hopes, however forlorn. And that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her makeup and what she's wearing. Or else she's trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts..."

Alena's mouth opened, shocked that he said those things about Molly.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always...always," Molly replied, looking as if she might cry.

That was when it hit her. Of course all of Sherlock's deductions were correct, and seeing the look on Molly's face, Alena understood that Molly had feelings for Sherlock. No wonder she was so interested in whether or not Alena was seeing someone for the holiday. Seeing her reactions to what Sherlock had said, Alena felt awful for her. It was apparent that she did not know how unattached Sherlock was and that he would never look at a woman in a special way. Alena rested her forehead against her hand which was propped up by her elbow, still quite astounded by the things Sherlock said about Molly. How could he do that?

"I am sorry. Forgive me," he said.

Alena was just as surprised as John appeared to be when they heard that apology, but it was definitely necessary after he humiliated her.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

Suddenly that damn ringtone emitted into the silence at the most awkward moment, horrifying Molly.

"Oh, no! That wasn't-I-I didn't-" she began frantically.

"No. It was me," Sherlock said.

Alena closed her eyes and shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me," she groaned.

"What, really?" Lestrade asked in surprise.

Molly looked at him. "What?"

"My phone," Sherlock clarified.

"Fifty-seven," John said.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Fifty-seven of those texts, the ones I've heard."

Sherlock looked at the text and walked toward the mantelpiece. "Thrilling that you've been counting."

Suddenly he pulled out a small gift which had been well hidden. Alena blinked in surprise, wondering who had done that, but something told her that it had to do with Irene Adler.

"Excuse me," Sherlock said as he left the room.

John looked after him. "What, what's up Sherlock?"

"I said, excuse me," he replied.

"Do you ever reply?" John asked.

Sherlock said nothing, he just retreated to his bedroom. Molly looked absolutely stunned and embarrassed by everything which had just taken place. Alena could not blame her one bit. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, needing another glass of wine after all of this happened. Her mind was still trying to dismiss her memories of Matt. After pouring herself a glass, she turned and saw Molly approach her.

"Look, about before, did I really say the wrong thing?" she asked with curious eyes.

Alena looked down and sighed. "You had no way of knowing, and it is apparent that John and Sherlock never told you about me or my past. I was engaged for seven months to my ex-boyfriend. This was quite a while ago, but after I discovered that he had an affair, he...well he tried to kill me. Almost successfully too."

Molly's jaw dropped. "Oh God, Alena I do apologize!"

"No, no, please. It's alright," she said reassuringly with a smile. "How could you have known? And I'm sorry if we started off on awkward footing. I am really glad to have met you by the way."

She shyly smiled. "Me too."

From there, everyone still seemed to be in a confused state after everything which had just occurred after the text came through and Sherlock had left the room. John had come back from checking on him and just shrugged when Alena looked to him for an explanation.

Suddenly the door to Sherlock's room opened. "Alena, would you be so kind as to bring me my coat?"

Alena looked down the hall at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, I'm not saying it again," he said.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why the heck she had to do it for him. Sherlock could easily walk down the hall and get it himself, she was not his servant.

"I'll bring it," John said.

"Did I ask you to do it, John? I think not," Sherlock snapped.

John and Alena exchanged confused looks. Alena shook her head and grabbed Sherlock's coat and walked down the hallway to the bedroom to give it to him. Sherlock took her by the arm and pulled her into the room entirely before closing the door. Alena looked at the door before looking back at him, wondering why he was acting this way.

Sherlock looked her right in the eye. "Can I trust you?"

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Can I trust you to do something for me? Exactly as I tell you to do it? Even if you have to keep it secret from someone like John?" he asked.

Alena knew this meant it had to be something incredibly important. Maybe he was testing her to see just how trustworthy she was. She nodded. "Yes, Sherlock. Whatever you need me to do, I will do it."

He held out a camera phone. "I need to go out, and you must keep this safe from everyone. I have no doubt that John might try to find it in my absence. I am trusting you to keep it safe, never reveal that you have it."

Alena looked at the phone for a moment before taking it in her hands. It wasn't his phone, so it this was a different matter entirely. Then she remembered how Irene Adler's phone had photographs and information on it. Could it be that this was her phone?

"Can you do that?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "You have my word," she declared sincerely.

Sherlock smiled a little. "How do you intend to keep it hidden?"

Alena wondered if he supposed that she might slip it into her bra, but she would disappoint him. Instead Alena slipped it between the sash and the dress. With the material already having a crinkled effect to it, no one could see the outline of the phone. The deep blue color also hid it very well. What really helped was that the sash was tied tightly around her small waist, there was no chance the phone would slip out.

One corner of Sherlock's mouth curled into a smirk. "Clever girl," he whispered before opening the door and walking out of the bedroom.

Alena watched him walk down the hall before disappearing through the door. She walked out of his room to join the others who were a little bewildered by his sudden exit.

"Did he say anything?" John asked.

She shook her head, lying. "No not really. I tried asking him what was going on, but he wouldn't say. You know how he is."

He nodded. "Okay then."

* * *

John received a call from Mycroft, one which forced John to begin looking for the camera phone, just as Sherlock had predicted would happen. Mrs. Hudson also tried to help, Alena did as well when John asked her. Lestrade and Molly had already taken off for the evening. She had to make it really look like she had no idea where the phone was. No one had noticed anything strange about her dress and the way it was hiding the phone, and Alena always made sure that the sash was tied tightly to ensure the phone would not move. Going through Sherlock's room felt very strange and rather uncomfortable for her. Although she was doing what he asked, she felt as if she was violating his privacy. She had always been brought up to be an honest, young lady so she never did anything like this to her family or her friends. She never even looked into Matt's phone or e-mails regarding the affair, she found out just by witnessing him walking from a club to a nearby residence with another woman as she was coming home from an errand. As uncomfortable as it felt, Alena swore she would keep the phone safe until Sherlock got back.

After searching all over his room, John decided it was time to give up. Alena took a seat in Sherlock's chair when she soon heard her phone go off in her clutch. Pulling it out, she found a text from Sherlock.

**When I get back tell John you are tired and have to head home.**

**SH**

At first she wasn't quite sure what this meant, but she would not forget this instruction.

"Who's that?" John asked.

She looked up. "Oh just Emily, wishing me a Merry Christmas," she said pretending to send a reply text.

He nodded.

She looked at him when she was certain that Jeanette and Mrs. Hudson could not hear them. "What do you think is going on?"

John shook his head. "Well if Irene Adler's phone was here, that means something must have happened to her. If that camera phone was as she said, 'her life', and she doesn't have it, she must have been killed."

Alena sighed. "Dear God. You really think so?"

He nodded. "That has to be it. Now the only question is, where did Sherlock put that phone if not in the usual places?" he said before turning to take an incoming call.

Alena looked away, thinking about how Sherlock had entrusted her with that phone. Of course John would not have guessed that Sherlock would have looked to her to hide it. She was glad that John hadn't asked her or noticed it. Placing her hand over it, keeping it from view of anyone, Alena made sure it was securely in place.

"He's coming, ten minutes," John told her and Mrs. Hudson.

"There's nothing in the bedroom," Mrs. Hudson told him after she had finished her final sweep.

Alena just shrugged, indicating she had no further ideas as to where the phone was. John finished his call with Mycroft, which seemed to end with Mycroft asking John to do something even though John told him he had plans. From there, he tried to explain and apologize to Jeanette, which shockingly ended up with her telling him not to make her compete with Sherlock, ending their relationship. Alena could not believe what occurred. The entire evening seemed to have turned upside down.

"That really wasn't very good, was it?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

After a while Mrs. Hudson retreated from 221B back to her own flat leaving John and Alena to wait for Sherlock. John sat in his chair and began reading as they continued to wait. They didn't have to wait very long for him to return.

Sherlock walked into the room and paused for a moment. John turned to him.

"Oh hello. You okay?" John asked.

After looking about the room for a few seconds Sherlock turned and took off his coat. "I hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time."

Remembering Sherlock's instruction Alena stood up from her spot. "Well, I'm getting a little tired. I guess I should head home now. Goodnight, John," she said.

John stood up and gave her a small hug, Alena was careful to keep him from noticing the phone. "Goodnight, Alena and thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me."

Sherlock took Alena's coat off the hook and helped her put it on. "I will escort you downstairs, Alena."

She smiled. "Well thank you, Sherlock."

John casted a questioning glance at Alena, which she shrugged at to indicate she had no idea what this was about. Sherlock never escorted her down.

Sherlock walked downstairs with Alena all the way to the front door where they both stopped. Alena turned to him and pulled the phone out from the sash and placed it in his hand.

"I never told John, nor did that phone slip out once. Just as I promised."

He nodded. "I knew I could trust you."

She nodded. "Is everything okay?"

Sherlock's eyes didn't meet with her own as he looked at the phone before slipping it into his pocket. "Everything is fine."

From the distant tone in his voice Alena could tell that things weren't really okay, he must have dealt with something difficult while he was gone. His mood had changed, he was much more solemn looking. She wanted to ask if there was anything she could do, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. He wouldn't accept help from her now.

"Well," she began. "Goodnight then."

She turned to open the door but Sherlock placed his hand on her arm to stop her. Alena turned back to him and their eyes made contact. His pale green eyes held her gaze with a soft look. One of his hands tenderly brushed her bangs aside. Alena's heart rate increased by one extra beat, her eyes were locked with his. Next thing she knew his face was edging closer to her own. Alena's mind went blank as words failed her. Just as their lips were only centimeters away from one another, Sherlock's face moved toward her ear.

"Thank you, Alena," he whispered before slowly drawing back.

Even if she wanted to stop it from happening, Alena's cheeks flustered. "You're welcome, Sherlock."

"Goodnight," he said before turning on his heel and moving back upstairs.

Alena watched him leave, wondering just what was on his mind. Something definitely occurred that night and it was affecting him. If Irene Adler really was dead, why was he so upset by this? Her natural instinct was to go and try to comfort him, but with Sherlock he always built barriers between himself and everyone else. Very rarely did she see his more human side, only when he allowed it to happen. It made her feel awful that she could not help him more.

Sighing, Alena opened the door and went back to her flat. After an unusual night, all she really cared to do was slip into her pajamas and go to bed. Normally she would read, but right at that moment she had no desire to do that. Once she had changed she slipped under her covers and thought about Sherlock. She wished she could talk to him, allow him to open up to her. She wanted to be that kind of friend he could turn to. Maybe over the next day or two while John was gone he might seek her company since the flat would be empty. Alena really hoped that he would. Instead of allowing herself to fall asleep with her mind filled with the unfortunate events of that evening, she held onto one particular thought: the feeling of Sherlock delicately brushing her bangs aside and the look in his eyes as he did that.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and commenting on my story! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it!**


	14. Another Matter of Trust

Silence.

In the twenty-four hours since she last saw Sherlock, she heard nothing from him. This both concerned her and disappointed her. Alena knew that John had gone to see his sister leaving Sherlock completely by himself in 221B. At first she thought he might need a day to himself after everything that happened, but by the second day without any word from him she began to think differently about the matter. Alena wondered just how much Irene Adler's death really affected him, and if he was upset by it, what did it mean? She knew he never texted her back, and he was completely unattached. He couldn't possibly have felt anything romantic for her.

After a while on the second day, Alena decided to try and break the silence and invite him to lunch. Although she knew he might turn her down, she had to at least try to draw him out of his flat, if only for an hour. Grabbing her phone, she sent him a text.

**If you're interested I'm planning to go out for lunch at noon. I'd love the company.**

**AVB**

Sighing she waited for him to text back. Placing her phone in front of her, she watched as the minutes ticked on by. Alena hoped that he would say yes, but the longer she waited the more she began to doubt that he would reply. Suddenly a text popped up on her phone, only it wasn't from Sherlock.

**Is he doing okay?**

**John**

A bit disappointedly she texted him back.

**Not sure. I invited him to lunch, but he hasn't replied.**

**AVB**

From there she sent a few texts back and forth to John before he had to leave. Alena leaned back on her couch pillows staring up at the ceiling. As time passed it was beginning to get close to the lunch hour. Alena decided not to wait on Sherlock any more. Instead she got dressed and ready to go out. She decided against texting him again, not wanting to press the issue. Before she could head out the door, her phone received a new text.

**Meet you in 2 minutes.**

**SH**

And at the last minute, he finally got back to her. Alena smiled a little when she received it, very happy that she would not be going out alone. She patiently waited outside for him to emerge from 221B, but she wondered how he was going to act. Would he be distant? Would he talk to her about what was on his mind?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Sherlock walked outside.

"Hi, Sherlock," she said smiling.

"Hello, Alena," he replied in an almost disinterested tone.

Her smile vanished. "Um...I was just going to go to the nearby cafe and get something quick if that works for you."

He nodded. "That will do just fine."

They began walking together in silence. Alena wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but she was incredibly hesitant to do that. She did not want him to get mad at her, so instead she kept her mouth shut. Although it felt awkward not speaking with him as they walked, she knew that he probably wouldn't say much anyway. Not with the somewhat somber look on his face. At least she got him to come outside.

Arriving at the cafe, they sat together at a small table. The waiter brought them two menus, but as usual, Alena was the only one who bothered to look at it. Sherlock just stared out the window beside them at the people and cars passing by, which seemed to hold more interest to him than food or Alena's company. Sighing to herself, Alena quickly ordered a salad finding that her appetite wasn't quite as large as she first thought. As she waited, she thought about asking him a few questions to try and get him to open up, but she remained hesitant thinking that he might just give her one word answers if that.

"So...is it different not having John around the flat?" she asked.

"I barely notice his absence," he replied.

She nodded a little, that definitely sounded like him. "Any new cases since I last saw you?"

"None."

Sometime after that her salad arrived and Alena began eating. She didn't ask any more questions, hoping that it might invite Sherlock to say something first instead. Slowly her salad diminished and the time passed, he never spoke a word and he never looked at her. Alena thought back to the night they had dinner before going to the Chinese circus and how his behavior was similar then. That night he had been preoccupied with finding the book that each of the smugglers owned, this time he had nothing to be thinking and he still wouldn't look at her. Now she began to wonder if he had been completely reluctant to come to lunch but only joined her to be polite. If that was the case, Alena would have preferred that he declined instead of making her feel as if she had made him feel obligated.

_This is a disaster_, she thought to herself.

Once she had paid for her lunch, Alena took her time finishing her drink. The silence between them was so difficult to endure that she had to speak again.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked, hoping he would look at her.

His gaze continued to look elsewhere. "I'm just fine."

An annoyed sigh escaped her mouth. "No you're not. Sometimes you can be an awful liar, Sherlock."

That got his attention; his eyes looked at her with surprise. "Pardon?"

Alena crossed her arms. "Sherlock, you can't deceive everyone around you. I know that something is weighing heavily on your thoughts and you've shut everyone out since the party. You put up barriers very easily to keep yourself isolated, but you manage to forget that people care about you and are willing to listen. So don't tell me you're fine when you're really not."

Sherlock's eyes went from stunned to somewhat stern. "I'm not the only awful liar at this table then."

Alena's brow furrowed and her eyes widened at his statement. "Excuse me?"

"The night of the party, you passed off Molly's question regarding whether or not you had a boyfriend as if your breakup was nothing, when it completely rendered you to a near damsel in distress. The very first day you came to Baker Street and we met, I read your breakup easily and it forced you to run out of the flat. Since then you never had difficulty discussing it, but Molly brought it up and I noticed an expression on your face that you never showed before whenever your ex was brought up. You responded very casually, saying you hadn't been in a relationship for a long time. Something was tearing you apart inside, and your expression told me so."

She rolled her eyes. "I was trying to be polite and not spill my sob story to someone I just met and cause a scene, which you did a very good job at."

Now he looked slightly irritated. "You were hiding something as well, Alena. Something that you haven't told anyone."

Alena knew he wanted her to say it, but she was so bothered by what he said that she didn't want to discuss it any further. "It's none of your business, Sherlock."

"Alena," he said calmly. "Your story goes deeper than what you've told me."

"And what if it does? Every detail does not have to be spoken. You know the important facts about what happened to me. Isn't that enough?" she snapped.

His hard gaze had softened, trying to convince her to open up. "What is it you're hiding?"

Closing her eyes a moment she exhaled a long sigh. "Okay, in a way you're right. Matt proposed to me on Christmas Day of last year. One year later, here I am, hiding away from my past in London and when I am finally happy and enjoying the company of the few friends I have made here, the memory of that day came back to me. Several memories in fact came back, rushing through my brain as if someone had opened the floodgates. I hadn't thought about my engagement day in months, and it did hurt but I wasn't going to tell Molly that when I had just met her."

Sherlock leaned forward a bit putting his arms on the table as he continued to watch her. "That's not the end of it."

Alena eyes looked into his inquisitive ones, wanting to hate him for doing this to her. There were certain things which were better left unsaid.

"Seven months...that's how long I was engaged. The night I found out he betrayed me is the night that he gave me Lies, Deception, Pain and Near-Death...the four presents I received from him on my birthday."

The look on Sherlock's face could have brought her to tears. His gaze softened and he appeared rather stunned. He probably never deduced that the night Alena nearly died was on her birthday. She sniffled back a few tears and fought to keep herself from crying.

"Are you happy now?" she asked. "You have my whole story, and you're the only one who knows all of it. I was doing really well and at the moment you notice that I seem upset about it, you have to pry into it and find out the rest of it."

Sherlock's gaze moved to the table, avoiding her eyes. "I was not prying."

Alena's brow furrowed as her blood simmered in her veins. "Not prying? Forgive me but I did not want to discuss this matter at all, you on the other hand kept pushing, wanting so desperately to find out 'What made Alena so upset the other night?' Sherlock that is prying."

"I was merely concerned about you."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Concerned? If you really cared about how I felt, you would have respected the fact that I didn't want to discuss it. But no, you had to know. You're always saying that you know how strong I am capable of being, but when you deliberately do this as if to help me face my past demons...all you're really doing is reopening old wounds and making the pain come back."

With that, Alena grabbed her coat and stood up walking out of the cafe without him. She had no more patience for him this time. She never liked arguing with him, but this was getting far more personal than she wanted it to. Leaving the cafe she buttoned her coat shut and began making her way back to Baker Street. Sherlock was free to do whatever he wanted, probably as he would have preferred.

"Alena, wait!"

Alena groaned when she heard his voice and his quick footsteps following to catch up with her. "Sherlock, can't we just drop this?"

He took hold of her shoulder and stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk. "No. I need to say something."

Pulling her shoulder away from him she looked into his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just leave me be."

Sherlock's eyes held her own with a stern gaze. "I need to say something," he repeated.

Alena sighed in frustration. "Is this some sort of experiment? Trying to see just how far under my skin you can get before I breakdown?"

He shook his head. "No, Alena. How much do you trust me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. You already know that I trust you, more than some others. The question remains, how much do you trust me?"

Alena had no idea where he was going with this, but judging by the serious look in his eyes it had to be a good reason for him to be asking.

"I trust you whole-heartedly. With my life really."

That answer seemed to please him from the way he smiled. "In that case, because we place such trust in one another, I would rather hope that you would be willing to open up to me. To trust me with the darker details of your story."

She shook her head. "Why would you possibly need to know about all of that?"

"Because I am concerned about you. I wanted to know why you were so upset by Molly's question and to make sure you were okay. Is that so wrong?"

Alena wanted to argue this one out, but she realized that if he was concerned about her then he was not doing anything negative.

"No...I guess not. However, this is a difficult story for me to keep bringing up, Sherlock. I am over it, but if you continue to bring it up how can I keep what is past in the past?"

He seemed to ponder that one for a moment before nodding. "I see your point, Alena. If you would prefer, I won't bring up the subject anymore."

She nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, Sherlock."

With that conversation brought to a close, the two began walking back toward Baker Street.

"By the way, do you have a moment to come up to the flat?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure, why?"

"It would appear that I still have your Christmas present."

Alena was taken aback, she had no idea that Sherlock had gotten her a gift. Arriving at 221B, Alena walked inside with Sherlock and slipped off her coat before hanging it. Looking around the flat, everything appeared to be in its normal, semi-chaotic state. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary to her and there was no sign of that camera phone she had hidden so well. The one thing which did stand out to her was the opened gift she had brought for Sherlock on the table and the knife that she had given him with the amethyst stone in the handle. The one he had been so fond of.

Alena smiled when she saw it. "I see you opened my gift to you."

Sherlock turned to her after hanging up his coat. "Yes. I must say it was a pleasant surprise. It was your father's creation, but I am a little amazed that you would be willing to part with it."

Shaking her head she replied, "You know I have more of the knives he made, and you appreciated the work which went into them. Since you were so appreciative and you were so fond of this one, I wanted you to have it."

The corners of his mouth curled a little, presenting her with a small smile. "In that case, I am honored. Thank you, Alena."

Sherlock reached over to the other side of the table and took hold of a rectangular shaped box which he handed to her. "And this is for you."

Alena looked at the box in her hands before looking into his eyes. "You really didn't have to."

"It wasn't a matter of 'had' to. I wanted to," he replied with a smirk.

Alena knew that he was using the same words she had used the night she stayed in the flat to keep an eye on him. Rolling her eyes a bit, she untied the bow holding the box closed before she lifted the lid, revealing a gift that made her blink in shock, her jaw nearly drop, and her words vanish. Inside the box sitting on a velvet cushion was a strand of pearls. The center pearl was the largest and the ones flanking it were smaller, each pearl grew smaller as it neared the end of the necklace.

"Sherlock...I...I hardly know what to say," she replied.

"I would hope you would tell me how you like the necklace," he offered.

Her bewildered eyes met with his. "Like it? Sherlock it is absolutely stunning!"

Hearing her say that made him smile a little. "I knew you were a very classy young woman, and I knew you would not only appreciate a strand of pearls, but you would wear them well."

Alena smiled. "I have always wanted a strand of pearls."

Sherlock took the box from her hands and slipped the necklace out. He proceeded to put it around her neck and clasped it for her. Alena turned toward the mirror and looked at her reflection with the white pearls adorning her neck. It was not a long strand, but it was not short enough to be a choker, but it was just in between. She brought her hand to her neck and allowed her fingertips to glide over the pearls, still taking in the surprise of the beautiful gift.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she said before turning to him. "Thank you so much, Sherlock."

Still smiling he replied, "I am very glad that you like it, Alena. It looks lovely on you."

Just when she thought she had brought Sherlock out of his somber state, Alena saw his smile fade back into his emotionless expression. She thought quickly, trying to find some way to keep him in the pleasant mood he had been in for the last few minutes. Before she could say anything Sherlock had turned away from her.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I have several things to do," he stated as he opened up his laptop.

Alena had opened her mouth to speak, but she no longer knew what she could say to him. "Okay then. Would you possibly have time later to join me for dinner?"

_Please say yes, please say yes. Sherlock don't refuse, please don't continue on this way,_ she silently begged.

His head slightly turned over his shoulder. "I'm afraid that I can't. I will be out of the flat this evening."

Disappointed with his decline, Alena bit down on her lower lip and nodded. She had to be glad that he had at least joined her for lunch, to press him for anything more seemed rude.

"Alright...but if you do change your mind, the offer still stands," she said.

Sherlock sat down at his laptop and began typing. "And I will keep it in mind."

Knowing that Sherlock was probably about to tune her out and begin working, Alena had a feeling that this was her cue to leave him alone. She slipped her coat on and placed the case to her necklace into her purse. Standing in the doorframe, she turned to him once more.

"Thank you for joining me today, and thank you again for the necklace," she said.

"As I said before, you're welcome."

Sherlock never raised his eyes from the screen, nor did he say farewell to her. Alena turned and walked down the stairs and left the flat.

Back inside her own flat, Alena looked in her mirror again to look at the pearls. Still having a hard time believing that this was a gift from Sherlock, she continued to stare at her reflection as she thought about him. If she mattered so much to him that he had to know about the rest of her past, why did he act so cold to her at times? It frustrated her that he could easily turn from being kind to indifferent, like a tamer version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. While she knew that this was his nature, Alena wondered why he would do that to her if he trusted her so. Sherlock had not told her what was going on in his mind or why he was remaining so distant, and he wanted her to trust him. Alena had told him the missing details of her story that day and received nothing from him in return. Now she began to wonder just how much he truly trusted her if he wouldn't even open up to her. It was moments like this that she felt she on a completely different planet from him, one filled with life and vibrancy, while Sherlock remained in his own world, isolated from the world she lived in and one which he had built walls around to keep her and everyone else out. The awful realization sprouted in her mind that maybe she would never see who he really was because he would never trust her or anyone enough to know his true self. Even if that was the case Alena would not let that change her nature around him. All she could do was remain a loyal friend he could trust, hoping that one day he might be willing to do the same.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy scheduling things around my two part-time jobs. This chapter was more of a filler, but I really hope you guys will enjoy it until I can update again. Again, thank you so much to those who have been following and commenting on my story, I really appreciate it! :)**


	15. Hardly Knew You

"The man is absolutely infuriating," Alena stated.

Emily looked up at her friend from her plate. It was New Year's Eve and since she had come back from her trip, they decided to meet up for breakfast and talk about their holidays now that they had a day off and didn't have to pay attention to the time because of needing to get to work on time. While Emily's had been quite nice, it seemed that Alena's had been quite the opposite.

"Isn't that the case almost all the time? I mean John has told me about how Sherlock can be."

Alena shook her head. "Of course, but in the last few days Sherlock has been more so than usual."

"How so? You already told me about Christmas and the day you had lunch with him."

"If you can really call it that. I didn't hear from him at all for another day, so I stopped by to say hi and found the flat to be a bit of a mess. Papers and books all over, which can be its usual state, but Sherlock seemed so distant. Enough not to really care. So I offered to organize everything for him after noticing how disorganized all of his information was. At first he seemed indifferent, but then gave me specific instructions on how he wanted it to be done before he left. So, being the nice person that I am, I did exactly as he said. I even managed to finish everything in the three hours he was gone. When he came back, he quickly glanced around to see my work and all he could say was, 'Impressive.'"

Emily shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Alena rolled her eyes. "Well yes, but that was all he said. He never thanked me, and his tone was not necessarily sincere. Oh and the next day when I came by to say hi to John when he arrived back at 221B, all my work was just thrown out the window because it was back to the way it was before. Sherlock barely spoke to either one of us, completely oblivious to our presence. He's back to the way he was right after the party and none of us can snap him out of it."

"Oh, I see. He seems so complex," Emily commented.

"Indeed. I can't figure him out half the time. I wish I could understand him better, but he does such a good job to keep me from doing that."

A small smile crossed her friend's face. "You like him, don't you?"

Alena's brow furrowed when she looked back at Emily. "Like him? Please, Emily."

She giggled. "Oh, Alena it's so clear that you do."

"No, he's my friend. Sherlock has kept me safe, yes, which I am very grateful for, and he trusts me. I like him as a friend. Besides, he's the most extreme workaholic I have ever met."

Emily shrugged. "Maybe so, but I think you like him more than that."

Alena snorted. "Says the woman who has been secretly fond of John Watson."

The smile on Emily's face diminished and her cheeks flustered. "Well...yes...but..."

"Emily, it's been pretty clear from the start. I know you've been in contact with him occasionally, and something tells me that the two of you have been talking about going out for an evening sometime now that he's single again."

"He's the one who suggested it," Emily quickly said. "I didn't pressure him into doing it if that's what you're thinking."

Alena laughed. "Oh I know that. John already told me that he's been talking to you, so I just had a hunch that he was thinking of taking you out sometime."

Emily smiled and ran her fingers through her blond hair. "Well, I won't lie I am really looking forward to it. He's a brilliant man. Who knows, maybe Sherlock might cast his eye in your direction."

Her friends comments made her want to laugh and groan at the same time. Alena thought that the day that Sherlock Holmes ever asked her on a date, not one which dealt with a case, but a truly romantic date, would be a day that there was something extraordinarily wrong with the world.

"Who knows," Alena replied.

Emily frowned. "Alena Van Buren, you're a lovely woman and Sherlock would be absolutely insane not to find you attractive."

"It's not that he doesn't find me to be pretty, heck the night of the party he told me that I looked beautiful. What I'm saying is that he doesn't have an interest in dating. He told me before that he is married to his work and he isn't looking for a relationship. I have to honor that."

"He may say that, but you never know what might happen later. Sherlock might just notice what a catch you are."

Alena smiled and shook her head. "You're too kind, Emily. I doubt it will happen, but it's nice to know I have such a sweet friend."

Emily smiled. "You're welcome."

Looking at her wristwatch, Alena grabbed her handbag. "Speaking of friends, I should get back to my flat. I promised Mrs. Hudson I would have tea with her in about half an hour and I don't want to be late."

Her friend nodded. "Alright. It was fun seeing you this morning. We should do this more often when we have days off."

"Agreed. See you later, Emily."

The two friends departed from the restaurant and headed back toward their homes. As she walked back to Baker Street, Alena thought about what Emily said about her and Sherlock. It was an interesting thought thinking of what it might be like to go on a real date with him. Of course she knew that he would never do that willingly. Sherlock hardly treated her differently from anyone else. He may have placed more trust in her than Mrs. Hudson or John the night of the party, but he never went out of his way to open up to her or even talk to her socially. He had a one track mind which was focused on work, very rarely did it ever divert from that. If the saying was true that "old habits die hard" then Sherlock would never break his habits for her. It would take a remarkable individual to make Sherlock notice they were there, and to keep his attention. Alena knew that she would not be a strong candidate in that case based on her inability to keep Sherlock's attention for very long. As sweet as Emily was for insisting that Alena could be a good match for him, she knew that wouldn't happen. On top of that, Alena only thought of him as a friend. Then again, there were fleeting moments when she felt a surge of what she could only identify as happiness run through her when she thought of the rare moments between them. Whenever he looked at her with those eyes which could see into her like no one else, whenever he stroked her bangs out of her eyes, and whenever he seemed to compliment her. Those moments Alena could never dismiss, nor did she want to.

Finally back at her flat, Alena decided to think about that matter another time. Slipping off her casual blouse, Alena donned a more dressy blouse to wear with her jeans and heels. Whenever she met with Mrs. Hudson she preferred to look nicer, especially for tea. At least once a week she scheduled a day to visit with her landlady to give her more normal company than Sherlock provided. It always made her smile whenever Mrs. Hudson told her how much she enjoyed the company of another woman in the flat. Alena thought of Mrs. Hudson like a wonderful grandmother figure in her life. That she considered to be a very important thing that she did not want to be without.

Once she was dressed, Alena put on her jacket and exited her flat before walking into the next door flat. Everything seemed quiet inside. Eerily quiet. Alena then noticed that Mrs. Hudson's cleaning supplies had been left in the middle of the floor near the staircase, moreover that the door to her flat was ajar. Finding this to be unusual, Alena quickly went to the door and looked inside.

"Mrs. Hudson!" she called. "Are you there?"

Silence was all she heard in reply. Alena looked all around, nervous that something bad had happened but there was no sign of her. No matter how many times she called her name, she received no responses. Alena didn't know whether or not to call for Sherlock, but before she could even process another decision, Alena felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. Gasping she turned to find a man standing behind her. A complete stranger to her.

Alena screamed when the stranger began dragging her out of the flat and toward the stairs. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, but his hands only tightened on her shoulders as he dragged her up the stairs. Alena tried to use her heels to stomp into his foot, but it was an effort in vain. Alena continued to scream, hoping that someone might hear, but no one came to her rescue.

Suddenly she found herself dragged inside John and Sherlock's flat. They were not there, but she found a frightened Mrs. Hudson sitting in a chair while two other men stood beside her. One of the men, a blond one, grabbed one of the other chairs and set it beside Mrs. Hudson's. The man holding Alena's shoulders shoved Alena into the chair and she found herself in what seemed to be either a hostage or interrogation situation.

"Oh, Alena!" Mrs. Hudson cried as she grabbed onto her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Mrs. Hudson nodded but Alena suddenly noticed the wounds on her cheek and wrist. Appalled, Alena faced these intruders with burning rage.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded.

The blond raised his eyebrows in what appeared to be shock. "An American?" he said in his painfully American accent. "This is unexpected."

She glared. "I'm not too proud of it at the moment, and for your information I am a dual citizen of Britain as well. Now answer my question!"

The blond glared right back. "You don't ask the questions in this case, Miss. This is a very serious matter, so I wouldn't act to smart if I were you."

"I have the right to know who you are and why you have dragged both of us up here," she retorted.

"We are looking for something, something which Mr. Holmes was looking for the last time we met."

Now it came flooding back to her. Alena now knew what she was dealing with. She remembered the men whom John told her about the day he and Sherlock went to Irene Adler's flat. These had to be the same CIA goons they encountered, the same ones Mycroft neglected to warn them about.

"Oh really? Then why are you talking to us and not to him?" she spat.

His glare intensified. "I warned you not to act smart with me. Do you know what it is we're looking for?"

She let go of Mrs. Hudson's shaking hands and crossed her arms. "I have no idea," she stated.

"We are looking for a camera phone. One that belongs to an Irene Adler. Do you know where it is?"

Alena shrugged. "I don't live here, so how could I possibly know where it is?"

"We know you've been here before."

She cocked her head. "By what right do you question me? Is this how you get your answers? By attacking a woman and threatening another? You are despicable."

The blond walked directly in front of her brought his face close to her own. "Do you think this is funny?" he asked.

Alena smirked at him. "No...but this is," she replied before she raised her foot and stomped her heel right into his foot with as much force as she could.

The blond agent cried out in agonizing pain as Alena resumed her position and continued to smirk. Once he caught sight of her smirk, the blond man spat an angered expletive at her before swiftly backhanding her across her face. A small cry escaped her mouth, her cheek almost felt numb from the strike.

"Alena!" Mrs. Hudson cried out in terror.

Alena shook her head a little, trying to bring herself out of the daze she was in. "I'm fine," she told her.

The blond turned to the agent closest to Alena. "Make sure she doesn't make any more sudden moves," he said handing him a switchblade.

All jokes were over. Alena felt the man beside her grab her ponytail tightly with one hand and held the knife's blade at her throat, forcing her to keep perfectly still. Mrs. Hudson's frightened cries at the sight made Alena more uneasy. She had been in this situation before, only this time she could not get out of this one as easy. These agents had guns and they were very intent on getting what they came for. Before any of them could say anything else, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs was heard. The blond agent stood behind Mrs. Hudson with his gun pointed at her while the other had the knife at Alena's throat.

Soon the door opened slowly and in walked Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson began to sob a bit when she saw him, Alena just stayed as still as possible but looked at him with worried eyes. His expression did not show any concern despite the situation the two women were in.

"Don't snivel Mrs. Hudson, it will do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet," he told her. "What a tender world that would be."

"Oh, please, sorry Sherlock," she replied.

Alena wanted to yell at him for being so mean to her, but the agent gripped her hair tighter, causing her to flinch from the pain.

"I believe you have something that we want, Mr. Holmes"

"Then why don't you ask for it?

Sherlock approached Mrs. Hudson and looked at the same wounds that Alena noticed. He glanced toward Alena as well, his eyes looking at the blade pressed against her throat.

"I've been asking this one, she doesn't seem to know anything. I even tried with that one, but she was not too willing to comply."

"Hence the knife at her throat."

"But you know what I'm asking for don't you, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock looked up at him. "I believe I do."

Sherlock straightened up and backed away a bit. "First get rid of your boys."

"Why?"

"I dislike being outnumbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room."

The blond looked to his men. "You two, go to the car."

"And get into the car and drive away. Don't try to trick me, you know who I am. It doesn't work," Sherlock told him.

With that the man holding the knife to Alena's throat let her go. Alena brought her hand to her throat and exhaled and inhaled deeply. Her neck hurt a little, but when her fingers fell upon the spot where the knife had been she felt no blood or wound. The two men left the room and descended the staircase.

"Next you can stop pointing that gun at me," he told him.

"So you can point a gun at me?"

Sherlock extended out his arms. "I'm unarmed."

"Mind if I check?" he asked.

"Oh, I insist."

Alena took hold of Mrs. Hudson's hands again as they watched the blond man walk over to Sherlock and checked to be sure that he wasn't armed. Suddenly Sherlock had a spray bottle in his hand which he turned and used to spray the eyes of the blond man, blinding him before head-butting him and knocking him out.

"Moron."

Sherlock approached the two women again. "You're alright now," he told Mrs. Hudson who was far more frantic than Alena.

Turning to her, he asked, "Are you alright?" he said as he placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to look at what she thought was where the knife had been placed.

"I'm fine," she said, although her body still trembled a bit.

Some time later, the blond man was tied up and Sherlock sat on the opposite side of the room with a gun pointed at him. Only this time, the blond had a serious injury to his face and Alena could tell that Sherlock was extremely angry, he just wasn't letting anyone see it. But she could tell. Alena and Mrs. Hudson sat on the couch together, trying to relax after what had occurred. John soon entered the room.

"What's going on? Just what the hell is happening?"

"Alena and Mrs. Hudson have been attacked by an American, I'm restoring balance to the universe," Sherlock replied.

John noticed the two women and made his way over to them, putting his arm around Mrs. Hudson. "Oh, Mrs. Hudson. My God, are you alright? Jesus, what have they done to you?"

"Oh I was just being so silly," she replied.

"Alena are you okay?" John asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, it's Mrs. Hudson I'm more worried about."

Sherlock stood and put his phone to his ear, still pointing the gun at the American. "Downstairs. Take them downstairs and look after them."

John nodded. "Fine. It's alright. I'll have a look at that."

Alena took Mrs. Hudson's arm and helped her down the stairs and John soon followed. Inside Mrs. Hudson's flat, Alena sat and watched as John took care of Mrs. Hudson's wound on her cheek.

"Did anything happen to you, Alena?" he asked.

She nodded. "He backhanded me across the face, and one of the other men held a knife to my throat after I stomped my heel into the other's foot."

John looked at her in surprise. "Oh really? You managed to do that?"

Alena nodded. "No one bullies me or hurts Mrs. Hudson on my watch. I wasn't going to just sit there and be a good girl."

A smile appeared on his face. "Well you look like you're fine, only you do have a red mark on your cheek but that won't be there for very long. Your neck looks fine."

"Good, but I care more about Mrs. Hudson's injuries right now."

John applied a piece of cotton with antiseptic to Mrs. Hudson's cheek.

"Oh it stings," she murmured.

He nodded as he continued his work.

Suddenly, there was a massive crash outside the window as if something very large and heavy had been dropped. It startled all three of them.

"Oh, that was right on my bins," Mrs. Hudson said.

* * *

Later that evening Lestrade and his men had come and retrieved the American, who had some very serious injuries which Sherlock apparently blamed on him falling out of a window. Alena knew that was a lie, but now she knew that Sherlock really was not a person to mess with. She and John waited with Mrs. Hudson until Sherlock walked inside.

"She'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat or in Alena's flat tonight. We need to look after her," John declared.

"No," Mrs. Hudson protested.

"She's fine," Sherlock replied.

"No she's not, look at her. She's got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister, doctor's orders."

"Don't be absurd."

"She's in shock, for God's sake. And all over some bloody stupid camera phone. Where is it anyway?" John inquired.

"Safest place I know."

"He left it in the pocket of his second best dressing gown, you clot. I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry," Mrs. Hudson said pulling out the phone.

Alena's jaw dropped when she saw Mrs. Hudson pull out the camera phone. "Why Mrs. Hudson. I hardly knew you," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sherlock said taking it. "Shame on you, John Watson."

"Shame on me?" he asked in surprise.

"Mrs. Hudson leave Baker Street? England would fall," Sherlock said putting his arm around Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson smiled, just as Alena and John did. It seemed that after all of the terrible things which happened that day, everything still seemed to be alright. They were all safe and sound.

* * *

"Where is it now?" John asked Sherlock when he returned.

"Where no one will look."

Alena sat on the couch knowing very well that the phone was not with her, so it had to be somewhere even she wouldn't know about. Even though he trusted her with it once, he probably had to keep moving it somewhere else based on the intrusion which occurred that day.

"Whatever's on that phone is more than just pictures," John said.

"Yes it is."

"So she's alive then. How are we feeling about that?"

Alena's eyes widened, she thought that Irene Adler was dead. Hearing this, she could only guess that she had faked her death. This new development made her suddenly wonder what was going through Sherlock's mind now. He had been acting so differently after he thought she was dead, but what about now? Sherlock said nothing in response to John's question. Off in the distance, the sound of Big Ben chiming the hour could be heard.

"Happy New Year, John and Alena," Sherlock said.

"Do you think you'll be seeing her again?" John asked.

Once more he did not reply. Instead he began playing "Auld Lang Syne" on his violin to bring in the New Year. Alena had forgotten that it had been New Year's Eve, marking another holiday she was now celebrating in London, only it hardly felt like much of a celebration. Sitting back a bit she just listened to Sherlock play, trying to rid her mind of the nagging questions as to what might be going on in his mind.

* * *

With the new year in full swing, it was back to work for Alena. After a long day at work she was very eager to get home. After punching out for the day, Alena received a text.

**I need you to pick up a book for me and drop it off at St. Barts.**

**SH**

Alena sighed and replied asking him to send her the title and she would bring it. While she didn't mind doing him a favor, it meant two cab rides for her. Once he sent her the name of the book, she looked it up and found the call number. She then set off to find it, only to discover that it was not in its proper location on the shelf. Looking around on the neighboring shelves she still could not find the book. Alena hated it when books either weren't properly shelved or were declared missing. She went back to the computer and looked it up again to be sure it was not checked out. Knowing that it was listed as checked in, she went back to the stacks once more to look again. This time she checked even more of the surrounding shelves to find the book. After a few minutes of careful searching, she finally found it. It had indeed been shelved in the wrong place. Thankful that she located it, Alena checked it out for Sherlock and caught a taxi over to St. Barts.

Arriving at the building, Alena texted Sherlock and told him that she was outside. He replied telling her where she would find him. Sighing and putting her phone back in her purse, Alena made her way inside to go and find him. This was her first time at St. Barts, so she hoped she would be able to easily navigate her way to where he was working. One thing that she did feel confident about was that he really needed this book straightaway and it had to be important.

Finding the very room he told her to look for, Alena opened the door and walked inside finding Molly with Sherlock.

"Oh, hi Molly," Alena greeted.

Molly smiled. "Hello, Alena. Didn't expect to see you here."

She shrugged. "Oh believe me I wouldn't be here, only a certain someone texted me saying he needed me to bring him a specific book and drop it off."

Alena reached into her bag to take it out, but Sherlock stopped her.

"No need to give it to me now, Alena. You can wait until we get back to Baker Street."

She looked up at him. "But I thought you wanted me to drop it off. After all it seems like you're quite busy right now and I would guess that you'll be here for a while."

"Actually I don't plan on being here too much longer. We can share a cab back," he told her while his eyes were still glued to the screen.

Alena sighed and found a seat to sit down at to wait. She couldn't believe that he made it seem important to bring this book to him when he apparently didn't need it so urgently. With no telling how long he might be, Alena prepared to wait for a long time.

"Long day, Alena?" Molly asked as she walked over to where she sat.

She shrugged. "You could say that. The most difficult part was what I had to deal with after my shift. Sherlock had to select a book which was an absolute devil to find because it had been shelved in the wrong place. It took me a while to finally locate it."

Molly nodded and smiled a bit. "Well we all have our tiresome days."

Alena gestured to Sherlock, "So what's our consulting detective up to now?"

"Apparently he's x-raying a phone," Molly said, her tone suggested she had no idea why he was doing that.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, starting to get absolutely sick and tired of either hearing about or seeing that damn phone. "Lovely."

"Any idea who's phone it is?" she inquired.

Alena glanced over to Sherlock, who met her eyes with a very specific look. One which she understood very well, telling her not to say anything about it.

She shrugged. "I couldn't say."

Sherlock's eyes went back to looking at the screen, evidently pleased that she had listened. A few minutes later he stood up from his chair.

"Alright, Alena," he said.

Admittedly she was a bit surprised that he didn't take longer to finish his work. "Oh, you're finished?"

"Yes," he said putting on his coat. "For now."

She nodded and stood up. "Well it was nice seeing you again, Molly."

She smiled back. "You too, Alena."

With that, Alena followed Sherlock out of the room. The taxi ride back was pretty silent for the first few minutes before she felt compelled to break the silence.

"It was Irene Adler's phone you were x-raying, wasn't it?"

He didn't look at her. "Yes."

She nodded. "What were you hoping to find? A way to open it without the password?"

"Possibly."

Alena hated it whenever he simply gave her one word answers, as if he was trying to avoid her. "You know you can trust me with information regarding your cases. I wouldn't tell if you didn't want me to."

Sherlock looked at her. "You've shown that to me already. And you were right."

"I was?"

"That phone is password protected, but there are other ways she has managed to protect it as well. More complicated ways that would make it nearly impossible to break into."

Alena sighed. "She must be intelligent to go to such measures to keep what's on that phone safe."

"Indeed she is."

Soon the taxi pulled up to Baker Street and they got out.

"Why don't you come upstairs for a while, Alena?" he offered. "John should be back in a while and I'm sure he would like to see you."

She nodded. "Very well. At least I can also leave that book with you too."

Ascending the staircase with him, Alena searched through her bag to find the book Sherlock requested. Walking inside the living room, she left it on the table for him. Around this time she heard someone else climbing the stairs. Turning around she saw John walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, John," she said.

"Oh hello, Alena. Have a good day at work?"

She nodded. "Can't complain too much."

"Sherlock," John called.

It was at that moment that Alena realized that Sherlock wasn't there with them as she thought. Looking past John she saw him standing in his bedroom.

"We have a client," he announced.

This statement made Alena raise an eyebrow. She followed John down the hall toward the bedroom.

"What in your bedroom?" John asked.

Once inside the room, John and Alena both saw what Sherlock meant. There in Sherlock's bed was a woman with long, dark hair fast asleep. Alena felt completely stunned by this sight, but judging by John's reaction, she had a feeling that they both knew exactly who this woman was. And then it finally hit her that this woman had to be Irene Adler.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you again to everyone who has been reading, following and commenting on my story! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate the feedback! Enjoy!**


	16. The Woman

Alena couldn't believe that she was sitting in the very same room as Irene Adler, who was sitting in Sherlock's blue robe. In her normal space on the couch, Alena watched the woman just as Sherlock and John were. While she had no idea how Irene got into the flat, she had an idea as to why she was there.

"So, this must be your girlfriend," Irene said to Sherlock.

Alena froze when she heard that. "I'm not anyone's girlfriend."

"Aren't you? I've been told that you have been quite useful to him."

Sherlock jumped in on the conversation. "She is a useful person, and a clever librarian."

Irene looked at Alena with a very strange look, one that Alena couldn't understand. She appeared almost curious about her, yet she also seemed to be reading her the same way that Sherlock did. It made Alena quite uneasy, wondering if Irene was trustworthy or not.

"A very pretty one," Irene replied.

Alena's cheeks flushed a bit, even though she didn't want it to happen. Being put on the spot that way just added to her feelings of uneasiness. She felt thankful that Sherlock was not facing her at that moment.

Sherlock sighed. "I don't believe that your reason for being here was to discuss Alena."

Irene still seemed to be examining Alena. "And I can speak freely with her present?"

"She is very trustworthy. Aren't you Alena?" Sherlock asked as he slightly turned his head toward her.

She nodded. "I will not say a word to anyone."

Irene smiled a bit. "You do place a lot of trust in her. She must be important to you."

Sherlock decided it was time to change the subject. "So who's after you?"

"People who want to kill me."

"Who's that?"

"Killers."

"Would help if you were a tiny bit more specific," John added.

"So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them?" Sherlock deduced.

"It worked for a while."

"Except you let John know that you were alive and therefore me."

"I knew you'd keep my secret."

"You couldn't."

"But you did, didn't you? Where's my camera phone?" Irene inquired.

John shook his head. "It's not here. We're not stupid."

"And what have you done with it? If they've guessed you've got it, they'll be watching you."

"If they'd be watching me, they'll know that I took a safety deposit box at a bank in the Strand a few months ago."

Irene gave him a serious look. "I need it."

"Well, we can't just go and get it, can we?" John said.

From there, John began laying out a potential plan in order for someone, saying either Molly or Alena, could collect it and follow specific ways of getting the phone to certain locations, ultimately getting it inside 221B so detection would be slim. Alena liked the idea, noting how good it sounded and smiling at the thought that John had come up with a brilliant plan. Even Sherlock had to give him credit, only all of that was for nothing as Sherlock pulled out the camera phone from his pocket. Only Alena and Sherlock knew the true whereabouts of that phone.

Alena hated it when Irene explained that she got the things on her phone by misbehaving, making her feel less and less comfortable being in the same room with her. She didn't want to hate Irene so much, but the way she spoke made her seem a bit threatening. After what she had done to Sherlock and the fact that she was so cunning made her seem a bit untrustworthy. Sherlock tried to get Irene to tell him the pass code, but of course she would not. When he finally surrendered the phone to her and she attempted to unlock it, only to have it be wrong. Alena couldn't believe it until Sherlock explained that he had created a duplicate of the phone and thus got the pass code from her. Only when he put in the pass code, it would not open the phone. Irene knew it had not been her phone after all. Apparently she was very smart and she and Sherlock were in a duel of wits.

"Hamish," John suddenly said breaking the silence. "John Hamish Watson, just if you're looking for baby names."

Her jaw dropped. Why on earth would he say something like that? Alena wanted to say something but she couldn't formulate any words.

From there Irene began explaining the back story to a particular e-mail which she said was in code and was apparently going to save the world. She had no idea what it was exactly and had Sherlock look at it.

"What can you do, Mr. Holmes? Go on, impress a girl."

Alena watched as Irene slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on Sherlock's cheek. She didn't know why she felt weird shivers run through her body when she saw this, she couldn't understand why it would be jealousy since she knew Sherlock didn't seem to care about Irene, or any woman for that matter. Sherlock didn't even address her regarding that kiss.

"There's a margin for error, but I'm pretty sure there's a 747 leaving Heathrow tomorrow at 6:30 in the evening for Baltimore. Apparently it's gonna gave the world. I'm not sure how that could be true, but give me a minute I've only been on the case for eight seconds. Oh come on, these are seat allocations on a passenger jet."

From there he began explaining in detail how he knew it related to a passenger jet. Alena always found his deductions interesting.

"Please don't feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing. John's already expressed that through every possible variant to the English language," Sherlock said to Irene.

"I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice," was her reply.

Alena rolled her eyes, keeping her mouth shut.

Sherlock addressed John. "John, please, can you check those flight schedules, see if I'm right?"

After checking, John replied, "Uh, yeah you're right. Uh, Flight 007."

He turned toward him. "What did you say?"

"You're right."

"No, no, no, after that. What did you say after that?"

"007. Flight 007."

At that Sherlock began muttering 007 over and over again, evidently trying to figure something out.

"Like Fleming's famous British spy," Alena murmured.

Her timing seemed to be perfect because that was when Sherlock stopped muttering to himself and he turned toward the door frame. He must have figured it out.

* * *

Hours later, John announced that he needed to get some air. Alena didn't know if that meant that he was tired of being in the flat with Sherlock and Irene, or if he had a date. Emily hadn't mentioned if she and John had finalized a date or not.

"Alena, would you care to join me?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Oh, sure. Where are you going?"

John handed her coat to her before putting on his jacket. "Oh just grabbing a bite, I wouldn't mind the company."

Alena nodded as she put on her coat. "Sounds good. Can't recall the last time we had dinner together."

"Me neither."

Irene smiled from her seat. "Have fun you two."

Alena glanced over at Sherlock who seemed quite preoccupied, looking off into space; a sight she had seen many times before. She wondered what was going through his mind this time, he had been pretty quiet since he had been muttering 007 to himself over and over and processing its meaning through his head. Maybe later that night he would snap out of it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Van Buren," Irene said, her tone seemingly sincere.

Alena turned to her and managed a smile. "And it was nice meeting you too, Miss Adler."

Alena then followed John down the stairs and out of 221B. They walked over to a restaurant they had gone to before.

"So John, I'm curious. Are you going to be asking Emily out?" she asked.

John chuckled a bit. "I gather Emily has been talking."

She nodded. "A little, but it was pretty easy to tell that you two are interested in one another."

"Well as a matter of fact, I have asked her on a date. We'll be going out this weekend."

Alena grinned. "I'm very glad to hear that. I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time."

He nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. She's a charming young woman, very bright."

"And a very good friend. I still remember during my first days at the library I barely knew anyone but she shared very similar hours and days to me and she was extremely friendly and helpful. After what happened with the serial killer, I'm pretty sure that I am now her best friend for life."

"What you did was heroic, you saved her life."

Alena nodded. "That's true, but I still have to credit Sherlock with texting me at the right moment to alert me to the situation."

For a while everything was quiet between the two of them when their orders arrived and they began eating dinner. Soon Alena's mind wandered back to Sherlock and Irene, whom they had left alone in 221B. That brought up a question she had been meaning to ask John about since New Year's.

"John, you mentioned on New Year's Eve that Irene Adler was alive, and you asked Sherlock how he felt about it. How did you know she was alive after she faked her death? Sherlock was even convinced she was dead."

John sighed and gathered his thoughts. "Now that is quite a story. She had arranged for a car to pick me up and take me to this abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. I really thought it was Mycroft because he had done this before. But when I arrived, she was there. She revealed that she had to disappear and she faked her death. She also said that she needed her phone back, which she had sent to Sherlock for safe keeping. I refused to help, I mean how could I since I didn't even know where it was?"

Alena leaned in a bit closer, very interested in what he was saying. "Did you tell Sherlock that she was alive?"

He shook his head. "No. He was there."

Her eyebrows raised in shock. "How?"

With a shrug he replied, "I honestly don't know how he knew, but he somehow managed to follow me. I know he was there because that text alert noise she put on his phone emitted through from another side of the room, hidden from our view. She had sent him a text to prove that she was alive after I told her to."

She nodded. "I see. Well she texted him quite a bit as I recall."

"Yes. According to her she was flirting _at _him because he never answered her texts."

Once more Alena felt those strange shivers through her body from before. Why was this matter bothering her so much? At that moment she began to hear a small voice in her head questioning if she was jealous or not. She refused to admit to it being so, but she couldn't deny that she had feelings for Sherlock. Not romantic ones, but those of a friend concerned for another friend. At least that's what she thought.

"Alena are you okay?" John asked when she didn't reply.

Snapping out of it, Alena looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

John nodded and took another bite of his dinner. His eyes then noticed the strand of pearls adorning Alena's neck. He had seen them once before but never complimented them.

"That is quite a lovely necklace, Alena."

Alena looked up at him. "Oh, thank you."

He smiled. "Don't think I've ever seen you wear that one. Is it new?"

Touching the strand with her fingertips she nodded. "Yes. Very recent."

John's grin increased. "From an admirer?"

Alena looked at him for a moment before lowering her hand from the necklace. "I highly doubt it."

His face changed to a curious expression. "Oh? Who was it, if I may ask?"

Alena bit down on her lower lip before snorting a little. "You'd never believe it if I told you."

"Come on, who was it?"

"Think."

John thought for a few moments, pondering all the possible candidates before looking her right in the eye with slight disbelief.

"Wait, not Sherlock," he replied.

Alena nodded. "My Christmas present."

John's jaw nearly dropped, the expression on his face made Alena want to laugh he was in such shock.

"Well, that is...astonishing," John said.

Alena smiled. "You can imagine how surprised I was when he gave it to me. I didn't think he would give me anything so beautiful, honestly I never expected anything from him."

John sighed. "Apparently he thinks rather highly of you. He has mentioned how resourceful you are, which I guess means that he cares about you."

With a shrug she replied, "I'm sure he only thinks of me as a neighbor and a good librarian since I help him whenever he needs me to. We both know how dedicated to his work he is."

"Of course. Regardless, it's a beautiful necklace."

"It is," Alena agreed.

A few hours later John and Alena made their way back to Baker Street. Entering 221B they were surprised to find both Sherlock and Irene absent. They were certain that she was gone because her clothes were not there either and Sherlock's blue robe had been left on the bed.

"Huh, they must have gone out," John guessed.

Alena nodded. "It seems that way."

Not long after their return Sherlock walked inside and took his coat and scarf off.

"Oh, hi," John said. "How was your evening?"

Sherlock glanced at John and Alena with his usual emotionless look. "It's over."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is over?"

"The case."

John and Alena looked at one another, both sharing the same perplexed thoughts.

"You mean you figured out the password?" John asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"And that would mean everything on Irene's phone could be accessed, leaving her at the mercy of those who were after her," Alena surmised.

Sherlock walked past them and took hold of his violin. "Exactly."

For the first time Alena could not allow herself to be drawn into the music he began to play. Her mind could only think of Irene Adler and what her life would hold for her now that she was completely defenseless. With Sherlock solving the password to the phone and all of the sensitive, confidential secrets on it open for access, that meant that she could no longer be protected. Alena could only imagine what Irene's face looked like when she realized that she had lost to Sherlock. Now she felt rather sorry for her. Alena knew what it was like to be vulnerable, and she could only hope that Irene could find a way to keep herself safe.

* * *

Time slowly passed once more and no word about Irene Adler came up, although sometimes whenever Alena was around Sherlock he only referred to her as "The Woman". Weeks turned into months and everything became status quo once more. Less and less did the subject of Irene come up, almost to the point that Alena nearly forgot about her. Until one particular rainy afternoon.

Alena got out of a taxi in front of 221B, lugging a tote bag with rather heavy books with her. Every now and again Sherlock now would text her with requests for different books while she was at work, never bothering to come down himself to get them. Quickly rushing to the door, Alena walked inside and up the stairs. Finding Sherlock in the kitchen, Alena walked in with the five large books he asked for.

"As you requested, here's all of those books you wanted."

Sherlock's eyes glanced in her direction for a second before looking back into the microscope. "Just leave them on the table in the other room, Alena."

Sighing heavily she turned and walked into the living room and placed them on the table. It would've been nice if he had taken them himself, but no apparently he couldn't be bothered. Taking a moment to let her arms relax and to catch her breath, Alena turned and walked back over to where he was working.

"You're lucky I managed to find them all. It was a bit of a challenge to locate them," she commented.

"Then you really are a good librarian. However I was already well aware of that. I'll keep you informed as to when you can pick them up."

She slumped her shoulders a little in disbelief and gestured to the books. "The date they're due back is stamped in them, can't you bring them back yourself for once?"

Sherlock looked up at her once more. "When I have crimes to solve, ones taking me all over London? You, on the other hand go to the library almost every day of the week. I think that you are the better candidate to bring them back, don't you?" he said before grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, I hope that you appreciate these things I do for you."

Turning back to his work he replied, "You know that I do, Alena."

Just then they both heard someone climbing up the staircase.

"Clearly you've got news. If it's about the Leeds triple murder, it was the gardener. Nobody noticed the earring.

John walked in the room. He gave a nod to Alena before saying, "Uh, no. It's um...It's about Irene Adler."

Alena looked at him, very curious as to what he would say. She couldn't even recall the last time she had heard that name.

Sherlock looked up, evidently interested as well. "Oh? Something happened, did she come back?"

"No. She's, uh...I just bumped into Mycroft downstairs, he had to take a call."

Sherlock stood up from his chair and approached John. "Is she back in London?"

"No. She's, uh..." John paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say next. "She's in America."

"America?"

"Mmhmm, got herself in the Witness Protection scheme apparently. I don't know how she swung it, but, uh...well you know."

Sherlock looked at him questioningly. "I know what?"

"Well you won't be able to see her again."

"Why would I want to see her again?" Sherlock asked before walking back to the microscope and resuming his work.

"Didn't say you did."

"Is that her file?"

John looked down at the file in his hand. "Yes, I was just going to take it back to Mycroft. Do you want to-" he offered.

"No."

"Listen, actually-" John began.

"But I will have the camera phone then," Sherlock suddenly said holding his hand out to accept it.

Alena's brow furrowed when she saw him do this. _Why on earth would he want her phone?_

John raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing on it anymore. It's been struck.

"I know, but I-I'll still have it."

"I've got to get this back to Mycroft. You can't keep it. Sherlock, I have to give this to Mycroft. It's the government's now. I couldn't."

Sherlock's hand stretched out a bit more, as if pleading with John. "Please."

For a few moments John didn't move, but finally he opened the file and took out the phone before placing it in Sherlock's hand.

"Thank you," he said as he put it in his pocket.

"Well I better take this back."

"Yes," Sherlock agreed.

John turned to leave but he soon turned back. "Did she ever text you again after all that?"

"Once, a few months ago."

"What'd she say?"

"Goodbye, Mr. Holmes."

John said nothing more. He simply turned and left the room to take the file back to Mycroft. Alena stood in her place for a few moments more, watching Sherlock as he worked. Finally she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and decided it was best to leave.

"I'll see you later," she told him.

"Mm," he replied.

She then left the flat and slowly walked downstairs, still trying to understand what Sherlock's reason could be to keep Irene Adler's phone. There were two thoughts which came to mind: the first being that it was a sort of trophy, proving his level of genius having beaten such a clever woman. The second was that he was keeping it for an almost sentimental reason. While he never gave any indication that he cared about Irene, maybe he felt something for her. This made Alena freeze in her tracks for a few seconds. Sudden shivers ran through her again, ones she hadn't felt since she last saw Irene. Alena now wondered if there was a possibility that she was secretly jealous. Dismissing that thought, she reminded herself that there was no possibility of Sherlock and Irene seeing one another again. She was also very glad to hear that Irene was alive and safe. Confident that he was only keeping the phone as a reminder of Irene Adler and how he managed to figure out the password, she sighed and began walking back to her flat to continue that routine of spending a quiet night alone in her flat while Sherlock worked on cases. Yes, everything was status quo once more.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I want to begin by saying thank you so much to all of you who have been leaving me comments, I appreciate it so much! You guys are the best! Also, to those who have been following and favoriting my story, thank you to you too. I'm very glad that you guys like it. :)**


	17. Genetic Experiment or Gigantic Hound?

The sunlight streamed through Alena's bedroom, creeping up her bed until finally reaching her face. She stirred as she awoke from slumber before remembering that today was the start of her week off of work. Smiling and stretching, she couldn't wait to begin her vacation week. Although she had no immediate plans, she was sure that she would be able to find plenty of things to do that week. Maybe even get more of a chance to see John and Sherlock for once.

After showering and drying her hair, Alena slipped into her jeans, flats, and her mint green blouse before preparing her breakfast. Sitting at her dining table she thought about the various things she had been planning to do immediately, like shopping and possibly rearranging the flat a little. She knew she would have to shop for groceries soon, so that was definitely on the list. She also had plenty of reading to do.

That was when it hit her. Alena had visited Sherlock and John's flat the previous evening and completely forgot the book she was currently reading there. With a groan, she brought her hand to her forehead, irritated that she would forget it. Finishing up her breakfast, she deposited the dishes in the sink before grabbing her jacket and leaving her flat to go and retrieve it. She only hoped that one of them would be home.

Running up the staircase, she was happy to find John there. "Morning, John."

He turned to her from his chair. "Ah, good morning, Alena. Shouldn't you be off at work right now?" he asked looking at his watch.

She smiled and shook her head. "Not today. I took the week off."

"Oh. Any special plans?"

"Not really. I just felt that it was a good time to use some of my vacation days. I barely take time from work."

John nodded. "I don't even remember the last time you took time off."

"That was a while ago. By the way, you wouldn't by any chance have seen a book that I left here accidently last night."

He smiled. "Funny that you mentioned it," he said before handing her a book beside him.

Accepting it Alena smiled. "Thank you. I completely forgot that I left it here."

"No worries. I noticed it and put it on the shelf here to keep it from getting misplaced amongst Sherlock's possessions."

"I appreciate it. Speaking of Sherlock, where is he?"

"Oh he went out early this morning. Something about an experiment he had to try out for a case."

Alena nodded and sat down. "Now there's one man who probably would never take a holiday if you begged him to. Always about the work."

John chuckled. "I'll agree with you on that one."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Sherlock walked in. John and Alena both looked to him before their eyes widened in shock, Alena's more with horror. There he stood with a harpoon in his hand covered in blood.

"Well that was tedious," he said.

"You went on the tube like that?" John asked.

"None of the cabs would take me," Sherlock snapped.

With that he walked toward his room, leaving John and Alena rather bewildered by what just occurred.

"I can only imagine what everyone was thinking when they saw him like that," Alena commented. "They probably stayed as far away from him as possible."

John nodded. "Undoubtedly."

Some minutes later, Sherlock emerged from his room after showering and putting on a clean shirt, pants and his blue robe. He still clutched the harpoon in his hands and paced back and forth as John began looking through the paper to look for a new case. Sherlock was absolutely going crazy, needing a case to work on as if going through a horrible withdrawal. Alena sat on the couch with her book occasionally watching Sherlock pace, looking as insane as Captain Ahab hunting Moby Dick.

"Nothing of importance, oh God!" Sherlock exclaimed before turning to John. "John, I need some, get me some."

"No."

"Get me some," he demanded.

"No. Cold turkey, we agreed no matter what. Anyway, you paid everyone off remember? No one within a two mile radius will sell you any."

Hearing this, Alena knew exactly what was going on. This was all about cigarettes.

"Stupid idea, who's idea was that anyway?" Sherlock asked.

John cleared his throat, emphasizing that it was really Sherlock's idea.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he shouted before beginning to practically tear the flat apart looking around and demanding to know where they were. Once Alena nearly had to duck her head when one of the items he tossed nearly hit her.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of John, Sherlock paused and suddenly turned his attention to Alena. His eyes were wild, and it made her shiver.

"Alena. Dearest, Alena," he began affectionately.

She closed her book and stood up. "Oh no. Don't you even try, Sherlock."

Sherlock rounded the table in front of the couch and took hold of her hands. "Alena, I am begging you, please."

She sighed. "Don't do this because it won't work."

"You said I could trust you!" he pressured.

Alena slipped her hands out of his own and retreated. "Sherlock, this is for your own good now stay away!"

Frustrated with her lack of cooperation, Sherlock went back to tearing the flat apart before Mrs. Hudson stopped by. With his mind going a mile a minute, he deduced that she was seeing Mr. Chatergy from the sandwich shop before revealing that he had a wife in Doncaster that no one knew about, news which upset Mrs. Hudson. From there it only seemed to get even more out of hand as Sherlock began telling John about a case sent to him on his website about Bluebell, the vanishing glow in the dark rabbit. Alena just watched him wondering if he was really losing it or if he was just being dramatic.

"It's this, or Cluedo," he stated.

"Uh no, we are never playing that again," John replied.

Alena's ears perked up at that. "Oh I love that game. Didn't know you played."

John raised his hand to stop her. "No, Alena. You do not want to play with him."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Why not?"

"Because it's not possible for the victim to have done it, which is what he thinks."

"But it's the only possible solution," Sherlock objected.

John shook his head. "But it's in the rules."

"Well then the rules are wrong!"

Alena looked at Sherlock with confusion. "You have got to be kidding me. Which version of that game do you own? Must you make everything so complicated?"

Before he could say anything, the front doorbell rang.

"Single ring," John said.

"Maximum pressure just under a half second."

"Client," John and Sherlock stated in unison.

"Okay, if it's a client as you both believe it to be, I should leave you to your work," she announced as she stood.

Sherlock stopped her. "Oh no, do stay. This could be fascinating."

Sitting back down she sighed. "Since when do you want me to hear about a possible case? Usually this is just you and John."

"You never know," he began. "I just might need the help of my favourite librarian," he said before he went to change.

Alena raised an eyebrow. "Is he being sarcastic?" she asked John.

He shrugged. "You're the only librarian he works with. He just might be telling the truth."

_If he is then this is the first I've heard him call me his 'favourite',_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Minutes later, a young man named Henry Knight was sitting inside the flat with them as they watched a documentary describing the Baskerville army base and a possibility of genetically mutated animals from the base escaping. Alena found this all very fascinating, but she also knew that it was likely that some of this was hyped up to get public attention and boost tourism of the area surrounding Baskerville. Supernatural stuff always fascinated her, but when it came to evidence and real world accounts, she always looked at it with some skepticism knowing how easy it was to fake evidence and how gullible people could be. After Sherlock had seen enough of this documentary, he asked Henry to give his account of what he had seen on the moor, which apparently had been a monstrous dog, one that killed his father years ago when he was a kid.

"There's a place. It's a sort of local landmark called Dewer's Hollow. That's an ancient name for the Devil."

Sherlock smirked and glanced in Alena's direction. "Not the first Hollow of the day," he said.

Alena's brow furrowed when he said that, realizing that he apparently had been checking on what she was reading. The story her book was open to in front of her on the table happened to be _Sleepy Hollow_. Rolling her eyes she shut the book.

"So?" Sherlock asked Henry.

"Did you see the Devil that night?" John asked.

Henry looked at him. "Yes. It was huge, coal black fur with red eyes. It got him, tore at him, tore him apart. I can't remember anything else. They found me the next morning just wandering on the moor. My dad's body was never found."

"Hmm, well red eyes, coal black fur, enormous dog, wolf?" John questioned.

"Or a genetic experiment."

Henry looked at Sherlock with a suspicious look. "Are you laughing at me, Mr. Holmes?"

"Why, are you joking?" he replied.

"My dad was always going on about the things they were doing at Baskerville, about the type of monsters they were breeding there. People used to laugh at him. At least the TV people took me seriously," he replied defensively.

"I assume it did wonders for Devon tourism."

Alena could not sit by on this one. "Henry, what he means is 'are you being truthful with us', because understandably stories involving such bizarre elements have been fabricated before."

Henry, whatever did happen to your father, it was twenty years ago. Why come to us now?" John asked.

"I'm not sure you can help me, Mr. Holmes, since you find it all so funny," Henry snapped as he stood up.

"Because of what happened last night?"

That made Henry stop in his tracks. Sherlock of course went into one of his long, detailed deductions regarding Henry and his journey to London that morning. John of course thought he was a show off, and while Alena sometimes felt the same, she always found Sherlock's deductions to be fascinating. She hid a small smile while he continued his deduction. That was until Sherlock insisted that Henry began smoking, her smile instantly turned to a frown knowing why he said that. From there it only got worse. As John began asking Henry more questions, Sherlock would lean in and deeply inhale the smoke that Henry exhaled. Alena rested her arm on the sofa arm and rested her forehead against her palm, silently groaning to herself. Sherlock seemed to be really going over the edge this time. Finally Sherlock inquired about the night before and what it was that brought him to Baker Street, asking him what he saw.

"Footprints on the exact spot where I saw my father torn apart."

"Man's or a woman's?" John asked.

"Neither. They were-"

"Is that it?" Sherlock interrupted. "Nothing else? Footprints. Is that all?"

"Yes, but they were-" Henry began before getting cut off again.

"Oh, sorry. Dr. Mortimer wins. Childhood trauma masked by an invented memory, boring. Goodbye, Mr. Knight. Thank you for smoking."

"No, what about the footprints?" Henry implored.

"Oh, they're probably paw prints, could be anything, therefore, nothing. Off to Devon with you, have a cream tea on me," Sherlock replied before standing and beginning to walk away.

"Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound," Henry called after him.

This time, Sherlock was the one to stop dead in his tracks. He immediately turned back to Henry.

"Say that again."

"I found footprints. They were-"

"No, no, no, your exact words. Repeat your exact words from a moment ago exactly as you said them."

Slowly, Henry began to repeat those words. "Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound."

"I'll take the case," Sherlock declared.

John looked at Sherlock in surprise, wondering how he could be uninterested one moment and then interested the next. Hearing the way the two discussed the matter, Henry asked if Sherlock would come down to investigate the matter.

"No, I can't leave London at the moment. Far too busy. But don't worry, I'm putting my best man onto it, and one of the best librarians that I know."

Alena looked up at him, bewildered by that statement. "Wait, what? Are you referring to me?"

Sherlock turned to her. "Of course, who else do I know who is an intelligent librarian?" he asked with a smile.

She cocked her head. "You're just assuming that I will agree to go to Dartmoor?"

"You have the entire week off, why not join in on this case?" he asked.

Alena sighed, knowing that he had her there. Obviously he knew she had little planned for her week off, thus meaning she would be available to help. John however continued to argue with Sherlock, reminding him that he didn't have a case. To that, Sherlock replied he had to deal with Bluebell instead.

"Oh, sorry, you're not coming then," Henry guessed.

Sherlock gave one of the most pathetic, yet adorable pouty faces Alena had ever seen and shook his head.

"Oh for God's sake," Alena said standing up and looking at John. "John?"

John sighed. "Oh go ahead, humour him."

Alena sighed and walked over to the mantelpiece. She lifted up the skull revealing the single pack of cigarettes which John had hidden from Sherlock. Taking the pack and placing the skull back in place, she tossed the pack to Sherlock who caught it and then tossed it away from him.

"I don't need those anymore, I'm going to Dartmoor. You go on ahead, Henry. We'll follow later."

Alena's jaw dropped in annoyed frustration. Had he played them just to find out where that secret supply had been hidden?

"I'm sorry, so you are coming?" Henry asked.

"Twenty year old disappearance, a monstrous hound, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sherlock stated with enthusiasm.

* * *

Back in her flat, Alena pulled out her large suitcase and began packing for Dartmoor. She had no idea how many days they would be there, after all it depended on how long it took for Sherlock to discover the hound, if there really was one. Packing all the clothes and essentials she needed, Alena closed her suitcase and zipped it shut. Packing her laptop in her other bag, she slipped it onto her shoulder and took hold of her suitcase before departing from her flat. Downstairs she found Sherlock waiting next to a cab as John exited 221B. Before they could all enter the cab, they heard a loud bang against the glass of the sandwich shop, seeing Mrs. Hudson yelling at Mr. Chatergy.

"Oh, looks like Mrs. Hudson finally got to the wife in Doncaster," John guessed.

"Hmm, wait till she finds out about the one in Islamabad," Sherlock replied.

Alena looked at him in surprise before shaking her head, thinking about poor Mrs. Hudson and what she was going through at that moment. Getting in the cab, Sherlock, John and Alena were off to head out to Dartmoor. Alena realized that this was her first time helping them on a case from the very beginning. Sherlock only looked to her for help whenever they were in the middle of one, but this time he decided she should come with. She wondered why he would do this now, but she really was looking forward to helping them on this one. With such a fascinating case, and in a place she had never been to, this would probably be the most exciting vacation week she ever had.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following my story! And thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate the feedback! :) **


	18. What's the Point?

Alena knew she was crazy to think that this trip to Dartmoor would be anything like a vacation. The train ride was very exciting because she got to see the scenery, just as she did during the drive to their destination. She thought the landscape was absolutely breathtaking, enough that she felt a nagging urge to take pictures even if they were on a case. However she didn't realize just how busy they would be when they arrived. Right away they stopped to survey the landscape surrounding Baskerville and noting the proximity between the base and Dewer's Hollow. Alena was very interested in the area, and was definitely excited to be a part of the investigation.

After driving into town to check into the inn, they all noticed just how sensational the story of the hound had become. Just as they were walking to the inn, they passed a group of tourists who were taking part in a monster walk devoted to the hound. Alena rolled her eyes; it reminded her of home and the various ghost tours she had heard about. Alena never completely dismissed paranormal claims, she was completely open to stories of such things, but she always remained a bit skeptical with the knowledge that it could be completely made up. She preferred facts and history, but ghost stories had their charm. Some she did believe more than others. In the case of Henry Knight's monster hound, she really believed that there had to be another explanation of the beast, but she also believed that there was something that had killed his father all those years ago. The way he told his story made her believe that there was no doubt that he was being as honest as possible with them. The only thing she wanted to know at that moment was whether or not the man who did this monster tour, Fletcher, had anything credible to say about the hound. Thankfully Sherlock had the same question burning in his thoughts when he began interviewing him, staging it to seem like he and John had a bet that existence of the hound could not be proved.

At first he showed them a photograph he had taken of the 'hound' but it clearly did not convince Sherlock. Alena rolled her eyes when she saw it, knowing that it could easily be faked. She had seen enough 'paranormal photographs' in her life. Sherlock resisted being convinced by Fletcher, which brought about something they all didn't see coming.

"I had a mate once who worked for the MOD. One weekend, we were meant to go fishing but he never showed up, not 'til late. When he did, he was white as a sheet. I can see him now. 'I've seen things today, Fletcher,' he said. 'Nothing that I ever want to see again, terrible things.' He had been sent to some secret army place. Porton Down, maybe. Maybe Baskerville or somewhere else. In the labs there, the really secret labs, he said he'd seen terrible things. Rats as big as dogs, he said, and dogs the size of horses."

At that, Fletcher pulled out the cast of a gigantic paw print. Alena couldn't believe what she was seeing. None of them could really, judging by Sherlock's expression Alena guessed that it probably caught him a little off guard. With Fletcher's eyes focused on Sherlock, he never noticed that Alena had pulled out her phone and snapped a photograph of the cast. In her mind she needed to do more research, and having this photo on hand would hopefully help. Part of her resisted believing that the cast was real, it looked to unbelievable to her. The other part was beginning to wonder if there was a creature of such size running about the moor.

Once they were all settled in their rooms, Sherlock and John visited Alena's room with news.

"We're going to investigate Baskerville and see what's inside. I think it would be best if you wait here, Alena," Sherlock announced.

Alena nodded. "I will agree with you on that one. Anyway, I want to do some research on the animal life around here to see if there is anything that could be mistaken for this hound. I figure it's best to know what we could be dealing with. Besides, I'm having a hard time believing that paw print Fletcher showed us."

Sherlock's eyebrows raised a bit. "You're a skeptic."

She shrugged. "I believe that something is out there and it terrorized Henry. As to what it actually is, I'm not ready to completely buy into this monster hound. This can be faked easily and people can be gullible enough to fall for it. Not me, I like to have my facts straight. And this," she said holding out her phone with the photograph, "Doesn't convince me."

At this Sherlock grinned. "Clever girl," he said before leaving the room.

John looked after his friend before turning back to Alena. "Well, good luck with the research."

"See you later, and good luck."

When John closed the door behind him, Alena sat down with her laptop and began her work. Delving into anything she could find regarding animals in the area, along with some of the legends and myths, she began to immerse herself in the research. She found that there were so many other stories of paranormal influence, not just the hound. That immediately told her that with so much lore in the area, it was easy to see why anyone might be willing to accept this hound as a real thing. And since people seemed to look for it at night, anything might be mistaken as the hound, even a normal dog. It always amazed her when people didn't take the time to take a second look or examine something with a little bit of criticism before they concluded something was indeed what they thought. From there she looked at photographs of paw prints from various canines, trying to see if anything matched. Nothing fit the photograph enough for her to accept as a possibility. If there was a real dog that could make a paw print that big, it had to be something that was fearsome. And if Baskerville was making an animal like that, there was no telling what it might do. She hoped that Sherlock and John could find some sort of answer.

As she continued her work, a notification popped up indicating she had received an e-mail. Pausing her research, she opened it after noticing that it was one from her boss, Miranda. Reading it she discovered that the library had received a donation of Gothic novels from a very wealthy patron, moreover Miranda wrote that it would be wonderful if the library could display these books and put together an event to unveil them to the public. Apparently the patron noticed that Alena had a passion for this genre and thought it best that she currated the exhibit and event. This bit of information was of course posted on the library website with her profile under the section devoted to the staff of the library.

Alena couldn't believe the e-mail. She hadn't worked on a library event in ages, and for her to take the responsibility of organizing it and being the curator, it was wonderful news. Immediately she e-mailed Miranda back telling her that she would be honored to take on the responsibilities. This was an incredible boost to her day, maybe even the highlight.

Sometime later, Alena heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Sherlock and John then entered the room.

"So how did it go?"

John sighed. "Well we technically broke into an army base and nearly got caught."

Alena's eyebrow raised. "Broke in?"

Sherlock showed her an ID card. "Using this."

Alena looked at it and saw that it was really Mycroft's. "Wow. There's nothing you won't do to get answers is there?"

"Pretty much. However we did manage to get inside and inspect most of it, no mutant dogs though."

She nodded. "Well my research didn't really help much. Nothing around here that would fit the profile with a paw print as big as the cast, which makes me really wonder if it had been faked. However I would like to actually see Dewer's Hollow and see the footprints Henry was talking about and see how they compare."

Sherlock looked at her curiously. "There's something else."

Alena looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're absolutely beaming with excitement, only you're containing it right now."

"Oh," Alena laughed a bit. "Can't believe you noticed that. Yes, but it has nothing to do with the case. My boss e-mailed me about an exhibition the library is going to be hosting and displaying new books we just had donated to our collection and she and the patron want me to curate it."

John smiled. "Congratulations, Alena! That is wonderful news!"

"Yes, congratulations," Sherlock said. "Now, we must meet up with Henry."

Alena could tell that he was apparently in a hurry to visit with Henry. While she would have hoped that he would have been a little more enthusiastic about her news, she knew that his mind was clearly focused on the case. Sighing she shut down her laptop and grabbed her jacket before following Sherlock to the car.

John leaned over to her as they walked. "Personally I think it's great that you will be currating the exhibit. I don't know why Sherlock isn't as happy for you."

She smiled a bit. "Thanks. Sherlock must have something on his mind if he wants to meet with Henry right away."

John shrugged. "Maybe he has a plan regarding this hound and finding out what it really is."

The three of them drove over to Henry's residence where they met up with him. Inside his kitchen they were having coffee and Henry was filling John and Sherlock in on a small update on his visions he kept seeing, ones involving two words 'Liberty' and "In'.

"What now then?" Henry asked.

"Sherlock's got a plan?"

"Yes."

"Right," Henry replied, interested to see what Sherlock's idea was.

"We take you back out onto the moor," Sherlock began.

"Okay."

"See if anything attacks you."

"What?" John asked.

"That should bring things to a head."

Henry did not seem at ease. "At night, you want me to go out there at night."

"That's your plan? Brilliant."

"Any better ideas?"

"That's not a plan."

"If there is a monster out there, John, there's only one thing to do: find out where it lives," Sherlock pointed out.

"Wait, I thought we were going to go earlier and check out those footprints," Alena protested.

Sherlock looked at her. "We will look for them, but tonight when the hound should be out. No reason to go earlier."

Alena stood up. "Sherlock, in daylight they can be looked at better. Darkness can make things more difficult. I don't recall you having any problem with my idea."

"I didn't, but there's no need to go twice in one day. We go tonight."

For once she felt as if she was offering no help to him. Alena thought her idea would have pleased Sherlock, but apparently he had to make all of the decisions. Making a split second decision, she grabbed her jacket.

"Fine. You can wait until dark, I'm going to the hollow myself and doing my own research," she said before turning on her heel and preparing to leave.

"Alena," John called. "Surely you're not serious."

"Oh, I am," she said walking away.

"I would not advise it," Sherlock called after her.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when do you decide what I can or cannot do?"

Alena stormed out of the house, not even feeling a bit sorry for causing a scene. She thought that her idea was better than waiting idly until nightfall and going to the hollow when the hound would be out and about.

"Alena, where are you going?" Sherlock called after her as he jogged to catch up to her.

She groaned. "It doesn't matter."

"Actually, it does," he said grabbing her arm and stopping her.

Her eyes glared at him, meeting his stern gaze. "Why?"

"If you're thinking of going to the hollow and investigating by yourself, I won't allow it."

Alena sighed. "Why not? We could at least look around in daylight and I could compare the footprints if there are any. In the dark it won't be so easy. Why does everything have to be done your way?"

Sherlock let go of her arm. "First of all, the hound came out at night, so we have a better chance of seeing it. Secondly, I am not allowing you to go there on your own. I am not risking your safety, Alena."

"I am an adult, Sherlock," she reminded him. "I don't think you have to keep a constant eye on me just because I'm a female. And as I recall you did say I was a strong person. Or were you lying?"

His eyes narrowed a bit, displaying his growing frustration with her. "How dare you accuse me of lying to you," he growled. "I am only thinking of your safety when it comes to a location where someone had been murdered, and the possibility of there being a beast out there that committed it."

Alena turned and walked a little, needing some space away from him. "Then come with me, let me do my research and then we'll go."

Sherlock shook his head. "There's no need."

Her own frustration forced her to throw her arms up before letting them crash at her sides. "If my idea is so ridiculous to you, then why did you bother bringing me here in the first place? What's the point of having me help you if you won't even let me do anything? You and John went to Baskerville, leaving me to do my own research. Now when I bring up something which I think is plausible, you dismiss it because it conflicts with your own idea. Everything has to be your way and everyone has to do what you tell them."

"Alena, I don't want you to go to the hollow alone," he firmly stated. "I am not risking your safety."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, cause if something did happen, you would be without your 'favourite librarian'. What a tragedy that would be."

Sherlock immediately grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated right now. And for the record, if anything happened to you, I would be more than upset than you realize."

The threatening look in his eyes seemed to soften. Alena then noticed his hands loosened on her shoulders, one remained in place while the other slid up to her face, stopping on her cheek which began burning a rosy hue beneath his palm. His breaths seemed to be a little heavier, as if trying to dismiss his anger...or if there was something he was possibly hesitating to say. Alena's amber brown eyes stared into his pale green orbs, unsure what he was about to do.

"I care about you, Alena...very much," his baritone voice declared.

Her lips parted to reply, but no words came forth. Alena wanted to say something, but her vocabulary failed her. With Sherlock's hand delicately touching her face, which was just inches from his own she couldn't even think of what to say in response. All she could do was stare back into his beautiful eyes, which seemed to be coming closer to her. A shiver ran down her spine, her heart rate accelerated, anticipating what was about to happen.

"Sherlock! Alena!" John called as he came outside looking for them.

Startled, Alena stepped backward as Sherlock withdrew his hands from her. Her cheeks flushed more than before, slightly embarrassed that John may have seen them.

John looked at his friends wondering what had just occurred. "Sorry, is everything alright?"

Sherlock walked past him back toward the house. "Everything is just fine," he replied.

Alena watched Sherlock go back inside and her mind kicked back into gear. _What...was that about? Was he really going to...kiss me?_

None of it made sense to her. Sherlock never was affectionate like that, and he never dated. Maybe she was misjudging what his actions were, or...maybe she was misjudging the depth of his feelings for her. All she knew was that her heart was still beating wildly, and she felt a bit disappointed that she never experienced the end result of what Sherlock was going to do. That made her begin to question what her heart felt for him.

* * *

The hours of the day began to fade away as the sun began its descent in the sky. As the minutes ticked on by, all four of them waited for the right time to head out onto the moor and walk over to the hollow. During that time, Alena challenged Sherlock to a game of chess, thinking it would be an amusing way to pass the time. At least it wouldn't be like Cluedo based on what John had told her.

Alena looked down at her pieces, planning out her first move. Taking hold of a pawn she moved it forward two spaces. "Your turn," she said looking into his eyes.

Sherlock grinned at her. "Interesting. I would've thought you would have used your knight first the way you were eyeing it," he said moving one of his own pawns.

A smile crossed her face. "You noticed. It has been a favorite first move of mine, but then I wasn't playing you at the time. I figure that I should try a different approach with you, gauge how you play before I pull any of my tricks out."

His eyebrow raised a little. "It sounds as if you can be a dangerous player."

Hearing this, Alena formed a devious smile to try and intimidate him, even though she knew it wouldn't work. "I thought you would love a challenge," she said as she moved another piece.

Sherlock smirked. "Oh I do," he said moving another piece. "And I believe that I have already accepted this challenge."

The game extended on for a very long time between them. Alena felt a bit surprised that it was going as long as it was, but the rest of her knew that this would happen since Sherlock was so brilliant. Every move she took he seemed to either know what she had in mind, or he analyzed her pieces to count how many possibilities she had for a following move.

"How did you get to be so talented at chess?" he inquired.

Alena sighed as she looked at the board plotting her next move. "I've played for years. My father taught me when I was a girl and we played often. When I began fencing, I began playing much more. My coach would have us all play if there weren't enough of us there for group activities. He taught us that a fencing match was like playing chess with swords. It was a mind game to anticipate what your opponent might do, and then find the perfect way to counter that move."

Sherlock seemed pleased by that story. "Indeed it is."

Alena finally took her next move.

"You connected more with your father than your mother, didn't you?" Sherlock asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, you could say I really was father's daughter. Don't get me wrong I had a good relationship with my mother, one that only strengthened when my father died. Even now I still have moments when I will think they're still back at home waiting for me to visit, then I remember."

Sherlock moved another piece. "You were lucky to have known them."

She nodded. "Honestly I wish they were here right now. I wish you could have met them, they would have really liked you."

"You really think so?"

Alena nodded as she moved one of her pieces. "Yes. Not only for what you did for me, but I could really see my father getting along with you. He would have found you as fascinating as I do. And check."

Sherlock looked at the board and found his king was threatened by her bishop. "You find me fascinating?" he asked moving his piece out of danger.

She cocked her head. "Is this really news to you? Sherlock you should know by now that you're one of the most important people in my life. Your intelligence is overwhelming, you're one of the best musician's I have ever heard, and I consider myself lucky to have you as my neighbor."

Alena knew she could have gone on with all the positive things about him that she admired, but she bit her tongue to keep her from gushing and making the situation awkward.

"Thank you, Alena. I must admit that you are a clever woman, more so than most. Unfortunately not so much at chess," he said before smirking.

Her lips turned into a frown when she looked at the board in front of her. His queen had placed her king in check. Furiously her eyes looked for a solution to the problem, to eliminate the queen or move the king away safely. There was nothing.

"Checkmate."

Hearing that Alena sighed and reached out her hand. "You win. Congratulations."

Sherlock took her hand in his own. "You have been a very difficult opponent to play, Alena. I look forward to the next match."

She smiled. "I look forward to it as well."

What should have been a simple handshake ended up lasting seconds longer than Alena thought it would. Her hand was in the grasp of Sherlock's fingers as the two just looked at one another. Alena found herself lost in his eyes, much like she had been earlier that afternoon. Once more her heart began racing, her mind still tried to understand why.

"It's time," Sherlock said breaking the silence.

Alena snapped back to reality. "Hmm?"

"We have to make our way to the hollow."

She nodded, slipping her hand out of his own. "Right."

The two both stood and went to join their companions who were getting their coats on and preparing to make the journey across the moor to Dewer's Hollow to find the hound. Armed with flashlights to guide them in the descending darkness of night, the four of them left Henry's home and began the long walk. The terrain was very rocky, forcing Alena to keep a close eye on where she stepped, wanting to avoid tripping and falling. When the sunlight had completely disappeared and night had arrived, Alena found just how dark it could be there and it sent a chill down her spine thinking of how they were looking for a large beast in the dark. In a way she wished they had done this during the day.

As Sherlock and Henry continued walking, Alena stopped when she noticed John was not beside her. A few feet back he seemed to be looking at something far off from where he was standing and writing something down at the same time.

"John? What is it?" she whispered as she jogged back over to him.

He shook his head. "I saw someone signaling to us in what I believe is Morse Code. UMQRA."

Alena's brow furrowed tightly. "I have no idea what that means."

"Me neither," he said before looking down the direction Sherlock and Henry had taken. "We better catch up."

Alena followed him as they cautiously continued walking and trying to locate their companions, yet in the darkness of the trees they could not make out their silhouettes or flashlights. Occasionally whispering Sherlock's name they continued their search. Suddenly the two heard something extremely strange.

"Sounds like metal or something," Alena whispered.

The two slowly moved toward the spot where the sound was coming from, only to discover that there was in fact metal beneath a tree where water was falling onto it and creating that strange sound. They were both relieved to hear that, until they heard something quickly pass behind them. Turning around, John and Alena looked around before they heard the chilling sound of a dog howling. Looking at one another with stunned expressions, they took off from where they stood to find Sherlock and Henry.

Moments later they found the two walking from the hollow.

"Did you hear that?" John asked.

"We saw it, we saw it!" Henry replied.

"No, I didn't see anything," Sherlock said.

Henry couldn't believe what he heard him say. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't see anything," he repeated, emphasizing each word.

Alena noticed that Sherlock didn't look like himself, he seemed to be stunned by something judging by the look on his face. Now she wondered if maybe he was lying.

* * *

With Henry back at home trying to sleep, Alena and John found Sherlock back at the inn sitting in front of the fireplace. He still appeared very on edge, but that was when he confessed to John that he had seen a gigantic hound. Now it was apparent that he had been completely shaken by the encounter, his hand was shaking, he said he was afraid, and the more John tried to talk to him the more agitated Sherlock became. In order to prove nothing was wrong with him, he began analyzing two people who were having dinner nearby. The more he continued deducing them, his words quickened in pace and were filled with anger. Alena almost wanted to retreat as he continued, feeling very intimidated by him.

"I use my senses, John, unlike some people. So you see, I am fine, in fact, never been better. So just leave me alone," he snapped.

"Yeah, okay. Okay. Why would you listen to me? I'm just your friend.

"I don't have _friends_," he angrily spat.

"No. I wonder why," John said as he stood up and left.

Alena was left standing by the chair, astounded by what had just occurred before her very eyes. She felt a small twinge of anger by what Sherlock said, but she knew that it was born from his fear and shock from that night. At least one thing was clear, he was definitely human. His eyes never looked at her, they just stared at the fire. Biting down on her lip, she decided to try and talk to him. She rounded the chair but remained standing.

"May I sit with you?" she asked calmly.

He glanced at her, his eyes still glaring. "If you're going to try and make sure I am alright, you can just stop right there."

Alena swallowed. "No. That's not what I had in mind. I just wanted to sit with you. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

He looked at her questioningly. "Very well."

Alena eased herself into the chair and remained that way in silence. She thought she should allow him to make the first move. In her head she counted as the minutes began to tick on by. The silence began to get very painful to endure. She glanced over to his hand which was still trembling, the fear was still very present in him. Alena finally couldn't take it, she moved to the edge of the chair and gently reached out toward his hand. Before she could place it on his hand, his eyes snapped back toward her, making her jump and pause.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Alena felt a bit of nervousness run through her. "Do you really think I pose a threat to you, Sherlock?"

His harsh gaze softened a little, that was when Alena finally rested her hand upon his own, allowing her fingers to curl around his hand. Sherlock looked at her hand holding his, still unsure what she was trying to do.

"Does this bother you?"

Sherlock said nothing, he just stared at the sight.

Alena sighed and began to draw her hand back. "I'm sorry."

In the blink of an eye, Sherlock took hold of Alena's hand, stopping her from moving. Her eyes looked into his own, a little concern showing within them because his grip was tight. Gently his own fingers curled around her hand.

"I don't mind," he finally said.

Sherlock stared back into the fire and Alena sat in silence beside him. The minutes began ticking by again. Maybe he knew she was waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'd like to say something to you. I would just like you to hear me out," she said quietly.

Sherlock did not look at her.

She sighed. "I bet you would never have guessed that my dad was a magician. Not full time, but he learned and practiced loads of tricks. He used to perform them at celebrations when I was a child. They seemed so real when he did them, of course when I got older I learned how they were done. Now we have learned new ways of detecting what is real and what is a fake. Whatever you saw, it could be real because no one knows the secret to what is going on, or maybe it is just an illusion. What is certain is that it's not over yet. This is a challenge, and I know we'll figure out what is really going on."

Sherlock glared at her. "You think you're better than me right now don't you?"

She blinked in shock. "What?"

"You think that you have all the answers right now, saying that this is all an illusion. You're trying to make yourself the more intelligent one," he snarled.

Alena's jaw dropped. "No! Sherlock, I-"

His glare intensified. "I told you not to try and make me feel better, clearly you don't understand English."

Her heart sank. "Okay. Guilty. I only wanted to try and help-"

"Do you really want me to recite that rant again?"

Hearing Sherlock snap at her that way, she knew that there was nothing more she could do. She shook her head. "No, I think I got the message. I'm very sorry, Sherlock."

His glare returned and he shoved her hand away from him. "Save your damn, apologies!" he snapped.

Her eyes widened, shocked by his forceful action. Alena then bowed her head, ashamed that she had made him angry. She stood up and walked out of the room and outside just as John had. Looking around he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she decided to just walk off her disappointment on her own. Just thinking of how angry Sherlock was with her made her want to breakdown in tears, but she was resisting that with all of her strength. One stray tear forced itself out of her eye and flowed down her cheek. Instantly she brushed it away and began walking a bit faster, trying to think of something else before she invited her emotions to get the better of her. She soon stopped walking and leaned against a tree staring out onto the moor. Everything seemed quiet that night as she stood there in silence as she took deep breaths to try and relax.

Her ears detected the sound of footsteps approaching her. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that it wouldn't be Sherlock; she did not want him to see her this way.

"Alena?" his unmistakable voice said.

Cursing in her mind she opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just went for a walk. I'm fine."

"I would rather you didn't walk around here alone," he told her.

"I'm not afraid," she declared.

He sighed. "Well I am concerned for your safety."

Alena turned her head toward him, their eyes making contact. She didn't find any of the anger she saw displayed minutes ago in his face. "What for? I'm not standing at the hollow."

He shook his head. "No, but I would rather that you did not wander around here by yourself."

Feeling the stinging tears behind her eyes threatening to form and fall down her cheeks, Alena stood up knowing she had to get away from him. "Well I'm not alone right now, am I?"

Sherlock followed her as she tried to walk away from him. "Alena," he began.

She sighed in frustration as she fought to keep her emotions in check. "You're not my father or my guardian so you cannot tell me what to do, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Sherlock."

"Okay for my sake would you please come back to the inn?" he offered.

Alena stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. "For _your _sake? First you want to be left alone, then you can't leave me alone just because I'm walking alone at night. Sherlock, not everything revolves around you! Oh wait, you apparently don't even know that the Earth revolves around the sun. You must think that this entire world revolves around you, hence why everything must be done your way!" she snapped.

She turned on her heel and as she began to briskly walk away, Alena's face hit a low branch of a tree that she never noticed. A sharp twig scratched her face, causing her to quickly duck her head away and emit a high pitched cry in pain. Her hand flew to her face where the branch made contact.

Sherlock scoffed at her misfortune. "Another reason not to be walking at night, some hazards remain hidden in the dark."

He could have gone on with that comment, but when he heard a small whimper and sniffle from her, he looked upon her with concern. "Alena?"

Sherlock's hand fell upon her shoulder, turning her so he could see her face. Along her cheekbone, at least a centimeter below her eye, was a scratch mark which extended from under the middle of her eye back for an inch and a half. The scratch had been made deep enough to produce a little blood, evident from the drop which was forming to run down her cheek. Sherlock put his arm around Alena and began walking her back to the inn.

"We'll need to mend that straightaway. We do not need for you to get an infection," he told her.

Once they made it back, Sherlock took her to his room to address her wound. She sat on his bed while he went to find antiseptic. She noticed that he was actually looking through John's luggage.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"John's a doctor, he always carries medical supplies," he said pulling out a small bag which contained items found in a first aid kit.

Sherlock took out the antiseptic and cotton before he sat beside Alena. "Close your eyes," he said.

Sighing she obeyed and awaited the inevitable stinging sensation which would come when he applied the antiseptic filled cotton to her wound. Gently he applied the cotton to the scratch mark, which caused Alena to flinch a little from the sting it caused. He continued to gently dab the entire wound, careful not to hit her eye.

"You're very lucky, Alena," he said when he finished. "Had that branch been any higher and you might have sustained a serious injury."

Alena opened her eyes and tried not to imagine such a scenario. "Thank you," she said before standing and walking toward the door.

Sherlock watched her. "Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned. "As I said before, you wanted to be left alone. And apparently I upset you when I tried to comfort you, and again by walking alone at night. Something tells me that you really don't care to see me right now."

Sighing at what she said, he stood up. "Alena...about that," he started.

"No," she said raising her hand to stop him. "You don't need to apologize. I know that is something you aren't used to doing. Clearly I made a mistake by saying anything nice to try and make you feel better about the damn hound, so I should be apologizing. So why should I make things more difficult for you by making you feel obligated to say you're sorry?"

Alena turned away once more to leave.

"Alena," he angrily said as he grabbed hold of her arm.

Beneath his tightly wound fingers, Alena's arm stiffened in surprise when he grabbed her wrist so harshly. Her head turned toward him showing widened eyes, frightened by his action. Her lips parted and emitted an alarmed gasp. Sherlock felt her tremble and try to pull back her wrist from his grip. He realized that he was frightening her, his actions were aggressive and possibly made her believe that he might harm her. Letting go of her wrist, he stepped back once to put distance between them and to show her that he meant her no harm. She stood there, still exhibiting a bit of fear in her features, unsure what to do.

"I...I am sorry," he said. "That was out of line. Not only that, but what I did before."

Alena's eyebrows raised a little bit. "What do you mean?"

He sighed heavily. "I should not have snapped at you, firstly. Secondly, I shouldn't have been as aggressive as I was before and just now. You should know that I am not the kind of person to lay a hand on a woman."

As frightened as his actions had made her feel, she heard the sincerity and even regret in his words. "I know you would never do that. But you were right, you told me not to try and make you feel better, and yet I didn't listen. Part of this is my fault."

He slipped his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration.

Alena sighed. "Let's just agree that we're both at fault and just let it go. A lot less arguing."

Sherlock nodded. "Agreed."

Biting down on her lower lip she dropped her gaze, words were forming within her and remaining on the tip of her tongue to be vocalized. Despite the eagerness to say those words, she fought the urge to say them.

Easily detecting that something was on her mind, Sherlock looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

She looked up. "Sherlock, I know you said you didn't have friends. However, I want you to know that that is not true."

"Isn't it?"

Alena shook her head. "No, it isn't. I'll make it very clear for you right now that I am your friend. I care about you and I want to help you whenever you need me to. No matter what you think, I am your friend and I'll be there for you until the end."

Her words seemed to catch him off guard. Sherlock looked at her at first with what appeared to be confusion, then slowly turning to that familiar emotionless gaze. "I don't deserve that."

She shook her head. "Yes you do. I really mean what I say. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Don't you believe me?"

Sherlock sighed and looked away. "You say that now, but there may come a time when you won't want to associate with me. Very few people want to be near me."

Alena stepped forward until she was directly in front of him and looking up into his eyes. "I don't care what others say about you. I know you well enough to formulate my own opinion of you, and by now you should know that I keep my word."

Pausing she gently raised her hand and placed it against his cheek. The soft contact of their skin sent lightning coursing through her body, almost taking her off guard. Sherlock did not move away from her touch. "I can see that you're struggling to believe me, so I intend to prove it to you."

Slightly his eyebrows drew themselves together. "How?"

Exhaling slowly, Alena closed the gap between them. She dropped her hand from his face and embraced him in her arms. Sherlock's body became incredibly stiff when she did this. He looked down at her, unsure how to react. Alena had no idea what might be going on in his mind, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to display the seriousness of her declaration to him. If words weighed little for him, then maybe this action would be more convincing.

"Alena," he murmured.

She did not move, her mind was too caught up in the fact that she was embracing him.

His hands gently fell upon her shoulders and pulled her away from him. Alena looked up into his eyes, which looked into her own without any sign of confusion or coldness.

"I never said I didn't believe you."

She nodded. "I know, but they say that 'actions speak louder than words'. I wanted to be clear."

"You have been heard, and I do believe you."

Alena smiled a little. "I'm glad."

Sherlock's arms fell to his sides again. "It's getting late, you best head off to bed for we'll be getting up early."

"Very well," she said turning. "Will you be alright?"

"Perfectly," he stated in a veiled arrogant tone.

She nodded. "Of course, as always," she said walking to the door.

"Alena," he called.

She stopped and turned back to him. "Yes?"

With a softer gaze looking upon her, he opened his mouth ask if to say something but stopped himself. For a moment he paused before finding the words he meant to say. "Sleep well, Alena."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you, goodnight, Sherlock."

If she hadn't known better she could have sworn that he smiled a little at her before she left the room. A kind of friendly, sweet smile that she had never seen across his face. And it made her heart flutter a little. Closing the door behind her, she stood before his room for a moment.

_I love you,_ her heart cried out.

For the first time, Alena understood what she had been feeling for him all this time. She had been refusing to believe it because she knew what Sherlock was like, but now she knew that it was true. Her heart began beating a different pattern that night; it would only beat for him. She also knew that he was practically married to his work, something she swore she would never interfere with, but maybe as time progressed she too could win favor with him.

Alena walked inside her room and leaned against the door when she closed it. Sighing, she fought to hold onto that lingering feeling of her arms embracing him. Having him so near to her she felt so safe, as if she could shut out the world around her. She never had that with Matt. She had fallen hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope that you all enjoyed this rather long chapter! It wasn't originally going to be this long, but I decided to treat you guys. :) So Alena has finally fallen in love with him, and it seems like he is at least showing some interest in her. I promise that I will be building on the romance in the chapters to come, but I intend for this to be gradual because I have some big plans for these two. I really, really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that you will like what will happen in the coming chapters. And thank you for reading, favoriting and commenting!**


	19. Night of Terrors

Stirring from her sleep Alena woke to find that it was just after dawn. The sun was up and the new day had already begun. Grabbing her cell phone she checked to see if Sherlock had texted her anything since he never made sure she was up.

**Got an early start, see you when I get back.**

**SH**

The message had been sent almost a half hour before she read it. Not knowing how long he intended to be away, she decided it was best that she got up and was prepared for whatever he had planned for the day. Slipping out of her pajamas, she put on her jeans, shirt, sweater and boots before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. Alena sat by herself as she ate, having no idea where John possibly was. Her mind drifted back to the memories of the night before, going to the hollow and Sherlock's reaction to the hound. She wished she could have seen it herself, but if it was able to startle Sherlock as much as it had, it had to be a frightening sight. And then she began to think of the more pleasant memories, ones only between her and Sherlock. It made her heart flutter to think of those moments, remembering how she realized that she had fallen in love with him. She could only hope that he might be able to share those feelings, even if he was really not that kind of a person.

Finishing up, she began walking outside and enjoying the day. Sherlock and John were still nowhere in sight, but as she passed the entrance to the pub, there was a familiar face she noticed there. Alena stopped for a moment before walking inside.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade?" she said.

He turned and smiled at her. "Miss Van Buren, how nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," she replied.

Lestrade glanced outside, "Are you alone? I could have sworn that Sherlock and John would be with you."

Alena shook her head. "No, I'm not really sure where they are at the moment. Sherlock went off somewhere this morning, no idea where. And I haven't seen John since last night."

He nodded. "Ah. So, enjoying your stay in Dartmoor?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's lovely here."

"I am going to guess that you're not here on holiday though," Lestrade stated.

Alena smiled. "You guess right. Sherlock invited me to come out here with him and John."

"Something tells me it's about that hound."

Before she could answer, she heard Sherlock's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he entered the pub with John following.

"Oh nice to see you too. I'm on holiday, would you believe?"

"No, I wouldn't," Sherlock replied.

Lestrade turned to John. "Hello, John."

"Greg," he greeted.

"I heard you were in the area, what are you up to? You after this hound of hell like on the telly?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Inspector. Why are you here?"

"I've told you, I'm on holiday."

"You're brown as a nut," he pointed out. "You're clearly just back from your holidays."

Lestrade shrugged. "Maybe I fancied another one."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is Mycroft isn't it? Of course it is. One mention of Baskerville and he sends down my handler to spy on me incognito. Is that why you're calling yourself 'Greg'?"

John's brow furrowed. "That's his name."

Sherlock looked at him in surprise. "Is it?"

Beyond shocked by this, Alena snorted and her hand flew to her mouth to keep her from letting out a laugh. Of all the things Sherlock didn't know, it was Lestrade's first name. Seeing Sherlock's annoyed glance in her direction she stopped laughing and quickly focused her mind on something else...like how handsome he looked that day.

"Yes, you never bothered to find out. Look, I'm not your handler. I don't just do what your brother tells me."

"Actually you could be just the man we want," John suddenly said.

"Why?"

"I have not been idle, Sherlock. I think I might have found something," he began as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, didn't know if it was relevant, it's starting to look like it might be. That is an awful lot of meat for a vegetarian restaurant."

"Excellent," Sherlock said in response.

"A nice scary inspector from Scotland Yard, who can put in a few calls might come in very handy," John said before ringing the bell on the bar.

From there, the two men who ran the pub were soon seated with Lestrade who was going over their records while Sherlock, John and Alena looked on. It soon became clear that the men had a dog, one that was vicious and certainly fit the profile of the hound that would wander the moor and frighten people. They thought it would be so tempting to fuel the rumors because it would obviously be good for business. However, they revealed that they had the dog put down because they could not control it. Lestrade was less than amused with them when they explained that it was just a joke, especially because of what it had done to Henry.

With Lestrade departing to speak with the local force, Alena was left with her two friends to continue on the case.

"Do you really think they're telling the truth?" she asked. "We have no evidence that they did put the dog down, and they seemed particularly nervous. If they couldn't control that dog, then how could they manage to get it to the vet? I don't know but I feel that maybe they have something to hide."

Sherlock grinned. "You're very observant, Alena. I have a theory but I have to get back into Baskerville to test it."

"How?" John asked. "Can't pull off the ID trick again."

"Might not have to," Sherlock replied as he dialed a number on his phone to make a call. "Hello brother dear, how are you?"

Alena raised her eyebrows when she realized that Sherlock was calling Mycroft. Since they had used his ID to get into Baskerville the first time, obviously they would have to consult him first since it wouldn't likely work a second time. This time, however, Alena realized that she would have to accompany them this time. She had no idea what that place was like, nor did she know what Sherlock expected to test out. Of course things would be explained to her in time, but until then she would just have to tag along.

Once they were inside the base, Sherlock instructed John to go and begin his search in the labs they had seen the last time they had come to the base. For Alena, this was her very first time at Baskerville so navigating it would be absolutely impossible for her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked Sherlock.

"You're going to be helping me, Alena. I have an experiment to conduct and you will bear witness to it."

Following him to a specific area of the base, Alena found herself standing in what appeared to be a sort of observation room with cameras showing various rooms and labs within Baskerville. Alena's brow furrowed at the sight, wondering why Sherlock would bring her to this room. What on earth was he going to experiment on here? He sat down and watched the screens for a bit as if waiting for something.

"Sherlock? What's going on here?" she finally asked.

"Just waiting," he replied.

"For what?"

"My experiment to commence."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

Breaking his concentration on the screens he looked at her. "John is going to be walking into one of the labs shortly and I am going to try a few things to see if my conclusion is correct."

"And what conclusion is that?" she inquired.

"The hound isn't real, we've somehow been drugged and our minds have been manipulated into seeing this massive hound as our minds would imagine it to look."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "How could that be?"

"If I am correct in my deduction, the drug is in the sugar. I take sugar in my coffee, John does not. I saw the hound, but John never saw anything that night. I put sugar in his coffee earlier, so now I am going to test my theory and see if he will see a hound."

"But I put sugar in my coffee and I didn't see the hound that night. Why aren't you testing me?"

Sherlock smirked. "I knew you would never forgive me."

Alena frowned. "Yeah that's probably true. So John's your guinea pig in this experiment, how is he going to possibly see a hound when there isn't one?"

Her answer came when she watched Sherlock throw a few switches to lock John inside one of the labs, switch on a very bright light, and sound an alarm before switching everything off. From there Sherlock began using sound effects over the microphone, ones which sounded like a large beast. John frantically moved around the lab, clearly convinced that there was something in there with him. Alena bit on her lower lip, her heart racing as she watched her friend. She wanted to tell Sherlock to stop what he was doing to John, but she held her tongue. She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw it was John calling her.

"Don't answer it," Sherlock told her.

"How long do you plan to keep this going?" she asked.

Sherlock kept his eyes intently on the monitor, watching John's every move. "Just a while longer."

John even attempted calling Sherlock's phone, a call which he ignored. Finally when John hid inside one of the large cages in the room, Sherlock called him and began talking to him as if he was trying to find him while he continued to play the sound effects. Alena looked on as he continued to do this, feeling absolutely awful that John was evidently terrified by what was happening. Finally, Sherlock brought the experiment to an end when he stood up and kept the phone conversation going while he left the control room to get John out. Alena followed behind him, feeling absolutely relieved when they found John, but he was absolutely hysterical claiming he saw the hound. Of course, Sherlock revealed that there was another explanation.

"You saw what you expected to see because I told you. You have been drugged, we have all been drugged."

"Drugged?"

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk."

"Come on then. It's time to lay this ghost," Sherlock declared.

John turned to Alena as they followed Sherlock. "Did you know he was going to do this?"

She shook her head. "I had no idea. Do you really think Sherlock will tell me everything that's processing through his brain? Honestly I think I'm left in the dark more so than you. Heck you live with the man."

John shook his head. "You would think that I would know him better, but I really don't half the time. I don't even think anyone really can understand him. I keep wondering if he ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, just some sort of relationship in his life."

Alena's ears perked up when he mentioned that. "You really think he would? His work is his life."

"I have no idea, who knows what a relationship might do for him. Sherlock might become less obscure, who knows. Sorry, I'm just rambling," he told her.

She sighed in response. The thought of being the woman Sherlock might find worth building a relationship with was absolutely wonderful, something she would do anything to gain. Alena had no idea just how she might even try to tell him her feelings for him, during a case was certainly not the right time. Just the thought of saying the words 'I'm in love with you' to Sherlock Holmes made her feel intimidated, not knowing how he might react or what he might say. This was something she would have to ponder for a while to further decide what the best move would be to reveal her feelings. For now, she could only be patient.

Sherlock brought them to Dr. Stapleton's lab where Alena saw the origin of Bluebell, the glow in the dark rabbit. It was there that she also discovered the truth of what happened to the rabbit in question as Stapleton happened to be the mother of the girl who had contacted Sherlock. Two cases in one, that had to be amusing for Sherlock. After giving Dr. Stapleton the decision to either let her be the one to tell her daughter the truth about Bluebell or himself, Sherlock requested to borrow her microscope when she asked what he wanted, obviously not wanting him to tell her daughter. Sherlock went on with his experimentation by looking at the sugar he brought with to try and confirm his theory that the sugar contained the drug that made them see the hound. What none of them saw coming was the aggressive reaction that followed when Sherlock finished his work, he took the glass slide and threw it at the wall.

"Nothing there, it doesn't make any sense!" he yelled.

A surprised Dr. Stapleton replied, "What were you expecting to find?"

"Drug of course, it has to be a drug. Hallucinogenic or deliriant of some kind. There's no trace of anything in the sugar."

"Sugar?" John asked.

Sherlock explained his theory regarding how he had seen the hound the night before while John hadn't, pointing out how they had eaten the exact same things since their arrival with the exception that John did not put sugar in his coffee. Even though John had just witnessed the hound after having coffee with sugar, the theory didn't work out forcing Sherlock to begin rethinking his approach.

"Get out I need to go to my mind palace," Sherlock told them.

Dr. Stapleton questioned John as to what on earth Sherlock meant by that, which he began explaining to her as the three of them began walking out of the room. They waited while Sherlock used the technique, which was not a very long wait. Apparently what was supposed to be a hound, was actually a project conducted in the United States in Indiana. After deducing what the overriding password to access the information regarding the CIA classified project, the four of them were able to find out all about the project and its dark history.

"Project H.O.U.N.D., a new deliriant drug which rendered its users incredibly suggestible. They wanted to use it as an anti-personnel weapon to totally disorientate the enemy using fear and stimulus," Sherlock read.

The images and descriptions were horrifying to all of them, Alena even had to bring her hand to her mouth in shock. This had been worked on several years ago, but it appeared that the project was still being worked on by someone who had been there. Sherlock soon realized that it had to be someone they had met with at Baskerville the day before, Dr. Frankland, after recognizing him in one of the photographs depicting the team working on the project. Before he could arrange a meeting with Frankland, John's phone began ringing. Judging by the way he responded, it seemed very urgent as it was from Henry's therapist, Dr. Mortimer.

"Henry?" Sherlock asked when John hung up.

"He's attacked her," he announced.

"Gone?"

"Mmhmm."

"There's only one place he'll go to, back to where it all started."

* * *

Sherlock, John and Alena raced out of Baskerville and quickly drove to the hollow. Night had fallen upon the moor, and time was running out. If Henry had a gun and he was not in his right mind after what he had done to Dr. Mortimer, who knows what he could possibly do to himself...or even someone else by mistake. Arriving at Dewer's Hollow, they rushed down to find Henry kneeling on the ground with a gun aimed inside his mouth, preparing to commit suicide.

"No, Henry! No!" Sherlock yelled.

Startled, Henry stood up and aimed the gun at the three. "Get away from me!" he screamed.

"Henry, please!" Alena called back. "You don't have to do this! Just listen to us!"

Henry clearly was in a state of fear, shock and distress. "I know what I am! I know what I tried to do!"

Sherlock then intervened, calmly speaking to Henry and trying to get him to think back to the night his father had been killed. He told him that someone had deliberately kept him quiet, by telling him what had happened that night so the truth could be hidden away. In reality there had never been a monstrous hound who had torn his father apart, but a man. Henry seemed to relax suddenly as if the true memories had come back to him after all that time. Just then Lestrade rushed down to join them, responding to the call Sherlock made from Baskerville. John managed to approach Henry had take the gun from him. Sherlock also explained how they could have seen what looked like a hound, telling him that he had been drugged.

"But there never was any monster," he finished.

Piercing the stillness of the night, the sound of a loud howl came from just above them. All five pairs of eyes looked up to find that they were not alone. There above them was a large, monstrous hound. Seeing this terrifying sight, Henry began to scream in fright. Alena's eyes widened, disbelieving what she was witnessing. Even though Sherlock had said that they had been drugged by something, they were all seeing this horrifying beast which seemed to be stalking along and coming closer to them and it was definitely vicious. The red eyes pierced through the darkness, intently looking upon the five of them.

Alena stepped backward as they all continued to watch the beast, trying to understand how it could possibly be there. Suddenly Alena heard a strange sound behind her, one that sounded like very deep breathing. Turning slowly, her heart racing like mad, she saw another human shape. This time, this person had what looked to be a gas mask but that was not what alarmed her. As she tried to identify the strange person, she looked very closely at what she could see of the face behind that mask and she could see the eyes which looked back at her. Suddenly she recognized them, for she could never forget those eyes...that was when horror instilled itself in her heart. Before her was the cruel, evil eyes of her ex-fiancé. He had found her.

Alena's eyes widened and her mouth opened and screamed a loud, shrill scream. Her body trembled more violently than usual as she backed into the rock formation of the hollow, desperate to get away from him. Then she watched as Sherlock put himself in between her and the other person. He stripped the man of his gas mask, only to Alena it revealed more of Matt's face, making her scream again. Sherlock seemed to be in shock when he saw the revealed face, but Alena knew that he had never seen what Matt looked like, she never showed him pictures, all of them had been disposed of. Soon he pulled this man into the clearing of the hollow, and then what appeared to be Matt to Alena suddenly became Dr. Frankland. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head before opening them again, realizing that her eyes had been completely fooled. Sherlock turned back to Alena and brought her away from the spot where she had been petrified by fear.

"Alena, it's alright now," he told her.

Her breathing was still erratic. "What...the hell...just happened?"

"It's the fog. The drug, it's in the fog. Aerosol dispersal, that's what it said in those records. Project H.O.U.N.D., it's the fog, a chemical mine field," he declared.

The vicious dog continued to come closer to the group, snarling and growling viciously.

"For God's sake, kill it, kill it!" Frankland yelled.

Before the dog could pounce on them, Lestrade and John began shooting their guns at the beast until it collapsed. Sherlock took hold of Henry's arm and led him to the dead beast. Henry resisted approaching the beast, but soon he realized that what he had been seeing all along was a perfectly normal dog, one that his mind had conjured into a fearsome predator with aid from the drug. What he had seen before had been real, only his drugged mind altered reality into something beyond possible. Realizing that he had been lied to all this time, Henry attacked Frankland for murdering his father to keep him quiet. The others took hold of Henry and pulled him away from Frankland, keeping him from killing the man.

Suddenly when all of them were distracted by what looked to be another dog above where they stood, Frankland dashed off in attempt to escape. Sherlock and John took off in pursuit of Dr. Frankland with Alena, Lestrade and Henry following. The five followed Frankland as he ran across the moor trying to get away from them, but the group would not relent. What none of them saw coming was the shocking sight of Frankland standing in the minefield before the explosion which followed. Abruptly halting in their tracks the five witnessed the explosion which took Frankland's life.

Alena turned away from the sight and hunched over a little as a wave of nausea overcame her. With her hand on the trunk of the tree beside her to keep her balance, she brought her other hand to her mouth. Every limb in her body trembled in shock and fright, seeing a vision of Matt's face and witnessing someone die from an explosion was more than she could bear in one evening. Now her mind began to remember the terrors of the night that Matt assaulted her, making her feel worse. Tears were forcing their way out of her eyes as she was completely incapable of holding them back.

"Alena? Alena!" John called as he approached her. "Are you alright?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him, seeing the tears running down her face and the terrified look in her eyes, he knew that she was in shock. Putting his arm around her, he began leading her away from the minefield.

"Come on, we have to get you back to the inn," he declared.

Dazed by the horrors swirling through her mind, Alena lost her footing on the ground and fell forward. Her breathing became quick and erratic, bordering on hyperventilating as she trembled on the ground. John instantly took hold of her shoulders.

"Come on now, up you go Alena," he said as he helped her to stand. "Relax, just stay calm. Everything is alright now."

Holding onto her a little bit tighter, John continued to help her walk back to the car. Alena continued to cry as she walked with him, but the tears blinding her sight and the intense shock running through her made her efforts slow and clumsy. Sherlock jogged over to the two after witnessing her fall.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"She's in shock," John told him. "We have to get her back to the inn."

Once more Alena stumbled and nearly collapsed, but this time Sherlock caught her in his arms before John could steady her. In one fluid motion Sherlock slipped his arm underneath her legs and lifted her up into his arms before walking with her toward the car. Alena recognized what was going on, stunned to find herself in Sherlock's arms and being carried by him. She would have wanted to relish this experience, but the intense shock she was experiencing at that time outweighed that. Instead she clung to him tightly, crying into his chest and unable to care whether he saw her this way or not.

"Shh...It's alright now, Alena," he softly told her. "Nothing is going to harm you."

Alena wanted to believe those comforting words he spoke to her, she wanted to calm down and not cry anymore, but she could not find the strength to overcome her fear. Arriving at the car, Sherlock helped her inside before he and John drove back to the inn. By the time they arrived, Alena's panicked breaths had begun to even out and allowing John to relax knowing she no longer ran a risk of possibly passing out. With Sherlock's assistance, John was able to help Alena up to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"Look after her," Sherlock instructed. "She might need something to help her sleep tonight."

John nodded. "She looks just as bad as Henry did the other night."

"We don't need that. I'll return shortly, just keep an eye on her," he said before leaving.

John went into his room and grabbed his medical supplies before returning to Alena's room. Alena managed to sit up on her bed and grabbed a few tissues to dry her eyes and wipe away the tears on her face.

"Are you okay?" John asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't understand...I saw him...John...I saw _him_."

John cocked his head a bit. "Who?"

The painful lump in the back of her throat made it nearly impossible to reply to John, swallowing hard to try and alleviate that feeling, she managed to whisper her answer.

"Matt."

His eyes widened a little when he heard this. "You mean the drug made you see your ex?"

She nodded. "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it was too clear. I really thought he had found me again."

John sat down beside her and rubbed her back a little. "Well I can promise you that you're safe. I highly doubt that he would be able to escape from the prison he was sent to. But even if he did, I'm sure that you would have been informed. You know that if your life was ever in danger, Sherlock and I would ensure that you were safe. I promise."

Her lips slowly formed into a slight smile. "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. With everything that you witnessed tonight, I think you're going to need this," he said handing her a couple pills.

Alena looked down at the two pills in her palm and sighed. "Thanks, but I doubt I will be able to sleep right now."

"Well I want you to try, doctor's orders," he told her.

"Okay. I'll try."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Do you need me to stay with you for a little while?"

Alena shook her head. "I'll be okay."

"Alright, if you need anything, I'll be next door. Just call or knock."

"Okay. Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Alena," he said as he left the room.

Once the door closed behind him, Alena sat in silence for a while just staring off into space. Her limbs had stopped trembling, her breathing was completely back to normal, and she had stopped crying. Although her body had returned to its normal functioning state, her heart still kept beating harder than before and her mind still fought to dismiss the horrible sights from that night. Alena barely had the energy to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas before sitting back on the bed. She listed as the seconds ticked past on the clock by her bedside, debating whether or not to take the pills John had given her. Truthfully she couldn't bear the thought of sleeping that night, fearing the twisted, terrible dreams which awaited her after she managed to finally fall into slumber. She knew that they would come to torment her, and that would just make the pain worse than she felt at that moment. Deciding that they might do some good she took them before drinking some water from the glass on the night table. Alena pulled her knees against her chest and embraced them almost regretting her decision. Softly she began crying again, unwilling to fight it anymore. The growing fatigue inside her made her feel even worse; the desire to sleep was strong, but the fear of what her dreams might conjure in wake of the night's events was even stronger. She wanted to extract the memories of the night of the assault and of Matt so badly, to just be able to live without that constant fear jabbing at her heart.

A soft knocking on her door pulled her back into reality. Alena wiped her tears away and cleared her voice a bit.

"Come in," she called.

The door slowly opened and Sherlock walked inside. "May I join you for a moment, Alena?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what to feel right now."

"You saw Matt's face tonight."

Alena looked at him. "How did you know?"

Looking her in the eyes he replied, "I have seen you when you have been frightened, nothing could be more frightening in your life right now than the man who tried to kill you."

That had to be the easiest deduction. Alena nodded in response and looked down.

"The drug made me think I was staring right into his eyes. I was so terrified, thinking that he had found me. I know he's in prison and I'll never have to worry about him, but my worst fears almost came true."

Sherlock sighed. "You're wrong."

She looked up at him. "Wrong about what?"

"Matt is no longer in prison."

Alena's eyes widened. "W...wh...wha?"

Sherlock pulled out a folded article printed from the Internet and handed it to her. Alena read the article quickly only to realize that Matt hadn't escaped, but he was not in prison as she had been believing.

"He's...dead?" she whispered.

Sherlock nodded. "He committed suicide a week ago, hung himself in his cell."

Alena looked back up to him. "Is this for real?"

"I even made an inquiry to ensure that this was not some elaborate staging of a faked death. Matt is no longer a threat to you in any way," he declared.

Slowly the reality of her situation began to sink in as she continued reading the article. Matt was dead and could never lay a hand on her again. She no longer had to live in fear, worrying that he might escape and come after her. All of that was over and all the wounds she felt inside could truly heal and become part of the past. Tears began to well up in her eyes, joy sweeping through her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she told him. "Sherlock, this means I can live my life without the fear of my ex coming back to hurt me."

He nodded. "I would have told you sooner, but I waited to ensure that it was all certain that he was dead. Since you were so upset by the events of tonight I thought it best to tell you now to take some of the weight off your shoulders."

Alena instantly hugged him tight, not caring if he hugged her back or not. At that moment she was feeling such reverence for Sherlock that she could not hold it back. What he had done for her meant more to her than he could understand.

"Thank you, Sherlock," she whispered.

His body seemed stiff when she hugged him, but she felt his arms slowly enclose around her. Perhaps he understood why she hugged him and it seemed he was willing to return the gesture. Sherlock gently stroked her long hair, causing her to snuggle closer to him. In response, his arms hugged her tighter than before.

"You're welcome, Alena," he replied.

With the extreme emotions of relief and happiness coursing through her, Alena brought her hands to Sherlock's face before kissing his cheek. Without hesitating her lips met with his, locking their lips in a kiss which lasted for a few seconds...that was when she realized what she had done. Alena's eyes shot open in shock, completely taken aback by her abrupt actions and hardly realizing what had just happened. Her limbs had done the actions without her mind thinking them through, now all she could do was stare back into the astonished eyes of the man she had fallen in love with, frightened by what he might say in response. She brought her hands away from him, her cheeks flared up a deep rosy hue in embarrassment, her heart raced uncontrollably. Sherlock looked back at her with his now emotionless gaze, seemingly unfazed by her actions. Alena hated this, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he might say.

"I...oh, God...Sherlock, I..." she failed to formulate a sentence.

"Alena," he began.

She brought her hands to her face and dropped her gaze. "I'm so sorry," she finally said. "Please forgive me, I shouldn't have done that."

Sherlock reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alena, look at me," he commanded.

Hesitantly she raised her head and met with his gaze once more.

"Do I look like I am upset with you?"

Examining the look on his face, Alena found no trace of anger, "...no."

"I'm not angry with you," he assured her. "I completely understand."

This was not the reply Alena expected to hear. "You...you do?"

He nodded. "Of course. You had more than one terrifying shock tonight, your emotions have been running wild, out of control. Blinded by the relief in knowing that your ex-fiancé is dead, your actions were born out of the overwhelming feeling of liberation you now feel. Am I wrong?"

Alena's mouth dropped open to respond, a small squeak-like sound managed to come out. While she knew that what he said was true, she wanted to tell him the whole truth. Her mind raced to find the right words to tell him her true feelings for him and to do it in a way that would not only convince him, but also to keep her from looking like a fool.

"No," she finally said. "You're right...I apologize."

Sherlock placed his hand on her cheek. "You do not need to apologize, Alena. I'm just glad that you're okay and that the news I brought you brings you some relief."

She stared into his eyes, her heart swelling with love for him and wanting to lean in and kiss him so badly. His hand on her cheek kept her from moving, she had no idea what he might do next, but she hoped that it was similar to the very thing she wanted to do. Alena waited and hoped that he would kiss her.

"Now, Alena I think it's time that you submit to your fatigue and sleep," he told her.

Her heart sank when he said that. "But I-"

Sherlock gently pushed her back until she was lying with her head on her pillow. "Alena those pills John gave you are beginning to take effect, you shouldn't fight it."

While she was feeling tired, she didn't want to fall asleep now. "Sherlock, please-"

"No, don't talk. Sleep now, Alena."

"Sherlock I still have things to say, please," she begged.

He placed a finger upon her lips. "That's enough for now. We will talk at another time, for now please try to sleep."

Softly sighing, she nodded. "Okay."

Turning on her side as she normally did, she closed her eyes and tried to dismiss her disappointment. Soon she felt the gentle feeling of Sherlock's hand stroking her hair, as if aiding her in her attempt to fall asleep without any chance of waking later from nightmares. His comforting gesture soothed all of her nerves and relieved her disappointed feelings. He said they would talk at another time, which was probably wise considering how her emotions were not completely in check at that time. Soon Alena relaxed and fell asleep as Sherlock continued to comb his fingers through her brunette strands. He would continue to watch over her for some time afterwards ensuring that she had fallen asleep. What Alena didn't know was that there were words he wanted to say to her as well, but there was a part of him that was holding back. If he were to reveal those words, it might place Alena in danger and he could not risk her safety.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took long to post, I was having some issues trying to figure out how to write a couple of the sections, but I finally managed to get it done. Once again we see more of this blossoming romance for Alena, which I will be continuing to develop as promised. As a heads up, there will be a brand new case of my own creation so I really hope that you guys will like it, cause I have something pretty big planned for it. I really, really, really hope you guys liked this chapter and I will do my best to write the next one soon and get it posted right away. Thanks to all who have been commenting, I really appreciate the feedback, and thank you to those who have been following my story. You guys are so great! :) **


	20. A Crime in the Library

They never talked.

Alena waited for days after their return from Dartmoor for Sherlock to bring up the subject regarding what she wanted to talk to him about. Whenever she did want to bring it up, it usually ended up being at a bad time now that Sherlock was back to working other cases. At the same time Alena herself was not idle. Now that she was presented with the big task of organizing an event with the new books the library had acquired, most of her free time was devoted to planning an event and displaying the new books for the public to see. Thankfully Emily volunteered to assist her with the process. After weeks of discussions and brainstorming, the two presented the plans for a masquerade ball event to their boss. Miranda was extremely impressed with the idea, especially since the books were all Gothic and having a masquerade would be a fun, extravagant way to have people come to the library to see the displays. From there, they just had to plan how they would have the books displayed, publicity, organizing entertainment, scheduling the event, and all of the other responsibilities which came with it. Everything thankfully went according to schedule since Alena managed to get things done ahead of time. There was much excitement in the library staff for the upcoming event, and Alena couldn't wait for the night of the masquerade/exhibit.

While things began winding down on her end, Alena thought more about Sherlock and her ever increasing love for him. Every night she would think about him before falling asleep, and the urge to just call him and tell him about her feelings plagued her thoughts. Her secret romance for him even consumed her mind at the most random of moments. One night Alena had been staying up a bit later than usual, watching movies showing masquerades to come up with ideas for decor and set up. While she watched dance scenes, her tired eyes had closed and she dozed off for a few minutes. In those precious moments, Alena's mind conjured up a dream where she was in Sherlock's arms and they were dancing among other couples. It made her heart flutter, desiring to kiss him and express her deepening love for him. Waking from this romantic dream, Alena had to catch her breath and wait for her rapidly racing heart to calm to its normal pace. That was when she wondered if Sherlock might consider attending the event with her. Emily and John were officially dating so he would be attending with her. Maybe Sherlock would be willing to come. Grabbing her phone she decided to send him a quick text asking whether or not he would want to go.

**Would you like to attend the library exhibition masquerade ball with me? I would really love it if you could come.**

**AVB**

It was only a week before the event, hopefully he had not planned anything for the night of the event.

**Let me get back to you on that.**

**SH**

From that text Alena guessed that Sherlock had to leave room in his schedule incase he had a sudden case come up. While she could understand that, Alena really hoped that he could afford to put detective work aside for just a few hours that night. More than that, she hoped that he would come that night so she could possibly get him alone and tell him how she felt. She just wanted him to know, to get it out in the open, even though she knew the risks involved with telling him.

On the eve of the event, Sherlock still had not confirmed he would be able to attend. She began to feel as if he likely wouldn't be able to go. Deciding to call him later that day, Alena went to the library to begin her normal routine once more and get through the day. Only when she arrived, she discovered her co-workers gathered around and discussing something in frantic tones. Alena rushed over to Emily.

"What's going on?"

Emily turned to her friend. "You know those five priceless, historical manuscripts we have on display in the Rare Books & Manuscripts section of the library? They were stolen last night!"

Alena's eyes widened. "What? But how? That room is one of the most secure rooms here!"

She shrugged. "No idea. Miranda has already contacted Scotland Yard, they're sending some officers over now."

Alena could not believe the scandal that had arisen on the eve of the big event, now they had something awful on their hands when they should be happy and looking forward to the masquerade. Suddenly she wondered if it would be a benefit to them if Sherlock was on the case. Hurrying over to her boss, Alena prepared to present her argument to Miranda to allow Sherlock to come in and see if he could provide an explanation for how someone could have gotten into the department after hours when the library had been locked up.

* * *

Inside 221B Baker Street, Sherlock was lounging in his chair without a case to work on. John sat in his own chair looking through the newspaper but finding nothing of interest to give his friend. Interrupting the silence in the flat, Sherlock's phone began ringing. Looking at the ID on his phone, he saw that it was Alena who was calling him.

"Alena, shouldn't you be working right now?" he asked.

"Normally I would be, but something terrible has happened. We've had a break in at the library."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Five priceless documents from our Rare Books & Manuscripts department were taken. No signs of a forced entry, the display cases were never broken, and the security camera in the room got no surveillance footage of the thief."

Rolling his eyes he replied, "It's obvious, whoever has access to the department should be questioned."

"Sherlock that's just it, Lillian is the head of the department but she went on holiday out of the country two days ago. How can she be in two places at once? Moreover, how could someone rip out the camera without being seen on the screen before the signal was broken? It couldn't be a phantom thief."

Hearing these details the case became a bit more interesting for him. "What would you like me to do?"

"I have already spoken with my boss, and she would like for you to come down and assist in this matter. Lestrade is here too, he's looking at the room right now with his officers."

Sherlock grinned. "Very well then. John and I will be over soon."

"Thank you so much, Sherlock. I really appreciate it. See you soon."

Hanging up his phone, Sherlock stood up to put on his coat and scarf. John watched him curiously as he got ready.

"What's going on?"

"Alena just phoned me, apparently there has been a theft at the library."

John immediately stood up. "What? Wow, and the day before that new exhibit is unveiled tomorrow night."

Sherlock paused for a moment, thinking over what John had just mentioned. Something about that seemed particularly peculiar in the timing of the events. He decided to keep that thought filed away for the time being until he had a chance to investigate the crime scene. Heading out of the flat, Sherlock and John jumped into a taxi and headed over to the library.

Upon arriving they walked into the building, finding the officers and librarians congregating around the room where the documents had been stolen from. The first person to notice them approaching was none other than Sergeant Donovan.

"What are you doing here, Freak?" she asked, clearly not expecting him.

Sherlock looked at her. "I was asked to come here."

She sighed. "I don't believe Lestrade mentioned you would be coming."

"That's because I asked him to come," Alena said as she walked over to them. "My boss approved of them coming to lend a hand in the investigation."

Donovan casted a glance of disbelief in Alena's direction. "You really trust him?"

Alena smiled. "With my life," she said before looking to her friends. "Come right in."

Sherlock and John followed Alena inside the room where they found the five empty display cases which should have had the documents in question. Sherlock immediately began looking about the room for any indication of how the thief managed to enter the room and then escape with the items without being seen. Lestrade, Alena and John waited patiently as he scanned the cases and the rest of the room for a few moments. Suddenly his eyes seemed to become fixated on something in the office which shared the same wall as the security camera which had been ripped out.

He walked into the office and over to the window which was latched wall and examined it. "So that's how he got in."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what?"

Sherlock pointed to the window. "That is where the thief made his entrance and exit. He came through this window after breaking the latch. This window is not very new and the latch is clearly old, making it easier to break. After slipping in, the thief left this room kept his body flush against the wall to keep himself from being seen by the camera," he said walking out of the room before pointing to a bench beside the office.

"From here he pulled the bench closer to this wall, gaining the extra height he needed to reach up and pull the camera from the wall, concealing his identity the whole time."

"How can you tell?" Miranda questioned.

Sherlock knelt down to the floor between the bench and the wall where the camera once was. "Look here, there are marks on the floor directly where the legs of the bench were dragged. This wooden bench is not an easy piece of furniture to move for one person, so it is heavy to drag across this floor, leaving the marks behind. If he had used the main doors, the camera would have seen him and it seems he did not have the pass code for the door as it is only unlocked by a five digit pass code, he used an alternative method to gain entrance into the room."

Standing up again he approached the cases which had a lock on each of them. "This is where it gets interesting, the only way to gain access into these cases are with specific keys. None of the locks have been tampered with, so how could he have opened the cases?"

John shrugged. "He could have stolen the keys?"

Sherlock grinned. "Very probable. How many people have access to these cases?" he asked Miranda.

"Just Lillian and myself, but I have my set of keys so it couldn't have been mine which were stolen. As to her own set, I couldn't find them in her office so she must have taken them with her after her shift. However she went on holiday two days ago and is not expected back for a couple weeks."

Sherlock thought this over. "Are you sure that she left for her holiday?"

Miranda's brow furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

Alena began to worry when he asked that. "You don't think something may have happened to her do you?"

"Lestrade, I would find out if Lillian made the flight or not."

Lestrade pulled out his phone to make the call. "I'm on it."

After a few minutes of putting in that call, Lestrade turned to the group upon hanging up.

"According to that airline, she checked in and got on her flight to France."

Miranda and Alena sighed, completely relieved to hear that. Yet that made for a new question to ponder: where were Lillian's keys? Lestrade decided to have his men stop by Lillian's flat to ensure that there were no signs of a break in. In the meantime, things seemed to be at a standstill. With no evidence or traces of the criminal, there was not very much to go on. No surveillance cameras had caught any sign of the thief. With very little to go on, Sherlock decided there was nothing more he could do at the library at that time, announcing he would be doing investigating elsewhere to see if there was anything outside that may have been missed. Alena escorted him to the entrance of the library while John stayed behind to talk with Emily, wanting to speak to him alone about the case.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" she asked.

"What is certain is that those keys are unaccounted for, and someone knew the layout of that room. If any random thief were to break in they would not have noticed that security camera. Someone either has been to that room before, or they were informed as to what to do. What I have to find out is whether or not Lillian really made that flight."

Alena raised her eyebrow. "But Lestrade said that she had checked in."

"Maybe she did, but I wouldn't rule out that someone may have impersonated her. Something seems to be going on here, and we have only scratched the surface. I am terribly sorry that this had to happen before your big event tomorrow night."

She sighed. "I can't believe this. We're just lucky that it hasn't been called off. I'm certain that Mr. Skilling would be furious with any change of date for the event. He seemed so intent on having this event on this date. God, he always was insistent in his phone calls to find out about our progress."

Sherlock turned to her, a curious look in his eye. "Is this the patron who presented you with the collection?"

"Yes. I met with him once, he was very specific about everything that would be going on. Since the books are my favorite genre he insisted that I curate the exhibition, that it fell upon tomorrow's date, ugh...so much that had to be done. Oh well, at least it was all finished in time."

Something about these details surrounding Mr. Skilling seemed to be of interest to Sherlock. For a moment he thought to himself silently, pondering over the details of the case and now of this pushy, yet generous patron.

"I have to go," he told her. "I'll inform you when I have new details."

_Great, now he has a brand new case thanks to you. He might not even be able to come tomorrow due to this. If you don't ask him now, you might not be able to at all, _her mind told her.

"Wait, Sherlock," she called.

Sherlock stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

Alena paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts as she prepared to ask him to the masquerade again. "You never did answer my question regarding the exhibition tomorrow. I know you're working on this case, but do you think you would be able to come with me tomorrow night?"

His soft, pale green eyes looked right into her own. "Certainly, Alena."

Relieved beyond measure that he said yes, she smiled. "I'm so glad. Thank you, Sherlock."

"My pleasure."

"Well, I guess I better head back upstairs. Still plenty to do today before the opening of the exhibit."

"Just one more thing," Sherlock said. "Have you already decided what you will be wearing tomorrow?"

Alena shook her head. "Emily and I were planning to go shopping after work and find dresses. With all of the things we had to do for the exhibit we never really had time to go sooner."

"Don't bother. I will be having something sent to Baker Street for you to wear tomorrow, something very fitting for a masquerade ball."

Her jaw dropped a little, her shock evident. "What? Really Sherlock, that is not necessary."

He raised a hand to stop her. "No arguments, Alena."

Sighing she gave up. "Very well. Thank you."

With that Sherlock headed out. Alena headed back upstairs to begin what was sure to be a very long day at the library. With the exhibit and now this theft, everything would undoubtedly be more hectic than usual.

When things quieted down a little, Alena and Emily were able to resume their positions at the Circulation desk. Both librarians were still quite rattled by the morning's events, still shocked that someone managed to break in and steal the documents. According to Lestrade, there were no signs of a break in at Lillian's and it appeared that she had left town. There were no keys fitting the description of the one's for the cases at the flat either. No one knew where to find them, and Lillian was unreachable. Feeling that it would be best to change the depressing subject to lighten up their moods, Emily brought up their plans to go dress shopping.

"So have you decided what you want to look for at the shops later?" Emily asked.

Alena shook her head. "Actually, you'll be the one looking. I will go with you and help you find something but apparently Sherlock has something in mind for me. He's going to be giving me a dress for tomorrow night."

Emily turned to her friend. "When did he tell you this?"

"This morning before he left. I never knew that he had anything planned."

Her friend smiled. "Well, that was very nice of him. I wonder what it could be."

Alena shrugged. "No idea, he just said it would be fitting for a masquerade. But it better fit my body, I never even told him my measurements."

* * *

Later that evening Alena returned to her flat after helping Emily find a gown for the event. There was still no word about the case or from Lillian. Alena knew she should not be worrying about this subject, but it constantly forced itself back into her brain. With Sherlock on the case, she knew that he would undoubtedly find something important that the police might miss. She only hoped that the documents could be recovered and without any damage.

As she was about to prepare some dinner, there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson walked in.

"Sorry to bother you, Alena dear. This was delivered before you arrived so I thought I would bring it over when you got back."

In her hands was a long, white garment bag. Alena looked at it curiously as she hadn't ordered anything, but then she remembered that Sherlock promised her a dress for the ball. Alena took the garment and hung it up to get a look at it. Her heart was pounding in anticipation, wondering just what it would look like.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," she said. "Sherlock said I would be receiving this."

Mrs. Hudson turned to her curiously. "Oh? It felt like a dress, but I didn't look to see."

Alena nodded. "He promised me a dress for the masquerade event at the library tomorrow night."

The smile on Mrs. Hudson's face was beaming. "He bought you a dress? That's very unlike him, but how wonderful!"

Taking hold of the zipper between her thumb and index finger, Alena unzipped the garment bag and pulled it aside to reveal the gown. Her first glance at the dress made her speechless, just as it did Mrs. Hudson. But for very good reasons. The dress was absolutely exquisite, a dark sapphire, strapless dress with shimmering chiffon with what looked like rhinestones adorning the material covering the bust like stars against a night sky. Attached to the hanger was a silver mask to go with the outfit, not one that would conceal her entire face, just surrounding her eyes. Alena could never have imagined a more beautiful ensemble for the event.

"I must say Alena, this is a gorgeous gown," Mrs. Hudson told her.

Still in shock, all she could do was nod for a moment or two. "Yes. It really is."

_Sherlock knew exactly what I wanted. How he knew, I'll never know_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry about this chapter being pretty short, I promise the next one will be longer and much more exciting! I really hope that this case I have created is a good one, especially the way it's tying into the timing with the event. I promise it's going to get very intense soon, but I will not give away any details! Thank you to everyone for continuing to read, comment and favorite my story! I am so glad that you are all enjoying it! I promise I will do my best to get the next chapter written and posted soon!**


	21. The Masquerade

The long awaited evening had arrived. Everything had gone according to schedule and the library was buzzing with excitement for the masquerade. No good news had come through regarding the stolen manuscripts or who had taken them, but there was still plenty of hope stemming from Alena and her colleagues that they would be recovered. In the meantime, everyone decided to put their worries aside and focus on the exhibition.

As the night fell upon Baker Street, Alena was busy getting ready for the event. Finishing her shower and drying her hair, she managed to put her long brunette hair into a beautiful side bun. From there she applied her makeup and put on her jewelry, her necklace of choice was the pearl necklace Sherlock gave her. She couldn't dream of wearing any other one with this dress, especially now that she knew what her feelings for him were. With the hour for her to meet up with him and John growing near, Alena slipped into her beautiful gown. Looking in the mirror she still found it astounding that it fit so perfectly. It hugged her torso and hips before flaring out and reaching the floor. The dress even had a bit of a train in the back. The previous night when she had tried it on for the first time, she couldn't understand how Sherlock knew her exact measurements, but then she told herself that he always noticed every detail about anything and everyone. Of course he could figure out her size. With her clutch and mask in hand, she slipped on her heels, grabbed her jacket and headed out of her flat. As she prepared to descend the staircase she heard voices conversing at the bottom by the door. Standing at the top of the stairs she saw Mrs. Hudson, John and Sherlock. All of them stopped when they saw her.

As Alena slowly descended the staircase, John and Mrs. Hudson were completely spellbound by her beauty. Sherlock didn't seem quite as amazed as them, but his eyes didn't blink as she came closer. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Alena smiled and greeted them.

"My word, Alena," John began. "You look beautiful."

Mrs. Hudson was absolutely beaming the way she smiled. "I couldn't agree more! That dress is perfect on you!"

"I believe what John said was an understatement," Sherlock said. "You are much more than beautiful. You are gorgeous."

Alena smiled and blushed when he said that. "Thank you, and thank you so much for the gown. It really is perfect for the masquerade."

Sherlock smiled. "And perfect for you. Shall we?"

Sherlock helped Alena slip on her jacket before the three of them left and got into a taxi to head over to the library. Emily would have joined them but since she lived closer to the library she decided to just meet up with them there. Upon arriving at the library, the staff and guests were already beginning to arrive. The instrumental music Alena decided to have play during the festivities was already playing, the books were in their display cases looking elegant as they were truly the guests of honor, the section of floor they cleared to become a dance floor already had a few couples dancing to the music, everything seemed to be going as planned. Better.

From behind her mask Alena looked around at all the people in attendance, noticing how everyone looked wonderful in their evening attire and fancy masks. Smiling to herself, she could not have asked for a better masquerade for the exhibit. It was exactly like she envisioned in her mind. Even Mr. Skilling seemed to be in a pleasant mood, enjoying the event as it continued. While Sherlock had gone off elsewhere, Alena made final checks with Emily to ensure everything was going as they planned. Of course having Emily by her side was short lived as she finally managed to slip away with John onto the dance floor. Alena watched her two friends dancing, feeling so glad that they were together and very happy. Miranda seemed to be in wonderful spirits that evening seeing how successful the opening of the exhibition was going.

"I must say Alena," Miranda began. "This exhibit is incredible. Everyone is having a great time, and the books look wonderful in their displays. You did an excellent job."

"Thank you, Miranda. I'm so glad it worked out as well as it did."

Just as the music changed to a slow, rather romantic song, Alena found Sherlock right at her side. For a moment she found herself being the one who was spellbound. He wore a black mask similar to her own, and he wore a very nice black suit. No other color could be found on him, but Alena wouldn't have noticed. All she noticed was how handsome he looked and it set her heart racing.

"May I have this dance, Alena?" he asked in that rich, baritone voice.

His words made her shiver a little, making her melt a little. "I would love to, Sherlock," she replied.

Taking her hand in his, he escorted her onto the dance floor before slipping his other arm around her and pulling her close to him. Slowly they began to dance, becoming part of the sea of couples dancing as well. Alena could hardly believe that she was really dancing with him. Until that moment she had only dreamt at night and during the day of being able to have this wonderful experience. The feeling of having her body close to his own this way made her feel safe...content...exactly where she wanted to be. Her eyes fixated only on his own as they looked right back into her own, completely unwilling to look anywhere else.

"I never knew you could dance," she said after noticing his near expertise of the dance.

Sherlock smiled a little. "There are many things you don't know about me, Alena. This is one of those things you now know."

She smiled back. "Well you dance very well."

"As do you."

Heart beating wildly as they continued to dance, Alena desired nothing more than to kiss him and to show him just how much she truly loved him.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she told him. "It means a lot that you could be here."

"You really think I would miss this opportunity after all of the hard work you put into this exhibit?"

She shrugged a bit. "Well with this case I was worried that you might have to decline my invitation."

His lips formed a smirk. "Who said I'm not on the case as we speak?"

Her eyebrows drew themselves together. "What do you mean?"

"Something of interest has come to my attention, and I think you will have your answer tonight as to who the culprit behind your stolen manuscripts is."

Alena's eyes widened in surprise as her heart sank a little, disappointed that the magical moment had been shattered. But she knew that the manuscripts were a priority and she wanted them found as well.

"What can I do?" she asked, eager to help him.

Without warning, Sherlock suddenly dipped her deeply. Alena gasped at the suddenness of the dance move, but what stunned her more was how flush their bodies were, and how close their faces were. If he was trying to cast a spell upon her, he was doing a damn good job for at that moment she knew she couldn't deny him anything. Still holding her in this manner, Sherlock spoke quietly so only she could hear.

"Can you get me back into the Rare Books room?" he asked.

"Now?"

"We cannot waste much time. If my deduction is correct, we have to move fast."

Before she could speak again, Sherlock swiftly rose and brought Alena against him. His arm tightly wound around her. Mere centimeters separated their noses.

"Can you do this?" he whispered.

Her body shivered at the richness of his deep voice, making her melt more than before. If he didn't know that he had this effect on her, he was a fool. Looking into his eyes, trying to hide her desires from his all seeing ones, she tried to find the words to respond.

"Yes."

Sherlock released her and took her hand. "Then let's move quickly."

Removing their masks, they slipped out of the exhibition room. Alena tried to get her mind out of the swirling fog that had rapidly descended upon it. Slowly walking down the dark hallway leading to the Rare Books room she forced herself to focus on the task at hand, hoping that it would be quick and they could go back to the masquerade. Arriving outside the door, Sherlock suddenly stopped before Alena could key in the code. Looking at the translucent glass on the door, they both noticed that something was definitely amiss.

"Why are the lights on?" Alena demanded quietly. "No one should be in there! The rest of the library is shut down for the evening!"

Sherlock's grip on her hand tightened a bit. "Someone is working quite late."

Just after he said that, the lights began shutting off. Sherlock immediately rushed over to the next doorframe and pulling Alena with him. Listening carefully they both heard the door open and footsteps leading out of the room. Sherlock brought Alena between himself and the door behind them, his arms tightly wound around her body, crushing her against his body. She looked up at him in surprise, unsure of what he was doing. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"Follow my lead," he whispered.

Before she could even ask what that meant, Sherlock brought his mouth down upon her own in a deep, almost violently passionate kiss. Alena's eyes widened in shock, she wanted to demand an explanation, but she could barely move. As he planted more of these kisses on her lips, Alena understood as the footsteps became louder. She refused to fight him and began kissing him back with equal intensity. Partly to do as Sherlock said...the rest because she wanted to. The latter outweighed the first. Alena managed to wrap her arms around Sherlock, clutching him to her as they kissed. Although this was apparently his clever way of not being caught, Alena still couldn't help but soak in the sensation of Sherlock's arms around her and his lips locking with her own. She was greedy for this, and in a moment she would willingly tell him everything in her heart, which was racing so fast she feared it would burst.

All too soon that brief, wonderful experience ended. Alena suddenly came to when she no longer felt Sherlock holding her, his kisses had halted. Almost losing her balance upon realizing her loss, she had to lean back against the door to take a moment to catch her breath and stop the world from spinning.

"Alena, he's gone!" Sherlock told her. "We need to get inside!"

Snapping back to the present moment she found Sherlock waiting somewhat impatiently outside the Rare Book room. Gathering what remained of her strength she walked over to the door and punched in the five digit pass code to open the door. Gaining entrance to the room, the two cautiously walked in and turned on the lights. Looking around Sherlock noticed something very peculiar, something Alena noticed right away. There in three of the what should be empty cases, were manuscripts!

Alena walked over to them, completely at a loss for words. "Wha-how?-I don't understand...they're back."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at them. "I wouldn't be too sure," he said walking over to one of the computers in the room that was left on.

Pulling up the library's website, he managed to pull up images of the very items which had been stolen. Looking them over quickly, he walked back to Alena's side and pointed to them.

"They're fakes," he announced.

"How do you know?"

"If you look at the original scans of these manuscripts and compare them, they look exactly alike. Except for one imperfection, there are inconsistencies with a couple letters in the way they were penned. Someone is trying to convince you that your precious stolen items were returned, but they are in fact worthless fakes."

Alena looked carefully to compare, only to find that Sherlock was right. "Dear God...but why?"

"Only the thief could answer that one," he said before gesturing to the two empty cases. "And I think we will have that answer."

Behind them they heard the door open and in stepped a man with a file folder, one whom Sherlock was not surprised to see at all. Alena, on the other hand, was stunned.

"Mr. Skilling?"

Mr. Skilling smirked a little. "Well Miss Van Buren, seems that you managed to get the great Sherlock Holmes on the case in order to foil my plan."

"Conrad Skilling," Sherlock began. "A convicted book thief. You were caught twenty years ago and sent to prison. Six years later, you were released and began all over again. This time you had people working with you, doing the dirty work for you while you remained at home perfectly safe from being caught. Your alibi was solid, but you still managed to get what you wanted. Heaven knows how much you've managed to get away with after the stolen items magically reappear. How many fakes did you have to prepare?"

"So many I have lost count," he said smiling. "Thankfully those libraries are too stupid to recognize elaborate fakes. I managed to find brilliant people to help me with that part. I was warned that you would probably see through the false manuscripts. Did you see it in the books on display?"

"Indeed I did."

Alena looked to Sherlock for an explanation. "You mean...the Gothic books are fakes too?"

"Yes. It was all part of his game. A man like him would never part with valuable books."

Skilling chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Van Buren. I'm afraid I've been having much too much fun with this. I would have given you these replicated documents and everything would have been pleasant. But now it seems that you have put me in a very difficult position."

Upon finishing those words, Skilling pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at the two. Alena's heart began racing again, completely unsure of what to do. Skilling approached them slowly.

"Now, I'm going to ensure that neither of you talk. You can either come quietly, or we can do this the hard way. It's your decision."

Just when he stepped close enough to them, Sherlock quickly kicked the gun out of Skilling's hand and tackled him. As the two men fought, Sherlock looked to Alena who was in shock.

"Run, Alena! Get out of here, now!" he exclaimed.

For a split second she stayed in place, wanting to help him, but she obeyed and ran out of the room to get help. Running down the hall, her heels clapping against the floor, she suddenly found two strange men who saw her and began running toward her. Knowing they had to be Skilling's men, she darted into the nearest doorway to her which led into the main part of the library which was completely dark. Running into the stacks of books, she hid within them until she was certain that she was no longer being followed. Taking a few moments to get her lungs filled with air again, she finally walked out of her hiding place and looked for another way to get back to the exhibit room safely.

"Wonderful exhibit, isn't it?" a masculine voice said.

Gasping in surprise, Alena jumped and turned to find a man she did not recognize. He was well dressed in a very nice suit, but the smile on his face was seemingly insincere. Alena felt shivers run through her body, feeling nervous about this man who stood a few feet away from her.

"Yes...isn't it?" she replied.

He grinned even more. "Exactly how you planned it," he said. "Every detail perfectly executed, all for your dream night...Alena Van Buren."

Alena's brow furrowed a little. "How...do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things. More than you could possibly imagine. I know your love of books, Gothic ones especially. I know your past, how you came to London to escape it all, and I definitely know of your relationship to Sherlock Holmes."

Hearing this stranger say these things made her very nervous. "How do you know these things?"

"I've been watching, and I've done my homework to find out about you. That's how this whole evening came together. Conrad was so eager to get those manuscripts that he turned to me for help, everything worked out perfectly. You, you and Sherlock played the game so well."

"Who the HELL are you?" Alena screamed.

His smile became the ugliest smirk she had ever seen in her life. Alena had no clue who this man was, but if he was in on this whole thing with Skilling, he had to be dangerous.

"My name," he began. "Is Jim Moriarty."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I managed to get this chapter done faster than expected and thought it would be best not to make all of you wait. It's shorter than I originally intended, but I still think it turned out better than what I planned before. I know, I've left you on an awful cliffhanger, but I will do my best to get the next chapter written quickly and posted! I really, really hope that this case was a good one and I hope that you guys are enjoying it! I promised it would get intense! Thank you so much for the comments and the favorites and follows, you guys have no idea how much it makes my day! **


	22. Encounters

"Moriarty..." Alena breathed to herself.

She never met this man before, but that name was certainly familiar to her. She had heard his name brought up by John and she knew that he was dangerous based on the previous encounter Sherlock and John had with him. Alena had been well informed about Moriarty, and now that he was just feet away from her, she knew the true danger she was in.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

Moriarty grinned. "I already told you. Conrad was so desperate for those manuscripts, so I supplied him with everything he needed. Everything including the Gothic collection, the one librarian he should insist upon making the exhibit, plans for the theft, and the fake documents to replace the real ones."

Alena stared at him in shock. "But why? Why do this at all?"

He chuckled. "Because I knew you would run to Sherlock for help."

Terror ran through her body hearing all of this. Had she put Sherlock in danger?

"Oh I knew that you would have him on this case. You trust him so much, and you would do anything for him. Isn't that right?"

Alena stepped back a little. "You're sick," she spat angrily.

"You've become Sherlock's little pet, just like John. He made you believe that you were special to him and now you're living in a fantasy thinking that you love him. But what of Sherlock? maybe he's just playing you. Well I provided the rest of that fairy tale for you, the Gothic theme, you provided the setting with the masquerade. We shall see how the rest of this plot plays out," he said as he advanced toward her.

"You stay away from me," she demanded. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Moriarty laughed again. "Is that what you said to Matt?"

Hearing that name made her legs freeze in place. "What?"

He scoffed. "Please, I know all about that night: the night Matt broke your little heart. He was so close to ending the pain along with your life, but your life was saved. So sad that he took his own, foolish really. I could have made an arrangement with him. My dear, you have no idea the things I am capable of."

Not in any mood to know what those things were, Alena suddenly turned and tried to bolt from where she stood. An iron grip took hold of her wrist and yanked her backwards, causing her to crash into the wall beside her. Her shoulder blade screamed in agony from the impact before her entire back felt the pain. Alena tried to steady herself, but she began trembling.

"Listen to me when I am speaking to you!" Moriarty yelled.

Standing between the wall and Moriarty, Alena had very few options to choose from. Her breathing became erratic, terrified by what he might do to her. Alena wished Sherlock would find her. This was something she could not do by herself, not when she was this scared and vulnerable.

Moriarty grinned again. "Good, I have your attention. Do tell, how did Matt make you feel that night? Did he do this to you?" he asked before lightly slapping her across the cheek.

Appalled by his action, Alena mustered up a bit of anger before punching him in the face. She had hoped that he might stumble so she could get away, but he took it too easily. Moriarty laughed.

"Oh very good!" he said. "Sherlock taught you well. But that didn't answer my question, so I will rephrase. Did he do _this_ to you?" he said before backhanding her violently across the face.

A cry escaped her mouth when he did this, the sting of the slap made her cheek redden quickly. Upon her lip Alena felt something else, something which made her bring her finger to the corner of her lip where she felt a warm liquid. Pulling it back her eyes found blood. This sent a tidal wave of memories from the night that Matt abused her. With all of that creating a storm of horrifying flashbacks in her brain, and with Moriarty harming her in this way, it was too much to take in. Alena trembled, trying to find a way to escape.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed shoving him away from her.

Immediately Moriarty gripped her throat with one hand tightly. Alena's hands shot to his hand, desperately trying to pry his fingers from her neck as her air began to diminish.

"Please!" she choked.

Moriarty looked upon her with an expressionless face, no mercy in his heart. "Alena, Alena. Don't you know how the story is supposed to go? The damsel is supposed to be saved by the hero, so here's my next question..."

Next thing she knew, Alena was forcefully shoved backward into the wall, but this time her head was the first part of her body to hit the hard wall. Numbing pain shot through her head, she instantly felt a sensation of daze come over her.

"Where is your hero now?" he asked.

Moriarty let her slip through his fingers and Alena's body crumbled to the floor. Alena tried to raise her head a little, blinking as her vision seemed to become a bit hazy. Shaking her head a little she tried to refocus her eyes, but that violent blow to her head apparently was harder than she thought. Desperate to try and get away, all she could do was try to crawl away. Not making it very far, Alena halted her actions when she felt more pain course through her, this time from her ankle. Moriarty had placed his foot over her ankle and stomped down on it. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from her mouth when she felt him do this.

"That's right, Alena," he said as a devious smile crossed his lips. "Cry for him, call for your 'hero'. Give your fantasy story a happy ending."

Stinging tears welled up in her eyes, born from the fear and pain overwhelming her. Alena feared that Moriarty truly intended to keep on hurting her until someone came to her rescue. If no one did, she might die. It was very much like that horrible night with Matt all over again, and it tore at her in a most agonizing way. Maybe this time no one would come and her life would end.

"Well, well, well, looks like your knight has arrived just in time," Moriarty said in a suddenly cheery voice.

Alena didn't know what that meant. Raising her head again, she saw someone standing not far from them. Forcing her eyes to adjust and give her a better indication of who it was, Alena finally put all of the details together realizing who had found her.

"Sherlock..." she whispered.

"Hello, Sherlock," Moriarty greeted with a smile. "We meet again. Oh sorry about your little girlfriend here, she's not quite in the best state right now."

Sherlock's eyes were blazing with hatred. "So I gathered," he snarled.

"Did you figure it was me? That I was the one behind all of this?" Moriarty asked, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Only the consulting criminal would help someone as insane as a convicted book thief like Conrad Skilling. He must have been so desperate for your assistance, just as you were to get my attention."

"Well I knew that Alena would turn to you," Moriarty said as he bent down, grabbed Alena by the shoulders and swiftly helped her to stand. "She's a pretty one, I have to give her that."

Alena's head swam with dizziness, she tried to keep her eyes focused on Sherlock, the only good sight that lay before her.

"Now that you have my attention," Sherlock began. "You don't need Alena anymore. She's useless to you. Leave her out of this."

Moriarty cocked his head. "Willing to fight for her, are you? Does she mean that much to you?"

"You've got my attention, Moriarty. Just as you wanted," he growled. "I said, leave her out of this."

Moriarty stared back into Sherlock's fierce gaze for a couple seconds. "As you wish," he said before letting go of Alena.

Without Moriarty to keep her body stable, Alena collapsed only this was too close to the staircase leading down to the level below. Her body tumbled down a few stairs before stopping in the middle of the flight. Alena cried out in pain once more, this time her whole body felt pain ranging from slight to unbearable. Still feeling disoriented from the hit to her head, she felt like she could barely move. All she wanted was to sleep at that point, but she was still concerned about Sherlock. Seeing what Moriarty allowed to happen to Alena, Sherlock went in pursuit of his enemy who dashed off into the stacks. With anger flowing in his bloodstream, Sherlock was determined to put an end to Moriarty this time. However the design of the library was an advantage to Moriarty who seemed to suddenly vanish amongst the long trail of bookcases. Sherlock looked furiously for him.

"Remember Sherlock," Moriarty's voice rang out. "She's been injured, who knows how bad that blow to the head was for her. You have two options: chase the villain, or save the girl. Which one will you choose?"

Knowing that Moriarty had made his escape, Sherlock knew what his only option was. Turning back he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lestrade's number.

"Lestrade, the thief is Conrad Skilling, he is in the Rare Book room at the library. Get over here right now and bring an ambulance, Alena was violently attacked and she needs medical attention. Do it now!" he said before hanging up.

Alena hadn't moved from where she stopped on the stairs. Sherlock came to her side, gently moving her so he could lift her into his arms. Feeling how limp she was, Sherlock held her to him and briskly walked out of the main library.

"Alena, do not fall asleep," he ordered her. "You may have a severe concussion."

She heard him perfectly, but the dizziness in her brain made it difficult to respond. "Sh...Sher...Sherlock..." she whispered.

"I'm here, Alena," he assured her. "Just stay with me."

That time his voice sounded as if he was pleading with her. As much as she wanted to lie her head down and sleep, she fought that overwhelming urge and did what Sherlock asked. Soon they were outside just as Lestrade pulled up with his policemen and the ambulance. Sherlock immediately brought her to the paramedics. Putting her on a stretcher, the paramedics were ready to rush her to the hospital to examine her skull to find out just how bad her injury was. Alena fought to stay awake, but soon her eyes failed her and she slipped into slumber. The last thing she saw was Sherlock there beside her.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, finding the bright light extremely irritating to her eyes. A faint moan escaped her mouth when she was nearly blinded by the lights. Her head shifted to the side, trying to keep her tired eyes from this awful light. Fluttering her eyes open again, she grew accustomed to the light in the room. Soon she realized that she was not in the library, or anywhere she recognized. After a few blinks, she began to realize that she was in the hospital. Recalling the encounter with Moriarty it made sense that she was there, especially when she remembered her injuries. Gingerly she moved to see how her body felt. Moving her ankle shot a huge bolt of pain through her leg. A cry escaped her mouth and she cringed.

"Alena?" a voice said.

She looked up and saw John sitting beside her. "John..." she said in a rather raspy voice.

John raised his hand and kept her from moving. "No, no, no. Don't move, Alena."

Settling back down, she sighed. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No, no. I remember Moriarty attacked me. I remember all that, but everything is so fuzzy to me. After he hit my head, things got so unclear."

He nodded. "Well, Sherlock found you. He carried you out and came with you here. We've already received the results of the tests. You're very lucky, Alena. Your skull has not been fractured, but you appear to have a concussion. Your ankle has been sprained, no fractures. Other than that, a few bruises on your ankle and your neck."

She cringed. "No one else was hurt, were they?"

"No, no. Everyone is fine."

"When can I leave?"

John smiled. "Not now. You're going to need at least another day here."

Alena sighed. "Please say you'll come here."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Where is Sherlock?"

"He's outside the room talking with Lestrade. He couldn't be convinced to leave here. He needs to know that you're awake."

Alena nodded. "Can I see him? I need to thank him. Please."

John nodded. "Sure. Hang on."

John left her side and opened the door. Looking into the hallway, John found Sherlock still sitting in the same chair.

"Sherlock," he called.

Sherlock's eyes snapped in his direction.

"She's awake and she's asking for you."

Immediately he rose from his seat and walked over to the room. John exited as Sherlock stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Hearing the door close, Alena looked up and there he was. Seeing him there with her, Alena tried to sit up a little. Sherlock walked to her bedside and sat on the edge of the bed with her.

"Sherlock..." she whispered reaching out her hand toward him.

He took her hand within his. "Welcome back, Alena."

She thought she would cry hearing his voice. "I'm so sorry," she said.

His brow furrowed. "Sorry for what?"

"I got myself into trouble...you had to save me this time. And he got away, didn't he?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, he did. But you have nothing to be sorry for. I got you into trouble as well. It was all according to his plan."

Alena's eyes began brimming with tears. "I thought he was going to kill me."

He sighed. "He wanted to send me a message by hurting someone close to me."

Alena's tears streamed over and flowed down her cheeks. He gently stroked her cheek with his knuckle, catching the tears.

"There's no need to cry. You're safe now, Alena," he assured her.

Sniffling, she tried to keep herself from breaking down. "I know...I'm sorry, I don't even know why I am crying."

"You've just been through quite a bit tonight, you're in shock."

She swallowed back a sob and nodded a little. "I guess so."

Even though her tears had stopped falling, Sherlock continued to gently stroke her cheek. Alena's eyes fluttered closed, loving the feel of his touch. All of her unsettled nerves were calming the more he did this. Her heart began beating faster, pounding against her chest. The rush of love sweeping through her was intoxicating, how she wanted to tell him she loved him.

"I am glad to see you awake again, Alena."

She opened her eyes again. "I'm only here because of you. You found me and got me out of harm's way. You saved my life, Sherlock," she said holding onto his hand a little tighter. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now you should rest, we want you to recover quick and come back to Baker Street."

"Don't go. Not just yet. Please stay with me a little longer," she pled.

Sherlock nodded. "If that is what you want."

She nodded. "Thank you, Sherlock."

Closing her eyes again, she tried to relax. Her hand remained enclosed within his own, the physical indication that he was still there with her. Soon she began to feel slumber's hold upon her. Sherlock must have sensed that she was falling asleep because he slipped his hand out from her grasp and leaned toward her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Alena," his deep voice whispered.

Next thing she knew, Alena felt his lips touch her forehead and tenderly planted a kiss. This loving gesture sent shockwaves of electricity coursing through her body as if completely revitalizing her. She opened her eyes to look at him, the words she was dying to say were on the tip of her tongue, ready to be confessed.

But he was gone.

Alena watched the door slowly close, separating her from him once more. Her heart sank when she saw she was alone again. This time she had no strength to keep her tears from falling, ones shed only for him.

* * *

A day later Alena's condition had improved so well that her doctors cleared her to go home. John and Emily brought her back to her flat where Mrs. Hudson was awaiting her arrival with Lestrade. Everyone was so glad to see her looking like herself, and beyond thankful that she was alive after her ordeal. Unfortunately, the one person Alena really wished to see was absent due to a case. Sherlock had sent his welcome home wishes to her via a text message, which was nice but it didn't really make her as happy as him there with her. Despite that, she managed a happy face for everyone else, so overwhelmed by the love from these friends of hers.

What also made her happy was that Conrad Skilling had been arrested for the theft and when the police searched his home, they found thousands of stolen manuscripts and books. Moreover, the mystery behind Lillian's keys had been solved. Just as Sherlock suspected, Lillian hadn't made her flight, someone had been paid to dress like her and take the flight. Instead she had been abducted and had been taken to Skilling's home where he had been trying to get the pass code to the Rare Books room out of her, unsuccessfully. Thankfully she was perfectly okay, just a bit frightened by the ordeal. The manuscripts had been taken back to the library and placed back in their cases. Knowing Alena's condition, Miranda was more than willing to give her a week off, she didn't even need to see the note from the doctors to confirm it.

Within the first four days of her week off, her condition improved quickly. Her friends visited her often to check on her, John was the most frequent since he was the doctor. He always seemed impressed by her speedy recovery and how well she was able to get around her apartment when she was alone. Alena thought about asking him about Sherlock and if he might come over. She would only ask how he was, only to hear that he was busy on the case. Same as always. Finally she couldn't wait anymore.

"John, has Sherlock mentioned if he's going to stop by?"

John shook his head. "He's been extremely preoccupied lately. He seems to always be in and out of the flat. I haven't even seen him since last night."

She nodded sadly. "Okay, I understand. Thanks."

When John left her flat, Alena was left alone with her thoughts. Now she began to second guess her feelings and if there was any chance for her and Sherlock to be together. If he was not willing to see her for just a moment or text her, then maybe he didn't care about her situation. Her heart told her that he was busy and that his work was a huge priority, but it didn't satisfy her. Then words spoken by Moriarty came to mind, ones she hated hearing again.

_You've become Sherlock's little pet, just like John. He made you believe that you were special to him and now you're living in a fantasy thinking that you love him. But what of Sherlock? maybe he's just playing you._

Maybe...maybe he was right. What if she had believed she meant more to him? What if he was just using her intelligence, her librarian skills, and her trust to his gain? Her heart screamed that it wasn't true, that he would never manipulate her that way. It was impossible that he would be that cruel to her. But his lack of concern for her after everything she went through made those horrible words weigh heavily on her. Sherlock never hurt her, and he did save her...but why did he refuse to see her?

_Alena, if there is one thing you should know, it's that I consider myself married to my work, and I am not looking for a relationship._

Remembering those words Sherlock once told her drove more pain into her heart. She knew this fact very, very well. But her love for him was genuine and she wanted to give it to him so much. Alena wanted to love him and to be loved by him, but if he still didn't want a relationship then there was no hope for her. With so many conflicting words and thoughts running through her brain, it only sent her spiraling into a state of confusion and began to take a toll on her emotionally. As she began crying, she buried her face in her hands. Her heart was not breaking, rather it felt as if someone had plunged their hand into her chest, grabbed her heart and began to tighten their grip before slowly tearing it out, letting each artery and vein snap one by one. The pain she felt was unbearable as her brain and heart fought valiant battles to determine what was the right thing for her to feel.

* * *

John walked back to 221B and into the living room, finding Sherlock sitting in his chair reading.

"How is she?" Sherlock asked, not looking away from his book.

John hung up his jacket before turning to him. "She's fine. You know you could go see her yourself, half the time you're not busy. Why on earth won't you visit her?"

Sherlock sighed but did not answer.

"I asked you a question, Sherlock," John said.

"No need. If you say she's improving, that's good enough for me. I trust your judgment as a doctor."

John couldn't believe what he just heard. "For God's sake, Sherlock! She has been asking about you, it is pretty clear that she wants to see you! You've been so bored here in the flat and whenever I mention that you should see here, you always come up with something else to do!"

Sherlock sighed, still holding his emotionless visage. "I have been busy, or haven't you noticed?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Sherlock!" he nearly yelled. "You know damn well what I am talking about and you have not been busy enough to warrant not visiting her!"

Hearing John's angered voice got Sherlock's attention. "What are you suggesting then?"

John walked right up to where Sherlock was sitting, his brow drawn together angrily. "You're ignoring her as if she means nothing to you."

Sherlock turned and stood up, needing to put space between them.

"Oh of course, you say you don't have friends and that you divorce yourself from emotion," John continued. "Sherlock she was nearly killed by Moriarty. She looks to you as a friend and if I'm not mistaken you have looked to her for help on multiple occasions. The least you can do have is make her feel a bit important."

"Was it not enough to save her?" Sherlock snapped. "Alena shouldn't even want to be near me, not when Moriarty knows about her and tried to kill her, all to get my attention!"

With that Sherlock walked to the other side of the living room where he stood at the window looking out onto Baker Street. For some passing moments there was stillness in the flat between the two of them. John soon realized something he hadn't before.

"You do care about her," he stated calmly. "Enough to want to keep her away from you knowing the danger you could put her in. That's what this is all about isn't it?"

He couldn't respond to that. Sherlock only closed his eyes.

John nodded a little at the realization. Sherlock's failure to refute his claim was enough to make him realize that it really was the case.

"I see. Well it appears you are doing very well to keep yourself distant, but I doubt you can do that for long. She's very upset that she can't see you. Sherlock, you have to realize that you can't keep this up forever. This really isn't the way to go about keeping her safe. In fact, I'm certain that it will do more harm than good to Alena. Don't just think about yourself in this matter."

Sighing, Sherlock rested his forehead against the glass. He knew John's words were true, but part of him was resisting to act on them. Another part of him was hesitant because of the one thing John did not know; something he wanted to tell Alena.

* * *

Her full week off had passed and Alena never saw Sherlock, just as she feared. The pain was nearing unbearable, especially because her heart refused to relent. All she could think of was Sherlock and how much she loved him and wanted him to know it. Whenever an hour went by without a text, a call, or a visit from him, it just felt like another blow to her heart. More and more she began to believe that Sherlock didn't care about her, not unless she was involved with a case. That was the only time she really felt that she was granted his attention. Sherlock truly was married to his work and no one, not even her, could make him feel sentiment or anything close to that for a person. Alena couldn't shake her feelings for him, no matter how much she wanted to. Her mind commanded her to abandon her false hopes, while her heart screamed for her to hold on. She knew that the only way she would know what to do was to tell Sherlock how she felt and receive the ultimate letdown so she could move on. There were moments when she came close to going to 221B or calling him, but something always held her back, convincing her it was the wrong thing to do.

The night before she was scheduled to head back to the library, Alena made one last visit to the hospital to get a final check-up and clear her to begin working again. With a clean bill of health, Alena began walking home, thankful that her life could finally get back on the normal track. As she walked she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she found a text that made her stop a moment.

**I need to speak with you when you're able to.**

**SH**

Alena looked at the initials, almost disbelieving what she saw. After an entire week he finally said something to her. Now she had that opportunity to tell him the truth. She began typing a text back to him.

**Walking back from the hospital. I'll stop by.**

**AVB**

Slowly beginning to walk again she tried to build up her confidence, which was already weak. After a few steps she received a text.

**Come to 221B. I'll be waiting.**

**SH**

Exhaling a large breath, Alena picked up her pace a little bit. She really wanted to get this over with so she wouldn't feel this pain anymore. Then again, depending on how Sherlock reacted to her declaration of love for him, he might leave her worse off than she was already. That was a gamble she would have to take apparently.

Entering 221B, Alena made the ascent toward the room where Sherlock was waiting for her. With each step she took she felt more nervous and afraid to confess her feelings. Her heart had been shattered once before, she didn't know if she had the strength to endure another heartbreak. Alena slowly walked into the living room, her heart pounding so hard inside her ribcage it was miraculous that it didn't hurt like a punch. Her mouth went dry in an instant, her vocabulary fled from her brain leaving her completely speechless. She stopped when she found Sherlock sitting in his chair, unexpectedly he made immediate eye contact with her instead of keeping his eyes focused elsewhere. Seeing those eyes looking right at her, Alena fought to find words again.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she managed to say, rather whisper.

Sherlock stood up and approached her, noticing that she was a few shades paler than normal, appearing more ghostly. "Are you well?"

Alena knew what he was looking at, she had felt the blood in her face drain. "I'm afraid I'm not quite myself today."

He nodded a bit. "Can I offer you anything?"

She shook her head. "No thank you."

For a few moments he was silent, his eyes diverted elsewhere and he seemed to be struggling to find words. "Alena...there are things I must tell you."

She nodded. "I'm listening."

Swallowing hard he collected his thoughts before speaking. "I know I haven't seen you this week during your recovery, even though I was informed that you did."

Sherlock paused a moment, almost as if expecting that she might retort but she kept silent.

"But there is a reason why," he continued. "You see...I was worried that Moriarty might send someone to harm you if I got too close to you again. I went out several times trying to find out if he might be watching our flats, or if someone might be after me. I wanted to be sure that if there was danger present that it wouldn't be directed at you. I was trying to distance myself from you in hopes that any danger might come after me instead of you. After what you already went through at the library...I couldn't bear to have it happen again. In consequence, it made you think that I was ignoring you. You expected that I would be a kind friend and come to see you, but I didn't. I should have come to see you for myself and not relied on John when it came to your recovery, and I should have told you why I was absent. For everything that I did, I hope you can believe me when I say that I am truly sorry...I apologize for hurting you."

Seeing him drop his gaze, Alena knew that meant he was finished. Hearing him explain why he was not there for her was exactly what she needed. It seemed he did care enough to keep her out of danger, but it made her seem more like the damsel in distress that he had to watch out for. Now she felt that he just cared for her as a friend and nothing more, there was no indication that he cared any more than that for her.

She slowly exhaled. "Thank you, Sherlock. I appreciate your apology and I do forgive you," she replied calmly.

To Sherlock her acceptance sounded halfhearted. "Are you reluctant to forgive me? If so, I probably don't deserve your forgiveness."

She shook her head. "No, I do forgive you. As I said, I'm not myself today. Forgive me if I don't react the way you might expect. And thank you for looking out for me."

He nodded. "Thank you, Alena. Would it be safe to say that we're back in each other's good graces?"

Alena nodded. "Yes. We're back to the way we were, if that's what you want."

Sherlock moved toward her until there was nothing but mere inches separating them. Alena felt a bit uncomfortable with the lack of distance between them, but she didn't move. Instead she waited to see what he would do.

"What I want is to know that you're still there and I can turn to you," he replied, his gaze almost pleading with her.

Alena tore her eyes from that gaze, she felt her heart breaking at the sight of those haunting eyes. "I'm still here, Sherlock."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I am glad to hear that."

Her body was beginning to fail her, she had been holding back her emotions valiantly up until that moment. Alena couldn't stay any longer or else she would completely humiliate herself and break down in front of him unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave," she said. "I'll see you later."

Sherlock's brow furrowed at her sudden statement. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Alena had turned and walked only a few steps before he asked that. Stopping she contemplated whether or not to confess, hearing a voice in her head telling her to just get it over with, but she already knew what she would do. Looking back at him she slightly shook her head.

"Some things are better left unsaid."

Before she could take another step Sherlock placed a hand upon her arm, halting her movements.

"There is something weighing on your thoughts."

She could feel his gaze burning into her skin. "Personal matters. Nothing more."

"Really? Is that all?" he asked her.

Alena hated the tone he was using, as if he did not believe her. "Yes. That's all it is."

He leaned closer to her. "You seem really upset about it, something tells me that it's more than just personal problems."

She felt the tears threatening to form. "Sherlock...please. Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

Her blood began to simmer in her veins, her arms slightly trembled. "Please don't try to pry into this. It's only going to make things worse."

"Worse?"

Now he had really started to get under her skin, she had to get away before she made a complete fool of herself. "I have to go."

"Where could you possibly have to be right now?" he asked.

Alena finally turned and made eye contact. "It doesn't matter. And why should you care?"

He looked at her questioningly. "You act as if you think I don't care about you."

She rolled her eyes. "This coming from the man who apparently doesn't have friends. You may have saved my life a few times, but I know that I'm no more important to you than everyone else. I really don't think you care about my personal life. You have more important things to be concerned about I'm sure."

Sherlock's look never changed. "Maybe, but at the moment my concern is focused on you."

"Why?"

"I'm concerned that you might be trying to avoiding me for a bigger reason than just personal reasons."

That was when he delved far too deep under her skin and it hurt terribly. "Okay! Okay, you've caught me! But you really don't have to worry about me! It's all a stupid, childish thing! You wouldn't care! Please don't ask me anymore about it."

He saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Alena, what is childish and how do you know that I wouldn't care?"

Alena's mouth opened to speak, but words were failing her. "I...Oh damn it, fine. I may have learned to care for you more than I should. And I know you are an unattached person, which is why I shouldn't have fallen for you...oh God, I can't believe I just said that out loud. Now I have been doing everything to try and accept the fact that you wouldn't feel the same. All I am to you is a useful resource and a neighbor, that's all. Clearly I was a greedy person to want more than what I already have because being in your life should be enough and I shouldn't ask for more than what you already have given me. I'm sorry, Sherlock. I...I have to go."

With that she turned and prepared to run, but before she could he pulled her back. When she turned her face her eyes met with Sherlock's. Her hands fell upon his shoulders to push him away, but his grip on her arms was stronger. He wound his arms around her body, crushing her against his own.

"Do you really think that running from your problems is your solution?" he asked.

Alena's tears overflowed and streamed down her cheeks. "Please let me go," she said dropping her gaze.

"Alena, you're not a greedy person."

She was nearing the point of breaking down completely, she used all her strength to keep her from doing so in front of him. "Sherlock, I am begging you."

He placed a finger under her chin and raised it, forcing her eyes to meet with his. This time, they were showing her not an emotionless stare, but an adoring one. "Alena..."

Her mind did not know what to think now. "Sherlock, please..."

Before she could say anything else, Sherlock began to lean in closer to her. Slowly his face edged closer to her own before his lips gently pressed against her own.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry to make you wait on that awful cliffhanger, but I hope it was worth waiting for this very long one! Finally Sherlock and Alena have kissed! I had to put this in this chapter because I did not want to make you guys wait any longer for this romantic moment! I promise this is not the end of it, I still have plenty in store! I really hope this chapter was a good one for you guys! Thank you so much for all the comments, favorites and follows! I am always blown away by how much you guys have responded, and it is really wonderful to know that you guys are enjoying this story. :) **


	23. Only Truth

Alena's eyes widened in shock. This was not the first time they kissed, but they were not in any danger. The way he kissed her was not sudden and forced, it was...loving. He moved his hand from her chin, his fingertips ghosted along her jaw line, trailing down her neck before they crept to the back of her neck. Sherlock kissed her a second time, this time slightly deeper than the last one. His other arm slipped tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Alena's eyes fluttered closed as she allowed herself to be completely taken over by the romance which was flowing through her.

Finally the kiss ended and Alena slowly opened her eyes, meeting with his again. Her heart pounded with force, her mind felt dizzy, almost reeling from the power of the emotions coursing through her.

"What's this?" she questioned. "Some sort of trick...some way of just making me feel better?"

He shook his head. "No tricks. Just truth, Alena."

"But..." she began trying to find words. "I thought emotions were blinding to you, something that you were able to dismiss."

"In many cases yes. However, there is one exception to that for me. That being you."

While he sounded sincere, everything sounded completely unlike him. Alena shook her head, which was still in a fog from the kiss.

"Then...why didn't you tell me?"

Sherlock stroked a few stray bangs out of her face, delicately combing them behind her ear.

"I tried to distance myself from you in attempt to keep you safe from my work. As I got to know you better, I found myself beginning to fall for you and I did not want you to be in danger. Unfortunately, that still happened and I found myself growing fonder of you. Another reason I didn't come to see you was to keep you away from me. I wanted you to hate me, to stay away because I didn't want to risk your safety again. But it only made things worse, I felt the most horrible feelings of regret. All the barriers that I had put up in the past, everything I tried to distance myself from you, was all broken down by you."

Alena's eyes widened a little. "By me? But I never did a thing to-"

"You didn't have to," he interrupted. "You didn't do anything out of character, you were simply yourself. That was enough. I didn't even foresee this, but no matter what I even tried, it wasn't enough to keep myself from falling for you."

Those last words he used...Alena couldn't believe what she heard. Could those words really have come out of Sherlock's mouth?

"Wh-what are you...what are you saying?" she whispered.

He placed his hands on either side of her face. "Alena, I believe you know what I am saying."

"I need to hear it, Sherlock."

For a moment he paused, as if trying to formulate words he never spoke before. "...I love you, Alena."

Alena's mouth hung open in shock. "You...you really mean it?"

"I do. And if this is what you want, I am completely yours."

Her tears suddenly became ones of happiness and her lips curled into a smile. "I love you, Sherlock."

With that he leaned in and kissed her again. Alena kissed him back as she slipped her arms around him, holding him tightly. They continued to kiss that way for a few precious moments before they both had to surface for air, Alena rested her cheek against his shoulder as they continued to embrace one another. Sniffling a little she could not stop herself from smiling.

"I never thought this would happen," she whispered.

Sherlock gently pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Didn't you?"

She shook her head. "Not with you at least. I always thought you were strictly devoted to your work...never willing to let anyone else into your life."

He smiled a little. "I did resist, but you're not like any other woman I have met. You never demanded my attention, you're intelligent, a brilliant librarian, and you have a good heart. You don't depend on me and everyone else, making you strong and independent. Not to mention quite beautiful."

Alena smiled a little through her tears. "All this time I thought you would break my heart, rejecting me because I fell in love with you against my better judgment."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me since we were in Dartmoor?"

Nodding she replied, "There were so many times I wanted to tell you...but something always came up. Maybe it was for the best, because I think this was meant to be the right moment. But...surely you deduced my feelings for you. You're the most brilliant man I have ever known, you know me even when I try to keep my deepest secrets hidden."

Sherlock nodded a little. "Yes, I deduced you had feelings for me that final night in Dartmoor. When you kissed me, I knew that you were doing it out of the elation of knowing your ex could no longer pose a threat to you, however I knew there was more in that gesture. I knew you wanted to say something about it, but after what you had gone through I didn't want you to say it. I wanted to say something as well, but as I said I tried to distance myself from you in hopes that it would keep you safe."

Alena shook her head. "Nothing is guaranteed, Sherlock. You can't promise to always keep me out of danger."

"I know, but I will do everything I can to ensure your safety. Alena, you mean so much to me. I love you."

Smiling again she gently kissed him. "I love you too."

Sherlock took off her coat and hung it before he took her hands in his, guiding her to the couch where they both sat down. Not an inch of space could come between them. Sherlock embraced her in his arms again, pulling her even closer. Alena wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Sherlock leaned in and gently kissed her. Alena sighed in contentment before kissing him back. Endlessly they exchanged kisses, which soon became more and more passionate than the first ones they shared. Both were hopelessly swept up in their blossoming romance. One of his hands slid up her back, settling on the back of her neck. Alena's hands became just as adventurous, both of her hands slipped up his back, her fingers combing into his hair affectionately. He moaned a little in response before deepening his next kiss. Next thing Alena knew, Sherlock began a string of kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Those kisses lingered longer than the others. Alena sighed and shivered when she felt him do this, feeling him smile against her neck when he had done that, completely aware of the affect he had on her.

"I'll remember that," he whispered in her ear.

"I have no doubt of it," she said before snuggling closer to him and resting her head against his chest.

For a while they sat in complete silence, Sherlock began stroking her hair and back simultaneously. Alena couldn't believe this was still happening, she had no idea how she could have been so lucky to be the only woman to win the heart of Sherlock Holmes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He smiled. "How happy I am right now."

She smiled. "Do I really make you happy?"

Sherlock nodded. "Very. I'm still not sure how you do it, but you've made me happier than I can ever remember being. There's something about you that I need in my life, and now having you here, close, I can't imagine losing it."

Alena pulled back to look in his eyes. "I know that feeling. I'm not completely certain what it is about you that I love so much, but I know that it's a real, true feeling. It's nothing as shallow as loving you just because you're incredibly handsome, but it goes far deeper than that."

He stroked her cheek. "I know you are not a shallow woman. You have never given me reason to believe that you are. All I see is a woman who sought love, and one that was real without any lies or doubts attached."

Alena watched as he laced his fingers with her own. "That's all I wanted. I have wanted to be more than a friend to you, but I didn't want to force you to feel the same way."

Sherlock nodded. "I know. You wanted to be part of my life, yet not overwhelm it. You know that I am committed to my work and you are not the kind of person who would interfere with that."

She shook her head. "I would never want to do that. That's what I was fighting all this time, I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was so convinced that you would refuse or think of me as someone who was shallow. I couldn't bear to lose your friendship, so I tried to get over you."

"But you didn't."

She smiled. "No I didn't."

He sighed and looked away.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Alena, you should know by now that I have no previous experience in this area. I've never been with anyone, this is all very new to me."

She had a feeling that she knew what he was trying to say. "Are you nervous?"

He slightly nodded. "Believe me, I trust you wholeheartedly."

"That I don't doubt. Listen to me, Sherlock. This is new to me in a way too. I've only been committed to one other person in my life on this level, and to start it all over again makes me a bit nervous too. But I am more excited at the thought that I am with a man who I love so much, and who loves me back. Don't worry, I am not going to rush this relationship to anything beyond what we are both comfortable with. Does that suit you?"

He smiled and hugged her close. "Perfectly. But do tell me, what can I do to make you happy?"

Alena thought for a moment. "Well, first of all love me, which I know you are capable of doing. Second, if you're upset about something please know that you can open up to me if you need to. Third, do not go off and have an affair."

Sherlock smiled. "Those seems like reasonable requests. Not very demanding are you?"

She snorted. "I'm not that hard to please. And for me to try and change you and the way you are would be inexcusable."

"I will comply with your requests," he declared.

She smiled. "Thank you. What about me? What can I do to make this relationship easier for you?"

"Hmm...honestly I would ask all of the same requests you did, but there is one more thing I need to ask of you. Please be patient with me. With this being my first relationship, I might mess things up. And when I am working, you're going to have to allow me time to do that and not demand all of my attention."

Alena nodded. "I understand perfectly. Although, I would hope that when you are not doing anything work related, or when you are absolutely bored, you might spend time with me. I don't need to be with you at all hours of the day, but any time with you would make me happy."

Sherlock smiled. "Your wish is my command."

Before they could kiss again, the door closed downstairs signaling that John was home.

Alena stiffened up. "John's back."

"So?"

"Well, do you really want him to walk in on us?" she whispered.

Sherlock's smile turned into a smirk. "He's going to find out one way or another."

That was when John walked in. He stopped abruptly when he saw the two on the couch embracing one another. His jaw dropped, completely stunned by what he was seeing. John even had to close his eyes and shake his head before opening them again. Alena wanted to laugh at his expression, but she couldn't. Even she was still in a state of shock from Sherlock's confession.

"Good evening, John," Sherlock said with a cheery tone.

"Uh...hello," he said after pausing for a bit. "Um...I assume that I'm really seeing this. You two are..."

Sherlock smiled. "Together? Yes."

John's eyes nearly bugged out. "Oh...well this is a...very nice surprise. I'm, uh...very happy for you both."

Alena smiled shyly. "Thank you, John."

Clearly John still had trouble wrapping his mind around the sight of his two friends in a very romantic embrace and hearing that they were a couple. He probably wouldn't be able to for a long time.

"Well then, I guess I will leave you two alone...I'll be heading off to bed, goodnight," he said before going upstairs to his room.

Left to themselves once more, Alena smiled and looked back to her new lover. "It is getting late, should I head home?"

Sherlock smiled and stood. "Not yet."

He took her hand in his and began leading her toward his bedroom. Alena's eyes widened, what was he up to?

"Sherlock, wait. We agreed we were not going to rush anything," she quickly said.

Instead of saying anything, he brought her inside the room and closed the door behind them. Sherlock placed his hands on her cheeks.

"And you're right, we're not going to rush anything. I'm just not done with you yet and I don't think you would object to a more comfortable setting."

Alena understood what was happening. She smiled. "Okay."

The two sat on the edge of the bed and picked up right where they left off. Sherlock laid her back until her back was against the mattress and her head rested against a pillow. He lay beside her as they continued to kiss, holding her possessively in his arms as if unwilling to ever let her go. Alena couldn't even recall ever feeling such a loving embrace before, but she knew she never wanted it to end. After running so far from home to escape her past, she found her future and Sherlock was part of it.

"I'm overwhelmed," she whispered. "This is beyond everything I've wanted."

He smiled. "Then I have made you happy."

"More than you can imagine. Knowing that you love me and that you accept my love in return, I never thought I would feel this happy."

Sherlock looked into her eyes, his thumb stroking her cheek. "You have come so far since that day we first met, you've absolutely transformed. What I found was a fragile woman still in an emotional state, now I see a strong woman who has overcome so much pain and fear. And as I said, your physical reminders of your past have healed very well."

She shivered as she looked down at the light scars on her arms. Although she saw them every day, somehow they seemed to be prominent once again. Whenever she was reminded that they were there, that was when she noticed them more. Alena looked down in shame.

"I don't think I've transformed," she softly replied. "I'm not as strong as I wish I was."

Sherlock placed his finger beneath her chin, raising it to hold her gaze once more.

"Believe me Alena, you have transformed. I have watched you since your arrival, and I have seen your progression. Maybe you're not as strong as you would like to be, but you have learned to show strength in times of danger. You cannot deny that."

Taking her arm with one hand as he sat up a little, Sherlock gently placed the fingertips of his other hand upon the scars. Alena watched as he lightly caressed the marks, his touch felt so soft and tender.

"I'm not sure if you will ever truly get over what has happened to you, only time can tell that. But since you moved here you have lived independently, continued your career as a librarian, made new friends, showed strength in times of danger, and most recently...you learned to love again. In my eyes, that is a transformation."

Sherlock gently kissed her arm, his lips pressing against one of the scars. This loving gesture struck a chord for Alena. Seeing him do this, she could tell that the love he held for her was not only genuine but it was a deep love. Sherlock loved her for who she was, he saw past her scars, and he saw more in her than she ever realized she had. Nothing, not even the smallest detail, could escape his eyes. The consulting detective she gave her heart to revealed in those precious moments that she was far more valuable than she thought herself to be worth. This realization stunned her to silence for several fleeting moments as it sank in. One stray tear escaped her eye as she looked into his own.

"Sherlock...those are the nicest words I have heard in a very long time. And my 'transformation' as you put it could not have been completed without you. You are possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me...and for that and many other reasons, I love you so much."

He smiled. "And I love you too, Alena."

With that, they shared another long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry to make you guys wait for this chapter, but I hope this one was worth the wait! I always aim to update within a week, but I can't always guarantee that I will be able to since I have a lot of traveling and work that I am doing these days, but I will always do my best to update at least within a week. Plus I want to make sure that I have a chapter that is enjoyable and worth reading! I really, really hope that the romance in this chapter was good, and I am not ready to end this story yet (plenty more that I have planned) so I will definitely continue the romance between Sherlock and Alena. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments I received! I am very happy that you guys have been enjoying the story, and thank you to all of you who have followed my story! It means so much! :)**


	24. A New Romance

Alena woke up earlier than her alarm clock. For the first time in a long time. She didn't know how she ever managed to fall asleep, especially after what occurred the night before. Staring off into space she recalled every single detail leading up to the moment when Sherlock kissed her. After that, her mind kept replaying the moments that followed when he confessed his love for her. This mostly was out of the surprise that it all happened and wasn't a dream, but the rest was out of the desire to never lose those precious moments which led to the beginning of their romance. Feeling incredibly elated, Alena couldn't stop smiling or shake off the excited shivers which coursed through her. Knowing that the man she loved returned her love brought her the greatest amount of joy she felt in the longest time. All of those foolish doubts had fled her mind, replaced by her excitement and overwhelming bliss.

Her cell phone beeped to indicate that she had received a text, bringing her out of her reverie. Alena sat up a little and read the text.

**Come to 221B before you leave.**

**SH**

Seeing this text got Alena's body surging with newfound life, any grogginess within her had been erased when she saw those initials. Leaping out of bed she quickly got herself cleaned up and dressed. She had no idea why he wanted her to stop by, but any reason to see Sherlock she would take. After ensuring that she was not only presentable for work but also pretty looking for Sherlock, Alena grabbed her bag and left her flat. She had to keep herself from almost sprinting over to 221B, reminding herself that she had to remain calm even though she would be seeing him again. Alena found Sherlock in the kitchen examining something under his microscope. Just the first glimpse of him made her heart melt a little.

"Good morning," she said as she walked in.

"Morning," he replied, his eyes still focused on the microscope. "Before you run off to work, I thought you could take these books back with you."

Alena looked at the three books on the table before her. Her smile became a frown. Stepping over to the table she took them and slipped them into her bag.

"Sure," she said. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"You're sure," she implored.

Sherlock looked up at her. "Why, is there something I've missed?"

Alena shrugged a little. "Well I don't know. Considering how we both confessed our love for one another last night, maybe some sort of affectionate gesture would be nice before I left."

He scoffed. "Dull."

Her eyebrows furrowed a little, unsure why he was acting this way. She knew that it was a huge adjustment for him to be in a relationship and that she would have to be patient with him, but this seemed a bit cold. Sighing disappointedly, she turned to leave.

"I'll see you later then, Sherlock," she said.

The moment she got to the top of the stairs, Alena felt two hands grip her shoulders tightly. Next thing she knew she was turned around with her back pressed up against the wall, stuck between that and Sherlock. Her eyes were widened from the suddenness of the actions. Seeing her stunned reaction Sherlock smiled.

"You really think I was going to let you leave without telling you I love you?" he asked.

Alena's jaw dropped a little, her mind soon processed the conclusion that he had been fooling her with his passive behavior. She had to laugh a little.

"You never cease to amaze me," she replied.

"And you said you didn't want me to change," he pointed out.

Nodding she replied, "I don't want you to."

"I won't, but that doesn't mean that I will ignore my love for my girlfriend."

Alena smiled when he said that. "I believe that's the first time you've called me that. I never thought you would want to become attached."

Sherlock smiled. "As I told you last night, you changed everything for me. And I do consider myself fortunate to have you as my girlfriend."

"And I consider myself fortunate to have you as my boyfriend."

He leaned in and kissed her lips, the gesture she had been craving all this time. Alena kissed him back lovingly as a surge of energy coursed through her body. She didn't keep count of how many kisses they shared, nor did she care. All that mattered was their love.

"You probably should head to work now," Sherlock told her.

Sighing disappointedly she nodded. "I know."

He smiled as he stroked her cheek. "I'll see you this evening."

Hearing this she smiled back. "I look forward to it."

Sherlock moved aside to release her from her entrapment. Alena giggled a little.

"That's the second time I've been trapped between you and a wall and being kissed."

A smirk crossed his face. "I had to do something to keep us from being found out."

"But were those kisses sincere, or just part of the act?" she inquired.

Sherlock placed his hands upon her cheeks, holding her face as well as her gaze. "While my intentions were to keep us from being noticed by Skilling, I assure you that I meant everyone of those kisses. And yours were just as sincere as mine."

She nodded. "Yes. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you my feelings for you that night."

"I could tell, but you kept yourself focused on the case. Now there's no need for secrets between us."

"And I am so happy about that."

Sherlock leaned in and kissed her once more before moving his hands away. "I hope your first day back is a good one."

Alena smiled. "Thank you, Sherlock. I love you."

"I love you too, Alena."

With that Alena descended the stairs and left 221B filled with so much happiness after that romantic experience, something that would definitely get her through the day no matter how stressful it possibly could get. Arriving at the library all of the staff greeted her with warm welcome backs and hugs, so happy to see her back after her absence. Of course, no one was happier to see her than Emily.

"It's so good to have you back," Emily told her excitedly. "This place doesn't feel the same without you."

Alena smiled. "I've missed this place. Just staying at home recovering was incredibly boring."

Emily smiled back. "You must have been excited to come back, you're absolutely beaming this morning."

She wished she could see herself in the mirror at that moment, wondering exactly what Emily was talking about. Alena had a feeling that her cheeks were rosy and her smile was wider than usual. Even though she was so happy to be working again, her happiness stemmed much more from her new romance.

"Yes, I am very happy to be back."

Emily looked at her friend with an inquiring look suddenly. "Wait...something else must have happened."

Alena grinned and shrugged. "Whatever do you mean?"

Hearing that teasing tone Emily knew that her suspicion was true. "Something did happen! What's got you so happy this morning?"

Giggling in response, Alena shook her head. "I'm surprised that John hasn't told you yet."

That response made Emily's eyes widen, her jaw drop a little in shock. Now she had an idea of what was going on.

"You...you and Sherlock are together?"

Alena's smile widened. "Yeah."

Emily nearly freaked out when she heard this, she had to force herself to keep her reaction quiet within the walls of the library. Instantly she hugged her friend tight, overjoyed by this news.

"I am so happy for you! When did this happen?"

"Last night," she said before summarizing what occurred between them.

Soon Emily's smile was beaming. "That is so romantic! I knew you two would be an adorable couple!"

Alena laughed. "I know, I know. Never in a million years could I have guessed that Sherlock would have fallen in love with me. But as you can tell, I am very happy."

Emily giggled. "I think 'happy' is an understatement."

There was much truth in what Emily said, Alena was beyond happy about her relationship. She had been riding an incredible high all morning, completely elated knowing that she and Sherlock were in love. Alena had no idea when the knowledge that she was Sherlock's girlfriend would sink in, but for now she didn't care.

During their lunch break, Alena and Emily went to their favorite cafe only this time they were joined by a third person.

"John? What are you doing here?" Alena asked surprised.

"Didn't Emily mention that I was going to stop by?"

Emily blushed when he said that. "My mistake. I completely forgot to mention it, I guess I was a little too preoccupied with the news of your relationship, Alena."

Alena shook her head and laughed a little. "Preoccupied? Emily you haven't stopped talking about it since we began our shift."

John turned to his friend. "Speaking of that, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this matter. When on earth did this happen?"

Smiling she prepared to tell him the same story she told Emily. Alena recounted the events of the previous night, explaining how she had originally been afraid to tell Sherlock the truth, his declaration of love to her, as well as his explanation for not wanting to tell her sooner. As she told the story Emily could not stop smiling, loving the story even more the second time around. John on the other hand listened intently, but the shock on his face seemed to grow the more she told them. Clearly he still couldn't fathom the thought that his flat mate, Sherlock Holmes, had fallen in love.

"I still can't believe it...even though I witnessed you both embracing last night...it still is quite extraordinary," John said in response.

Alena smiled. "Honestly I still can't believe that it happened as well. But it did."

A smile crossed John's face. "As I said last night, I really am happy for you and Sherlock."

Her own smile grew, forcing her cheeks to begin to blush a little. "Thank you, John."

* * *

Everyone was happy for them. In the days and weeks which followed, everyone close to Sherlock and Alena learned of their relationship. Mrs. Hudson was not only stunned but her enthusiasm matched Emily's when she found out. Molly was incredibly ecstatic when she found out, and Lestrade couldn't believe it at first but he was happy for them. Sherlock told Alena that she should have been there when he told Lestrade because Donovan and Anderson's expressions were remarkable. Alena too wished she could have been there for that, but what made her happiest was that their good friends were all supportive of their romance.

As time passed, Sherlock showed more displays of affection to Alena as he gradually became more comfortable with being her boyfriend. Usually these were only when they were alone or in the comfort of their own flats. Alena knew that he wanted to keep their romance private, especially if any of Moriarty's spies were nearby, and she didn't have any problem with that. In the time that passed, Sherlock still acted like his normal self, but around Alena he was more adoring. Never did a day pass that Sherlock didn't tell her he loved her. All of this made Alena happy, and the fact that they were not rushing anything in their relationship made the experience even more special. She wouldn't have it any other way. By the time they had been together two months, their relationship was stronger than ever. They still hadn't talked at all about being physically intimate, they hadn't even slept in the same bed together. Despite this, their love still intensified. Sherlock eventually took her out to dinner a few times, a rarity since he was usually so busy with cases. Thankfully he was good at solving cases rather quickly, which really made Alena happy so she would see him more often.

On the evening of their two month anniversary, Alena left the library later than usual. The staff had been called to a meeting so she had to stay longer until it was finished. Leaving around 8pm, Alena felt certain that she wouldn't be able to see Sherlock that night since he was busy with a case. Had she left at her normal time, maybe there would have been a better chance. Just after she got into a taxi she received a text. Pulling out her phone and found that the text was sent from Sherlock.

**Come straight to 221B.**

**SH**

Her brow furrowed in wonder as she texted back.

**Can't I drop off my stuff and change first?**

**AVB**

**No need. Just come straight away.**

**SH**

Rolling her eyes, Alena laughed a little.

**As you wish Master.**

**AVB**

Obviously he had something particular in mind. Knowing Sherlock it could be anything, ranging from the simplest to the most bizarre of plans. Perhaps he needed the assistance of his favourite librarian again, or maybe he was finished with the case and she would be able to spend some time with him after all. Her heart began beating in anticipation, dying of curiosity to find out what she would find when she arrived. Another thing that excited her was that she would be able to give him the very special gift that she had picked out for him weeks before. Earlier that day she had managed to pick it up when it was ready, but wasn't sure when she would be able to give it to him. Smiling to herself she began to imagine just what his reaction might be when she presented it to him.

When the cab dropped her off at Baker Street, Alena headed up to 221B to meet up with Sherlock. Stepping inside the living room she froze in place, having to do a double take when her mind didn't believe what she saw before her. What usually was a cluttered room was straightened up and the table had been set for dinner, complete with lit candles and a bouquet of red roses. Alena gasped when she saw all of this; never had Sherlock done anything like this since they started dating. She was so spellbound by the sight that she never heard Sherlock come up behind her, she only realized that she wasn't the only one in the room when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.

Alena shivered when she felt his hot breath upon her neck and ear, his baritone voice made her begin to melt as if he was seducing her.

"Why don't you deduce my answer?" she replied.

Sherlock's hand slid along her arm to her wrist, his thumb pressed against her pulse. Seconds later his lips turned toward her ear.

"Your heart rate has accelerated, and adding that to the surprised reaction you displayed when you first entered the room, I would say that you like it very much."

Alena smiled and slowly turned in his arms to face him, finding that he was wearing his deep violet shirt, her favorite.

"Mmm...you could say that," she said.

Sherlock smiled. "You love it then," he corrected.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he said before leaning in and kissing her.

After he took off her jacket and hung it, he escorted her to her seat which he pulled out so she could sit. Once she sat down, he pushed the seat closer to the table. Alena smiled, completely astounded by how gentlemanly he was acting.

"Such a gentleman," she commented.

"I'm trying," he said as he sat down opposite her. "By the way you look quite lovely tonight, my dear."

Alena looked down at the ensemble she was wearing, a mint green, short sleeved top which was adorned with black lace along the neck, and her black pleated skirt. Of course, her treasured pearl necklace Sherlock gave her was around her neck. She blushed a little at his compliment.

"Thank you, and you look absolutely handsome."

"Thank you."

Alena looked at everything laid out before her, still taking it all in. "How did you ever manage all of this?"

Sherlock smiled. "I will admit I had a little help from Mrs. Hudson and John. I knew what I wanted to have ready for this evening, but when it came to executing my plan they gave me the assistance I needed."

"Well it's a wonderful surprise, Sherlock."

"I'm very glad," he said as he raised his wine glass. "Well here's to two wonderful months together."

Taking her own glass and raising it, her smile grew. "And many more."

Upon clinking their glasses together, Alena sipped her wine. Her taste buds instantly recognized the rich flavor of red zinfandel wine, which she was most fond of.

"Hmm...did you sneak into my flat to find out what my favorite wine was?" she asked playfully.

Sherlock smirked. "That's my little secret, Alena."

Alena giggled. "Fair enough, then again I trust you."

From there they began to enjoy the delicious Italian dinner Sherlock had set up. They discussed their days before the discussion turned more romantic. For Alena, this had to be the most romantic date they had yet, especially because of everything that Sherlock had done to make this dinner perfect. The fact that he decided to do something so romantic, and something completely unlike him, impressed her. Sherlock definitely was doing everything he could to make this relationship work, and she loved him so much for all the effort he was putting into it.

After dinner Sherlock brought out the dessert item, something which definitely got Alena's attention. Especially because of the fact that it was something she hadn't had in a long time.

"You do like chocolate covered strawberries do you not?" he asked.

"Like them? They're my guilty pleasure! Wait...how would you have known if I never mentioned..." she said raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Sherlock's only response was a smirk.

Alena rolled her eyes. "Your abilities to discover even the best kept secrets is frightening sometimes."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Sighing her lips curled into a smile. "You're right. I love you exactly as you are."

They both feasted upon the strawberries, which were absolutely divine. Alena wished she knew how Sherlock could have found out this little fact about her. No matter what he did, it still was a wonderful surprise for her.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Sherlock. Now I have something for you."

Sherlock looked at her curiously. "Oh?"

Alena reached into her bag and pulled out a small black box which she handed to him. Sherlock opened it revealing a silver watch.

"Alena, this is...a very handsome watch," he said, a touch of shock present in his voice.

She smiled. "I wanted to give you something nice, something you could not only use but to remind you of how much I love you."

Sherlock took the watch out of the box to examine it closer, which was when he discovered something on the back of it. Alena had it inscribed.

_To Sherlock_

_Love, Alena_

When Sherlock looked back at her, Alena saw a hint of emotion swimming in his eyes. "I don't deserve you, Alena."

Her eyes widened. "Sherlock! How can you say that?" she demanded.

"I mean, I don't deserve a girlfriend as wonderful as you. I do love the watch, believe me. Sometimes I'm still amazed that you love me."

Alena smiled and shook her head. "You do deserve my love. I've already told you why I love you, and you know that it won't change."

Sherlock slipped the watch onto his wrist and looked at the sight of it. "Thank you, Alena. It is a wonderful gift, from a very wonderful girlfriend."

She began to blush as her happiness grew. "I'm so glad you like it."

Standing up from his seat Sherlock took her hand in his, bringing her over to the sofa and pulled her onto his lap. His arms circled around her waist pulling her close to him. Sherlock leaned in and kissed her lips gently as she slipped her arms around him. Alena loved the feeling of his lips against her own, his kisses always made her feel loved. For someone who had been so good at keeping his emotions hidden, Sherlock seemed to have more than enough within him for her. As they continued to kiss, Sherlock's hand slid up her back before stopping on the back of her neck. His kisses moved down her throat where his parted lips glided back and forth across her neck, his hot breath swept over her skin causing her to shiver.

"Have I discovered a weakness?" he whispered.

Alena pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "Possibly. You should know by now that you have such a profound effect on me."

Sherlock grinned. "Oh that has not gone unnoticed."

Alena smiled and snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Sherlock stroked her hair as they continued to embrace one another. She knew that she could never outgrow this feeling of love for him.

"Alena, there is something I would like to ask you," he suddenly said.

Alena looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

Sherlock seemed to struggle to find the words he needed to say. "There's something I would like to try...but..." he trailed off.

She could see his struggle, it told her that this had to be something they hadn't dealt with yet and it could possibly be a very big step in their relationship.

"What is it?"

Sherlock sighed as he gathered his strength to say the words. "Alena...I would like you...to stay tonight."

Alena's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You really want me to?"

He nodded. "It's just...I've never shared a bed with another human being. However, I would like to experience that with you."

Alena pulled back a little before placing her hand upon his cheek. "If you would like me to then I will, Sherlock."

His mouth turned into a smile. "I love you, Alena."

"I love you too, Sherlock. Shall I go and get my things?"

"I will be waiting for you."

Alena stood up and grabbed her jacket and bag. "I'll be right back."

Heading back to her flat, Alena's heart began beating quicker and harder than before for a different reason. While Sherlock's kisses and embrace always could jumpstart her heart, this time her heart was beating in anticipation for the first time she and Sherlock would sleep in the same bed. It was apparent that he too felt some anxiety about it if he had struggled a little to ask her. She had not been in a bed with another person since her engagement, this would be the first time for her in a long time. While it was a first for her and Sherlock, she still looked forward to experiencing this. Alena took her duffel out and packed her pajamas and a change of clothes for the following morning. After she packed up for the night, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Grabbing her bag, she headed back to 221B. Her anticipation for sleeping beside Sherlock that night increased as she made her way back.

Stepping inside the flat again, Sherlock was not there. Looking down the hall she saw light coming from his room. Alena figured that he was getting ready for bed while waiting for her. She went into the bathroom and changed into her black tank top and snow leopard print pajama pants. Back in her drawers she possessed a silk nightie, but at this point in their relationship she believed it best not to wear anything like that around Sherlock. They were not rushing any aspect of their relationship.

When she was ready, Alena walked into Sherlock's room finding him in his pajamas and already in bed. Seeing her enter the room he lifted the covers and she slipped in beside him. Sherlock embraced her and pulled her close to his body before kissing her.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Very. What about you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am very happy. But I am certain that you deduced that one already."

He smirked. "Of course. I just wanted to hear you say it."

After he switched the lamp off they lay together in the darkness as they both began to drift into slumber.

"I love you, Alena," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sherlock."

As Alena fell asleep she relished the wonderful feeling of Sherlock holding her as they lay in his bed. She truly felt loved when he held her, and felt that she no longer had to worry about where she belonged in life. She had found it with him, and she was certain that no matter what life had in store for them they would be able to find a way to work through all of those obstacles. Alena felt no worries or fears when she was in his arms and that soothing embrace soon carried her off into slumber.

* * *

**Hey everyone! As promised, I managed to update within a week of my last posting! As always, I aim to give you guys a chapter worth waiting for. I really hope that you guys are still liking the story and the romance between Sherlock and Alena. I will hint that something very big is going to be happening soon, but I will not spoil it for all of you. I want to thank all of you for commenting on my story, you guys are wonderful and I always appreciate the feedback! And a big thank you to all who have been following and favoriting my story as well! You guys are so awesome! :) **


	25. Premonitions

Alena awoke the next morning feeling wonderful. She had slept better than she could remember in a very long time. At first she began to wonder how it was that she had been blessed with such good sleep, but her answer quickly became apparent when she shifted a little. Alena paused when she realized that her waist was being held possessively by Sherlock's arm and her back was pressed up against his chest. Then she remembered the wonderful, romantic night they had shared and how it led to her sleeping in his bed. Slowly she carefully turned herself over to look at him as he continued to sleep. While she had witnessed Sherlock while he slept, this time was very different. Sherlock looked very calm and peaceful, not to mention very handsome. Alena smiled at the sight, hoping they would have many more mornings like this in their future. Gently she extended her hand and gently stroked his hair. He did not stir as she did this.

Soon she decided to get out of bed and make them breakfast. Carefully she had to raise his arm off of her and manage to slip off of the mattress without waking him. She considered it a victory when she did this successfully. Putting her long black cardigan on she quietly left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. She noticed that the table still had not been cleared from the night before and decided it would be best if she cleaned up first. Gathering all of the dishes she brought them over to the sink and quickly cleaned them before going over to the fridge to find breakfast food. Placing her hand on the door she paused a moment to prepare herself for whatever she might find within it. Knowing Sherlock's habits, there could be any sort of body part stuck in there, she just prayed that it would not be seemingly looking back at her. Opening it she felt beyond relieved that there was nothing of the sort. Instead she managed to find eggs and bacon, apparently John had been shopping recently. Taking out those items she began preparing the food hoping that she would be able to finish up before Sherlock woke up so she might surprise him. While she cooked her mind drifted back to the memories of the night before, which set her heart racing.

Without warning Alena jumped a little when she felt two arms slip around her waist. Turning her head a little she found Sherlock wearing his blue robe over his pajamas. Before she could say a word he captured her lips in a long, romantic kiss.

"Morning, my darling," he whispered.

Smiling she replied, "Morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?"

A similar smile crossed his lips while his eyes shown an immense amount of adoration for her.

"Very well. I will be honest, it was...wonderful sleeping next to you."

Alena turned around in his arms, her hands slipped up his chest before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"It was exactly the same way for me, Sherlock. Words cannot express how it felt to be by your side."

Pulling her closer to him, Sherlock lightly kissed her lips. "I know what you mean," he whispered.

From there they exchanged many more loving kisses before Alena pulled away, even though she really didn't want to.

"Please, Sherlock!" she protested with a laugh. "Let me finish making breakfast."

Sherlock sighed and walked into the living room. "I'll be working this morning, you know I don't eat when I'm working."

Alena sent an annoyed glance in his direction. "Yes I know, digesting slows you down. However, I have put a lot of effort into this breakfast, so I think you can make an exception."

"Oh very well then," he grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

Just as Alena was finishing preparing breakfast, John came down from his room.

"Morning," he said greeting the couple. "I thought I smelled something delicious cooking."

Alena smiled. "Morning, John. I've made plenty for all of us. Please help yourself."

John smiled. "This looks wonderful, Alena! My word, this is a pleasant surprise."

"You're welcome, John."

Just then John took notice of Alena's outfit, realizing that she was wearing her pajamas. Glancing over toward Sherlock and realizing that he too was in his pajamas, John managed to put two and two together.

"Alena...did you stay over last night?"

She nodded. "Yes I did."

His brow furrowed as he began to process this. "So...you two..."

Alena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "If you're thinking that we had sex, then no. I simply slept in Sherlock's bed beside him. That's all."

"Ah...sorry," he replied before quickly changing the subject. "By the way, how was your date last night?"

Smiling she responded, "It was wonderful. Sherlock and I had a fantastic evening."

John smiled. "I'm very glad."

The three friends sat together at the table for breakfast. Alena was pleased when she saw Sherlock begin eating, thankful that she wouldn't have to argue with him. Thankfully in the time since they had been dating they had not had any arguments. Sure there were times that they disagreed on various things, but nothing that would hurt their relationship. They were simply a normal couple. However, now that Sherlock had been getting more media attention, not only did she have to keep a low profile because of Moriarty, but from reporters finding out that she and Sherlock were a couple. Rumors had been passed around that she might be his girlfriend based on previous cases, but neither of them said a word about it. John was even good enough not to post information about their relationship on his blog. While it was a challenge, Alena never really minded the extra effort. All she wanted was to maintain her relationship with Sherlock.

After breakfast Sherlock retreated to his bedroom to get changed as John helped Alena clear the table. Alena changed into her jeans and lilac tank top that she packed before going back to the kitchen to clean everything up. Sherlock sat at the kitchen table doing his work while she began cleaning the dishes.

"I hope I am not distracting you," Alena said over her shoulder.

Not even looking up from his work Sherlock replied, "Not at all. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Oh I don't know. With me working in the same room as you I didn't know if it might be interrupting you at all."

"I've told you before, you are not a distraction. I like having you around, even when I'm working."

Alena smiled. "Alright then."

Around the time Alena finished up with the dishes, John had emerged from showering and sat down in his chair in his robe. He began to read the paper when suddenly Sherlock's phone chimed that he had a text. Sherlock of course was busy with his work so he paid no attention to it. John got up from his chair and picked up the phone.

"I'll get it, shall I?" he said.

John brought it right over to Sherlock. "Here."

"Not now, I'm busy," Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock," John said.

"Not now," he sternly said.

"He's back."

Slowly Sherlock's eyes rose from the microscope, clearly getting his attention. Alena froze in place when she heard John say those words. There was only one person who it could possibly be, and Alena knew who it was. Turning around she watched as Sherlock read the text before looking off into space. That was the confirmation she needed to know it definitely was Moriarty. Fear dripped into her bloodstream, chilling her and causing her to tremble a little. If he had returned, then she had reason to fear that he might come after her again, especially now that she was Sherlock's girlfriend. Sherlock looked into her eyes with his usual emotionless gaze, but she knew that imbedded within his pale green eyes that he was hiding concern for her. Now they had more to be worried about than publicity.

* * *

After being accused of attempting to steal the Crown Jewels and for breaking into the Tower of London, the Bank of England, and Pentonville, Moriarty was to be placed on trial. Alena felt relieved that he was at least in custody and not running about freely. Still he had to face justice, moreover Sherlock had been asked to be a witness in the trial since he had met with Moriarty in person. For now she had nothing to fear and could go about her normal routine, but with the trial soon to begin the media began swarming with news relating to Sherlock testifying. Once more she had to dodge all of the reporters in order to keep their relationship secret.

The morning of the trial had finally arrived, Sherlock and John were both getting ready to head down. A police car was waiting for them outside, along with several reporters. Alena now was trapped in 221B with her boyfriend and friend, promising to see them off before they left since she had the morning off. Although she felt extremely confident that Sherlock would provide key insight to convince the jury that Moriarty should be found guilty, part of her felt incredibly nervous. Moriarty hadn't actually stolen anything, but he allowed himself to get caught. Why would he possibly do that unless he had something up his sleeve. Knowing him, it could be anything. Sitting in Sherlock's chair, she thought about this and prayed that this concern was just product of her over active imagination. There was no way that Moriarty could be found not guilty, not with his track record.

"Alena," Sherlock called.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

He held out his arms, inviting her to enter his embrace.

Immediately she stood and walked the few steps over to him and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her as well. For a few moments they stood that way as if desperately needing the other's embrace. Alena buried her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, her arms tightened a little around his body. Sherlock tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be fine," he promised.

She nodded. "I know, but I just can't help worrying a little bit."

Sherlock pulled her back a little, establishing eye contact. "I understand your concern, but right now Moriarty can do nothing to harm you. And you know I will never allow him to lay a hand on you again."

Alena swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the painful lump in the back of her throat. "I trust you, and I know that you will convince the jury that he is a vicious villain. Are you sure you don't want me to come with? I could take the day off."

He shook his head. "Better that you're not there. I don't want you to get any unwanted attention from him or the reporters. Besides, I don't think you would want to be in the same room as him. Not after what you went through because of him."

What he said was entirely true. Alena feared Moriarty, and if their eyes met again there was no doubt in her mind that she might faint or have to leave the room. His evil, twisted face was one which still instilled fear in her heart even though she had only seen it that night he attacked her. It was a much better idea for her to stay far away from him.

She nodded. "You're right. I don't think I can face him again so easily."

"Go to work, leave all of this to me," he told her.

Alena sighed and nodded again. "Okay. Good luck."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I don't need luck."

"Alright then just be careful, for my sake."

He smiled. "Always, darling."

They both kissed for a few seconds before Sherlock slipped out of her embrace to head out with John. Alena watched them leave before cautiously watching them from the window as to not draw any attention from the photographers. Soon Sherlock and John emerged from the doorway before quickly getting into the police car and departing. Thankfully the reporters dispersed not long after, allowing Alena no obstacles to face when she left the flat. Grabbing her bag she headed down the stairs.

"Oh good morning, Alena," Mrs. Hudson said.

Alena turned and found her landlady standing by the staircase. "Good morning, Mrs. Hudson."

"My goodness did you see all of those reporters outside?"

She nodded. "Hard to miss. Why do you think I'm leaving for work now and not right after Sherlock and John left?"

Mrs. Hudson nodded. "Of course, I know you and Sherlock want to keep your relationship a secret. I promise I am doing my part and not saying a word."

That brought a smile to Alena's face. "I appreciate it, thank you. Yes, we especially don't want Moriarty discovering it, not after what he did to me."

Mrs. Hudson took Alena's hand, patting it. "I'm sure that they will find him guilty. After all, the man tried to steal the Crown Jewels!"

Alena nodded. "I know, I don't see how he could not be found guilty. Only time will tell."

With a nod Mrs. Hudson smiled, "Well I'm sure Sherlock will set everything straight and that horrible man will be sent to prison."

"I hope so. I have to get to work now, but I will see you later on."

"Have a good day, Alena."

_I will only feel better when Jim Moriarty is permanently sent away to prison. Then Sherlock and I can be free from him._

Arriving at work Emily immediately hugged her friend when she saw her. "I thought you might not be coming in today."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Because of the trial? Heavens no. I'd rather be here than anywhere near Moriarty."

Emily nodded. "That thought crossed my mind, but I didn't know if you might want to go with Sherlock."

"I did ask him if he wanted me to go with, but he didn't think it was a good idea to be there. I don't think I can ever be in the same room with that criminal again and be at ease. His face still haunts my memory."

Emily shivered a bit. "I know what you mean. When I saw the papers and the photographs they provided of him. My God he is frightening, and it's not because of what he did to you, but his expression is filled with such...evil. I don't even think I could stand being in the same room as him."

Sitting down at the desk beside her friend, Alena sighed as she remembered the night of the masquerade.

"At least you don't have to remember his voice. I can never forget the awful things he said to me."

Emily cringed a little at the thought. "I don't doubt that one for a minute. Well, if the jury is smart, they will find him guilty."

"I hope so...I really do."

The day at the library seemed quite slow for Alena. There weren't a lot of people coming in, her usual responsibilities were completed fairly quickly, and time just dragged on. There weren't many updates on the trial when she managed to check on her break, making her wonder what had happened while Sherlock and John were there. All of the suspense made her very anxious to get to the end of her shift and get home to Baker Street and back in the arms of her boyfriend. Only his words could calm her nerves in this case.

After several long hours, Alena finally left the library as night had descended upon London. Hailing a taxi she travelled back to Baker Street, wanting to immediately go to 221B and find out what happened at the trial. She felt relieved when she saw the lights on, indicating Sherlock and John were home. Racing up the staircase, she found both of them in the living room.

"Hi," she said before taking a moment to catch her breath.

John turned to her. "Hello Alena. How was your day?"

"Long, tedious, practically uneventful," she replied.

Hearing her response John snorted a little. "You're beginning to sound like Sherlock."

Alena couldn't hold back a smile, realizing there was some truth in what he said. "Well I mean it, my day was pretty slow. Not much happened. But more importantly, what happened at the trial?"

John groaned a little. "Sherlock testified, but he managed to get himself thrown in jail for the day."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"He began acting smart in the courtroom, just as I told him not to."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I can't turn it on and off."

"I told you not to do it, and you still did it," John continued.

Alena shook her head. "In his defense, it is Sherlock we are talking about. You're really asking him not to act like himself. That's asking a lot from him."

John nodded before standing up. "Apparently so. Well, I'm off to bed then. You two have a good night."

"Goodnight, John," Alena said.

John walked up the stairs to his room leaving Sherlock and Alena alone. Sherlock sat down in his chair remaining silent. Alena looked at him as he held his emotionless visage, wondering what was on his mind.

"Sherlock," she began. "What's going to happen?"

His eyes looked up at her own. "If you are speaking in regards to the trial, it's up to the jury. It will be dependent upon them if he will go free or face justice."

Alena knelt down beside him. "Sherlock, I'm scared. I feel like something bad is coming, even if he is in prison right now. Maybe it's just me."

He gently stroked her cheek, a loving gesture that she so desperately needed at that moment. Alena's eyes closed as he did this, trying to focus solely on that and not all of the insane drama occurring outside of 221B. Nothing else mattered in that moment, only them.

"I promise you, even if something did happen I wouldn't let him hurt you again. Nothing is going to take you away from me. Do you trust me?"

Opening her eyes she nodded. "More than anyone else in the world."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Good. Now, it's getting late. You'll probably want to head off to bed soon."

"Aren't you going to be sleeping?" she asked.

"Eventually. Just not yet."

She nodded before slipping her hands into his own. "Sherlock...can I stay here tonight? Right now there is nowhere I would rather be than here with you, where I feel safest."

His gaze looked upon her affectionately. "Of course."

They both stood before embracing one another and sharing a deep, loving kiss. The future still remained uncertain for them, but even facing danger they still held on to their romance; one that even Moriarty could not destroy.

* * *

The day had finally come. The jury would be deciding whether or not Jim Moriarty would be found guilty or not guilty. Everyone who paid attention to the case thought he would surely be found guilty, especially if he never gave any defense. No he had just sat quietly, waiting as everything played out before him. Alena's nerves were skyrocketing that day forcing her to keep herself as calm and focused as possible as she was working at the library. No matter how many times she tried to dismiss these worries they always found a way to slip back into her mind demanding more of her attention and energy. With Emily at her side she knew she could get through the day. At least she was safe at work with all of the patrons and staff around, and Moriarty still remained in custody. Until she heard the final verdict, these worries would not cease to be on her mind.

By the time they had gone on break nothing new had been posted on the news websites. Alena and Emily had to keep on waiting for some word from John, who promised he would call them immediately after the jury spoke. For the moment they could at least have lunch together and attempt to have a normal day. They didn't speak of the trial, knowing it would just make the anxiety worse for both of them. Instead they talked about any other subject they could think of to keep the mood cheery and optimistic.

Soon Alena's phone began ringing. Looking at it she recognized the number to be John's. Alena's heart began pounding as the moment of truth had finally arrived. Nodding to Emily to confirm that it was John, she took the call.

"Hello, John," she said.

"Alena, whatever you do, do not freak out. They decided he was not guilty!"

Her limbs instantly went numb, her eyes widened in stunned shock. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds trying to respond but her mind halted any form of response to come through. Holding her phone to her ear she sat petrified as John's words were processed through her brain over and over, trying to find a reason to believe she had misheard him. Emily noticed her reaction, suddenly concerned for her.

"Alena, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Alena, are you still there?" John called into the phone.

"Y-yeah...I'm here," she replied.

"Not guilty was the verdict. They are letting him go," John continued. "I've already called Sherlock and told him. I would recommend getting a ride from Emily back home this evening just to be safe."

Alena slowly nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay...thank you...John."

"Be safe, Alena and I'll see you this evening."

Her hand slowly lowered from her ear as the phone call ended. Alena's heart pounded against her ribcage with incredible force. Her throat and mouth went dry as she stared off into space, still unable to believe the verdict.

"Alena!" Emily said sternly trying to get her attention. "What happened?"

Her eyes finally turned to Emily's. "He's...free," she whispered before swallowing to bring back some saliva in her mouth. "The verdict...they declared him 'not guilty'."

Emily's jaw dropped. "What? How could they possibly declare him innocent? This is outrageous!"

Alena shook her head slowly. "I don't understand...It makes no sense. Oh God, I feared something like this would happen. Why did my premonition have to be right? Now he can easily come after Sherlock...or me."

Leaning closer to the table Emily took Alena's hand in her own. "You know Sherlock would never let that happen, and I won't let it happen either."

"You have no idea what he's capable of, Emily."

"It doesn't matter. You risked your life to save me once. I will willingly return the favor for you," she declared.

The tears that had been forming in her eyes now threatened to fall because of Emily's bold declaration. Alena's lips quivered a little as she managed a slight smile.

"Thank you, Emily. Can you just drive me home after work?"

Emily smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Emily didn't drive her home just that day. She began driving Alena to and from work for an entire week following Moriarty's release from custody at Sherlock's request. He didn't appear as stunned by the verdict as everyone else was, as if he knew something they didn't. While he appeared his normal calm self, focused on the cases at hand, he still displayed plenty of concern for Alena's safety and took a few precautions like asking Emily to drive her. Alena did stay in 221B for a few nights as well, John would keep an eye on her if Sherlock was out. He didn't want her to be out of sight until he felt certain that there was nothing to worry about. After the first week he seemed to be more at ease since there was no threat from Moriarty. Despite things going back to normal, Alena always kept looking over her shoulder and made sure she was aware of her surroundings.

Two months after the trial nothing had occurred and there was no sign of Moriarty. This made Alena feel at ease, yet it also made her worry at times. Could it be that he was planning something big just as she had worried about? Her immediate concern was for Sherlock during this time, but he always told her not to worry about him. She knew that he appreciated the concern, but this was his enemy and he had to face him if he did return. Regardless of whatever they faced, their love never weakened. If anything it seemed to only strengthen in the threat of danger. Alena felt happy knowing that amidst all that they faced Sherlock still loved her.

One afternoon she left the library to pick up her lunch alone. Emily had the day off, leaving Alena without her friend by her side. At this point she wasn't as worried, especially if there were several people out and about. As she walked she received a text on her phone, one which made her stop in her tracks.

**Get into the car, Miss Van Buren.**

**Mycroft**

Alena's brow furrowed when she read this, never had she received a text message from Mycroft. She hadn't seen him in months, nor had he said anything to her about her relationship with his brother. Part of her had been concerned with how Mycroft might feel about her and Sherlock dating. Turning to the street beside her she watched a black Jaguar pull up beside her before the driver got out and opened the door for her. His eyes only looked at her, there was no doubt that he knew she was the one who Mycroft was sending for. John had told Alena that Mycroft had done this before, apparently to avoid Sherlock's attention. At least she knew that this was Mycroft's usual practice so she wouldn't have to worry about it being planned by Moriarty. Still holding her phone in front of her, she began to feel nervous. She had no idea why Mycroft wanted to see her and she suspected he would say something about her and Sherlock. She would soon find out.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay in posting, I have been very busy traveling and I was not sure how to end this chapter right away. I know I am leaving all of you on a terrible cliff hanger once again, but I promise to update within a week if possible. I never want to keep you guys waiting too long since you guys have been such loyal readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate every one of them and I always look forward to your feedback! Those reviews keep me motivated and inspired to keep finding better ideas for future chapters so they are worth reading, so please keep commenting! And of course thank you so much to all of you who have been following and favoriting my story, it makes me happy that I keep getting new readers for this story! Thanks so much! :) **


	26. Mycroft's Offer

Riding in the car Alena stared out the window as the sights of London passed by. Inside she felt nervous, scared and a bit angry. She and Mycroft never seemed to be on the same page, then again he never introduced himself very nicely. She always thought that he might pose a threat to her, and suddenly he randomly has a car sent to bring her to some random location. Although she knew that he had done this to John before, she wondered why she was being selected this time. All she hoped for was that he would not pressure her to break up with his brother, and that he wouldn't threaten her. Her legs felt incredibly numb with nervousness as the car continued to drive and her heart was beating wildly.

Finally the car pulled up to a very upscale restaurant she had only heard of, but dining there would likely cost a sizable chunk of her paycheck. The man who sat in the passenger seat of the car got out and opened the door for Alena before motioning for her to follow him inside. Slowly she stepped forth into the restaurant as her fears continued to grow. He escorted her to a small table which was set in the far back, almost completely out of view. Sitting at the table was Mycroft who smiled and stood as she approached.

"Ah Miss Van Buren, how nice to see you," he said pleasantly.

Alena cringed, wondering if his greeting was really masking some darker plot.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes," she greeted politely.

Mycroft laughed. "Please, just Mycroft. After all, you are dating my brother now are you not?"

Shivers shot through her entire body at those words, her blood seemed to freeze over. He knew all that time that she and Sherlock were in a relationship. Her eyes looked at him a bit bewildered.

"H-how could you know about that?"

Motioning for her to sit, Mycroft sat down and smiled. "My dear, you should know that I keep as close of an eye as possible on my little brother. Your little relationship has not gone unnoticed."

Alena sat across from him quite uneasily, fearing she might slip out of her seat. "So...all these months you have been watching."

"Of course. I was quite astounded at first when I discovered it, however I decided to just let it run its course and see what would happen. You can understand how amazed I was that Sherlock could even have such feelings for one person."

Trying not to be rude she made a quick glance at her watch to check on the time. She had never come back from lunch late, but if she failed to come back someone might notice and possibly worry. The car ride had only taken minutes, now it had been a total of seven minutes that she had been gone.

"No need to worry, Alena. I know you have a busy schedule and only so much time allowed for lunch. I have already taken the liberty of ordering you a Caesar salad with chicken, a favorite of yours is it not?"

Alena blinked in surprise. "Why...yes. Thank you, Mycroft."

Moments later her salad was brought to the table along with Mycroft's order. He began eating calmly, not saying a word for a few moments. Alena, nervous as she was, began to eat her salad. The silence was unbearable, driving her mad with worry since Mycroft hadn't said why he had brought her to this place. If he was trying to tease her and drive her insane he was doing a very good job of it.

"May I ask why you have brought me here?" she finally asked unable to take the suspense anymore.

Mycroft looked up at her. "Of course. I wanted to discuss your relationship with Sherlock."

Alena's heart began to sink, she knew that he would want to discuss it. "Let me guess, you don't approve of me being your brother's girlfriend."

Mycroft's eyebrows drew together, apparently stunned by her statement. "Now what makes you think that?"

Swallowing hard she looked for the words to reply. "Well...I don't know, maybe because you've brought me here in a rather...strange way. I figured you would only tell me and not in front of Sherlock what you think of us."

He smiled. "Well I did do this to avoid my brother's attention, however I assure you that my reasons are not what you seem to believe."

Alena's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Alena, in the last few months that you and Sherlock have been dating in secret, I have watched you most carefully. I admit I had some suspicions about the matter, concerned that you might change the way Sherlock is. However I have come to realize that he hasn't changed all that much, except when he is around you."

Slightly she shrugged. "Well I never wanted Sherlock to change, believe me it is the last thing I would want."

"So I have noticed," he continued. "To be perfectly honest, I am very happy for you and Sherlock. You have my approval."

Alena couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "Say that again."

Mycroft smiled. "You have my approval," he repeated. "Is it really so hard to believe that I can be happy that my little brother has fallen in love?"

Clearly this was not what Alena expected him to say. "I suppose not...I really thought you would find a reason not to approve of me."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Speaking freely, you are a very beautiful young woman. You also are very intelligent and as I understand a brilliant librarian. And based on your desire to keep Sherlock as he is, how can I not approve?"

Waves of relief cascaded through her overly nervous body. "In that case, I am very glad to hear that you approve. Thank you, Mycroft."

"You're welcome. Oh I almost forgot, as a way of saying thank you for being so wonderful to Sherlock, I have something for you."

"Oh? Really Mycroft I am not looking for some sort of reward."

Mycroft pulled out a folder and held it out for her. "It's not quite a reward, but I would like you to accept this from me."

Alena took the folder and opened it, finding travel information for Cambridge. More than that, reservations for a very nice hotel for an extended weekend for her and Emily. She even had tickets for the train. Stunned by this gift she looked back to Mycroft in surprise.

"What's this for?"

"I am aware that Cambridge is a place you have been meaning to visit, and I am also aware that Miss Rochester is from that area. I thought you would appreciate a small holiday for the two of you."

Alena's eyebrow immediately rose, suspicious of this whole plan. "Mycroft...are you trying to get rid of me?"

He laughed. "Heavens no! I just told you that I approve of you and Sherlock being together. I merely thought you might like a trip with your friend. After all, how likely do you think Sherlock is to take a holiday to relax?"

While he had a point, she still felt unsure about this vacation he was offering her. Why would he possibly do this? The dates for the trip were just two days away and luckily they spanned over the same three days that Alena and Emily had days off.

"Well...thank you, Mycroft. I'm sure Emily will be very happy about this."

Smiling he replied, "It is my pleasure. And may we be able to get along better now that you are Sherlock's girlfriend. After all, who knows if one day you might become one of the family."

Alena never even thought along those lines when it came to her and Sherlock. She had no idea how he felt about marriage, he might not really have any desire for anything like that, no matter how much he loved her. While it was something she would love to experience, she wouldn't dream of forcing the idea upon Sherlock.

"Now, you should really finish up, Alena. I know you have to get back to the library," he told her.

Checking her watch she realized that he was right and she resumed eating, her nerves calmed only so much. A part of her still refused to relent the suspicion that Mycroft's trip had an ulterior motive no matter how kind the gesture seemed. In the end she decided that she should ask Sherlock about it before she jumped at the opportunity. Only he knew his brother better than anyone she knew, he would shed light on the matter if there was anything truly suspicious. Finishing her lunch, Mycroft escorted her to the front of the restaurant.

"Have a good afternoon, Alena," he said.

"You too, Mycroft. Thank you for lunch."

She walked outside and got into the black Jaguar which awaited her and was driven back to the library right on time. Once back on her shift, she continued to ponder the trip that she had been given by Mycroft, wondering what he could possibly gain by having her out of London for those few days. It made no sense to her at all, but she did entertain the thought that he might just be doing something nice for her.

Leaving the library after work she took a taxi back to 221B, very glad to find Sherlock there. He sat at his laptop working, not even looking up when she walked in.

"Hello, Sherlock," she greeted.

"Evening, Alena. You were with my brother earlier today," he told her.

She blinked, taken aback by this statement. "How could you know about that?"

Sherlock turned to her and gestured to the folder in her hand. "You're clutching a folder, one similar to ones he has used. Based on your previous encounters with Mycroft you have not been very calm around him. The way you are holding it so fiercely, not to mention the distressed look on your face, I can tell you have seen him."

Letting her bag slip out of her fingers it fell to the floor as she sighed. "As always, you're right. Mycroft had me brought to this restaurant near the library."

"What did he want this time?"

She swallowed, preparing her words. "He wanted to talk about our relationship."

His expression didn't change. "And?"

Alena shook her head. "Apparently he has been watching us for the last few months, and he said that he approves of us being together."

Sherlock's eyebrows raised a little, as if somewhat surprised. "Is that right? Well that is a good thing, even though his opinion doesn't matter to me."

She looked down at the folder, still pondering the motives behind the contents. "And...he gave me this," she said handing it out to him.

He took it and examined the contents. "So he has given you a holiday to Cambridge for you and Emily. How generous of him."

Alena sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can trust him with this. While he said he approved of me, I feel like he is trying to get rid of me. I don't know whether or not I should go."

Sherlock handed it back to her. "Go."

Her eyebrows drew tightly together, disbelieving what she heard. "What?"

"I said 'go'. There is no reason to suspect that Mycroft has any ulterior motives regarding this trip. Not if it is only for a few days. Alena, don't worry about it."

As always she knew she should believe his words, but something still made her feel uneasy about the matter. Unwilling to argue with him, she decided to stop herself from saying another word. Sherlock had already turned himself back to his laptop which further helped her decide not to argue with him. Slipping the folder back in her bag she slipped the straps onto her shoulder so she could leave him to his work.

"Very well," she replied.

"You don't agree with me do you?" he asked.

She bit down on her lower lip. "You know I trust your judgment, it all just seems...odd."

Sherlock reached out and took hold of her hand before bringing it closer to his face before tenderly kissing the back of her hand.

"I know my brother well enough to know when he is planning something, and I would never tell you to do something if it posed any sort of threat to you."

A small smile tugged at the end of her lips as she began to feel a little more at ease. "Alright, I'll go. I'll just miss you terribly."

Sherlock laughed a little. "Three days, Alena. You're really going to be missing me 'terribly' over three days?"

"Of course I will. You're the most important person in my life and I love you more than anything else in this world."

His fingers laced with her own, a gesture she always adored. "Loving me above everything else...that's quite a statement."

She smiled as her eyes looked back into his own. "Only because it's true. Don't you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't."

Alena bent down closer to his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alena. Now I'm sure you will want to call Emily and tell her about your rapidly approaching holiday before she makes any plans."

"Good point. She will be ecstatic when I tell her this one."

* * *

As predicted Emily was not only shocked, but incredibly excited when Alena told her about the holiday in Cambridge. She couldn't wait to show Alena all of the places she loved visiting, along with all of the museums and galleries she thought would be fun to see. For Emily, this was an incredible chance to visit the place where she grew up before moving to London. For Alena, this would be a fun trip with her friend and a chance to clear her mind of all of the anxieties revolving around Moriarty returning. However, it still made her upset to think she wouldn't be near Sherlock. This would be the first time they had been so far away from one another since their relationship began. Despite this, Alena found excitement for the holiday and eagerly awaiting the day they would leave London for Cambridge.

The days counting down to the morning of the trip slipped by faster than Alena thought they would, while Emily found them to be dragging on since she clearly was anticipating the trip for than Alena. Finally it was the night before they were supposed to leave. John and Emily decided to go out on a date for the evening, leaving Alena alone at Baker Street as Sherlock was out. Having already packed up for the trip she had nothing to do and she really wanted to have time with Sherlock before she left. Sitting in 221B she awaited his return, passing the time by reading. As the minutes ticked away on the clock she felt more and more envious of her friends knowing they were still spending time together. She even began to wonder if Sherlock would be out really late. Still she promised herself that she would wait as long as it took in order to see him for at least a little while.

She had lost count of how much time had passed since she first arrived at the flat when Sherlock walked into the room. The sight of him made her sigh in relief and set her heart racing with newfound life. Closing her book she sat up a bit to greet him.

"Hey," she began. "How was your day?"

His face didn't display emotion. "Uneventful. What are you reading?"

"Edgar Allan Poe's poetry," she replied.

Upon hanging up his coat, Sherlock sat down next to her. "Would you mind reading it aloud?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. Any particular reason why?"

"I'd just like to hear your voice," he nearly whispered.

This response took her by surprise. Never before had he asked her to do this, not that she had any protests at all. What surprised her more was when he changed his position, resting his head in her lap as the rest of his body lay on the couch. This was a definite first. At first Alena didn't know what to say, wondering why he was doing this so suddenly. Deciding it was best not to ruin the moment, which she was really liking, she opened her book back to where she had left off and began reading the poetry aloud to Sherlock. As he listened he kept his eyes closed, solely focusing his attention to the sound of her voice as she read. Sherlock held one of her hands in his own, stroking the back of it with his thumb thus forcing her to hold the book with one hand, a practice she had mastered long before. He allowed her to slip her hand out of his own to turn pages before she would return her hand to his. For Alena this was very sweet and romantic, even if she didn't know why Sherlock was acting this way. She simply kept reading the poetry while Sherlock listened and didn't move. That is, until she finished reading "Annabel Lee".

Upon her finishing the final line of the poem Sherlock suddenly sat up and walked to the middle of the room. Alena wondered if something within that romantic yet tragic poem affected him in such a way that it caused him to react. Although he maintained his emotionless face, Alena could tell that there was something that he was hiding from her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

Closing the book and placing it on the table she stood up. "Have I done something wrong?"

His eyes met with hers. "Just because I stood up and moved away from you, you believe that you've done something wrong?"

She shrugged. "Well you're not giving me much else to work with."

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. "You haven't done anything to upset me, I assure you."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied with a touch of coldness. "I'm perfectly fine."

Alena now knew something really was bothering him. Instead of allowing him to keep her closed off from him, she decided to do something different. Sherlock had turned away from her, but she walked up behind him and gently slipped her arms around him. He tensed up a little when she did this, but soon relaxed as she rested her head against his shoulder. In her mind Alena began to think that maybe he was going to be missing her just as much as she would miss him while she was gone. Sherlock never had to say those words before which led her to believe that he might have difficulty saying them to her. It took a lot for him to do any romantic, sentimental gestures even though they had been together for months. She simply embraced him that way for a while before she moved her arms to allow her hands to fall upon his shoulders and turn him back toward her. Easing up on her toes she rose a few extra inches to kiss him. Sherlock returned the kiss, which began a string of kisses they shared.

Without warning, Sherlock embraced her tightly and his kisses grew more passionate and deeper than usual. Alena moaned into one of those kisses, completely thrown off by it even though it sparked a wonderful sensation within her. She wasn't sure if he carried her or if they blindly made their way down the hallway to his bedroom she had been so swept up in the passion she didn't even know what was going on until she felt the soft bed beneath her back and found Sherlock's body hovering over her own. Her mind sought words to speak in response to this, wondering how far he intended to go. As they continued their passionate exchange of kisses Alena soon felt her black bolero loosening as the tie came undone. Her eyes opened to witness Sherlock's fingers pulling the tie open before he began slipping it from her shoulders and exposing her mint green tank top underneath.

_Is this really happening?_ she thought to herself. _He can't possibly want to..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to kiss her cheek leading down her throat and continuing over her collar bone to her sternum. Overwhelmed by the intense sensations of desire she felt, Alena clung to him as if he were a lifeline. She soon slipped one hand over his chest before blindly beginning to undo the buttons of his white shirt. At first she did this slowly, giving Sherlock the chance to pull away, but he didn't. Alena continued until his shirt was completely open giving her hands the freedom to wander over his back and chest. Feeling his warm skin beneath her palms made her sigh blissfully, loving him even more. Her actions even earned a muffled moan against her neck from Sherlock before he resumed kissing her lips.

Suddenly his hands caught her wrists and pinned them against the pillow causing both of them to stop. Sherlock remained above her with his forehead touching her own as they both breathed heavily, trying to get much needed oxygen back into their lungs. Soon he pulled away from her and sat at the edge of the bed making it apparent that he could not continue. Alena sat up and adjusted the straps of her top. Her eyes gazed upon him in wonder, unsure if something was wrong.

"Sherlock?"

He could not say anything for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Alena. I had to stop."

Swallowing hard Alena began to feel somewhat embarrassed as her mind automatically assumed that she may have gone too far. Looking down to hide the tears formulating in her eyes she fought the urge to cave in and breakdown in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hearing the shame in her response Sherlock immediately took hold of her face, which had flushed with rosy hue and looked into her eyes.

"Don't think for a minute that you are at fault," he told her sternly. "You did nothing wrong. Quite the opposite."

Choking back the sobs that had threatened to come forth Alena tried to calm her nerves. "Promise?"

"I promise. What I meant was that this is not how I wanted our first time to be. Not on the eve of your departure, and not when I am not yet ready. Yes, I tried to see how far I was willing to go, but this is as far as I can right now."

Hearing his clarification made her feel much better and put her fears to rest. "I understand. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to venture beyond what you're comfortable with just to make me happy. I am perfectly happy waiting, because you are worth waiting for."

Gently he leaned in and kissed her lightly. "You are everything in my life I need that I never thought I needed. I'll never understand how it is that you give me that, but I am happy that you're in my life."

She smiled. "I feel the very same way. Nothing could ever make me feel differently about you, and nothing, not even Moriarty can tear us apart."

Sherlock drew her into his arms holding her close and stroking her hair. "I love you."

"And I love you. Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

He nodded. "That would be nice."

Once released from his embrace Alena opened one of his drawers and pulled out the set of pajamas she now left in his room incase Sherlock deemed it necessary to stay in 221B instead of her flat for her safety, along with the random nights when she would sleep in his bed. She retreated to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas as her wildly running emotions began to settle. She had been overwhelmed by the experience with Sherlock and she knew that she wanted more of it, but only when he was ready. While she was eager to experience it she really meant it when she told him that she was happy to wait for it. Alena didn't know how long it would be until then, but she didn't care.

Dressed and ready for bed she walked back into the bedroom finding him already dressed and under the covers. Slipping in with him Alena snuggled against him as he wrapped his arm around her. The loving couple soon fell asleep thinking of nothing but one another. Alena knew she had to leave the next day and be far from him for a few days, yet at that moment she didn't care. Nothing could upset her when she was in the arms of her consulting detective.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This time I managed to post a little sooner than I thought I would! Yes, I will be including the Reichenbach Fall in this story as a few of you pointed out. Originally I never intended to because it's the one episode which makes me most upset (we all know why), but in order to keep my story going and not end it early, I decided to include it however I'm planning to make it a little different than how most other Sherlock fanfics address The Fall that I have read. I really, really hope this chapter was a good one for you guys to read! Also if you guys have any ideas of how I can make this story longer and what Alena and Sherlock might experience, I am open to suggestions even though I have an idea of how I want it to go. I just don't want to end it yet! Thank you for the reviews, I always appreciate them! And to those of you who have continued to follow and favorite my story, thank you as well! :)**


	27. Her World Stops Turning

Just as the sun rose over London Sherlock rose with it. Beside him lay his beautiful girlfriend fast asleep as he watched over her both adoringly and protectively. Alena slept peacefully, a calm expression covered her face. It was nice to see her this way rather than seeing any trace of worry or fear etched into her features. There had been so many reasons to be on edge, Moriarty being the biggest one of all. Yet in this moment all of those concerns were absent and she slept freely from these plaguing negative emotions. All that could be found before Sherlock's eyes was her beautiful features, some veiled by stray strands of her brunette hair draping over her cheek. Delicately touching her porcelain skin he slowly drew those strands back behind her ear revealing her face entirely. He relished this sight for many moments, for not long from then she would be whisked away with Emily on a train to Cambridge for three days. While he never vocalized it, he would indeed miss her.

Soon he got out of bed and got changed before returning to the bedroom where Alena still slept. Walking over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers from which he pulled out a small square box. Looking at this black box in his hand he thought about the piece of jewelry which was sitting within a velvet pillow. Just weeks ago he had this piece created for especially for Alena. He had no doubt that she would love it. Sitting beside her once more, Sherlock opened the box and took out the ring. He then took her right hand in his own and gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger. With it on her finger he raised her hand to his lips and kissed this ring, a gesture which made Alena slowly stir out of her slumber. She stretched a little, her eyes blinked a couple of times before opening fully to reveal her amber brown eyes. Alena smiled a little when she saw Sherlock beside her holding her hand.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied.

Alena slowly sat up, it was then that she noticed something different on her finger. She moved her hand a little to get a better look at the sparkly piece, recognizing that it was a ring. Her eyes rose to meet Sherlock's own, curiosity swimming within them. Sherlock smiled when he saw her expression.

"You gave me something personalized to show how much you loved me," he explained. "I am returning the gesture."

She looked back to the ring on her finger. The silver band held a pearl in the center, flanked by two small rubies.

"Rubies, my birthstone," she announced.

"There's more," he told her.

Knowing that he wanted her to investigate the details further Alena turned her hand over a little trying to understand what he meant by that. Finally she slipped the ring off and looked on the inside of the band to find words engraved along it in elegant cursive.

_For Alena, my only love ~ SH_

Reading those words followed by his initials, Alena felt tremendous shivers run through her and her heart melted. She smiled as she returned the ring to her finger before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight before locking their lips in a kiss.

"Oh Sherlock it's beautiful! I absolutely love it! Thank you!" she said happily.

He smiled at the sound of her enthusiastic response. "You're welcome, Alena. I knew you would love it. And since you were leaving today I thought it would be best to give it to you now, to make the separation a little easier for you. Now you have something to remind you that I will always love you."

Pulling back to look in his eyes Alena thought her heart would burst from happiness and her eyes would release countless tears. There was no limit to her love for Sherlock, especially when he did things like this to display his love for her.

"And I will always love you, Sherlock. In a way the ring makes me feel a little better about going away, but it won't keep me from missing you."

"I never expected that it would. Speaking of your departure, I believe that Emily will be here pretty soon."

Glancing over at the clock Alena realized that he was right, she only had about twenty minutes left with Sherlock before Emily would arrive. Her happy feelings dissipated significantly.

With a sigh she said, "I didn't think it would be so soon."

Sherlock combed his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead. "Three days, Alena. You're strong, you'll survive."

Smiling a little she kissed him. "I'll manage."

"Good. Now you better get ready."

Alena slipped out of bed and quickly changed back into her clothes from the night before to walk back to her flat. After packing her last minute items she changed into another ensemble, had a quick breakfast and then departed from her flat with her suitcase before going back to 221B to wait for Emily. The time she waited was far less than she thought it would be. Emily texted Alena telling her that she had arrived in the taxi downstairs. John was awake to bid his girlfriend farewell and went down to do so leaving Alena and Sherlock alone to say their own goodbyes. Embracing one another they hugged for a while before kissing, the look in their eyes indicated how much they did not want the other to go, Alena's most evident.

"It's not that bad, Alena," Sherlock told her as he caught a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

She laughed a little. "I know, still doesn't make it easier for some reason. I just love you so much, Sherlock."

"I love you too," he replied kissing her. "You better get downstairs."

She nodded and grabbed her suitcase. "I'll miss you, Sherlock."

"I'll miss you too," he told her. "Have a good trip."

With one last romantic kiss Alena left the flat and walked downstairs finding John and Emily sharing one last kiss. Alena got her suitcase in the taxi before climbing in. Looking out the window up to the window of 221B Alena saw Sherlock standing there watching her. She smiled a little and waved goodbye before the taxi pulled away.

"So are you excited?" Emily asked, the excitement in her voice was overwhelming.

"Of course, this will be fun," Alena replied, her tone much less excited than her friend's.

Emily smiled. "Oh I know you're already missing Sherlock, aren't you? Believe me I'm going to be missing John a lot too. But this is going to be so much fun, a few days on a holiday is not an eternity. Besides, we have so many things we're going to be doing that will keep our minds off our boyfriends, and I'm sure that there will be a case that might come up for them to keep them busy."

Alena nodded. "I suppose. Sorry to spoil the excitement."

Her friend shook her head. "Not at all, it will get more exciting when we get to Cambridge. You'll see."

* * *

Mycroft did not disappoint. The hotel they were staying at was absolutely luxurious, stunning them both. Their beds were rather large and the room was furnished with beautiful furniture, giving them a room that blew their expectations out of the water. The view from their window was gorgeous, displaying the lavish grounds. This was definitely a place to relax. Alena felt much more excited about their holiday and all of the things they were cramming into their three days. At first Emily was freaking out trying to arrange everything she could think of for them to do in those few days, but they both managed to agree on the right amount of activities to keep them busy. After relaxing at the hotel for a while they both went out to do their shopping at stores Emily had recommended along with some sight-seeing. Emily was ecstatic to be back in Cambridge, for it had been quite a while since she had been back. Not a moment was wasted that first day, Emily made sure of that and Alena really enjoyed herself. Her mind managed to allow her to have fun instead of dwelling on missing Sherlock. It was amazing how shopping, sight-seeing and being with her best friend lifted her spirits. By the end of the day Alena and Emily were absolutely exhausted but couldn't wait for the following day in order to explore more of what Cambridge had to offer.

Alena looked at her phone to see if Sherlock had texted her that day but found nothing. Emily decided to give John a call while Alena got on her laptop to check her e-mails. Before she could even get to them the news headlines out of London caught her attention, one of them seemed to blare in her face. Alena's eyes widened when she saw it, disbelieving what she was reading.

"Well it seems our boys were dealing with a rather large kidnapping case," Emily told her after finishing her brief call with John.

"Emily, come and look at this," Alena told her.

Emily walked over and peered at the computer screen, her reaction mirrored her friend's when she read it.

"'The Shocking Truth About Sherlock Holmes'? Someone is about to expose the truth about Sherlock? What the hell?"

Alena shook her head. "Sherlock never did an interview, he wouldn't knowing him. This woman, Kitty Riley, how would she possibly know everything about him?"

Emily pointed to the name of the person she got the information from. "Rich Brook? Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Not at all. Something about this doesn't sound right. Emily...I'm worried."

Before Emily could reply Alena got out of her chair and immediately tried calling Sherlock, praying that he would pick up. The phone only kept ringing, even though she tried twice. Frustrated she began texting him.

**Sherlock please call me back.**

**AVB**

Minutes passed and Alena kept pacing the floor waiting for him to call or reply. Emily watched her do this before finally stopping her friend in her tracks.

"Alena please relax. Maybe he's really busy, John didn't even have much time to talk. I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

Alena felt completely uneasy not hearing Sherlock's voice. "I hope you're right...but I don't know how to believe it."

Emily embraced Alena hugging her close. "To be perfectly honest I am a little nervous about this too. John seemed a bit on edge, which of course makes me feel a little worried. But let's just relax and wait until we hear from Sherlock or John."

Swallowing hard Alena nodded and tried to dismiss her growing fears. "Okay...I'll try to stay calm."

Smiling Emily replied, "Let's head off to bed and get some rest. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be just as exciting."

Alena agreed. When they were both ready they climbed into their beds and turned out the light. While Emily managed to fall asleep rather quickly Alena laid in her bed looking over to her cell phone hoping that it would ring and Sherlock would be on the other end. For what seemed to be hours she did this before surrendering to slumber, completely unaware of what was going on back home.

* * *

Instead of waking up on her own Alena stirred when she heard her cell phone ringing the following morning. Her tired eyes blinked a few times as she sat up a little and grabbed her phone. She didn't even think to look at the caller ID before answering it, both out of fatigue and the desire not to wake up Emily.

"Hello?" she said slightly groggily.

"Hello Alena," replied a familiar voice.

Hearing Sherlock's voice her eyes instantly shot wide open and the rest of her body woke up.

"Sherlock, my God I'm so glad to hear your voice. Why didn't you call me back last night?"

"I'm sorry, Alena. I don't have much time. I just needed to call you right now to tell you I love you."

"I love you too, Sherlock. But please tell me, what on earth is going on?"

"I can't explain it, but there is only one thing I want you to know. No matter what you hear, no matter what you are told, I love you. That is one undeniable truth that I want you to remember, I love you very much Alena Rose Van Buren."

Alena had no idea why he was saying this, but maybe it was because that article about him might be incredibly damaging. Something was very wrong, she knew it and the way Sherlock was talking at that moment seemed to imply that he was under some sort of stress.

"Of course, Sherlock. You mean everything to me, no one can convince me otherwise. I love you with all my heart, Sherlock Holmes."

"I have to go now. Goodbye my dearest, Alena."

"Sherlock, wait!" she cried but the call had been disconnected.

Looking down at her phone Alena's gut feeling told her that something very, very bad was either in progress or going to happen. Sherlock hardly sounded like himself during the call and she took it as a further indication that it was a sign that something was wrong. Alena couldn't stand by and let these worries plague her mind that day. Springing out of bed she made the decision that she was heading back to London. Grabbing her suitcase she began hurriedly packing all of her possessions intending to be on the very first train back. Every moment that passed without her being near Sherlock was far too long. Hearing the sound of Alena's packing Emily awoke and looked to her friend.

"Alena? What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm going home to London."

Emily sat up. "What? Why?"

"Something is very wrong. Sherlock called me a moment ago and he didn't sound like himself, I can't stay here and just have a nice holiday when I know that he might be in trouble."

"Okay calm down, how do you know that something's wrong?"

"Because he told me to remember one thing no matter what I heard, that he loved me. In one brief call he told me that. Does that not sound like something is amiss to you?"

Emily sighed. "Well okay maybe, but we had plans for today. What if everything is actually okay and we go back to find that there wasn't any real threat? Are you sure that you're thinking this through rationally?"

Alena paused and looked to her friend. "If it was you and John, you would be rushing back to make sure he was safe."

She had her there. "Well...okay. I'll start packing."

With their bags packed Alena and Emily quickly changed at were preparing to leave when Alena's phone began ringing. Checking the ID this time she saw that it was John.

"Hello? John?" Alena said nearly frantically.

"Alena..." he said in a somber tone.

Alena didn't like the sound of his voice. "John...what is it?"

"I...I don't know how to tell you this, but you have a right to know."

"Right to know what? Please tell me," she insisted.

"Alena...Sherlock...he's dead."

Alena's body began to petrify as her limbs slowly froze in place as if making her into a marble statue. Her blood chilled as it flowed through her, causing her to turn a remarkably ghostly shade of white. The entirety of her vocabulary vanished as if part of an extraordinary magic act, her heart may have stopped for an entire second, and her eyes did not blink. She had been completely stunned to silence by those three words. She should have collapsed by that point or begun crying her eyes out, but the impact of such words affected her more than she thought possible. Alena couldn't even respond as John called her name multiple times into the phone trying to make sure she was still there.

"Alena? Alena!" Emily shouted trying to get Alena's attention in vain.

Emily finally took the phone from her knowing that it was John and began talking to him while Alena stood there. Her mind failed to process those three words to create the proper reaction, but she understood what John said...but didn't want to believe it possible.

_Sherlock...he's dead..._

Now those words began to sink into her mind, into her heart, driving searing pain into her. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Sherlock was dead. Her worst fears had been true all along and there had been reason to worry about him. But it was too late to do anything. As that realization came into fruition Alena felt as if the world around her had stopped, her world no longer continued its revolution around the sun...it simply stopped. Everything that was rational no longer seemed to exist in that moment. Sherlock had been her world, he meant everything to her, and now John's words were telling her that she no longer had that.

"Alena!" Emily called frantically as she gently shook her by the shoulders.

Finally Alena's trance seemed to break when her eyes looked to Emily's, her voice still failed to produce words. Emily looked horrified, clearly she got more than those three words from John.

"We're leaving right now, heading back to London immediately," she declared.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know, I know I left all of you on another terrible cliffhanger! Moreover I had to include this awful part from "The Reichenbach Fall" and I am so sorry for that! From the beginning I didn't want to follow what other fanfics have done having the OC witnessing Sherlock's suicide so this was my way of doing that and I really, really hope this was a good alternative and while it's a depressing chapter, I really hope you guys still enjoyed it!**

**I promise that I am not done with this story, far from it, so I will not leave it like this! I do want to know if there is anything you guys think I should include in the next chapters. For instance I was wondering what if Alena ran into Kitty Riley, and or Mycroft when she learns the facts? Yes, no, maybe? Please, let me know! Also I had a comment from WarriorDragonElf54 regarding the possibility of a rating change to the story for the eventual "scene" between Sherlock and Alena (thank you so much for the comment!) and I am not sure how I am going to address that scene yet if there is one, but I don't plan on changing the rating unless necessary. Any thoughts on whether I should add that "scene"?**

**Thank you for all the comments and reviews, they absolutely make my day when I read them and it makes me happy that you guys are still enjoying the story! Thank you also to everyone who has been following and favoriting as well! :)**


	28. Darkness

The trip back to London was long enough that she should have remembered it, but for Alena it passed by in a blur. She concentrated on nothing immediately going on around her the entire time, nothing except those horrible words John said to her: Sherlock...he's dead. Emily and Alena got a cab right after they got off the train, racing back to Baker Street. Seeing that familiar building outside her window seemed to snap Alena's mind back to the present time. Getting out they dropped their luggage inside the hall before Alena raced up the stairs two at a time. Bounding into the living room she found John there just as Emily followed inside. Alena looked at him with wild, frantic eyes needing to know exactly what happened to the man she loved. John looked at her with very sad eyes as he immediately walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"Alena, I'm so sorry," he told her.

"John you have to tell me what happened," she replied. "What happened to Sherlock? Tell me!"

He sighed heavily before releasing her and motioning for her to sit. Alena sat in Sherlock's chair while John hugged Emily. John finally sat in his chair opposite Alena and prepared to tell her everything. With Emily sitting on the floor beside him and holding onto his hand John told them the whole story, beginning with the kidnapping case and how it apparently created suspicions amongst Scotland Yard as to whether or not Sherlock was lying all along. He even told her about how they met with Kitty Riley and how Rich Brook was really Moriarty, something which got Alena's blood boiling. What nearly sent her over the edge was when John told her that it had been Mycroft who had divulged information about Sherlock to Moriarty, providing him with all the ammunition he needed to carry this out. Finally he told her about the final conversation he had with Sherlock when he had been on the roof of St. Bart's...before he jumped. The moment John finished telling this story, Alena's body finally allowed her to react. She broke down into tears, wailing when she heard how Sherlock committed suicide. Emily rushed to her friend's side and hugged her tightly as she cried.

Alena knew that John would never lie to her, especially when it came to Sherlock. She wanted to refuse to believe any of this story...but apparently it was true. John had struggled to tell her the story, often having to pause to collect his thoughts and keep himself from crying as well. After all, he witnessed Sherlock fall, and his lifeless body on the pavement below. Inside her heart screamed loudly, far louder than her sobs over her lost love. The excruciating pain she felt was far worse than any of the pain she endured the night Matt assaulted her. This felt like a thousand daggers plunging into her chest and twisting slowly. Her brain failed to understand why Sherlock would commit suicide, he always had a plan, why couldn't he have found a way out of this? Nothing made sense anymore. Disbelief, anger and misery overtook her emotions creating a perfect storm to send her spiraling once again into a world of depression. A world she never wanted to return to.

Several minutes later Alena had calmed down significantly, tears still streamed down her face. John brought her a glass of water which she struggled to drink. Her throat had become painfully tight, making it hard for her to breathe. Choking sips down she tried to get a better hold of her emotions which really was an effort she fought valiantly yet kept failing to do. Her two friends were at her side, trying to console her even though they both were trying to keep themselves from breaking down as well.

Suddenly they were joined by another person who walked in suddenly. Alena looked up to see Detective Inspector Lestrade walk in the room. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Alena? I didn't know you were back," he told her.

Alena swallowed hard. "You really think I could remain on holiday when I find out that the man I love is dead?" she whispered.

He looked down for a moment. "Well I can't argue with that. I came by because I heard what happened. I wanted to extend my condolences to you and John."

John remained silent, but he gave a courteous nod to him in response.

"Thank you," she politely answered, biting her tongue in an effort to keep herself from saying anything she would regret.

Lestrade could tell that his words did not seem to please her much.

"Alena please believe me, this is not what I wanted to happen. I'm sure that John has told you what happened, it was completely out of my hands. I really did not have a say."

Her eyes looked up at him once more and she could tell that he did mean what he said.

"I believe you," she said with a slightly stronger voice. "But it still doesn't make anything better. How could any of you doubt Sherlock? After everything he did for you?"

Lestrade shook his head. "I swear to you I didn't like that situation one bit. Sherlock was a great man...it will not be the same not having him around."

Slowly Alena rose from her seat, her legs wobbled a little as she gathered her remaining strength. She walked the few steps toward him and hugged him, a gesture he returned.

"Thank you for coming," she told him. "And I do believe you."

Lestrade nodded. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Alena. I wish I could have prevented this somehow."

Alena stepped back a little to look at him. "I knew something was terribly wrong...I should never have left."

"Believe me, I don't think you would have wanted to be here," Lestrade told her.

John stepped forward. "I agree. Honestly you wouldn't have wanted to witness everything that happened."

While there was truth in what they said, Alena still wanted to believe that things would have been different if she had stayed. Before she could reply someone else walked in the room.

"Lestrade we have to get back-" Donovan said before pausing, noticing the larger gathering than she had predicted. "Oh, didn't realize you had returned so quickly."

Alena's eyes had always held an amber glow within them, but seeing Donovan standing there made that glow erupt into flames.

"Why wouldn't I be here? After all, it was my boyfriend who died."

Donovan sighed. "Look, I really am sorry about his death. I don't think any of us could have predicted that he would do that."

Alena shook her head. "Forgive me but I don't believe that you're as sorry as you claim to be."

In response Donovan shrugged. "Well he got himself into a mess that he couldn't get out of. Apparently there was no way out for him, now was there?"

Lestrade turned to his partner with an angry look. "Donovan!"

Emily looked at Donovan in disgust. "How can you say that? Alena was his girlfriend! Have you no respect for the dead?!"

Alena's blood had gone from simmering to boiling, it took so much of her strength to keep herself from screaming.

"I remember your words...you told me that Sherlock would provide the crime because he gets off on it. You had no proof that he did anything wrong. All of you were fooled, all of you were led to believe that Sherlock was a liar. None of you thought for one moment that you were being misled. Now there are scandalous lies being published about the man I loved, more than that he is dead. Sherlock was right, people are idiots who don't think. I don't care what is said about him, the one truth no one can persuade me differently on is that I loved him and he loved me."

Donovan knew she had stepped over the line, instead of replying she kept her mouth shut as four pairs of angry gazes looked upon her.

Alena felt her body begin to betray her as her frail strength caved within her and more tears began to fall.

"Forgive me...I can't do this...I can't!" she cried out.

Before anyone could say anything Alena ran out of the room directly into Sherlock's bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Collapsing onto that familiar bed Alena burst out crying with more intensity than before. As the reality of her situation became more certain the more painful the emotions felt. She was alone, without the man she loved more than anything, now living her life without him seemed unfathomable. There was too much they had yet to experience as a couple, now they lay in ruin. For the first time in a long time Alena felt truly afraid and Sherlock was not there for her to run to. She no longer felt safe or strong enough to carry on, instead she felt vulnerable. Anguish took a firm hold upon her heart as if trying to strangle every last bit of life out of it. Darkness had descended upon her life once more.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had cried or how long she slept when her eyes fluttered open. Alena slowly sat up on the bed remembering the events of the morning which reminded her that Sherlock was no longer in her life, a fact she still could not accept. For several minutes she continued to sit on the bed thinking of nothing but Sherlock. She wanted all of this to be some sort of elaborate trick he pulled off to somehow fool Moriarty. Sherlock was the most brilliant man she ever knew, he always managed to get the upper hand even in the most difficult of cases. Why not this time? She even recalled her words she said to Sherlock the day before she left, saying Moriarty could never tear them apart...apparently he had found a way.

Sluggishly she got off of the bed, stumbling a little as she walked to the door. Alena opened the door but heard no voices within 221B. As she slowly walked down the hall she peered into the rooms looking for signs of anyone else there, but no one was present. On the table in the living room she found a note written to her from John saying that he and Emily had stepped out for a while and would return soon. Alena took this as them giving her some alone time, something she desperately wanted at that point in time.

"Didn't expect you to be alone right now," a masculine voice said from behind her.

Her body shivered as horrible chills ran down her spine at the sound of that familiar voice. Alena turned around and found Mycroft standing in the doorframe. The chills subsided quickly as fiery anger raced through her bloodstream. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well I was informed that you and Miss Rochester arrived in London this morning," he replied.

"Why should I stay on holiday when I find out that my boyfriend apparently committed suicide?" she snapped. "And it's all because of you!"

Mycroft looked at her with a stone cold face. "Alena, I never meant for this to-"

"You can say that, everyone can, but it won't make any difference!" she cut him off. "Mycroft you were the one who told Moriarty everything about Sherlock, feeding him with all the ammunition he needed to discredit Sherlock and turn him into a fraud! He was your brother! How the hell could you do this?"

He bowed his head a little and sighed. "It was the only way to make him possibly open up. I didn't consider the consequences."

Alena's hands closed into fists. "No you didn't, and now Moriarty has succeeded in ruining Sherlock. More than that he drove Sherlock into committing suicide! I don't care how bitter your relationship with him was, you should never have told Moriarty all those things! I will _never_ forgive you for this, NEVER!"

At this he bit on his lower lip as she lashed out her anger toward him. "I understand your anger, you have every right to be upset. As I said, I never meant for this to happen. Of course I would not have wanted this to happen to my little brother...and I certainly never would have wanted to do anything to ruin your relationship with him."

"No? You sent me away didn't you? Just as I thought when you gave me that trip to Cambridge! You knew that you had made a mistake and you decided to get me out of the way! You lied to me, Mycroft Holmes! You lied!" she screamed.

While he looked at her with a seemingly emotionless visage, he seemed to hold a hint of sadness and regret etched within his features. Of course this did not do anything to make her feel any ounce of sympathy for her words.

"I can assure you that I am not lying when I say that I was not sending you away, Alena. I don't know how I can convince you of that, but I promise that I never intended to get you out of the way."

Bitterness glowed in her eyes fueling the fire raging inside her. "What are you doing here anyway? Just offering your sorrow for what you did, trying to make me feel better despite the fact that Sherlock is dead?"

Mycroft sighed as he took an envelope out from the inside of his jacket. "Not entirely. I also came to leave you this."

Alena looked at the envelope in his outstretched hand with her name written on it. She felt incredibly uncertain whether or not she could trust him, worried that it might be something to try and get her to forget her sadness.

"Sherlock left this in my possession with instructions that I deliver this to you," he explained.

Her eyes met with his in wonder only to watch him nod as to reassure her that he was telling the truth. Alena tentatively reached out and took it in her hands, looking at her name written in ink. In Sherlock's handwriting.

Swallowing hard she replied, "Thank you, Mycroft."

"You're welcome. I will leave you alone now. Although I know you do not want to see me now or any time soon, I do want you to know that if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to contact me," he said offering her his card.

Alena thought about slapping his hand away from her, but she thought better of it and accepted it. Mycroft said his goodbye and turned to leave the flat.

"Mycroft, wait," she called out.

He turned back to her. "Yes?"

Alena swallowed harder than before as her nerves began to brew at the thought of the thing she was about to ask him.

"I don't know what, or if you plan to do with Sherlock's possessions, but...there's one thing I would like to ask of you...I was hoping that I could have your permission to keep his violin and music."

Mycroft's gaze seemed to soften a little as a faint smile crossed his face. "You really are a proper young woman. They are yours."

She was instantly relieved at those words. "Thank you."

When he retreated from the flat Alena sat in Sherlock's chair looking down at the envelope with her name on it. Carefully she opened it, wondering what Sherlock could have left her. Opening up the single piece of paper inside she realized it was a letter written in his handwriting.

_My dearest Alena,_

_If you are reading this then Mycroft has made good on his promise and delivered it to you. It will also mean that I am dead. I must apologize for putting you through such agony, but know that I fought Moriarty valiantly, but he had the upper hand in this case. This time he had much more planned for me than I anticipated and I have failed. I am only glad that you were not here to witness any of this. You believed that Mycroft wanted you out of the way when he gave you the trip to Cambridge, but the truth is that it was me. I asked him to arrange everything to keep you safe and far away from here because I couldn't let Moriarty try to harm you again. Even if nothing had occurred this time, I would have found a way to keep you away from Baker Street if I feared something would happen. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but please understand that I didn't want to worry you or put you anywhere near danger again. You already experienced enough of that, more than anyone really should._

_This world now believes that I am a fraud, that I invented Moriarty. I can't tell you what to believe, I will leave you to make that decision yourself, but there is one thing that no one can tell you. Every time I told you that I loved you I meant it. You always said I meant the world to you...well it is the same truth for me as well. There are so many things I should have said to you while I was alive, but they all come down to these three words: I love you. I ask you to please believe this one truth if nothing else, as I promise you that I never told you any falsehoods when I spoke of my love for you. All my life I never thought I would find a companion who would be willing to love me as I was and be everything that you are, but you found me when I wasn't even looking. And I am so glad you did. Alena, I know you can find a way to live in this world without me. You might not believe it now, but I know your strength and if you could survive near death I know you can rise above this. Live your life as you were meant to, even if it means finding someone else who will make you happy. You deserve all of the love and happiness this world can offer and I wish I could have been there to give you that. Just always remember that my heart solely belonged to you, and my love for you never died. Farewell my darling._

_Affectionately and always yours,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Alena had to read the letter twice as the tears began to stream down her face, partially because she couldn't believe what was written. She was completely astounded to discover that he had been the one who had come up with her holiday to Cambridge, all to keep her from going through all of the danger that he knew was coming. Reading these words she knew that he could not be lying about his love for her, and she swore she would not be convinced otherwise by anyone who had the gall to believe any of the lies. Sherlock allowed her to make her own decision with all of the accusations that he had invented his enemy, but she knew that it was all Moriarty's plan and she would not change her mind. She knew Sherlock had been truthful and that he was not a fraud. She knew him better than so many people, and she refused to allow herself to give in to these false stories. Alena's heart and mind were in agreement, she believed in Sherlock and she would always remember that he loved her.

With that letter lying in her lap she turned to the very violin she had asked for. Delicately taking in her hands she sat in silence holding it. If there was one thing she could not allow to be removed from the flat or from her life, it was this violin. Alena adored Sherlock's music and could not see anyone else possessing it if Mycroft deemed it not worthy of keeping. Although she didn't know how to play, she wanted to always hold onto this violin to remind her of the remarkable man who once played it. As to the music, she wanted to especially keep his original compositions she heard him play. Sherlock alone created those pieces and it was his hand which penned them. One thing she intended to do was transpose the music to piano so she could play those pieces on the instrument she knew best. It would be her one way of keeping a connection to him even if he wasn't alive anymore. More tears began streaming down her cheeks once more as that horrible realization that Sherlock was gone came to hurt her already broken heart once more.

* * *

At Emily's urging Alena packed up for a few days to stay at her flat. John too packed, needing to be away from 221B for a while. Emily set up her guest bedroom for Alena, preparing to have her stay there for longer than just a few days even if Alena assured her that she didn't need to stay for so long. John on the other hand didn't know how long he would need away from Baker Street, but Emily also was willing to have him stay as long as he needed. In addition Emily urged Alena to take off some time from the library, something which she had already planned on. She asked for a week off, which she was granted immediately. Alena just wanted to hide away from the world when news broke of the "suicide of fake genius". She dreaded the thought of reporters trying to approach her to find out her thoughts about the tragedy, something which John had to really dodge since his face had been in the papers as well. Alena did read the articles which completely ruined everything good and credible about the man she loved. Despite everything she read, she never believed a word of it. The only thing she took away, literally, was the photographs of Sherlock. Since she didn't have that many photographs in her possession of him, she needed to get her hands on as many of them as she could. Even the ones of Sherlock wearing the deer-stalker, not caring if he hated it. Those dreaded words in the papers managed to upset her enough that it caused not only sleepless nights, but ones with nightmares which continued to make her suffer.

As the days counted down to Sherlock's funeral nothing got easier for Alena or her friends. At least John found solace in Emily's arms. While they both rallied behind her when she needed their support she knew that the only embrace that could calm her at this time was Sherlock's. While John was out for an evening Emily decided it would be best to get Alena out of the flat and get some fresh air. Persuading Alena to go out for dinner that night, Alena changed out of her loungewear and put on a more decent outfit. She knew that it would be best for her to go out and try to be part of the world again, yet she honestly did not want to go out yet.

At one of their favorite places to eat Emily tried to get Alena to chat and be more alive than she had been for the past few days. While she could not blame Alena for not wanting to get out or bed or eat much, she was worried that her friend might withdraw from the world and go into a serious depression which might lead to something much more frightening. John had always watched Alena to make sure that she was eating, insisting that Emily also made sure that Alena wasn't starving herself in the wake of the tragedy. Emily didn't even mind watching over both of them, knowing that they had both lost someone incredibly important to them. In that time that they were at the restaurant, Emily felt extremely glad as she watched Alena eat something.

"Do you want to do anything this weekend?" Emily asked. "Shopping maybe?"

Alena sighed. "Not really."

"Alena you need to get out of the flat, it's not good for you to stay in bed the whole day. I know you're upset, but do you think Sherlock would want you to act this way?"

She groaned. "Please don't talk like that right now, not on the eve of the funeral," she begged.

Emily mentally smacked herself. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to linger this way, I'm worried about you."

"Emily I am very grateful to you for allowing me to stay with you, and I am in your debt for all that you're trying to do for me. However, I need to just work this out myself. I know that he is gone, but part of me doesn't want to believe it. I can't rush this. Please, just let me come to you when I want to get out of the flat."

Emily nodded. "Okay."

Seconds later someone walked over to their table. "Excuse me, but aren't you Alena Van Buren?"

Emily and Alena looked up at the woman standing beside them, neither one of them recognized her.

"Why do you ask?" Alena asked.

The woman smiled a little. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

The moment Emily saw the pen and notepad in this woman's hand she knew exactly where this was going and what this woman's profession was.

"She has no comment for the media," Emily stated.

Ignoring Emily the woman kept her focus on Alena. "I was hoping you could tell me a little about your relationship with Sherlock Holmes."

Alena turned her head away from this woman who was obviously in the field of journalism. She had nothing to say about it, and did not want to publicize that which was entirely personal to her.

"Again, she has no comment," Emily repeated.

Looking at Emily the stranger almost glared. "I wasn't speaking to you, Miss Rochester."

Emily blinked in surprise. "Okay, who are you?"

"Oh of course, my name is Kitty Riley," she said introducing herself.

That name. Alena's head rose a little as that name echoed through her ears. Deep within her veins her blood quickly went from simmering to boiling. This was the very same woman who had written all of those scandalous lies about Sherlock!

Emily's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You have some nerve!" she growled. "How dare you come here trying to talk to either of us!"

Alena decided to intervene before this turned uglier than it already was. "Emily, why don't you get the car? I'll join you in a moment."

Her friend looked at her in surprise. "Alena?"

"I'll be fine. Just give me a moment," she told her.

Emily really didn't want to leave Alena alone with Kitty, but the look in her friend's eyes told her that she wasn't joking. Grabbing her jacket she got up from her seat, gave Kitty a rather nasty glare and left the table. Alena watched as Kitty sat down opposite her. Kitty looked rather pleased that she was now alone with Alena, confident she would be getting the answers to her questions.

"What do you want?" Alena asked.

"As I said, I was hoping you could tell me a little about your relationship with Sherlock Holmes."

Alena sipped her glass of water before returning it to the table. "What makes you think I had any kind of relationship with him?"

"It was written on Dr. Watson's blog that you were a neighbor, and you were involved on a few cases. Obviously you were close enough with Sherlock Holmes to be a part of those investigations. There's even suspicion that you were even closer than a neighbor, possibly his girlfriend."

"And why would I possibly tell you anything? Your article destroyed his reputation. Now that you got your sensational story you're only looking for the next best thing. You expect me to tell you everything and give you the next exclusive story," she firmly stated.

Kitty smiled a very untrustworthy smile. "Maybe you would want to put all of those rumors to rest, tell your side of the story for the world to hear."

Alena's eyes stared daggers at this woman. "I don't have to tell you anything. My life is private, and you have no reason to assume that I will open up to you. I have no comment," she said grabbing her jacket.

She giggled a little. "You seem just as stubborn as Sherlock was when I first encountered him."

This made Alena stop. "What did you just say?"

"I tried to ask him for an interview during the trial of Jim Moriarty, but he turned me down. I was only lucky that Rich Brook told me everything I needed to know, and more."

Alena's eyes now stared swords at Kitty. She only wished she could smack that horrible smile off of her face. Her hand trembled in anticipation wanting to do it badly, but she refused to do anything that would draw attention and put her in a negative light that Kitty could only use to her advantage.

"You only think you succeeded, but you didn't. Everything you wrote that discredited him was false. Just because someone told you everything doesn't mean they were right. Your source was a liar, and don't even try to tell me that he had any credentials to prove who he was. I have learned that identities can easily be altered and people can be so gullible that they'll believe just about anything. I am done here."

Kitty frowned as she watched Alena rise from her seat. Almost desperate to get real answers out of her, Kitty stood up and placed herself between Alena and her way out.

"If what I wrote was false, then why not clear his name with the truth?" she asked.

Alena's glare intensified, appalled by this vile woman's behavior. She was dangling a tempting offer out just so she could really benefit from what Alena would say.

"You would risk looking like a fool, contradicting what you wrote before? Your desperation for a story makes me sick," she snapped.

Alena tried to move around Kitty, but she couldn't.

"Or maybe you just can't give me the truth because you know Sherlock Holmes was a fraud," she pressed. "If you loved him, it would be rather sweet of you to clear his name, if you could prove it."

Clenching her jaw Alena felt lava hot waves of fury sweeping through her bloodstream, beyond furious that Kitty was almost threatening her so she could get her to talk.

"Listen to me, I will not confirm or deny anything you want to know," she snarled. "I do not deal with people who don't listen when I say I have no comment. Please leave me alone and get out of my way."

Once more Alena tried to walk past her, but Kitty grabbed her arm tightly and once more prevented her from leaving.

Kitty looked at her fiercely. "Sherlock Holmes was a fraud, that's why he jumped. Because he couldn't take it anymore. And you won't even clear his name."

Alena couldn't take it anymore. Hearing this woman's tone as she said those disgusting words was the final straw before she was pushed over the edge.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" she screamed.

Kitty's eyes widened when all of the people in the restaurant began looking at the sight. Her hand still firmly held onto Alena's arm and plenty of people witnessed it. Immediately she withdrew it and stepped back once.

"Is there something wrong here?" a waiter asked.

Alena glared at Kitty's face which had flushed in embarrassment. "Not anymore," she replied.

Briskly she walked out of the restaurant and directly toward Emily's car which was right out front waiting for her. Getting in Emily began driving away.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Emily quickly asked.

Alena tried to relax. "I gave her nothing. She looked for answers to her questions, but I gave her nothing in return. However when she pressed me for answers, more like threatened me, I managed to humiliate her."

Emily glanced at her friend. "How?"

"She had the nerve to grab my arm and still try to get me to talk, but I screamed for her to take her hand off me. Everyone stopped and stared, so she looked like she was getting aggressive with me. I don't think she'll want to publish a story that makes her look bad, do you?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "What the hell? That woman is insane! Ugh! She makes me absolutely sick! I can't believe you stood up to her like you did! If she said anything about John I would have been arrested for assault!"

Alena sighed. "Oh believe me I wanted to hurt her, but I was not going to give her any ammunition to further tarnish Sherlock's reputation, or somehow destroy mine. She's just a foolish writer who didn't even think."

Emily sighed heavily. "Well you really are a strong person to deal with her as you did. In the face of someone so despicable who made the man you loved into a fraud, you responded without physical violence or anything that would get you into trouble. Alena, you're a remarkable person."

"Not really. I'm just pissed off," she replied. "I wasn't going to give her what she wanted, not after what she did."

"Sherlock would have been proud of you."

Alena stared out her passenger side window as the sights of London went by. She gave no more thought to the encounter with Kitty, it wasn't worth her time. Instead she sadly thought about Sherlock, wishing that she could run to him at that moment.

* * *

On a rather sunny day Alena, John, Emily, and Mrs. Hudson all attended Sherlock's funeral. It was a small gathering and the service was not long, but for Alena it felt like it dragged on. She couldn't stand the thought of this being the funeral for her boyfriend. It was yet another funeral that she had to attend in order to say goodbye to another loved one. She had to endure the agonizing pain of burying her mother and father, and even two of her grandparents. It was too soon to lose the man she loved. A few times she cried during the service, which immediately made John and Mrs. Hudson give her supportive hugs as they were sitting on either side of her. Those hugs managed to get her through the service.

Later on that day they finally they made the journey to the spot in the cemetery where Sherlock had been buried. A marble gravestone had been erected over the spot with his name engraved. The four gathered around the burial spot to say their last farewells. One by one they eventually said their farewells and walked away. Mrs. Hudson and Emily were the first ones before leaving John and Alena to do the same. Alena looked down at her black heels, which matched her black dress and jacket, while John said his final words, she tried to think of what she would say to Sherlock. There were so many things to say. Finally John walked away allowing her to have her final moment. Standing before his grave Alena sighed and tried to put all of the swirling words and phrases in her mind into something meaningful while fighting back the tears.

"Hello, Sherlock," she began. "You should know that I hate saying goodbyes...especially this way, I've had to deal with it too many times in my life. I want you to know that you were the most brilliant man I ever had the honor of knowing. You were by far the most intelligent, and undoubtedly the most handsome man in my life. I never doubted your love for me, and I will never allow anyone to convince me that you didn't love me. Although you're no longer here, I would never change a moment of our time together...I just wish we had more time. But you gave me so much. You gave me friendship, happiness, love...and you even took a fragile young woman from the United States under your wing and helped her to find strength once more. I am indebted to you for what you gave me. I promise you that I will never lose my faith in you, I will always believe that you were the greatest consulting detective no matter what anyone says. I knew you, better than most so I know the truth."

Alena paused a moment to wipe a few tears away, which did nothing to prevent more of them from coming as she began to break down.

"Sherlock I don't know how to be strong right now," she confessed as her voice cracked. "You always knew how to make me feel better, how to show me that I was stronger than I even realized. Without you, my life is incomplete. But I know you want me to do my best to find a way to live...so I will do my best to find that strength. For you. I will try for you. Thank you for loving me, Sherlock. I will never stop loving you, no matter what life brings me. I love you so much...and I wish this wasn't the end. I wish you would somehow find a way to come back...because I know you're that brilliant that you would find a way."

No more words could be said at that moment. Alena's emotions got the better of her and she began crying. Standing before his grave she cried a few moments before regaining some control over herself. Finally finding the will to leave Alena turned and began walking away to meet with the others. Her heart still beat inside her, although she had no idea how it still managed to function. She knew her broken heart would take a very long time to heal, but it would never be the same again. Sherlock Holmes was the man she had found a future with, one that felt more certain than when she had been engaged. No one would ever be like or better than Sherlock, that she knew was a certainty. What she also knew all too well was that her world had been draped in darkness. Without him nothing felt right, the sun didn't shine as bright, and the things that made her happy were no longer as charming. A large void had been placed within her heart and it would never go away. Alena had no idea how long she would be living in this somewhat familiar darkness, but she only knew that she would keep her promise to Sherlock and find that strength he always knew was there inside her. It might take time for her to find it and find the will to carry on, but she vowed she would do it.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter, which was rather hard to write at times. As always I wanted to update within the week and give you a chapter worth reading, and I hope that it was! I have to send out a very, very big THANK YOU to all of you who gave me feedback on whether or not to include certain scenes, I really appreciated hearing from you! Thank you to everyone who submitted reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate them and I love hearing from all of you so please keep commenting! And thank you to all of you who favorited and followed my story, I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story! It truly makes my day! :) **


	29. Three Years Later

Days turned into weeks, which turned to months before they slowly passed into years. For Alena they were incredibly difficult to fathom. The first six months following Sherlock's death were the absolute darkest and unbearable. Many days and nights she cried as she continued to mourn the death of the man she loved, still unwilling to believe he was gone. For her it was a long, horrible nightmare she wanted to wake up from. Sometimes as she sat in her flat she would stare out the window at Baker Street hoping that Sherlock was secretly hiding somewhere and watching over her, waiting to make his move and reveal that he was alive. Alena knew she was just kidding herself and it wouldn't happen, but some foolish part of her heart never gave up hope. John took the death hard as well and they both managed to meet up often to try and recover together by going to dinner or the cinema and talking everything out. He stayed with Emily for a few weeks before he had any courage to go back to Baker Street. Emily watched over both of them during their time of mourning and often went out of her way to make sure they were okay. It was easy for her to watch over Alena at the library since they worked together, but even though time passed Alena never seemed to go back to her old self. Emily just told herself that as time passed things would get better.

After those first six months Alena seemed to emerge from that personal darkness which had plagued her for so long. She finally had allowed herself to understand and accept that Sherlock was gone. Of course she would never truly be over his death, not when he affected her life so monumentally and was taken from her in such a way. Whenever she missed him the most Alena turned to his music to try and soothe her. Not long after the funeral Alena spent time in her flat going through Sherlock's compositions and writing the violin music into piano music she could play. It was a lengthy process for her, but she promised that she would accomplish this task. In the end she managed to get all of them written and she immediately began playing them. While they would never sound as good as they were when Sherlock played them on violin, it was a comfort hearing the music he wrote. As for the violin Mycroft allowed her to keep, it had a place of honor on a small table sitting beside the piano. The piano had never been played as frequently as she played it those first months.

Everyone around her seemed to notice the change in her after those long months, noting how she appeared more awake and outgoing. There were signs that she still remained completely attached to Sherlock's memory, one of those included the pearl and ruby ring Sherlock gave her before she left for Cambridge. Alena never removed it from her right hand unless absolutely necessary, but she would never be seen without it. The only way for someone to get her to remove it would be to chop off the finger which the ring adorned. The necklace he gave her was worn less frequently, instead on days when her attire didn't call for pearls she wore a silver necklace with a silver heart shaped locket. Inside was a photograph of Sherlock, one of the very few she had. It had been taken from a photograph of the two of them not long after they announced their relationship. Mrs. Hudson insisted on capturing an image of the happy couple. Alena wore that locket practically every day.

While Alena was willing to socialize with her friends again, one thing that was not high on her list was relationships. As a matter of fact, it wasn't on her list at all. Alena had built barriers around her healing heart, not wanting to fall in love anymore. Sherlock had been the only man she loved as much as she had, and no one could possibly be better than him. After the six months passed, Emily tried persuading Alena to go on dates with other guys. Alena hated hearing her friend say those things. After an entire year passed she decided to humor Emily by going on a casual date with one of the men Emily was friends with. While this guy had been absolutely charming and a perfect gentleman, all Alena could notice were the small detaily things about him which made him seem boring and not worthy of a second date. Alena couldn't believe that Sherlock's affect on her stemmed so deep that she began analyzing men the way he used to look at someone. Emily occasionally tried to get Alena to go out with another guy, but every time she would accept to go on the date, she always felt horrible because the thought of Sherlock always crossed her mind. As was routine, Alena would always be polite to her date and say maybe she would see them again, only she never would. She knew Emily was trying to look out for her and try to get her to emerge from her depression completely, but finally she had to address the matter with her after it was about a year and a half since Sherlock's death.

"Emily, we need to talk," Alena told her over lunch.

Emily looked at her friend, worry in her eyes. "What is it?"

Alena sighed. "We need to talk about the blind dates you keep trying to set me up on. While I know you're trying to help me, it's really not been as good as you think."

Emily swallowed a little. "Apparently. You never allow any guy to get a second date with you."

"Emily, I've tried to move on and possibly accept getting into a new relationship...but it's just not what I want. I really don't think that I should be dating right now. While the guys you introduced me to were nice, I just couldn't find a connection with them. In all honesty I really don't want to look for a relationship right now. I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to set me up with guys."

Her friend sighed. "Alena, it's been well over a year. Don't you think he would have wanted you to find someone to make you happy? After all his letter did tell you that."

Alena thought back to those words Sherlock wrote her. "Yes, I'm well aware. But I am sure that he didn't want me to do it if it was going to cause me pain. I am not over his death enough to move on and find someone else, and I'm happy being single. Please don't think that I will only be happy if I have a boyfriend."

Biting on her lower lip Emily finally nodded. "I guess I have been a little pushy when it comes to this. I never meant to make you feel like I was trying to replace Sherlock, I just wanted to see you happy again."

"In many ways I am. I just don't want to be in a relationship."

"Alright. I'll stop trying to match you with guys."

Alena smiled, relieved that Emily understood. "Thank you."

* * *

Finally three years had come to pass. Alena still was not dating, but she found happiness once more working at the library and socializing with her friends. Of course she had the occasional guy who tried to ask her on a date, always telling her how beautiful she was and all of the usual lines and stereotypical pick up lines. Alena always politely turned them down, her heart only belonged to one man even if he was dead. She didn't care. However there was one man who didn't seem to understand the meaning of the words "no" or "decline". One of her fellow librarians, Rob, had a cousin named Edward who visited every now and again. When he first saw Alena he instantly tried to ask her out only to be turned down. Every time he came back after that day, he still tried over and over.

Emily walked over to Alena one afternoon. "Not to freak you out Alena, but I thought it would be best if you knew that Rob's cousin is back."

Alena rolled her eyes. "Again? He was here like two weeks ago. There is only one reason he comes here anyway."

"I know, he's about to try and ask you out again. Of course he always says he's here to say hi to Rob, but after what three months of this, we know what he's really up to."

"I'm so glad you told me. I need to get away from this desk before he sees me. Do we have any books to be stacked?"

Emily grinned and pointed to one of the carts, filled with several books. "I was going to work on it but when I saw him arrive, I thought maybe you would like to do it instead."

Alena sighed in relief. "Emily thank God for you. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

With that she got up from her desk and quickly ran off to reshelve the books before Edward could find her. Thankfully the books ranged over a couple of floors, so she had a better chance of not being seen by this man. What scared her most about him other than his persistence was the way he behaved around her. He always looked at her with eyes that could not be trusted, as if he was looking at her lustfully. It was even worse than the look Anderson gave her the one time she visited a crime scene. Edward always tried to charm her but in a way that seemed veiled with hidden desires. It was those times when she wished Sherlock was alive to help her.

Alena managed to get through her shift without encountering Edward once much to her happiness. After work she departed from the library and stopped at a cafe to grab a quick dinner and coffee. Since her shift ended later than usual, she didn't feel like waiting to get home to cook. As she sat alone she began thinking of Sherlock, a practice she did almost every day. While she didn't cry over his death as much as she used to, she always wanted to replay her memories often to never let one slip away.

"I assume this seat is not taken," a blond man said sitting down across from her with a grin.

Alena's daydream was broken by the horrible man she had done so well to keep away from that day.

"You didn't even bother to ask, Edward," she mumbled.

"Well since we're both here having dinner, why don't we call this a date?" he offered.

She glared at him. "You see but you do not observe. While I am sitting here, I have finished my dinner already and I intend to go home. Hardly a date," she said knowing Sherlock would have said something to that affect.

Edward still smiled at her. "Why don't we order some dessert then, sweetness?"

Hearing him say that made her skin crawl. "No thank you. Please get this through your mind, I do not want to go out with you, nor will I ever. So leave me alone."

He looked stunned as if he had never been turned down before. "Are you kidding me? I'm a great guy. I can tell you that dozens of women would want to be with me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Besides, you're not my type."

Edward laughed. "Oh and frauds are?"

Alena froze up when he said that. "What did you say?"

He leaned closer. "Oh I know all about your relationship with that fake detective Sherlock Holmes. Rob told me that you dated him all those years ago. I read the papers, he was nothing more than a liar and a fraud. He probably didn't even love you, probably used you for his gain."

Her jaw dropped, appalled by what he said. "I'll have you know that Sherlock Holmes was _never_ a fraud, and he _never _lied to me. He was the best man I ever knew and he loved me more than you know."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't you read? He made everything up! Moriarty was not a real villain!"

She glared intensely at him. "I'm a librarian, of course I read you idiot!" she snapped. "Moriarty was real, I was nearly killed by him. Sherlock saved my life. Now get this through your thick skull, I. Will. Never. Date. You. Leave me alone, or I will get a restraining order."

With that Alena grabbed her jacket and bag and stormed off to get a taxi and go home. Her anger matched that of the night when she had the unfortunate meeting with Kitty Riley. She was ready to hurt someone or break something she was so infuriated. Walking down the sidewalk she scanned her surroundings for a cab, but there wasn't one to be found.

Without warning she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. Before Alena could cry out she was slammed against a brick wall and pinned between it and the body of her attacker.

"You think I'm going to let you slip away?" Edward growled. "I have been waiting for you for months, and you're not going to get away this time! What's the point in refusing me just because your stupid boyfriend is dead? He's DEAD! Get that through your own mind and move on!"

Alena tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her budge. "Let me go, right now you bastard!"

"Oh no, my dear! Not this time, I'll make you forget your ex-boyfriend! There's nothing you can do to get away from me," he told her.

She glared at him with unrelenting anger and fury. For the first time when it came to her being in a dangerous situation she wasn't scared. This time, she was pissed off.

"To quote someone far smarter than you'll ever be, 'You're an idiot', " she hissed.

Alena swiftly brought her knee up and struck him in the groin which made him cry out and loosen his grip on her. Next she stomped her heel into his foot before punching him square in the nose, breaking it. Edward collapsed to the ground groaning in agony. Alena turned to run but her ankle was grabbed by Edward causing her to fall to the ground and cutting her knee. She cried out in pain but she only turned herself toward him and with her free leg she kicked him in the gut. That was when everything changed.

Before either one of them could make their next move, Edward was dragged into the dark shadows of the alley. Alena watched in shock when she began to witness Edward being beaten up by someone else. While there was a small light further down the alley to give her a view of this fight, she could not see the face of this stranger. Edward managed to regain his footing and tried to attack this man, but it was clear that his opponent was winning. Suddenly Edward was grabbed by the throat, Alena could faintly see his face with aid from that light. He looked shocked, frightened, as if he had seen a ghost. Soon the opponent punched him once more and Edward collapsed in the alley, completely passed out. Alena slowly stood up as she watched the unknown man who rescued her. He only looked down upon Edward with his back to Alena. Suddenly he turned a little and saw her approach causing him to take off into the shadows.

"Wait!" she called. "Wait, please!"

He was gone.

She felt disappointed, wanting to thank this man for saving her life. Her mind suddenly shifted back to her injured knee. Looking down she saw that it had been cut up enough on the pavement that it had begun to bleed. A couple ribbons of blood streamed down her leg. Alena looked through her bag and found the package of tissues she always carried and began to wipe the blood off her leg quickly before she ran back to the street and hailed a taxi. Keeping the tissues firmly applied to the wound Alena hoped that it would stop bleeding by the time she arrived at her flat. Alena thought about the man who saved her life, wishing she could have seen his face. What bothered her was that he had a tall, familiar figure. She tried to think of a possible match, but the only one that continued to come back to her was Sherlock. But that was impossible. He was dead.

Once she was dropped off, Alena went into her flat where she dropped her bag and jacket and went directly into the bathroom to clean up her wound. After cleaning up the blood the wound didn't look quite as bad as she thought it might. Still she had to go through the agonizing task of using antiseptic. Applying it to piece of cotton she placed it on the wound. The sting it produced made her suck in a heated breath before she cursed aloud. She pushed through the pain and completed the task as a few tears fell, not just born from the pain but also from her anger. For a few moments she sat upon the rim of her bathtub waiting for the tears to stop.

Soon she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. With each step she took her knee produced a small surge of pain through her leg, but she ignored it. After all she had been through much worse. Alena stood by her bedside about to turn on a lamp, but she paused. Something wasn't right. Straightening up once more Alena got the strangest feeling that she was not alone. Slowly she turned around to find that her feeling was correct. Standing in her bedroom she found a tall figure standing in the darkness of her flat. Once she faced the figure, it moved forward until it stood within the light streaming in from Baker Street. Alena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her brain could not process what she was seeing, believing she was hallucinating. Closing her eyes and opening them again he still stood there looking at her. Alena's face went paler than usual in shock.

"Sherlock?" she whispered.

His lips formed a familiar small smile. "Hello, Alena."

That voice. _His_ voice. Hearing it once more made her shiver, her knees felt weak as if they would fail her any moment. She wondered if she might faint, but she tried to keep it together.

"It-you-that...that was you," she said.

He nodded. "Yes. You really think I would stand by while you were being attacked? No. Although I must admit you fought very well. It was wonderful seeing that strength in you."

Alena's mind swirled with words and questions, so much so that it began to overwhelm her.

"What-How-I mean...Why-" she stuttered.

Sherlock raised his hand to stop her. "Your senses are deceiving you, or so you think. You see me here before you as you did three years ago, but because you believed me to be dead you don't believe that I am here. You recognize my voice, yet you're trying to find an explanation for this, probably that you're hallucinating. The rest of your body is faltering, you're knees are trembling while the rest of you has almost become paralyzed with shock."

_Okay he's making correct deductions...that's a good thing. Means that I am probably not going insane,_ she thought.

"You have several questions you want answered, and I will answer them. One at a time," he told her.

Swallowing she tried to calm her brain and focus. "How? How is it you..."

"Short version, I faked my death. The long version is too long to go into right now," he replied.

Her brow furrowed a little. "Why?"

He sighed. "Moriarty left me no choice. He had snipers waiting to kill those closest to me. If I hadn't jumped, they would have killed Mrs. Hudson, John and Lestrade. He never said if he had someone after you, but I wouldn't have taken that chance. I needed the world to believe I was dead in order to get his men away from everyone. It also gave me the chance to try and go after them so I could keep them away from you and the others."

"Where...?"

"I travelled. Mycroft was helpful in that respect. I did leave England for a while, but I did come back often because I could not stay that far away from you for long. I had moments where I feared your safety so I needed to be near you to be sure you were okay. When I was gone, Mycroft's surveillance was focused on you. Yes, I didn't like asking him for help, but when it came to you...I would do anything. You might be surprised to know that there were occasions when I visited the library, in disguise of course, just to watch you and be near you. There were times when I truly wanted to reveal myself to you, but if I had it might attract attention and Moriarty's men might come back. I couldn't risk it."

Alena's eyes were brimming with tears. "Why didn't you..."

"Tell you? As I said, I needed everyone to believe I was dead. If I had warned you, you wouldn't have mourned me like the others, which might have brought about suspicion. Believe me it pained me to send you to Cambridge and to make you so upset. There were times that I felt as if I had been shot, or even part of me had been ripped out. Being away from you all this time was unbearable. But I never stopped loving you."

Wiping a tear away she felt like her body was building up with emotion, as if she might explode. Too many emotions were affecting her all at once.

"I...I don't...I don't know what to say," she confessed.

Sherlock took a few steps toward her. "That you hate me for all of the pain I put you through, you don't understand why I wouldn't trust you enough to keep my secret, you are furious with me for deceiving you. Go ahead, Alena. It's perfectly understandable if you say those things, I deserve it."

Alena raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened. "What?"

"I know you're angry and you are having a difficult time believing this, probably enough that you don't want to take me back as your boyfriend. I can take your anger, I expected that you might yell at me. Go ahead, Alena. Say those things to me. Tell me how you really feel," he demanded in that arrogant tone she remembered all too well.

"NO!" she cried out.

Sherlock stopped, realizing that what he expected her to say probably wasn't what she wanted to say at all. She was so different from other women.

Alena's knees finally failed her completely and she collapsed on the floor. "I won't say those things," she whispered.

Sherlock knew her one knee was injured, she might have even caused it to bleed a little when she collapsed. He walked up to her and slipped his hands under her shoulders and helped her to stand before setting her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Alena. I shouldn't have said those things. You have no idea how much I have wanted to see you before tonight and I didn't know how you would respond. This is not the 'darling, I'm back' I had in mind. You deserved to know everything, and I told you the truth. I know it doesn't heal the pain from all of these years. I want you to know that I still love you as much as I did before my 'suicide' and I would love nothing more than to be with you again. To prove to you how sincere I am, I'm going to do something that I have never done before in my life."

Sherlock descended to his knees before her, causing Alena's brow to furrow in confusion. He reached out and took her hands in his own with a firm grip.

"I kneel before you Alena, begging you to forgive me. I owe you a thousand apologies for deceiving you for the past three years and for causing you so much pain. I promise you that in all this time my love for you has never faltered, nor have I desired anything else than to be right here with you again. You mean far more to me than this world offers. I love you, Alena Van Buren. I beg your forgiveness. However if you tell me to leave you at once, I will do it without a fight. You have every right to hate me...I just hope you won't leave me."

Alena's jaw dropped when she heard him say these things...and on his knees! Sherlock never begged anyone for anything before, now here he was on his knees humbling himself before her and wanting her forgiveness. He always had been above everything, proud and arrogant...but in order to prove his love for her he brought himself down several levels to make her the one above him. For a few moments all she could do was stare into his eyes completely dumbfounded by what she just witnessed. His pleading eyes seemed to be brimming with tears, something Alena had never seen and it broke her heart to see this side of him. Without a second thought she grabbed his shirt collar and brought her lips crashing against his own.

Sherlock's hands flew to her face, holding it as he kissed her back with unrestrained passion. The amount of space between their bodies bothered her immensely, Alena closed that gap by sliding off the bed and kneeling on the floor with him before throwing her arms around him and clutching him to her. Sherlock's hands left her face before he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Alena, your knee," he began when he managed to surface for air.

She never even thought of it. "Damn my knee! I don't give a damn about anything except you right now," she whispered raggedly before she began kissing him deeply again.

Still concerned about her injury, Sherlock held tight to her as he stood up bringing her with him before he laid her down onto the bed. Alena clung to him as he hovered over her body, greedy for his kisses and his embrace. Three long, miserable years without him and her love and desire for him never went away. Apparently the same was true for Sherlock as well, he never kissed her so violently or passionately. Neither of them could count how many minutes passed by as they continued to kiss, but it was Sherlock who brought it to a halt when he rolled to his side pulling Alena along with him with one arm secured around her waist and his other hand on the back of her head and holding her to his chest. Both of them needed a moment to relax as they breathed heavily, completely overcome by the extreme emotions skyrocketing through them. Alena nuzzled his chest as she snuggled closer to his body. Just lying together in each other's arms was beyond perfect.

"I'm so glad you're back," she whispered.

"And I'm so happy you took me back," he replied as he stroked her hair. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing my beautiful girlfriend."

She propped herself up on one elbow to look into his eyes. "You never did lose me."

"Even though I was gone for three years, technically dead?"

She shook her head. "Never. Did you ever break up with me?"

"No."

"Did I ever break up with you?"

"No."

Alena smiled. "Then our relationship never quite ended. It was just on an...unusual hiatus."

Sherlock smiled back at her and stroked her cheek. "All these years and you never stopped loving me."

"Of course not. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and no one could replace that. I hope you're not mad when I confess...I reluctantly went on dates."

He laughed a little. "Not at all. Emily?"

She sighed and nodded. "Emily. She tried setting me up, but as nice as those men were, they were rather...boring."

Sherlock laughed. "Is that right?"

"I just did it to humour her, but no one could possibly be better than you."

He smiled. "Then that means I made the right choice."

Alena tilted her head a little. "What choice?"

Sherlock sat up a little and looked in her eyes. "You. I made the right choice by choosing you to be my girlfriend. You proved your loyalty to me even though I gave you the choice to move on. You found the strength to live your life just as I wanted you to, and even though I was gone, you still love me even now. I couldn't ask for a better woman in my life, nor could I ask for a more beautiful one either. In three years your beauty has only increased."

She smiled and began to caress his face, gently running her fingertips over those handsome cheekbones of his. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes. Please don't leave me again."

He smiled. "I don't intend to my love. And I love you too, Alena Van Buren."

Both of them leaned in and kissed once more which led to many more kisses as the lovers embraced.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving you tonight," he replied. "How can I possibly leave you now?"

She smiled. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, darling."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Surprise! I finished this chapter early and decided not to keep you guys waiting after that last chapter (I'm so sorry it was so heartbreaking but I wanted to follow the story and make it seem as realistic with the emotions as I could!) I hope this one makes up for it! I am not quite finished with this story yet, so I promise there will be more chapters to come! Thank you so much to everyone who commented! You guys certainly made my day and as always I love hearing from my readers, it really motivates me so please keep reviewing! Thank you also to those who are now following and who have favorited my story! You guys are awesome! :) **


	30. Back to Normal

As Alena stirred from slumber the next morning she woke feeling miserable. The night before she had experienced too many dreams involving her lost love, ones that just made the pain of losing him more painful than it had been for a long time now. In her dreams he had come back to her as if magically coming back to life after all of these years and their love started right back up where it left off. Sitting up in her bed she sighed and slipped her bangs out of her face and behind her ear trying to tell herself not to cry. That was when she realized something was not right.

Looking down at her knee she saw the nasty scab which had formed after her attack the night before...when she had been saved. Alena's eyes opened a little more, realizing what had taken place in her flat following that attack. Someone had been in her flat, someone who loved her more than anything and proved it to her. Sherlock. Other than herself there was no one else in the bed, but there was evidence of another person having slept beside her. Suddenly she heard music from the other room, coming from a single violin. Only Sherlock played that way, and it was a composition of his own. Happiness overtook her like an incredible ocean wave. Getting out of bed she realized she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. Quickly she got changed and slipped on a clean white tanktop and jeans before leaving her bedroom and walking into the living room where she found Sherlock wearing his black pants, white shirt and his blue robe playing the very violin she had kept in her possession for three years. She leaned against the doorframe listening to the beautiful music she had missed, watching her loving boyfriend playing that music as if he had never left. Her heart beat inside her with new life, the broken remnants had been healing since their first kiss and it was practically like new again.

"Morning, Alena," Sherlock said stopping his playing and putting the violin back on the table.

She walked over to him. "Oh please don't stop playing!" she begged. "I haven't heard your music in three years!

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Don't fret, my dear. There will be plenty of time to listen to my music, but right now I really would rather spend more time with you."

A small sigh of disappointment escaped her lips. "Oh very well," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Haven't seen this robe in a long time."

Sherlock stroked her hair. "Mycroft was kind enough to keep my possessions safe and accessible for me. Although I am very glad that you took care of my violin, I trust no one else with it."

She rested her forehead against his chest. "I yelled at your brother after your 'suicide'. I thought he had sent me away purposely. I owe him a few apologies."

Sherlock laughed as he sat down on the sofa with her. "He probably deserved it."

Snuggling closer to him she smiled and looked into his eyes. "When I woke up this morning I thought it had all been a dream, that you hadn't really come back. This might take some time to realize that you really are back in my life."

"I am back and I am not leaving you again. Transitioning back into my life will take a while and repairing my reputation might take a while, but I'm confident that you will help me with that."

She nodded. "Anything for you, Sherlock. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Lestrade knows, I wasn't about to let that man get away for what he did to you last night. Lestrade was quite astonished I had returned, but he will keep that secret until the time is right. He was more than willing to throw that moron in jail last night, he's lucky I didn't break his neck for what he did to you."

"That is quite a comfort. When do you plan to tell John and Mrs. Hudson?"

"Soon. You were my biggest priority though."

Alena rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so nice to know that I am so loved."

Sherlock kissed the top of her head. "Always, darling."

A curious thought came to her. "Sherlock, you said that you had to be in disguise while you were escaping the attention of Moriarty's men. How close did you come to me at the library?"

"There were occasions when I had been standing right next to you, never making eye contact because I feared you might recognize me. You have no idea how much I wanted to say your name and reveal myself, but I knew it might compromise your safety. But I could not stay too far away from you."

She shook her head. "My God...I can't believe that you had been there watching over me. I should have known, but I was so convinced you had died."

"It might surprise you to know that I saw you at the cemetery with the others after my funeral."

Alena looked up in surprise. "You were?"

"Yes. I kept myself distant, but I could hear what you and John had said. I remember how painfully tempting it was to take you in my arms and tell you not to cry, that I was still alive."

Her embrace tightened a little seeing the somber look on his face as he recalled the memory. This subject was getting a little too upsetting for both of them. Finally she took his face in her hands.

"No more words," she whispered before kissing him.

More than willing to oblige he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back. For a long time they just did nothing more than embrace one another and kiss, not even having to say I love you. The gestures spoke volumes. After a while they simply sat together in contentment.

After a while Alena stood up. "Well I guess I should start fixing us some breakfast," she said.

Sherlock stood up and slipped his arms around her waist before pulling her back against him. "Not interested right now."

She laughed a little. "You're not on a case right now so you should be eating."

He nuzzled her neck as his hands wandered over her body. "Oh I am working right now, darling. I'm experimenting as we speak. I'm very curious to see how you react to the way I touch you now that we've been apart three years."

His response made her giggle as she felt him kiss her neck. "Why Mr. Holmes, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked playfully.

Sherlock smiled against her neck. "You could say that."

Alena turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "In that case, I will give you that result. But I must give you a five second warning...5...4..."

As she counted down Sherlock saw the playful, cunning look in her eyes which caught him slightly off guard. She never displayed this look in front of him before. Maybe what he expected her to do was not what she might have planned.

"3...2...1."

Swiftly Alena kicked Sherlock's leg out from under him causing him to fall backward onto the sofa so he was lying on it. Alena quickly got on top of him before locking their lips in several passionate kisses. Sherlock held her close to him evidently enjoying her reaction. She soon sat up so she was straddling his waist.

"Hmm...interesting," he said as his hands slipped from her waist to her hips. "A little different from what I expected."

Alena smiled. "Are you done with your experiment my loving detective? Can I go and make us something now?"

Sherlock smirked a little. "Maybe...I'm hungry for something else," he whispered in his low voice as his hands slowly caressed her thighs.

Alena shivered a little from his touch and the sound of his voice. The way he was acting suggested something...something that he might be willing to do. Before she could respond to that she had to be sure.

"And what would that be?" she slowly asked.

Sherlock looked into her eyes. Alena could see within the soft gaze something that was absent at times, but not as much with her. Emotion. Emanating from within those perfect pale green orbs she saw the love he held for her.

"Alena, you are well aware of how much I love you and that the past three years never changed that. On our final night together before you left I told you that I wasn't yet ready to sleep with you. Three years was much longer than I expected to wait of course...but I'm willing."

Alena was incredibly astonished. "Are you sure?"

"Very. After all, in three years you grew far more beautiful," he said as his hands slowly slipped under her shirt up her waist.

"Dare I say, voluptuous," he murmured in his deep baritone voice. "I would be a fool to ignore your beauty."

Alena's eyes fluttered closed as he continued to caress her, slowly driving her mad with desire. Her heart pounded beneath his palm, shivers ran through her body, the wonderful thoughts of sleeping with Sherlock flooded her mind.

"That is, if you're willing," he told her.

She opened her eyes and looked back into his. "Yes," she whispered.

Sherlock's hands glided to her back, her skin warm to the touch and pulled her back down to him so she lay against his body before kissing her. Their kisses started off gentle and romantic, soon they became passionate and deep. As they continued their exchange of kisses Alena's hands worked to undo the tie to his robe before sliding up his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt. Sherlock moaned into the kiss as he felt her delicate fingers unbuttoning his shirt. With his shirt open Alena's hands caressed his chest, loving the feel of his skin beneath her palms, dying to find out what it would feel like when her skin finally joined his for the first time. Her kisses moved down his neck and onto his chest. Alena then kissed a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach very slowly. Sherlock watched the sight of his beautiful girlfriend performing this unbelievably affectionate gesture, slightly stunned by the outpouring of love from her heart only for him. In response his body shivered as the feeling of desire over took him. He took hold of her arms pulling her closer to him to capture her mouth in a kiss as his hands flew to her back to pull the fabric of her top up. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and tried to undo the hooks, something rather tricky for him as he had never done this before. Cursing under his breath he tried again. Knowing what he was trying to accomplish Alena gently brought her body flush against his to try and make it an easier reach for him. The moment the clasp came undone Alena sat up suddenly.

"The door downstairs just opened and closed," she whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

Sherlock groaned in disappointment. "You were expecting someone?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Alena?" John's voice called.

As if she had been electrocuted Alena bolted off of Sherlock and immediately hooked her bra back in place. "Damn it! What the bloody hell is he doing here? It would be best he doesn't see us this way and have that be his first time seeing you alive again."

Sherlock too got off the sofa. "I'll be in your bedroom," he said as he retreated from the room.

Alena smoothed out her top and glanced in the mirror to ensure that she looked presentable. A knock soon came upon the door.

"Come in," she called.

John walked in. "Morning, Alena. How are you this morning?"

Inside she was still trying to calm herself down and reign back in the feelings of desire she had been feeling before, groaning at the fact that she and Sherlock had been interrupted. On the outside she put on her best friendly smile for John.

"Very well, John. Thank you. So what brings you here?"

"Oh well Emily and I were going to head out and grab a bite to eat together and wondered if you might like to join us," he offered.

Alena sighed remembering that Sherlock was hiding in her bedroom. "Thank you for the offer John, but I think I'm just going to stay here and fix my own breakfast."

John sighed and appeared slightly disappointed. "Alena, look I know that you've never gotten over Sherlock's death, but Emily and I are concerned about you. Why don't you want to go?"

Alena opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off.

"Morning, John," Sherlock said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Oh morning, Sherlock," John said before turning back to Alena.

Then he stopped. His eyes went wide as he turned back to see Sherlock standing there wearing his familiar suit, as if he had never left. Alena watched as John stared back at his friend in serious shock, wondering what he might say in response to the sight. Suddenly John burst out a string of confused and stunned curse words. Sherlock never broke his emotionless face as John reacted. As for Alena she fought to keep herself from laughing. Biting down on her lip she tried to hide her smile.

John turned to Alena suddenly. "You knew about this?"

She shook her head. "Not until last night, John."

"Then...how did...I watched you fall!" John told Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes I know. I faked my death, John. Moriarty had snipers waiting to kill you and others if I hadn't jumped. It's a long story. But I am alive, and I have returned."

"John!" Emily's voice called as she ran into the room. "I heard you yelling, what on earth is..."

Emily stopped speaking when she saw Sherlock in the room. Her eyes widened to their fullest capacity and her jaw dropped nearly to the floor, right before her body collapsed and she fainted. John caught her and helped her to sit in a nearby chair before attempting to wake her up. Alena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, she had a terrible feeling that Emily would have been the one to faint. Thankfully she wasn't out for long. Emily regained consciousness and realized that she wasn't hallucinating at all. Sherlock still stood in the room with the rest of them.

"You're alive," Emily said.

"Obviously," Sherlock replied in his usual tone.

Emily turned to Alena. "No wonder you didn't want to go out with any other guys."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. No, no. I didn't know he was alive until last night. I swear."

Just then someone else seemed to be coming up the stairs, Alena rolled her eyes as her flat got more and more crowded and everyone seemed to be finding out that Sherlock was back all at once. While it was rather hilarious to see how everyone was reacting, she really wanted to have Sherlock to herself at the moment. She didn't want to be rude, but he was her boyfriend after all, and her desire to be intimate with him still lingered from those passionate moments from not too long ago.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Mrs. Hudson demanded as she came in the room. "What's with all the shouting and-" she stopped short.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock greeted.

The landlady of course took a moment to realize that she was really seeing him there before she hugged him. "Oh Sherlock! Where have you been all these years?"

Alena smiled and began to realize that this was turning into quite the welcome home celebration. "Well since everyone is here, I'll make all of us breakfast. We can all celebrate Sherlock's return."

Retreating into her kitchen she began to prepare all the food, thankfully she had enough for everyone. Emily soon slipped into the room with her to lend a hand.

"So you really didn't know until last night?" she asked.

Alena nodded. "Exactly. Sherlock was here in my flat when I got home, he told me why he had to fake his death and disappear. Moriarty had pretty much left him no choice, he had snipers waiting to kill everyone close to Sherlock unless he sacrificed his life. It seems he was one step ahead and managed to fool all of us into believing that he jumped. For three years he has been searching for those men and making sure we were all safe."

Emily smiled. "That is extraordinary. I'm so happy that he's back in your life."

"Me too. No one could ever be as incredible as he is. And all this time he never stopped loving me. You should have heard his apology, I've never heard something so sincere or honest from a person."

Emily and Alena finished preparing all of the food which they laid out on her dining room table along with some tea. Everyone gathered and listened to Sherlock as he explained everything that happened. John of course needed to know so much about that fateful day since he was the one who witnessed it all. It didn't take long for all the curiosity and explanations to be done before everyone was satisfied. Alena sat by Sherlock's side the entire time, secretly holding his hand in her own so no one else could see, needing that simple form of contact with him. Occasionally she felt his thumb brush against the back of her hand, giving her a small affectionate gesture to remind her how much he loved her. It seemed that those in their closest circle now were all caught up after that three year gap, and things would be returning to normal soon.

* * *

Alena's flat remained occupied with her friends until the afternoon, so much talking and catching up needed to be done and she was very glad that it happened. Since it was still very early on in Sherlock's return they all agreed to keep his presence at Baker Street secret to the world. He would have to reemerge on his own and work to repair his reputation which Moriarty had done so well in destroying. Emily and Mrs. Hudson had helped her clean up in the kitchen before they departed with John, leaving the two lovers finally to themselves again. Sherlock seemed the happiest about being alone with her again, even though Alena could tell that he was glad that the big secret was finally revealed to John, Emily and Mrs. Hudson. At least it had been done much faster than he anticipated. Although he had plans to move back into 221B since Mycroft had been the one who kept it as it was all those years, Alena was more than willing to let him stay in her flat before he made that transition.

After spending a wonderful afternoon together and having a romantic dinner in her flat, it was finally time for them to turn in. Alena was glad that he had no plans to stay up and work on a case. She needed this night with him, or at least a couple of nights like this before he went back to being his normal self staying awake for God knows how many hours. Alena was about to look for a fresh set of pajamas while Sherlock pulled out his own.

"Alena," he called.

"Hmm?"

"I am aware that you possess a silk nightgown, any reason you've never worn that before?"

Alena's brow furrowed. She stopped herself before she asked him how he knew, guessing that he must have snuck around her flat before.

"Well, I thought it might not be appropriate to wear around you. Since it's sort of revealing, I didn't want to give you the impression that I wanted to immediately be intimate with you. As we had agreed, we were going to take our relationship slow."

He smiled a little. "You were always considerate of my feelings. As of right now, I am very interested to see you wear it."

That statement caught her a little off guard, but at that moment she felt that she could deny him nothing. "Alright then."

Alena slipped open one of her drawers before needing to move other clothes around before she found the sapphire blue nightie with black lace along the top. Pulling it out she left the room and closed the bathroom door behind her. After cleaning up she slipped on the nightie which reminded her of how short it was as it extended down to the middle of her thigh. She purchased this item long before she and Sherlock had become a couple and it had never even been worn. It still looked nice on her, she wondered how Sherlock might like it. Turning out the bathroom light she walked back into her bedroom finding Sherlock getting under the covers, this time he wore his pajama pants but no shirt. Alena froze, this had been completely unexpected. Spellbound by how insanely handsome he was she felt her heart flutter, threatening to burst out of the sheer amount of romance building within it.

Sherlock looked over at her. "Problem?"

She snapped back to reality. "No, no not at all."

He smiled a little. "You look gorgeous, Alena. You've always worn blue perfectly."

Blush adorned her cheeks as she climbed into bed beside him and snuggled up to him. "Thank you, Sherlock."

Having her cheek resting against his bare chest felt heavenly. Sherlock combed his fingers through her hair gently, helping her to relax. God she missed this. Having him back this way was exactly what she needed, her heart had healed and she found love once again. Only Sherlock Holmes won her heart, no one else could have done that.

Feeling him shift his body a little toward her, Alena rose her head and looked at him. One arm was secured around her, pulling her against his chest while his free hand held her cheek. Looking in her eyes he leaned in and kissed her. Alena kissed him back wrapping her arms around him and holding him closer to her. They continued to kiss, just as Alena felt Sherlock roll to his side a little resulting in her body lying beneath his own.

Alena remembered the last time they had been like this, the night before she left. Everything had been so sudden between them and it ended so quickly too. In that moment everything felt wonderfully blissful and right. None of their actions were being rushed, it was simply romantic. And she loved it. She moved her hands across his back, caressing his skin as they continued to kiss. A slight contented sigh into one of his kisses was his response to what she was doing, telling her that he liked what she was doing. Soon his hand caressed down her neck, over her breast and down to her waist. Alena sighed and shivered at his touch as it made her suddenly feel more desire for him than before. She looked into his eyes when their lips broke from one another.

"Alena, now that we're quite alone, I'd like to try again," he told her.

She stroked his cheek. "You're absolutely sure? Because I can always wait."

He nodded. "I made you wait long enough. And I am sure this is what I want. _You're _all I want."

Alena smiled and nodded, knowing he was sincere. She leaned in and kissed him again. His lips smiled against her own as they kissed. Many romantic kisses soon followed. Her fingers moved to his chest an slowly traced and flowed over his abs, his skin hot to the touch. No man could be this perfect. This drove her insane with desire, she wanted more of him.

Sherlock could tell just how much she wanted this, all her actions were the confirmations. And he was perfectly willing to oblige. His hands moved over her body, exploring every inch of skin within his reach as his lips planted kisses on her lips, face and neck. Alena's hands caressed his back again, his skin felt so soft. Eagerly she awaited the moment when her bare skin would meet with his. As if on cue, the moment that thought crossed her mind, she felt Sherlock begin to slide off her nightie. Alena felt excited yet a little nervous, wondering how he might feel about seeing her wearing nothing. He never had before. While she knew that he would never say anything negative, what made her the most nervous was that this was the first time she was with another man in a very long time. She wanted this to be a wonderful first experience for him, and she didn't want to screw it up. Alena watched as he had removed the straps before sliding off of her completely. His eyes gazed upon her with adoration, it seemed that he underestimated how beautiful she really was.

"My God, Alena," he whispered.

His fingertips glided down her cheek to her neck, venturing across her chest. This made her relax a little, his gentle touch always seemed to calm her.

"You truly are lovely, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

With that, he kissed her with more urgency and passion than before. He suddenly embraced her, holding her as close as possible to his body as he lavished affection upon her. Alena responded in kind to his passionate acts. The feel of his skin against hers was more magnificent than she could have imagined. Both of them gasped in ecstasy from the sensation which coursed through their bodies at the feel of burning skin. They had become greedy gluttons to the passion each other offered. Holding each other in their arms, caressing and kissing was not enough for either one of them. Within seconds, they both had shed any remaining clothing, casting it aside before resuming their previous actions. Lips and hands touched and moved over every ounce of skin they could. Whispers of their names escaping in delight were the only words uttered. The pleasure of the entire experience was unlike anything they had both experienced. Drowning in this sea of bliss was wonderful. Alena thought her heart would stop when his hands groped her breasts, even more when he began kissing them. She held him even closer to her, gasping from the pleasure, Sherlock groaned when he felt this. Minutes later he rose above her, looking down on her. His eyes were ablaze with desire, craving more.

"Is this what you really want?" he whispered.

"Yes, Sherlock. I want to love you this way."

Gently he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you," she whispered.

The moment she uttered that word, his lips crashed down upon hers again. The true drowning was about to begin. Before this night, they had never been this close to one another, but that all changed when Sherlock was inside her. Alena gasped in pleasure at the feel of their joined bodies amazed at how wonderful it felt, better than she expected. Sherlock paused for a moment, his face buried in the space between her neck and shoulder. Alena stroked his hair affectionately.

"Sherlock, are you alright?"

He rose his head and looked at her, adoration and love radiating from his eyes. "I'm fine."

Alena could tell this was very new to him and he appeared a little nervous even though they had gotten so far. She smiled affectionately and kissed him gently.

"I love you, more than I thought I could ever love another person. And you make me _feel_ beautiful."

Sherlock smiled at her. "That's because you are. You always have been, darling."

Soon he began to slowly move inside her setting a rhythm as he make love to her. Alena felt a surge of energy and desire unlike any other. Her legs wound themselves around his waist, making him groan in elation. Any restraint they had was abandoned now. Sherlock and Alena let go of everything and devoted themselves completely and unrelentingly to the passion they had for one another. Time no longer existed, nothing did, just them. Their bodies melted into the other as they made love, their emotions skyrocketing with every minute that passed. The intense sensations felt with every caress, every kiss, every thrust, overwhelmed them and sent them over the edge, crying out in pure rapture when they felt that final release.

As she still trembled from the incredible pleasure she just felt, Sherlock rolled onto his side, taking her in his arms and clutching her to his body. Alena snuggled as close as possible to her handsome detective, her heart swelling more with love for him after they shared this wonderful experience.

"Alena, my dear...I love you so much," he told her.

She smiled. "I love you too, Sherlock. This was a wonderful experience for me, I hope it was for you too."

He nodded. "I...I don't even have words to describe what I feel right now."

"I would hope that they are at least positive feelings."

"Without a doubt. Alena you are the perfect companion for me."

Her smile grew and kissed him. "I could never find anyone more perfect for me than you, Sherlock."

Exhaustion began to overtake her; her eyes began to close no matter how hard she tried to keep them open. Sherlock noticed and brought a blanket over their bodies.

"Sleep for now, my beautiful Alena."

His voice, soothing and caressing, helped Alena to cease fighting her fatigue. In his arms, she fell asleep. Not long after, Sherlock followed her into slumber. In each other's arms, they slept the whole night; a perfect way to conclude their night of romance.

* * *

After that night their relationship only strengthened and grew in a way Sherlock never anticipated. Gradually he became more comfortable taking her on dates again outside of Baker Street, they spent more nights together, and intimacy became something much easier for him to understand and share with Alena. She never demanded anything from him, always keeping in mind that this was still new to him. And he loved her all the more for it. He couldn't think of a better woman to have a relationship, not when Alena was so independent and considered what he needed. He was even more surprised when he managed to get a few cases again and she was perfectly happy to allow him to be out long nights just like before. For her, she wanted her Sherlock back, cases and all. She knew it was his work, and his true first love, and she never wanted that to change. It's what made him Sherlock. Of course she always felt a little nervous about him delving back into investigations, but she always reminded herself that he managed to beat Moriarty's game and fool everyone. If he could pull that off, there was nothing he couldn't do.

It was a long transition for everything to be normal again. Firstly Sherlock managed to establish himself back in 221B with John as his flatmate, wanting to allow Alena to keep her flat free of his experiments which were the only things she ever really complained about. After that he still remained under the radar as he began experimenting and trying to rebuild his reputation. Within about four months things seemed to be much better, closer to the way they were before his 'suicide'. Alena felt so happy knowing that after a derail in their lives, things had been repaired and placed back on track. Which of course made her life much better, no longer living with that unbearable void inside her heart.

After the four months had passed Sherlock sat in his chair inside 221B, his hands joined and his chin barely touching his fingertips as he remained deep in thought. Something had been on his mind for a long while and it wasn't anything to do with a case. But it was important. John on the other hand sat across from him reading the newspaper in silence. Everything in 221B was silent that day, they were left alone while Alena and Emily were both at work. Finally Sherlock broke that silence.

"John, if it would not trouble you, I'm going to need your assistance on something rather important and...not quite in my area."

John glanced at his friend curiously. "Oh? What would that be?"

Sherlock exhaled slowly. "John, I'm going to ask Alena for her hand in marriage."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took an extra day to upload, but I have been very busy the last few days. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope the "scene" was good and what everyone was looking forward to. It was a bit of a challenge, but I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you to everyone who commented on my story, I always appreciate your feedback! Thanks also to everyone who favorited and followed this story, I am so happy that you are all continuing to enjoy it! :)**


	31. Proposal

The sound of newspaper being crumpled suddenly broke through the stillness of the flat. Sherlock still looked off into space maintaining his position as John fumbled with the newspaper trying to gather it back together after he heard what he said. John stared at his friend in pure shock, his eyes widened to their widest capacity. Those words...Sherlock Holmes...of all people, said those words. He had been in shock when he first discovered that Alena and Sherlock had fallen in love and began a relationship, but this was much more than he expected.

"Sherlock...you...you're going to ask her to marry you?" John asked, as if not hearing him the first time.

Sherlock groaned a little in frustration. "Yes, obviously. That is what I just told you is it not?"

John tried to comprehend what was going on. "Since when did marriage become something you wanted? You were married to your work after all."

"Since Alena began to matter to me. My work will always be important to me, but Alena is so much more than that and she does not interfere with it ever. She is not only a most loyal companion, but she unconditionally loves me. I can't ask for a better woman than her, and I love her. Isn't marriage the right thing to do in such a case?"

Sitting in silence and processing that response, John came to the conclusion that Sherlock really meant what he was saying.

"Well, you certainly have an argument there. And you and Alena are one of the most wonderful couples I have ever known. I'm confident you would both be very happy together. So, why would you possibly need me?"

Sherlock lowered his arms and straightened up a little. "Well I have no idea what would be the best way to go about proposing to her. I thought that you would be able to shed some light on this for me."

John shrugged a little. "Well that is more up to you, but usually one would go to a romantic dinner or location and do a proposal there. You have gone on nice dates with Alena before, so you could always take her back to one of those places for dinner. As to how you go about giving her the ring, I don't think I can assist you much with that. All of that is dependent upon you and how you want to ask her to marry you. Some people go out of their way to make the proposal special, but you might want to make it something that would appeal to her, maybe taking her to a place she loves and doing it there."

Listening to John's response Sherlock thought furiously about what would be the best way to go about giving Alena a romantic date and then surprising her with the proposal. A few good candidates rolled around in his brain, he would focus on each one, analyzing the potential of using it and how well it might work. After a while he just filed the best of them away for later consideration, remembering that there was an even bigger part of the proposal that he needed to work on.

"Thank you, John," he said before standing and grabbing his scarf and coat. "Your advice has been very helpful."

John looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"To Alena's flat quickly, and then I'm going out on an errand. I'll be back later."

"You don't need my help?" John called after him.

"Nope," Sherlock called back as he descended the staircase and left the flat.

Sherlock now possessed a key to Alena's flat, even though he had ways of getting in unknown to her. Still he used the key and let himself in even if she wasn't there, which was perfect. Sherlock walked into Alena's bedroom with the intent to figure out what kind of engagement ring would be perfect for her by examining what kind of jewelry she already owned. While he knew his own girlfriend, he wanted to make this piece of jewelry be perfect for her.

Approaching her wooden jewelry box he opened the lid and began looking at the items inside. With his careful, analytical eyes he began to process what he found before him and tried to put together a rough idea of the kind of ring he should look for.

_Mostly silver toned jewelry, definitely loves classic looking jewelry, some pieces very vintage in appearance if not the actual thing. Any gems are not large in size, so simplistic and not screaming for attention to be paid to her. That's my Alena. _

Smiling to himself he lowered the lid after getting an idea of what sort of ring to get her. He quickly left her flat and began walking down Baker Street, intending to stop by a local jeweler to find the kind of ring he had in mind for her. He sighed to himself, a little stunned that he really was intending to take that important step and ask Alena to be his wife. _Wife._ That word seemed so foreign to him, at least when it applied to anything in his immediate life. He never even thought of marriage until Alena came along. Despite all of this he knew he loved her and wanted to have her marry him, as long as it was what she wanted as well. Based on their relationship he felt confident that he had a very good chance of her saying yes, but there was always room for error, but he felt that in this case it was rather slim.

* * *

A week later, Sherlock had possession of the beautiful ring he intended to give Alena when he asked her to marry him. He also managed to find a very nice place to take her to dinner, something which he needed Mycroft's assistance with as much as he hated going to his brother for. With all of the arrangements made, Sherlock was prepared to take this big step in his life. He told Alena that he would be taking her someplace very nice that Friday night after she was done with work, thus meaning she would need to dress nice.

For Alena it was a pleasant surprise to know that they were going out on a very nice date. They hadn't really gone out much recently, just staying at Baker Street and spending time alone. Alena was so excited for this date that it was hard to even concentrate on work at the library when Friday arrived. She had no idea why he wanted to go out to such a nice place, there wasn't any anniversary or special event in play that she knew of. Still she decided that it would probably be best not to dwell on it and just be happy that Sherlock wanted to take her somewhere very nice. Alena watched the clock that day, waiting for it to tick on down to the time when she would be able to go home to her flat and get ready for their date. The slow pace of the clock made her extremely frustrated and impatient, she never did this when she was at work since she actually loved her job. But waiting for the end of her shift to come when she would be going out with Sherlock was far more appealing to her at that point. She just couldn't wait to get home.

Finally she was free from work and she felt relief hit her like a powerful ocean wave. Racing out of the library she grabbed a taxi and promptly went back to her flat. It was about 4pm when she arrived home, giving her an hour and forty-five minutes since their reservation was for 6pm. Alena got undressed and quickly hopped in the shower, wanting to make sure she looked as nice as possible for this date.

Afterward she dried her hair and began styling it as the natural waves emerged after her hair was dry, leaving it mostly down but taking some of her hair and clipping it back with her hairclip to make it look nicer. She brushed her bangs a little before tucking them behind her ears. Pleased with her look she applied a little make-up, just some eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. No need for blush with her, whenever she was having a romantic moment with Sherlock she was always bound to have blush in her cheeks naturally. Alena then slipped into the black halter top cocktail dress she selected for their date, one which did not show off too much of her back and had a nice diamond broach at the empire waistline. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost time for Sherlock to pick her up from her flat. Slipping on her heels and her jacket, she grabbed her purse and left her flat to meet him downstairs.

As she descended the stairs she realized that she didn't have to wait at all, Sherlock stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her and looking incredibly handsome in his suit, his nicest black one along with that violet shirt she loved so. Alena smiled and descended the stairs until she stood before him.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Sherlock said before kissing her cheek.

Instantly she blushed and smiled. "And you look quite handsome."

He smiled back at his loving girlfriend and offered her his arm like a gentleman. "Shall we?"

Alena's smile grew and she slipped her arm into his own as they left the flat and soon got into a cab to head off to their date. As they were driven to the restaurant Alena found her hand within Sherlock's their fingers laced together. She smiled a little at the sight as their hands rested on the seat. This loving gesture was one she always loved and would never tire of.

"So are you going to tell me what tonight is all about?" she asked.

Sherlock looked over at her. "I'm spending a nice evening on a date with my girlfriend. What more does there need to be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, we just rarely go out and this particular place is very nice, so I thought maybe there was a reason we were going out."

He smiled a little. "Just because I don't take you out often doesn't mean I can't spoil you once in a while."

Alena laughed a little. "Very well, you have a point. And I do appreciate you taking me out tonight."

Sherlock reached into his pocket while she was looking out the window on her side of the cab, his hand found the item which contained the beautiful ring he had found for her. He took John's advice and found a way to propose which would appeal to Alena, especially as a librarian. He felt his heart flutter a little, something slightly foreign to him except around her. But this time he felt a bit nervous because this time he would be asking her to marry him.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to their table. Alena couldn't believe it when she realized that they were actually seated on the balcony, in private, with a spectacular view of London. She turned to Sherlock, silently questioning if this was really happening.

"I arranged it," he told her. "Not only did I want to have a private dinner with you, but I thought we would take advantage of the brilliant sights of London this evening."

She smiled. "Well, it's breathtaking. Thank you, Sherlock," she said as she sat down when he pushed her chair in for her.

A few minutes later they not only had wine but they had ordered their dinners and began talking like any normal date, which was what Alena still thought it was. Sherlock spoke calmly and never gave any indication that there was anything secretly planned, something he was very good at even if he managed to show emotion around her. Soon their dinners arrived and they had a wonderful time taking in the sights of the city at night, but being in each other's company. Sherlock couldn't get over how lovely she looked, her dress was gorgeous on her, her makeup was simple but stunning, her hair was perfect, she was an absolutely beautiful woman and he couldn't believe that there was a possibility that soon she might be his bride-to-be. All he needed was an answer to his question.

After they finished eating, Sherlock decided it was time.

"Alena, while we're here and alone, there's something I'd like to give you. As a matter of fact, I've been wanting to give this to you for quite a while."

Sherlock pulled out the item from his pocket and handed it to her. Alena accepted it and looked at to find a small, thick, rather ornate leather bound book, the title read _The Complete Works and Poetry of Edgar Allan Poe_, of course a favorite book of hers. While she already had a copy of all of his works, this book was much nicer looking and it was a gift from Sherlock, so it would always be more important. She smiled and looked back at him.

"Thank you, Sherlock. It's rather beautiful," she said.

He smiled. "The most important part of this book is inside, my dear."

Alena felt a bit of excitement now, wondering if it might be a signature which he was referring to or something which made this copy so special. Opening the cover she discovered she was far from being correct. There were no actual pages, in fact the book was one of those hollowed out books in which people could hide something inside. Like a treasure chest. Inside Alena found a small black, velvet cushion within the hollowed out portion of the book. Sitting securely within that cushion she discovered a beautiful diamond ring. It was a vintage style ring with a sizable marquise cut diamond in the center flanked by two smaller circular diamonds, all set within a platinum band.

Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground, taken aback by the beauty of the piece. Then it hit her. There was a reason Sherlock had presented her with this. She looked up at him with surprise swimming in her widened amber brown eyes only to discover that he was no longer sitting across from her, but he had moved beside her and was now down on one knee.

"Alena, I brought you here tonight because there is something very important I want to ask you. You have been the most wonderful neighbour, friend, companion and girlfriend to me. I never thought I would ever learn to love you as much as I have, but I did. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to ever lose that no matter how long I live," he said before slipping the ring out from the cushion. "Alena Van Buren, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Alena's lips quivered as they began to form a huge smile and her eyes began to well up with tears of happiness. She couldn't believe that Sherlock was proposing! While she had often wondered what it might be like to be his wife, she didn't realize that Sherlock actually thought about asking her. She nodded.

"Yes, Sherlock...yes!" she happily replied.

Sherlock smiled back at his beautiful now bride-to-be and slipped the ring on her ring finger, it was a perfect fit, and it looked wonderful on her hand. They both stood and embraced one another as they kissed. Sherlock still heard her response echoing in his ears, that beautiful voice of hers saying yes to his proposal. He was beyond happy and considered himself so fortunate that she would want to marry him. While he had been pretty sure she would say yes, hearing her actually say it meant so much to him.

Alena was ecstatic. She was beyond surprised and happy that Sherlock proposed to her. And the way he did it! Using a hallowed out copy of a book she liked, now that was absolutely clever and perfect. It was the best proposal he could have given her. She was going to be his wife, she would one day become Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. While she was surprised that he did propose, since it seemed so unlike him, she knew that he would never make this up. He had already done so many things which were unlike him, like being her boyfriend and sleeping with her. But marriage, that was a serious commitment, and he wanted her to be his wife. She knew there was no possible way she could have turned him down, not when she loved him as much as she did. Now she really belonged, after being lost and coming to London to find a new life, she now had that with Sherlock.

Several kisses later they separated a little to look into each other's eyes, both beaming with happiness.

"I love you so much, Sherlock," she said smiling. "And I will marry you."

He smiled back. "I am very glad, and I love you too, my dearest Alena."

Once more they kissed on that balcony while London's spectacular view provided a wonderful backdrop to that magical moment for them.

* * *

It was getting late when they had gotten a cab back to Baker Street. After having such a wonderful dinner together, and then a proposal which ended up with them becoming engaged, it was definitely their best date. Alena loved her ring. Every detail of it was flawless and perfect as if it had been made for her. Of course Sherlock knew what she would love and what would be perfect on her finger, and he had done splendidly selecting it. Their fingers were laced together on the ride back just like they had been earlier this evening, only this time her finger was adorned with a sparkling diamond ring. They were both very happy that night.

Arriving at Baker Street, Sherlock escorted her to her flat like a gentleman. As they stood in the foyer to say goodnight, Alena embraced him lovingly and smiled.

"Why don't you just stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Sherlock smirked a little, knowing exactly what she meant in the subtle undertones of that seemingly innocent question. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her deeply as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's the big moment after the cliffhanger I left all of you on last time and I hope it was worth waiting for! I will admit that this story will come to an end, but I still plan on adding some more chapters, so rest assured I'm not done with it yet! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are so great and I love hearing your feedback! And as always thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story, I really appreciate it! :) **


	32. Planning A Wedding

Alena couldn't stop looking at the beautiful ring on her finger for days following the night she got engaged to Sherlock. Who could blame her? It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry, and more importantly Sherlock gave it to her because he wanted to eventually marry her. She felt so fortunate, fortunate that he even found love for her, and that the wanted to marry her. After that wonderful night the blissful emotions she felt didn't end, especially when all of her friends were reacting with such surprise and happiness for them. John of course knew that Sherlock had intended to ask her, but he was still extremely happy for them. Emily nearly screamed when she noticed the ring on Alena's finger, all of the library had heard her though when she reacted which caused her to blush horribly in embarrassment, and for Alena to just hold back so much laughter. Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Lestrade were all blown away but so happy for the happy couple. As to Mycroft, according to Sherlock, he was surprised but quite happy about their engagement. All of Sherlock and Alena's closest friends were so happy and supportive of their engagement. As to Donovan and Anderson, they didn't believe it at first, but when Alena met up with Sherlock at Scotland Yard at his request and they saw the ring on her finger, they were wide eyed and their jaws were absolutely on the floor in shock. Alena couldn't help but grin, but she held back the immense amount of laughter waiting to burst forth.

Now that everyone who mattered knew about their engagement within a week of the night when he proposed, the next thing to do was actually plan the wedding. Alena had no idea how much of that Sherlock might want to do. He still had cases to work on, but this was his wedding too. Alena would not allow for her to do all of the planning, it was something he would have to help her with at least a little. She was not going to be one of those brides who wanted control over everything.

One evening while John was out on a date with Emily, she sat down with her loving fiancé on the sofa to discuss this a little.

"So Sherlock, I figured since you were not working on a case and we're alone right now, maybe we could discuss when you might want to have our wedding."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Planning is so tedious," he groaned.

She frowned but fought to suppress a smile "Oh come on, you're the one who proposed to me. That means that you wanted to marry me. This is as much your wedding as it is mine, and I want you to be a part of this, Sherlock."

He looked over at her and smiled a little. "I do want to marry you, Alena. And yes, I suppose can help you with some of the planning."

Alena snorted a little, detecting a little bit of playful reluctance in his voice. "Don't worry, Sherlock. I will not burden you with a ton of plans and I am not one of those brides who will be demanding perfection. I promise."

Sherlock smiled a little more at her. "Yes, I know. I don't think I would have fallen in love with you if I knew you would be that way. Nothing about you is selfish or shallow, Alena. You are truly unique and I love that about you so much."

Leaning over to him she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sherlock. You're unique as well, but I have told you that several times now that it must be seared into that brilliant brain of yours."

He smirked at that one. "More or less yes, but it's very nice to hear you say it."

"I'll remember to do that. Okay then how about this, why don't we just think up some of the more simple things for the wedding instead for tonight, gradually working on certain things each day so the process doesn't overwhelm you? Would that be better?"

He glanced over at her taking in the beautiful sight of his lovely fiancée. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he had fallen in love, and with such a wonderful woman. One who waited three years for him, even though she believed him dead. Alena was truly beautiful, and not just physically, but everything about her was. Sherlock considered himself incredibly lucky to have not only met her, but to have had her say yes to his proposal.

"You're awfully considerate of my feelings, I would be a fool not to accept such simple terms," he said smiling.

Alena smiled back as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, displaying his unwavering affections for her. After they kissed a few moments she pulled out a small notebook to keep track of the things they planned for the wedding.

"Okay then. I was at least thinking we would figure out who would be in our wedding party."

"Oh let me think, Emily is your Maid of Honour and Molly will be your Bridesmaid, am I wrong?" he deduced.

Alena looked up at him before laughing a little. "Oh you always have to prove how brilliant you are don't you?"

He smirked again. "You said yes to my proposal, you're just going to have to deal with me as I am, Alena."

She rolled her eyes making the notes, which were in fact correct. "Okay allow me to make a deduction. Your Best Man, some men might prefer their own brother to have such an honor," she began and smirked when Sherlock showed signs of disliking that thought. "But in your case I would think not. So I would think that John would be your Best Man, and Mycroft would have to be stuck with being a simple Groomsman. Am I wrong, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock looked at her and caught the smirk on her face, he would have grinned at that but he was hiding it at the time. "Oh I suppose your deduction is correct, Miss Van Buren."

Pleased with herself she made notes of that in her notebook. Since he evidently not too keen on planning too much that evening she decided to only bring up two other things and then leave the rest for another time.

"Well a big question which needs to be decided upon is when we will have the wedding. Summer is a nice time and it's not too far off, but that's just me."

"June."

Alena looked at him. "June? But that's four months from now. Not much time to plan out a wedding."

Sherlock shrugged. "I gave you my opinion. I'd like to marry you sooner than later, and I don't think our wedding will require such long term planning."

She smiled a little, finding it sweet that he didn't want to wait and June was a nice month for a wedding. Surely they would be able to get everything figured out in that amount of time.

"Okay then. We can look at an actual day later on, I don't have a calendar immediately on hand so we might want to look at one tomorrow. If it's not that far off we will have to get things reserved and guests some notice. And finally, this will be the last thing I bring up tonight just to make you happy, what about a honeymoon? I need to know so that I can arrange time off."

He brought his hands together, his chin touching his fingertips and he seemed to meditate on this one. "How long do people usually take on these 'honeymoons'?"

She shrugged. "As long as they like really I guess. I was thinking maybe two weeks would be a good amount of time."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed a little, evidently not too keen on that. "How about five days?"

Alena looked at him, slightly insulted. "Sherlock, five days? That's not much time to celebrate a marriage. Why only five days?"

"I can't keep too far from London, two weeks away would be time away from cases."

She rolled her eyes, of course his work was always going to be important to him and she knew that from the beginning. It was in fact his first love before she came along, but she wanted more time with him.

"Fine...give me one week then," she offered.

Sherlock looked over at her and could tell that she definitely wanted to have more time with him when they went away. Perhaps he was being a little selfish by not wanting to be with her for so long on the trip.

"How about ten days?"

Alena's eyes brightened a little bit and she smiled. "Deal. Now where would we want to go."

He smirked. "Nope. You're not planning that. I already have our destination selected."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what? Why wouldn't you ask me where I wanted to go?"

"It's a surprise, my dear. Would you really want to spoil what I have thought up for our honeymoon? And don't worry it's not in England, so I am not planning on trying to sneak in a case or two."

Alena wanted to argue this out with him, but she kept her mouth closed. If he really was planning on a secret honeymoon for them, then she didn't want to spoil that. Knowing Sherlock and the ways he always managed to surprise her it had to be a brilliant location he had in mind. She smiled.

"Very well, you can keep your little secret from me and I will not try and find out where it is. You win."

Sherlock smirked triumphantly. "Good. Now enough planning," he said taking the notebook out of her hands and tossing it aside. "I'd like to just be alone with you right now."

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her. They would not discuss anymore plans that night. They would only be in each other's arms and cherishing the other. While Alena wanted to plan more despite their little compromise, she was more than willing to put that aside and submit herself to the affections of her loving consulting detective.

* * *

Within a week Alena and Sherlock finally managed to get major plans done for the wedding, like finally setting a date. It took some negotiating between the two of them, but they managed to finally figure out a date they could both agree upon, and also one which would work with his secret honeymoon he wouldn't tell her a thing about. Nothing would work on him. Although she said she wouldn't try to find out, which really meant she wouldn't be sneaky and try to look on his laptop or anything, she still couldn't help but playfully try and get it out of him. Sherlock knew what she was up to and refused to give her anything, not one little hint. He would just grin at her and tell her she would find out soon enough. It both amused her and annoyed her.

They also managed to figure out who would be attending, which was a very short list of guests, just their closest friends. Obviously Anderson and Donovan wouldn't have the honor of being there. With those key things figured out, Alena knew that since the wedding was just mere months away she needed to find a bridal gown, especially if alterations were required, but she didn't want to do that process without Emily and Molly being there. She needed the opinions of others before making a decision.

Getting the girls together on a Saturday morning, Alena went with them to a dress shop in the area to look at gowns. In her mind she had a few ideas of what she wanted to find, but of course she needed to see such dresses on her to decide which one she would look best in. With her two friends helping her, she was certain that it would not only be a fun outing but that she would find the perfect wedding dress.

Looking through the seemingly endless selection on display Alena found three dresses which were absolutely stunning, all different styles which caught her eye. Soon she was ready to begin trying them on. Emily and Molly patiently waited for her while she was in the dressing room and getting the dress on with the help of one of the store employees. Stepping out in the first gown, which was very much like a full ball gown with lots of lace appliqués, Alena saw her two friends look at her in awe.

"Wow, Alena you look beautiful, like a princess," Emily said to her.

Molly nodded in agreement. "You look like a gorgeous bride in that gown."

Alena smiled at them before looking at her reflection in the mirror, she could definitely see what they meant by their compliments. It did look very nice on her and she certainly looked like a bride. Of course once it was on her she began to get critical of it.

"It is lovely, but I think it might be a bit too much. I don't necessarily want to worry about tripping on the dance floor because it has such a full skirt. I might need something less extravagant."

The second dress was much more minimal and didn't have such a full skirt as the first one, but it didn't have any appliqués at all. Very simple but gorgeous on Alena, she liked it much more than the first one, even her friends agreed it looked nicer. Alena looked at her reflection, admiring the dress but her amber brown eyes noticed something else in the mirror. Something that made her pause and her smile diminish a little.

On the opposite side of the shop another bride-to-be was trying on dresses as well, but she was with a woman who was clearly her mother along with her friends, or sisters. They all looked really happy sharing that wonderful moment from the smiles on their faces. Alena had two wonderful women helping her decide on her gown...but her mother was not there. Suddenly she felt different. Not having her mother there to help her pick out her wedding dress, or even see her get married, was difficult. She hadn't even gone dress shopping when she had been engaged before. Now that having a wedding was a very real thing, she suddenly noticed a severe absence during that moment. After all, isn't that what young women usually did, have their mother there for this moment?

Then there was her father. He wouldn't be there to escort her down the aisle, just as the father of the bride usually does. Her throat began to develop a very painful lump within it, a sign that she might begin to cry soon. Not now, not here. No one else could give her away at her wedding, she would have to go down the aisle by herself. Now things didn't seem right anymore. Her parents wouldn't be there, Sherlock would probably not want much of an elaborate wedding and reception since he left much of the decorative ideas to her to decide, she was no longer looking at big wedding gowns the way she used to, she was finding simplistic to be much more favorable. Everything was changing. The ideal, dream wedding was no longer something she felt she would have.

"Alena? Aren't you going to try the third one?" Molly asked.

Alena snapped out of her reverie. "What? Oh, yes. Just a minute."

A few moments later, Alena stepped out in the third gown. This one was a strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline which also hugged her curves down just past her hips before flaring out in a beautiful skirt with a bit of a train in the back. There were just a few appliqués adorning the taffeta fabric along the bust and along the bottom of the skirt. It was absolutely gorgeous, as if combining the best of the elements of the two dresses she tried on before. Alena was speechless for a moment, not believing how beautiful she looked. Even Emily and Molly were stunned.

Emily nearly squealed, overjoyed at the sight of her best friend in such a beautiful gown. "Oh Alena! It's perfect!"

Molly couldn't stop smiling. "It is absolutely gorgeous, like it was made especially for you!"

Alena still looked at her reflection. With this gown on, she actually could imagine the moment when she would walk down the aisle to meet Sherlock at the altar, even the moment when they had their first dance together. Neither of the other gowns affected her this way.

"Yes...it is perfect," she said before smiling and making her final decision. "This is the one."

Knowing that she had the perfect dress, Alena made the final purchase and thankfully it would be ready for her well before the wedding. A definite plus. After they had finished up at the shop, Alena said farewell to Molly and Emily and headed back to 221B. She thought that finding a dress might take long with so many choices, but secretly she was very glad it didn't take long. With the depressing thought about her mother and father not being a part of this important day lingering in her brain, she wanted to just head on home and spend time with Sherlock. Last she saw him he was lying on the couch bored out of his mind because he didn't have a case. Alena walked into the flat finding Sherlock still lying on the couch as if he had been there the entire time she had been gone.

"You're back early," he stated.

She shrugged. "Found what I wanted pretty quickly. You look as if you're bored."

He sighed. "Incredibly."

"In that case, why don't you help me with some more wedding plans?" she offered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Dull."

He always said something like that, mostly to tease her. Hearing him say that had a strange effect on her. Alena looked down at the wedding magazines on the table she had been browsing, suddenly finding them to be unnecessary.

"You're right," she said.

Sherlock glanced over at her. "What was that?"

"You're right, planning a wedding is pretty dull isn't it?" she replied before dropping the magazines in the rubbish bin.

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed when he watched her do this, reading her features and seeing that she was clearly upset about something. Instantly he deduced that something was wrong and stood up. He was certainly not bored now.

"Okay that's not my Alena talking. What's wrong love?"

Alena looked back at him, her emotions beginning to stir a little. She sighed and slipped her arms around him needing a hug.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, not at all. Sherlock...let's just run away and get married."

He drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"Or we can just become legally married without having a ceremony, we don't need to plan anything. Would that be better?"

Hearing her say this Sherlock chuckled a little. "Alena, why the sudden change of mind on our wedding? Are you nervous?"

She shook her head, at no point did she ever feel nervous about marrying him. She was overjoyed that she would be.

"Let me put it this way, I love you and I want to be married to you, I'm certain of that. I don't know why it had to happen, but I'm suddenly feeling different when it comes to planning the wedding."

Sherlock brought her over to the sofa and had her sit with him, clearly she was upset and needed him to talk it through with her. "You tried planning your wedding before didn't you?"

Alena paused for a minute before shaking her head. "Not really. Even in those seven months when I was engaged there was barely any planning done. To be honest...I don't even think he was serious about marrying me. The only thing I know that is upsetting me is that my mother couldn't be here to help me pick out my dress, and my dad won't be here to walk me down the aisle. All of the things which I guess I expected for my wedding don't seem to either be there, or the things I once thought might be wonderful don't seem as wonderful as I thought they'd be."

As he stroked her hair he thought over what she told him. "I wish I could somehow bring back your parents for this, but I'm afraid I can't."

She smiled a little when he said that. "I know, but thank you."

"Let me tell you what I think, darling. I think that besides the absence of your parents, you're probably trying to downsize the wedding because you think that I am not interested in a large, overdone ceremony. Am I right?"

He got her on that one. "Yes."

"While there's some truth in that, I would rather go the traditional route and marry you properly, instead of eloping as you suggested before. There's nothing wrong with a small ceremony is there?"

Alena shook her head. "No. I guess not."

Sherlock smiled and brushed a few of her bangs out of her face. "Feel better now?"

"Yes," she said offering him a beaming smile. "I knew you would be able to settle these uneasy feelings. Somehow you always manage to. It really amazes me how you can do that."

"Good. I do look forward to the day I marry you, Alena."

"Me too."

Kissing her lovingly Sherlock stroked her cheek. "Would you like me to play for you?" he soon asked.

Alena nodded when he offered to play his violin for her, something she truly loved. She remained on the sofa as he stood and took hold of the instrument. As he began playing one of his original compositions Alena found herself completely lost in the beautiful sound of the music that he played. Whenever he played, his music always had this affect on her. All of her concerns were soothed and dismissed from her mind, making her feel calm once more. Sherlock noticed this as well, knowing that his music did this for her every time, so he often played the violin whenever she seemed upset. She loved how he understood her even more than she knew her own self. And soon this remarkable man would become her husband. Her wedding would be perfect despite how strange it might feel without her parents there, but she knew they would be there in spirit. In the end, she knew no matter what that she would be happy and in the end she would finally be with Sherlock the rest of her life. That alone was the most important thing that made her happiest.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delayed update! I have been very busy in the last few weeks and I was dealing with serious writer's block with the remaining chapters for this story. Unfortunately I can't guarantee that I can keep up with the weekly updates from here until the conclusion of this story, also because with the holiday next week I have lots of commitments with that, but I will do my best to keep updating as soon as possible! Thank you as always to everyone who commented on my story, I always appreciate your feedback! And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited my story as well! You guys are awesome! :) **


	33. The Wedding

Despite the short amount of time until the arranged day, and Alena's sadness that her parents would not be there to witness this beautiful moment in her life, the much anticipated day finally arrived. The day Alena would become Sherlock's wife. And that June afternoon they decided upon was absolutely magnificent. The sun was shining, the temperature was perfect, and everything was going according to plan. The wedding was set to take place in a small chapel outside London, keeping away from unwanted crowds, and the grounds were extensive and gorgeous. Perfect for a small, private ceremony.

During the morning hours edging closely into the afternoon, Alena had already taken her shower, dried her hair and got dressed again before having Molly and Emily come to her room for brunch. While she would have preferred to have slept in the same bed as Sherlock, she knew that she needed her privacy before getting ready and the ladies were going to be assisting her. Besides, her wedding dress was in the room and she did not want him seeing it before the wedding. Knowing him he might try and sneak a look at it, trying to deduce whether or not it was the kind of dress he would have thought she would pick. Finally the ladies arrived at her room not long after room service brought up the brunch food items they decided on.

Before they could start eating, Alena heard her phone chirp, indicating she had a new text message. Grabbing it she looked at it to find that it was, of all people, her handsome groom.

**Need to speak with you in private for three minutes. **

**SH**

She had no idea why he needed to see her and before the wedding. Hopefully nothing had gone wrong.

**Where do you want me to meet you? **

**AVB**

Emily looked over at her friend noticing that she was texting. "Who's that?"

"Sherlock. He wants to see me for a few minutes."

"Is he mad? He's not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Emily said in shock.

Alena smiled a little. "Please, he's not seeing me in my wedding dress, that would be going against tradition."

**Meet me by the fountain in the garden out back.**

**SH**

Smiling more at his reply she stood up and slipped on her flats. "I'll be right back ladies."

Leaving her room, she walked down the hallway to the elevator before riding it down to the lobby. Finding the door to the outside garden behind the hotel, Alena exited through those doors and walked down the path leading to the fountain which had been placed in the center of the garden. It didn't take long for her to find Sherlock standing there and awaiting her arrival, she smiled and walked a little faster over to him. At least he was smiling so the reason he asked her to meet with him had to be a good one, and not anything that would have to cause her to worry.

"Hi, Sherlock," she said.

"Hello, my dear," he replied.

"You wanted to see me?"

He smiled a bit more. "Yes I did. I know you have to get ready, but there was something very important that I wanted to give you before the wedding."

Alena laughed softly. "Honestly Sherlock? But we're supposed to exchange gifts after we get married."

"But this is not an ordinary gift, Alena," he said presenting her with a small velvety box.

Accepting it she opened the lid and looked inside to find a silver bracelet, one with a small chain and a heart shaped pendant. She had seen similar bracelets before and thought they were pretty, but before she could say anything she noticed that the heart was actually a locket. Gently she opened it to find that there were two small pictures inside...one was her mother, the other her father.

Alena's mouth opened in stunned surprise, this was beyond what she expected him to give her.

"I know you wanted them to be here for this day, and while I could never bring them back, I thought this would be a nice way of having them be here with you. I thought you would like to wear it today for the ceremony," he told her. "Of course I'm not sure what you were already planning on-"

Sherlock couldn't continue what he was saying, not when Alena suddenly embraced him tightly and kissed him. He was completely stuck in this embrace for a few moments, but he had no issue with that, it was apparent that his gift had touched her just as much he knew it would. Sherlock simply held her and kissed her back until she pulled away, her eyes threatening to unleash the brimming tears.

"Sherlock it's perfect!" she told him. "I absolutely love it, and of course I will wear it! This is the most thoughtful gift you have given me, and it makes me feel as if my parents really are here in spirit. Thank you so much!"

He smiled as she hugged him tightly again, knowing that he accomplished what he set out to do for her. Ever since they had that talk when she revealed her disappointment that her parents would not be there it only made him want to do something to make her happy. And he made the right choice.

"I'm very glad that you like it," he said as he stroked a few of her bangs out of her eyes.

She brushed away a couple of annoying tears which managed to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "How do you always know what will be perfect? This goes above and beyond what I could have thought of."

Sherlock was tempted to smirk, but only allowed a faint one to come through. "Maybe I'm just that brilliant."

Snorting at his smartass comment she replied, "Or maybe you're just a genius."

He was slightly taken off guard when she said that, not that it was a bad thing. Usually she tried to keep his ego from getting to big, but this time she was just encouraging him. Sherlock smiled back though, knowing that she said that because she was overjoyed by his thoughtful gift to include her parents at their wedding. Either way he was glad that he made her happy.

"Well thank you, my dear. I guess we should both be getting ready now," he said looking at his watch, the same one that Alena gave him all those years ago and gave a look of satisfaction. "And I was right, three minutes exactly."

Alena rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully. "Oh for goodness sake, Sherlock Holmes! Will you stop analyzing everything for once? Stop making deductions so much, just for one day? Just let this day be about us and not letting your brilliant mind wander."

He stroked her cheek. "Alright, fine. Just for now."

She smiled. "Thank you. I love you and I can't wait to see you later on today."

Sherlock kissed her gently. "I love you too, Alena. See you in just a few hours."

Reluctantly Alena slipped out of their embrace and headed back to the hotel. She couldn't stop that beaming smile on her face when she looked down at the bracelet Sherlock had given her. It made her heart jolt with happiness, knowing that he had done this beautiful gesture to try and make her happy despite the fact that her parents were not going to be there on her wedding day. That meant more than he would ever know.

Back inside her room she smiled at the girls who looked rather starved because they waited for her to return.

"So what was that all about?" Emily asked.

Alena resumed her seat and showed them the bracelet with the locket opened. "Sherlock had this made for me, a way to have my parents here on my wedding day."

Both ladies gasped in surprise and adoration.

"It's so beautiful, that was so wonderful of Sherlock to do that for you!" Molly gushed.

Immediately Alena took the bracelet from the box and clasped it around her wrist. It was a perfect fit on her small, delicate wrist. Alena smiled down at the small pictures of her parents, wanting to still cry because she was overwhelmed by how Sherlock had found a way to bring them back for her, even if they would not be there physically. It was the right reminder for her to know that they were there in spirit.

"It's absolutely perfect. God he knows how to make me happy. That's how I know I'm marrying the right man today."

"You two are perfect for each other, I called it even before you two began dating!" Emily said enthusiastically, still beyond happy that her prediction had come true.

Alena smiled and shook her head. "Yes, yes I'm sure Molly and I are both very much aware of how you had called it and what not. Now let's have brunch, we still have to get ready for the wedding and goodness knows that could take a while."

The three friends enjoyed their brunch and talked endlessly about the wedding and other wonderful subjects, all of them absolutely giddy with excitement for the big event which was just a few hours away. Although every time Alena looked at the clock, it seemed like it was fast approaching, which she thought would not be the case. Since it was her wedding day and she was beyond excited to marry Sherlock, she thought it would take forever for them to get to the actual moment when the ceremony would begin. But then again when you're having a fun time with friends, which she was currently doing, time always seemed to pass quickly. Then again, Alena couldn't wait to become Sherlock's wife. Time could keep going at that quick pace.

Pretty soon it was time for the ladies to get ready before the car arrived to pick them up and take them to the chapel. Emily had agreed to help Alena to do her hair, which was not going to be a very big deal. Alena decided to just have her hair pulled back in a bun that way it was easier to clip her veil in her brunette strands. She saw no reason to go and get it done professionally, she knew how to make herself look beautiful, and Sherlock always approved of how she looked. No need to go out of her way to do so.

Molly and Emily first changed into their knee length lilac colored dresses which they had selected with Alena for the wedding. Alena wanted both of them to like the dresses they were going to wear, so she made a point of having them help her choose ones which they all would approve of. Alena would have to have her hair and makeup done first before she could slip into her beautiful white gown.

Emily worked on Alena's hair and got it set perfectly within minutes. Alena had thought about clipping back her bangs with barrettes, but she ultimately decided against it, knowing that she in fact liked how they fell to the side of her face and framed it perfectly. Sherlock also liked her bangs as they were. Molly assisted Alena with her makeup, which was again simple. Alena knew that blush was absolutely unnecessary, she would be blushing quite enough when she walked down the aisle and again when she stood before her groom. Nothing artificial was needed. Instead she used powder, a little bit of black eyeliner, lilac eyeshadow, and to top it off, a beautiful garnet shade of lipstick to adorn her lips. The result: beauty.

Soon it was time to get her in her dress. Both Emily and Molly helped Alena into the dress and made sure there were no imperfections or wrinkles in the dress before they attached her cathedral length veil to her hair. Molly even came up with the fun idea that Alena should have a rose tucked into her hair, an idea which Alena loved. Selecting a red one from a bouquet, Molly gently slipped the flower into Alena's hair and it looked very lovely. It was an extra touch of beauty which they all agreed was wonderful. Alena slipped on her pearl necklace which Sherlock had given her, a pair of pearl stud earrings, slipped her engagement ring onto her right hand since her left hand would be receiving her wedding band, and finally she clipped a small diamond broach to her dress, one that belonged to her mother. The simple pieces of jewelry all looked incredible on her. Alena almost couldn't believe that she was really looking at herself in the mirror. She was a beautiful bride, and soon she would be marrying Sherlock Holmes. She was truly happy.

Finally it was time for them to head downstairs. Alena slipped on her white high heels and took her bouquet, following her two friends out of the room. They were all tremendously excited, Alena also felt a few butterflies in her stomach even though she knew she shouldn't be nervous. Maybe it was just because she was so happy that her body had no idea how to feel. The car ride over to the chapel was filled with even more excited chatter between the ladies than earlier, the excitement was very hard to contain at that time. Upon arriving, Molly and Emily got out and helped Alena get out as well. Since her veil was quite long, Alena needed to keep it draped over one arm until the moment when they were inside and ready for the procession.

Standing in the back of the chapel, Alena and the girls awaited the time when they would have to get in their formation and walk down the aisle. John and Mycroft were probably still getting themselves prepared for the event, but they would be coming back to meet with them when it was in fact time. Lestrade was already there and waiting for them. Alena smiled when she saw him come over to her.

"My word, Alena," he said kissing her on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

She smiled. "Thank you so much, Greg. And thank you again for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

He smiled. "It's an honour, Sherlock is a very lucky man."

Yes. After being so upset by the idea that her father could not be there to walk her down the aisle, Alena had decided to ask Lestrade since he had always been such a good friend to her and Sherlock. She still remembered the day that she asked him.

_Alena decided to visit New Scotland Yard while Sherlock was out, intending to quickly ask Lestrade in person if he would be willing to walk her down the aisle. Sherlock already had agreed to the idea of him being a guest at the wedding, and when she suggested the idea to him of having him escort her, Sherlock definitely approved of that. He knew how much she hadn't liked the idea of walking by herself, but this would be a very good remedy to that situation._

_Arriving, Alena walked toward Lestrade's office and unfortunately caught the attention of Donovan._

_"Well if it isn't Freak's little girlfriend," she said to her._

_Alena raised her left hand, showing off the beautiful engagement ring. "Fiancée. I know you were aware of that one for a while now."_

_Donovan rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that Sherlock Holmes of all people is actually getting married."_

_She grinned back. "This coming from the woman who was sleeping with a married man, which is really frowned upon. That's a really low thing to do. At least Sherlock and I are honest and truly in love, no lies, deception or lust attached. Maybe he was never a 'freak' to begin with. Maybe he's more human and sane than you give him credit for."_

_Hearing this made Donovan shut her mouth, holding back an answer when she was put in her place._

_"I would like to see Detective Inspector Lestrade, please," Alena said moving the conversation along._

_Donovan walked over to Lestrade's office to see if he was available before returning to where Alena stood patiently. "Go right on in."_

_Thanking her politely Alena walked in to meet with Lestrade._

_"Well, Alena this is a pleasant surprise," he greeted. "Sherlock with you?"_

_She shook her head. "No he's off doing God knows what. I actually wanted to meet with you and ask you something important. You already know that Sherlock and I are getting married and I know you're planning on attending. I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle right now since my dad has passed away. But I was hoping, if you wouldn't mind, that you could escort me. You've always been such a great friend to Sherlock and I and I would really like to have you walk me down the aisle._

_Lestrade looked at her with a very surprised expression. "I would be delighted to," he replied._

Alena smiled after she remembered that day. At least now she would have someone escorting her, someone who was in fact a very good friend. Soon John and Mycroft arrived in the back where they were all gathering. John was going to be escorting Emily while Mycroft would be escorting Molly, and this also meant that the ceremony was about to begin. The two men both gave quick compliments to Alena, who they said looked beautiful.

"Is Sherlock doing okay?" Alena quickly asked John.

John smiled. "He's a bit nervous, but he is definitely excited to be marrying you."

Alena smiled, very happy to hear that Sherlock was just as excited as she was. Inside her stomach a few more butterflies seemed to have hatched, fluttering around as she continued to feel a bit nervous. She had no idea why she should be nervous since this was a very small, private ceremony.

Soon the music began to play within the chapel and Alena watched as her friends began walking down the aisle before the music would change to Canon in D, a favorite piece of hers.

"Are you ready for this?" Lestrade asked.

Alena smiled and slipped her arm within his own, preparing to take her steps down the aisle as well.

"Yes."

Finally when the others had taken their places at the altar, the music changed to Canon in D. Exhaling one of those nervous breaths, Alena gathered up her courage and began walking with Lestrade down the aisle of the chapel. Alena saw the few other guests in attendance, Mrs. Hudson, her boss Miranda and her husband Sam. All of them were smiling very wide as they saw her approach. Sherlock and Alena had decided to make this ceremony very small, just those who were closest to them and approved of them from the very beginning. Alena couldn't have asked for a better group of friends to be there. And on her wrist she wore that beautiful bracelet with the photographs of her parents, and she could almost feel as if they were right there with her, extremely happy that their daughter was marrying the best man in the world for her.

As she walked with Lestrade by her side, Alena looked toward the altar and saw Sherlock waiting for her, and he was smiling at her. She couldn't believe how stunning he looked in his black tux. Positively handsome. It still amazed her that she was actually marrying Sherlock Holmes, but it really was happening, it was not a dream. Her smile grew the closer they got to one another, her excitement growing by the second.

Sherlock was stunned the moment he saw her. Although she was a good distance from him, he could tell just how beautiful she was. Alena's dress was sleeveless and hugged every curve on her body before flaring out and leaving a small train in the back. It was exactly the kind of dress he had deduced that she would wear that day, something which would flatter her immensely and look beautiful on her. Alena looked to her handsome groom and her red lips smiled in the most beautiful and loving way he had ever seen. Sherlock smiled back at her fearing he might cry she was so lovely.

Lestrade brought Alena to Sherlock and placed her hand in his before kissing Alena's cheek and sitting down with the other guests. Sherlock nearly lost himself gazing into her amber brown eyes, something which Alena nearly did as well with his own. Within her eyes he could see the happiness which she never could have found with any other man and the longing to love him the rest of her life. Her soul was in her eyes, unlike any other woman he had ever met and the love she had only for him was there. He couldn't wait to call her his wife for real. Sherlock even brushed his thumb along the silver chain on her wrist, a gesture which made her smile even more, making her even happier knowing he had made that bracelet for her.

The ceremony began and it took all their strength for Alena to keep from crying tears of joy like many others in attendance. Emily was the most emotional bringing a finger to her eye every other minute to wipe away a tear as she watched her two friends. To Alena it seemed like it was going on for quite a while, she was almost completely entranced by Sherlock's loving gaze, something that was not uncommon for her. But when it came time for them to recite their vows, she was completely brought back to the current moment and ready to say them. It took quite a bit for her to keep from allowing her voice to waver a little and for her to keep from crying since she was so happy, but she managed to get through it beautifully. Sherlock too had to keep his own emotions from showing when he spoke, and yes he proved that he did have emotions for her. But he got through his own vows without stumbling over any of the words. They were just very small steps from becoming officially husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest finally declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Those words slowly sank in for a fleeting moment for the happy couple, but they both smiled before embracing close before Sherlock brought his lips against her own. Finally. Finally they were married and would be able to spend the rest of their lives together happily. They kissed for several seconds as their friends applauded happily. Soon they pulled apart enough to look in each other's eyes, beyond happy that they were married. Sherlock took her by the hand and they walked together back out of the chapel, both of them sharing identical beaming smiles. Pulling her off to the side while they had a moment alone, Sherlock embraced her tightly and kissed her even deeper than before, a gesture which Alena eagerly returned.

"I love you, Mrs. Holmes," he told his lovely wife.

Alena's cheeks were completely flushed with rosy hue as she smiled. "And I love you, Mr. Holmes, my darling husband."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay yet again, but last week with the holiday I was very busy and it wasn't until two days ago that I got inspiration for this chapter, and I always want to give you guys a good chapter worth posting! And I hope this one was a good one! Thank you for your suggestion about Lestrade escorting Alena down the aisle! I do plan on wrapping this story up soon sadly, unless there's anything else I should include that you guys can think of? Thank you so much to everyone who commented, I really appreciate it! And thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed my story! :)**


	34. Honeymoon

The reception that followed the beautiful wedding was small, but the atmosphere in the venue was absolutely incredible. Everyone in attendance who had witnessed the marriage of Sherlock and Alena couldn't contain any of their happiness for the couple. Everyone who knew Sherlock long before Alena entered his life were still getting over the fact that it actually happened. Sherlock Holmes, the man who was married to his work, was now married in real life to Alena Van Buren. While it was a surprise, it was definitely a delightful one and they were all so supportive of the newlyweds. How could they not be? Sherlock and Alena were so perfect together.

Even Alena was amazed that she really was married to Sherlock. Despite the fact that she knew for months that they would be getting married, to know that it was not a dream anymore just made her feel so happy and excited, knowing they now had the rest of their lives to live together and make each other happy. They certainly had their time of darkness when they had been separated because of Moriarty, but she had waited those three years for him, even though she never knew that Sherlock would one day return. Never did she let go of her love for him for a fleeting moment, and it was the same for him. They truly loved each other, and they were meant to be together.

Another thing that made her feel rather surprised was when Sherlock actually had no issue with them having to do their wedding photos. Usually he always grumbled about being photographed, especially with that deerstalker that he despised. But in this case it was not the press who was photographing them, just their closest friends who they trusted. Apparently he wanted to remember that day, just as much as Alena did. Photographs of them together would certainly help with that.

The reception took place in a small venue not far from the chapel, but had views of lush gardens all around which were in full bloom, which provided beautiful backdrops for the photographs of Sherlock and Alena. It was one not scheduled to last terribly long since Sherlock and Alena would be heading to their secret honeymoon destination, which still remained a mystery to her. Sherlock told her that it wasn't incredibly far and they would manage to get there before dinner time, but that was still quite a few hours away. Back at the hotel Alena's luggage was packed and ready to be transported to the airport with them, filled with everything Sherlock advised her to bring since he knew the location better than she did, heck she had nothing to go on. But she trusted her loving husband on that.

_Husband._

She had quite a hard time still realizing that Sherlock was really her husband now, it was something that would take time to get used to, but it made her heart flutter whenever she glanced down at her silver band on her left hand, one that resembled the one Sherlock wore on his own. Everything felt like a wonderful, fairy tale like dream for her, waiting for her to wake up in her flat and discover that none of it ever occurred, but even if she pinched herself nothing broke that reality which she was living to show her that it was all just a nice dream.

During the reception the newlyweds and their guests all enjoyed their lunch and celebration. Their friends were absolutely happy for them, and often encouraged them to kiss. At first it was a bit overwhelming for them to continue doing this for them, but the happy couple certainly didn't mind displaying their affections for one another, especially when they were among their closest friends. Emily tried her best to recite her speech, but failed to keep herself composed as she cried and was so overcome with joy for her friends. Alena blushed and shook her head as Emily spoke and her voice cracked a few times, but she definitely made sure to mention that she had predicted that Alena and Sherlock would be together. John's speech was definitely more composed, but he did manage to bring up rather awkward things relating to Sherlock as if trying to bring his ego down a notch and make people laugh. He also mentioned that he never thought that Sherlock would find a woman who could tolerate his antics or be so calm with him holding body parts in the fridge. Sherlock clearly wasn't too amused by this while everyone chuckled. Alena smiled and just held his hand, stroking the back of it gently and trying to make him feel better. But John did finish his speech by wishing them all the happiness in the world, ending it on a very sweet and positive note. Even Mycroft had to propose a toast to the happy couple, one that mimicked John's speech in efforts to poke fun at his little brother, but he certainly gave a very nice welcome to the family to Alena, his new sister-in-law. And his toast did end on a positive note as well. Alena had no doubt that Sherlock would somehow try to find a way to annoy his brother for that one.

Soon it was time to get the first dance in for Sherlock and Alena. Like a gentleman, he took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor in the room as the song they selected together played. This time when they danced, there would be nothing to interrupt them, like the night of the masquerade ball and exhibit. The two slowly danced to the music as they looked into each others' eyes, showing how much they loved one another, and how happy they were. Sherlock rarely smiled, unless he was smirking or amused by something which others might not be. But at that moment he was genuinely happy, the smile on his face was showing his lovely bride that. Alena's own smile told him the same thing.

"Something tells me you are very happy right now, Alena," he told her.

She smiled even more. "A very easy, but correct deduction, my dear husband."

His smile widened as well. "It sounds so amazing hearing you call me that. I never thought I would get married, and certainly never thought I would marry such a beautiful woman like you. No one could ever be a more suitable partner and wife for me than you."

Her cheeks blushed. "And it sounds so incredible hearing you call me your wife. I am so blessed to have found such a wonderful man to now spend the rest of my life with. We make such an interesting couple: the eccentric consulting detective and the pretty librarian."

"Do not insult yourself by calling yourself 'pretty', Alena. You are far more than that, and if anyone doesn't agree than they must be the most daft person in the world. You are beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, and so many other things."

A small giggle escaped her garnet toned lips. "You flatter me, Sherlock. But I am not a vain, arrogant creature who would describe myself in an over the top manner."

He smiled at that. "Touché, my dear. You always were such an intelligent, polite young woman from the start, so unspoiled and wonderful in every way, which was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you."

Alena smiled back. "And I am so glad that you did. So, are you going to tell me now that we're married where you're taking me for our honeymoon? You've been so secretive about it all this time, can I know now?"

Sherlock smirked. "Nope. Not yet."

A disappointed frown replaced her smile, really wanting to know where he was planning to whisk her away to for ten days.

"Oh don't be so disappointed, my darling. You'll find out soon enough, that's a promise."

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" she asked.

Sherlock appeared to think this over a little, considering whether or not it might be good to tell her or not. Smiling a little he leaned closer to her ear, as if to whisper it.

"It's a place which will appeal to the side of you that loves Gothic romance," he whispered.

Alena's eyebrows furrowed a bit, trying to figure that one out. Considering they both lived in Europe, that could be almost anywhere. So many historical places and castles. What on earth could he be planning?

"That's all you'll know for now, my dear," Sherlock told her before kissing her cheek.

Sighing, she had to nod and agree to go with it. He had given her a hint, so now she just had to wait and see. It was an exciting idea to think that he was taking her somewhere that she would appreciate because of her favorite genre of literature. Of course, she still had no idea where this was.

"Okay, you win. I can't wait, Sherlock. I am so happy to be your wife."

He smiled. "And I am very happy to be your husband."

After their first dance, everyone joined them on the dance floor as they continued to celebrate the beautiful marriage which just occurred. Everyone's happy mood was absolutely contagious and smiles were on everyone's faces. Nothing could spoil that day, it was just a perfect day all around for a wedding and everyone had been so supportive of their two friends getting married. For Alena, it really was a monumental day for her. It was a very new beginning she never thought she would have. She was supposed to marry someone else earlier on, but terror had struck her heart and changed her life drastically and she never thought she could love anyone again. But Sherlock had become part of her life, making it not only very different and exciting, but also he eventually gave her the love she only hoped she would one day find. Now she was beginning a new life as his lovely wife. Alena now belonged somewhere, and it was at Sherlock's side.

When all of the reception festivities were finished, it was time for the happy couple to head back to the hotel to gather their things and head off to the airport to get to their honeymoon destination. Back in her hotel room, Alena got help from Emily to get out of her wedding gown before she was able to switch into the pretty summer dress she had selected to wear while she and Sherlock were enroute to their honeymoon destination. It was a sleeveless ivory dress covered with a black scroll pattern all over the dress. She decided to let her hair down instead of keeping it held back in the bun as she had it for the wedding, knowing how much Sherlock loved her hair when it was down in the wavy brunette cascade.

Grabbing her luggage, Alena headed to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby where they would meet. Upon arriving, she found that Sherlock was already there and waiting for her. Instead of his very nice tuxedo, he had switched to one of his normal black suits and a white shirt. Seeing his lovely wife approaching he stood up and smiled at her. Everyone else was there as well, ready to send them off. After all of the exchanges of hugs and kisses, the car which was supposed to drive them to the airport arrived. With everything packed up, Alena and Sherlock got in the car and they drove off while their friends waved and called out their well wishes and farewells.

Alena watched out of the back window for a while until they were gone, then she sighed happily and turned to her handsome husband who sat beside her and kissed him, a gesture he was more than willing to return.

"Are you happy, my dear?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she said joyously. "This whole day was absolutely wonderful, and I can't wait to get to our honeymoon, wherever it is."

He smirked and held onto her hand. "Don't fret, Alena. You'll soon find out where we're going."

Not long afterwards, they both arrived at the airport. According to Sherlock they would not be flying on a regular passenger jet, but something a little more private. Literally. Alena walked with Sherlock and found that they were in fact taking a private jet to their destination.

Walking to the private jet, Alena was a little stunned that this was how they were traveling. Apparently Sherlock didn't care to travel with other passengers on board. How did he manage all of this? Although she usually left deductions to Sherlock's brilliant brain, she decided she needed to figure it out herself.

"Mycroft?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded. "Mycroft. Yes, the honeymoon is all my planning, but I did make an arrangement with him in order for the actual trip there and back. Fortunately he was quite willing to oblige to my request."

Alena and Sherlock boarded the plane and sat down in their seats beside one another. She had never been on a private jet in her life, so this was a treat. When the plane took off, Alena watched as the ground below disappeared and they ascended into the clouds. It had been so long since she had been on a plane. The last time she had flown really was when she had moved to London from the United States.

"Edinburgh," Sherlock said to her.

Alena turned her attention back to Sherlock. "Sorry?"

He smiled. "Edinburgh. That's where we're heading for our honeymoon, Alena."

Her eyes blinked once before widening a little. "Scotland? That's where you decided to take me?"

"Yes. I know that it is one of the places you mentioned interest in one day traveling to. Since you love Gothic literature, where many plots take place in castles, I decided to get us a hotel room with an impressive view of Edinburgh Castle."

Alena's jaw nearly dropped in surprise. She never would have guessed that Scotland was where he had in mind when he said he had a surprise honeymoon. But it was a very thoughtful choice and it absolutely thrilled her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight before kissing him deeply.

"Oh thank you so much, Sherlock! This really is a wonderful surprise!"

He smiled and hugged her back, pleased that she was so excited with his surprise destination. Then again, he knew his wife very well. This was something he knew she would love. And of course it was a place he had no issue with visiting at all. In fact, although he wasn't really going to admit it, he thought it actually would be nice to get away from London for a while, to not have to deal with cases, and especially the boredom which occurred when he didn't have one. Instead he had his beautiful Alena by his side, and they would have no distractions. Just each other.

When the plane touched down in Scotland, they both took a cab to their hotel. Alena watched the beautiful sights of this completely different country pass by her window. Her eyes were wider than usual, her pupils dilated a bit as well as she took in all of the incredible new sights, hardly believing they were really there. Over the next ten days she would be able to explore this new place with Sherlock while they spent time alone now that they were married.

After checking into their hotel, which was a very nice one, Sherlock and Alena went up to their room, which stunned her completely. It was a very nice, spacious room, definitely not what she had thought they would have. But she was pleasantly surprised. What earned Sherlock's ears a delighted gasp was when Alena looked out the large windows to see Edinburgh Castle. She had only seen pictures of it before, but to see it in all of its grandeur not far from her hotel room, it had a completely different effect on her. It was definitely a stunning sight to behold.

Sherlock saw the surprised expression on her face, knowing for sure that she really was happy with the view from their room. He smiled slightly and embraced his wife from behind and holding her close. It was still unbelievable to think that she really was his _wife_, never thinking he would be one to actually marry someone. But Alena had been a very worthy exception and he would eventually get used to it.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" he murmured against her ear.

She smiled and nodded. "It is. And more," she said before turning her head a little and kissing him lovingly.

He slightly smiled against her lips, very pleased to know that she was happy. The happy couple watched as the sun began setting over the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful shades of red and gold and creating a very scenic view with the castle.

"Well I think that we should probably have dinner soon," Alena decided.

He nodded. "I agree, but I don't think I want to go out. I'd rather stay here and have dinner with you privately."

Alena laughed a little. "Not willing to share me with the rest of the world are you?"

"Not at all. I married you, so everyone else doesn't deserve you right now," he replied, a slightly arrogant tone in his voice.

She knew he was just doing that to amuse her. Sherlock loved her so much, and it seemed he really didn't want to leave their room on their first night as husband and wife. And she had no issue with that. Instead they ordered room service to be sent up instead and they settled into their room while they waited. When it did arrive, Sherlock and Alena sat down to enjoy their dinners and the bottle of champagne which the hotel had sent up on the house knowing that this was their honeymoon.

"So are you happy?" she asked him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

Alena smiled as she sipped her champagne. "Well to be fair, you've asked me this a few times today. You know, before you and I got engaged I never thought you really would have been keen on the idea of marriage. I remember how you told me that you considered yourself married to your work, never thought there would be much room for me."

Sherlock nodded a bit. "Yes, at the time I never gave thought to relationships. However, you became the one exception in my life. While I will always be devoted to my work, I will always remain devoted to you as well. I made a vow to you, and I intend to keep that, Alena. Marrying you today was one of the biggest highlights of my life, if not the biggest."

She smiled even more, touched by his words. "I know your work will always be important to you, and I don't want that to change. But I am so glad that I am a part of your life as well. You mean more to me than anything this world offers."

"The feeling is mutual, my dear."

After their very romantic dinner, it was not quite late but they were both quite tired after their wedding day festivities. In the morning they would wake up next to one another for the first time as husband and wife and they would officially begin their first full day on their honeymoon.

Alena retreated into the bathroom to not only change but to remove all of her makeup from the wedding, which she never removed because it still looked so pretty. Once she had washed her face and made it look normal again, she slipped into the brand new nightgown she had purchased for the honeymoon. It was a long, white, silky nightgown with thin straps and a band of lace adorning the cut along the top of it. It was definitely a lovely nightgown perfect for a honeymoon. When she exited the bathroom she placed her clothes and toiletries on her suitcase and placed all of her other jewelry in the small box she had brought to keep all of it in. The only pieces she wore were on her left hand, her wedding band and her engagement ring. They would never leave her finger.

Turning to the bed she found her husband already lying under the covers, shirtless and looking at her.

"Come to bed, Mrs. Holmes," he said smiling.

She smiled and slipped under the covers beside him. "Glad to, Mr. Holmes."

With that they embraced one another and shared a very deep, passionate kiss. Their wedding day may have come to an end, but their new lives together had just begun.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I had a very busy week when it should have been a relaxing one. Also I wasn't sure how to go about writing certain sections of this chapter, but the longer I waited, the better my ideas got and I wrote them as fast as I could. I hope that the result was worth waiting for, which is always my intention, to give my readers the best chapters I can. Unfortunately I am planning to bring this story to a close in the next chapter. I know, it's sad but I'm not sure what else to add. I have had recommendations to include epilogues or so and possibly a sequel. Right now I am not sure about a sequel, but I might do an epilogue later, but I also want to work on my Star Trek fanfic as well. If you guys have any recommendations, I am open to them! Thank you so, so much to everyone who commented on my story, I always love hearing back from all of you! And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited as well! I am truly appreciative to all of you!**


	35. Rift

After spending ten wonderful days in Edinburgh, Scotland on their honeymoon, Alena and Sherlock arrived back at Baker Street to get back to their normal lives. Alena would be heading back to her job at the library and Sherlock would get back to his cases and experiments. However they were now going to be living together as husband and wife. They figured that in the meantime they would use Alena's original flat as their actual home until John moved out, which he ultimately planned to do since he and Emily had been together for so long. Knowing that his two friends were now married, he felt it would be awkward being around them in 221B, so within the coming weeks he planned to officially move to Emily's flat. After all, according to Sherlock, John was planning on proposing to her. Alena was very excited that John had planned to ask Emily to marry him, and couldn't wait for the day when her friend would undoubtedly call her and begin freaking out that she was engaged. She knew Emily, it was definitely going to be that way.

When the taxi dropped them off Alena prepared to grab her things and bring them inside, but Sherlock stopped her. Before she could say anything she watched as her husband brought their belongings inside instead. When he walked back out she saw a small grin on his face. He was up to something.

"What are you up to Sherlock?" she asked.

"Following tradition," he said before he suddenly swept her up into his arms.

Alena nearly freaked out when he did this, her cheeks blushing a little bit knowing that this was being done in public. She knew what tradition he was speaking of. The tradition of the husband carrying his bride over the threshold of their home.

"And you're not afraid to have the rest of the world watching as you do this?" she asked as he carried her inside.

Sherlock smirked. "I don't care what the world thinks. I only care about you, my darling."

Alena smiled at him when he set her down and closed the door behind them. Sherlock never failed to surprise her in the entire time that she knew him. She loved that about him. Wrapping her arms around him she closed the gap which was now between them, Sherlock wrapped his arms around her as well and smiled down at her.

"It's nice to be home, my dear husband," she said before kissing him.

Sherlock kissed her back. "Indeed it is, my lovely wife."

* * *

Within weeks, the situation on Baker Street changed. John had packed up and completely moved out of 221B and had moved to Emily's. Before that transition though, John had indeed proposed to Emily, who of course accepted. Alena knew that Emily would call her within moments of it happening. The night John chose to propose to her, Alena and Sherlock were spending a night together in her flat when Emily called. She couldn't even keep the phone near her ear because Emily was so ecstatic with the news. All Alena could do was hold the phone in her hand and allow her friend to continue telling her every single last detail and just grin and hold back her laughter, she had known this would happen this way. Sherlock too was amused, but after a while it seemed to get rather painful for him to hear Emily's excited voice going on and on. But they were both very happy for their friends.

It took a bit of time before Sherlock and Alena could decide where her furniture would go in 221B, like her piano, but they managed to compromise on many things. The majority of their furniture remained to be what Sherlock had before, Alena didn't mind putting the rest of her things in storage in the meantime until she figured out what to do with those items. But they were finally settled in their flat together, living happily as husband and wife. Things all went back to normal as Alena went back to working at the library and Sherlock spent his days experimenting and working cases. At times his experiments did get on her nerves when she would find body parts in the fridge, but she had known that they would always be there. She managed to get him to promise that he would make sure they were more concealed and not so bluntly in her face whenever she opened the fridge. She had no problem with him keeping the body parts and performing experiments, but she did not want to get sick at the sight of them. Sherlock was rather surprised that she was so tolerant of this and didn't order him to get rid of the experiments, but she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to marry him.

About six months later, things were very pleasant for the two of them. Everything was very wonderful for them as they continued on with their lives, and they were very happy as husband and wife. While things had remained quite the same, Alena did have a small change occur in her life. For some reason she began to notice other couples who came to the library, or ones she passed on her way to work.

Ones with children.

Whenever she had to shelve books back in the children's section of the library she would sometimes look at the parents reading to their kids, finding it very sweet and adorable. They looked so happy as a family. It brought back memories of her childhood when her parents did the same thing. As time passed, a small spark of desire to have a child began to grow inside her. Alena had no idea how Sherlock would feel about it, probably a bit hesitant to want to have children, but she was sure that they would be able to talk it out and hopefully she might be able to get him to understand why she wanted to have a baby.

Although she knew there were elements of danger in this matter, stemming from her husband's line of work, which she had experienced firsthand, Alena knew she would do everything to keep their child safe, and she knew that their friends would do the same. For her, having a baby would be one of the most significant expressions of love between her and Sherlock. Their baby would be a beautiful combination and balance of the two of them within the DNA. A child would also give her a whole new purpose, to be a mother and raise her child as her mother had raised her. While she was happy just being with Sherlock, she couldn't get over how wonderful it would be to have a family. After her father had been killed, just being with her mother made her feel as if she had lost so much of her family and felt rather alone. Of course when her mother died, she felt like she had no one left. Now that she was married, she did have someone, but a child would give her that complete family she yearned to have once more. Hopefully Sherlock would understand her feelings and hopefully he would be able to share her feelings too.

One evening after work, Alena headed home to 221B with the intention of finally bringing up this topic with Sherlock. They had been wondering on and off what they might be able to do with the bedroom which John had vacated, and secretly Alena had been thinking of the possibility of that being the room which their child could have one day. Finding her husband in the kitchen at his microscope working on an experiment, she smiled and greeted him lovingly.

"Hi, darling," she said kissing his cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied, turning and kissing her lips before turning back to his work. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "More or less the usual stuff. Yours?"

"Pretty much the same."

Alena smiled and went into their bedroom to change into more relaxed apparel, as in jeans and a t-shirt instead of more business like attire. Sometime later, Alena decided to finally bring up the idea which had been on her mind for a while now. Walking back to the kitchen, she prepared to tell him.

"Sherlock, I have an idea for the bedroom upstairs. I was thinking that maybe it could eventually become a nursery."

Sherlock's eyes blinked as they tore themselves from the microscope and peered over the lens into space. His brow furrowed a little at her statement.

"Why on earth would you consider that?" he asked.

Alena shrugged a bit. "Well...I thought maybe one day, we might want to add to our family."

"You mean have a child."

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

Sherlock sighed and brought his attention back to what he was doing. "I don't think so."

Hearing him say that made Alena blink once in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I am not interested in the idea of having children. They're dull, loud, annoying, and a constant distraction."

Alena swallowed a bit. "But...Sherlock, I want to have a baby. I have always wanted to have a family at some point in my life."

Sherlock sighed, still avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry, Alena. I don't share the same feelings as you."

Approaching the table closer, Alena looked at him. "You once said you were never looking for a relationship in your life, you were married to your work. But now you're married to me. You made a huge exception then didn't you?"

He finally looked up from his work and turned his gaze to her eyes. "Yes, I did. It took quite a bit of time for that to happen as well. Alena you proved yourself to be the perfect companion for me as a wife, but this is different. I am perfectly happy to be living here just with you. This is what I want. I never considered having children, and I am not prepared to discuss this any further with you. Please do not bring this up anymore."

She watched him turn back to his work, leaving her feeling as if she had been punched in the gut. It hurt. Sherlock didn't want to have a family with her, and she was yearning to have a baby. To have a child which was the best of the two of them, a child they would raise and love together. After all, a child was a product of a couple's love for one another. Alena loved Sherlock with everything that she was, but she wanted to have his child as well. Her eyes were threatening to allow the floodgates to lower and allow tears to fall down her cheeks. Her throat seemed to tighten a bit, further threatening that she would break down crying.

"Sherlock...can't you just at least listen to my reasons for wanting a child with you?" she asked softly, trying to hide her emotions.

"I said please do not bring this up anymore," he repeated, a stern tone in his voice.

Swallowing hard Alena stubbornly continued. "Sherlock please just hear me out, I beg you."

Without warning Sherlock's fists slammed down on the table, making her jump backwards a little before he swiftly stood and turned to her. Anger was very apparent in his features as he glared at her. She never saw this side of him, at least not since Dartmoor.

"Are you so daft that you refuse to listen to me when I say I don't want to discuss this?" he yelled. "Alena, I don't want to talk about children! The subject is dead!"

Alena's amber-brown eyes widened, shocked by how angry he was by this. "Sherlock...please, try to understand...I-"

"No!" he interrupted. "Do you have any idea how much danger would be brought to a child if we had one? Are you telling me that you don't remember how much danger you were in when Moriarty was alive? That night at the library he nearly killed you! Imagine if he was still around and knew we had a child! Did you once think about the danger that would put both of you in?"

Alena had thought of that, but it didn't stop her desires. "Of course I did! But you defeated Moriarty and his men! He can't harm us anymore. But all of that doesn't change what I want."

Sherlock's anger did not relent. "Moriarty may be gone, but there are plenty more villains in the world who I will come across. You are strong and you know how to keep yourself safe, but a child will make things just more unsafe. My answer is no," he snarled.

Her eyes were going slightly blind from the tears which were welling up on her lower lid now. She was so upset by what he was saying, she wanted to tell him why she wanted a child with him, she wanted him to just listen and not be so self centered on his feelings.

"Sherlock...please just listen-"

"Not another word!" he yelled.

Alena jumped back again, cowering a little in shock from what he just yelled at her. Why was he being like this? How could he be so against hearing her side of the issue? This was so unlike the man she had married. Even if they didn't agree on things, he always listened to what she said even if he didn't agree. She trembled in...fear. Staring back at him, she knew he would never, ever strike her, but this felt like a horrible emotional slap to the face.

When he turned and sat back down to his work, not showing any remorse or sorrow for yelling at her, Alena's tears flowed down her cheeks. Sherlock never wanted to have a child with her, nor would he listen to her. Knowing she would never have a child with him at this rate, it felt like another punch to the gut. While he never actually physically harmed her...this felt like it should be able to. It would scar her for life and leave her feeling absolutely broken hearted that she couldn't have a child with Sherlock.

Finally her emotions overtook her, all of her strength failed her. Alena broke down crying as she ran into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Collapsing on their bed she couldn't fight her feelings anymore and she curled up into a ball and cried her eyes out. She hadn't cried like this since the day she had heard of Sherlock's 'suicide'. Everything hurt, not just her heart which ached terribly. Sherlock was denying her a child, and just the right to tell him why she wanted to have a baby with him so much. Never giving her a chance just to say those words, that was cruel. Sherlock was arrogant and cold at times, but never with her. Not till now. Why? Why was he deliberately doing this to her? What had she done to deserve this?

Several minutes passed and she continued to cry. Part of her worried that he might yell at her again for crying over something so unimportant. In a way she felt very scared of him right now, not to mention completely hurt by the way he refused to let her speak and how he yelled at her. She couldn't stay. Although this was her home, she felt very uncomfortable with Sherlock being there right now.

Pulling out her phone, Alena texted Emily.

**Can I please stay the night with you and John? **

**AH**

Alena waited for a few moments before a reply came to her.

**Of course, is everything alright?**

**Emily**

**Sherlock and I had a small fight. I really don't want to be here right now.**

**AH**

Finishing that text, Alena got off the bed and pulled out a small overnight bag she had in the closet. Tossing it on the bed she began grabbing a change of clothes, her pajamas and all of her other necessities for one night. As she stuffed everything in that bag, she heard her phone go off again.

**Okay, I can be there in five minutes if you need a ride.**

**Emily**

**Thank you, I'd like that.**

**AH**

Alena was still crying a bit, she did not want to take public transportation looking this way. As she was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door, followed by Sherlock's voice.

"Alena? Are you alright?"

She sniffled, not wanting to answer him at that time she was still so upset.

"Alena, answer me," he demanded.

Without waiting more than five seconds for her to reply, Sherlock opened the door and entered the room. His face showed a slight sign of panic within his overall surprised and confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Alena zipped up her bag. "I'm going to stay with Emily and John for the night," she stated.

Sherlock's brow furrowed. "Can I ask why?"

Her eyes, red from crying, met with his. "Oh for Heaven's sake make a deduction! You know why I'm doing this!"

He rolled his eyes a bit. "Really? All over the subject of children? Alena, this is ridiculous."

"No, it's more than that! You won't let me discuss it with you. I heard your side of the issue, but you refuse to listen to mine! Plus, you yelled at me in a way I have only seen you react once before. I am not comfortable being around you right now, I need space."

Alena slipped her bag over her shoulder and tried to leave the room, Sherlock stood in the doorframe, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't do this, Alena. There's no need to get upset over such a trivial matter as having kids," he told her in that unemotional tone.

Her eyes showed pain, anger and sadness all in one. "What may be trivial to you means a lot to me. The fact that you're so indifferent to it hurts. Let me pass."

Groaning a bit, Sherlock stubbornly stood his ground and tried to figure out how to make her less emotional and not leave. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek which was red from crying so hard.

"Alena..." he stopped.

Sherlock was about to say something, but he paused when he watched her take a step backwards away from his touch. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she had flinched a bit as well...as if she feared him. His own wife was _afraid_ of him? Her eyes showed a bit of that, and her mouth allowed a very tiny, almost undetectable sound like a high pitched gasp. Had he really hurt her that much?

"You're...not leaving me...are you?" he asked, suddenly a bit worried.

Alena shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you. I just need one night away from you. I am very upset, okay? One night, Sherlock."

Suddenly he found himself unable to fight her. Seeing the way she reacted to him after their argument, he did not want to make her anymore upset than she already was. He swallowed a bit and slowly stepped aside. Alena walked past him and down the hallway. Part of her was pained, not wanting to leave him but the rest of her was so hurt that she needed to go somewhere else away from him.

"Alena," Sherlock called in a calm voice.

She stopped in the sitting room, taking a few moments before turning back to Sherlock who slowly walked over to her, as if trying to show her that he was not going to threaten her. Alena did not move this time.

"Is there nothing I can do to keep you from leaving?" he asked her very timidly.

She could tell he didn't want her to leave, but she was in need of space from him. "No. As I said, I just need one night."

He knew he had blown it now. Sherlock bit down on his lower lip, feeling a bit guilty. Not a lot, but a little. He never wanted to hurt her.

"I love you," he said to her. "And...I'm sorry."

Alena swallowed a bit. "I love you too," she replied softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she left the room and walked downstairs to meet up with Emily when she arrived. Sherlock walked over to the window and watched as his wife got in the car when Emily arrived, that small twinge of guilt had grown a bit. He knew he may have been harsh with her, but he truly had a strong feeling against having children. The child's safety was a very big factor as he had brought up, but there was more to it for him. It was something he had felt for a very long time. Sherlock felt like a fool now, which was a very rare thing. Seeing how he had hurt the woman he loved more than anything, it definitely made him feel that way. At least she wasn't leaving him for good. He could never accept that.

Meanwhile Alena got into the passenger side seat of Emily's car. As Emily drove off, she looked up towards the windows of 221B seeing her husband standing there and watching as she left. That made her heart jolt a bit with sadness, making her somewhat regret her decision to leave him for the night, but she was so effected by his words that she needed to get away.

"Alena, what happened?" Emily asked.

Alena sniffled a bit. "Sherlock and I had a small fight, like I said. I told him that I thought we could make John's old bedroom into a nursery one day because I've been thinking a lot about having a child lately. I never said I wanted one immediately but I want to have a baby someday. But Sherlock...he was absolutely against the idea. He refused to listen to me, not wanting to discuss it as if he hates the idea of having children. No matter how much I tried just to tell him my reasons for wanting to have a baby, he shot me down and he got so furious with me. I've only seen him this angry once before, but it hurt so much when he yelled at me. I just needed to get away for tonight."

Emily looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, Alena. I'm so sorry. Did he at least apologize?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think when he realized that I was hurt enough to leave him for the night it began sinking in. But he looked almost...vulnerable. And that's definitely unlike him. I feel like I may have hurt him too now. Oh God I don't know what to feel anymore," she said as more tears fell.

Reaching over with one hand, Emily rubbed Alena's shoulder for a moment. "Hey, it's going to be okay. It sounds like you both just need some time alone from one another because you're both emotional over this. I wouldn't want you going anywhere else but with me and John at this time of night if you're not comfortable at Baker Street."

Arriving at Emily's flat, the two friends walked inside and Alena took her bag into the spare bedroom where John had set up everything for her for the night. John gave her a quick hug when he saw how upset she looked. Turning to his fiancée, John looked to her for answers.

"What happened?"

Emily sighed. "Alena apparently tried to talk to Sherlock about her desire to have a child with him one day, suggesting they turned the other bedroom into a nursery. Sherlock did not want to hear any of it, pretty much refusing to discuss the idea of having kids. He got pretty angry with her the more she tried to just tell him why she wanted to have kids. Alena got so upset when he yelled at her."

John was pretty shocked by this. "He did what?"

"Look, something tells me there must be a pretty big reason that he would be so against having a child with the woman he loves. I know how Sherlock can be, but I bet he must be hiding something. Maybe he's afraid of being a father, especially knowing his line of work and the danger that holds."

Sighing in response, John nodded. "You know what, I think I'll go talk to him. Stay with Alena and see if you can make her feel better."

Emily nodded and kissed him. "I'll take good care of her. You just see if Sherlock is okay."

"I'm sure you're right. He might very well be worried about the idea of being a father. It was shocking enough to see him go from being single to suddenly wanting to be in a relationship with Alena and then marrying her. Having a child is an even bigger step outside of his comfort zone I bet."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Great news! This is (obviously) not going to be the final chapter after all, I am continuing Worlds Apart for at least a few more chapters! I took the advice of some of you who thought they should have children, but I didn't want it to follow the same direction as so many other fanfics I have read, so it took a long time before I could figure out how to approach this idea. I'm sorry this was probably a rather emotionally charged chapter and a sad one, but I promise this is not the end and of course Sherlock and Alena will work this out too! I just felt that Sherlock would be very much against having a child at first because of the danger risk and whatnot. I will work on getting the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can! Thank you so much to everyone who commented, I always appreciate your feedback! To one of my Guest reviewers: I actually gave Alena the last name Van Buren by coincidence, it was not intended to be related to the Van Buren Supernova, I actually didn't think of that until after I decided on her name, but good catch! And thank you to those who favorited and followed my story! :) **


	36. Heart to Heart

While Emily remained with Alena back at the flat, John got in a cab and went over to 221B to see Sherlock. Knowing his friend, which he was pretty certain he did in many ways, John was sure that Sherlock's outburst was due to a form of fear of having a child. He probably never even expected Alena to have such a desire, and with this being just over six months after their marriage, maybe he thought she was asking to have a child right away. He must have misunderstood her and his violent reaction must have been a defense of sorts to keep those fears from being known. Sherlock was a very strong person, and the fact that he barely showed emotion to anyone, well except Alena, this must have hit a nerve.

Arriving at Baker Street, John climbed up the familiar stairs to the flat he once shared with Sherlock, finding his friend sitting in his chair in front of the fire, staring at the dancing flames with an emotionless look on his face.

"Hello, Sherlock," he greeted.

"Is she okay?" Sherlock asked calmly.

John nodded. "Alena is emotional, but Emily is looking after her."

Sherlock slowly nodded, not giving any eye contact.

John took a seat in his old chair across from Sherlock, just sitting with him silently for a few minutes, waiting to see if Sherlock would say anything about what happened. While he never expected him to, it just wasn't like him, he gave him the chance to before speaking.

"So, what happened?" John finally asked.

"You're already aware of what happened," Sherlock replied. "Or else you wouldn't have come here so quickly."

John nodded. "You and Alena had a fight. She presented the idea of having a child with you one day, an idea which you were not willing to accept. So what's the problem, Sherlock?"

Sherlock said nothing for a while, his pale-green eyes just stared into the flames. He didn't want to discuss this obviously.

"Sherlock, why did you get upset over the issue?" John asked. "Is it because you're afraid?"

"Afraid?" Sherlock almost hissed. "_Me_?"

John rolled his eyes. "Oh for God's sake, Sherlock. Don't try to hide the truth from me, I know you have to be afraid of this one if you reacted the way you did to Alena. There has to be a reason why you yelled at her. What's the problem?"

"It's none of your concern, it is purely between my wife and I," Sherlock snapped.

"Oh? And so the next time she brings up the subject of having a child you won't yell at her again and make her leave and come to my flat? Because if you're not even willing to tell your wife why you won't entertain the idea of children, then you're not treating her very fairly."

The small spark of anger in Sherlock's eyes diminished suddenly when John said that, as if it had sunk in and Sherlock came to a sudden realization of what he had done. His eyes closed for a moment.

"Sherlock, what is upsetting you about the subject?" John asked him again.

"Everything," Sherlock responded before opening his eyes again. "I never thought about having a child...not with my line of work. Yes I never thought about marriage or relationships before Alena entered my life, but this...this is too far out of my element. I don't know _how _to be a father, and it would completely interfere with my work, and then there is the danger of an enemy possibly harming the child...can you not see where I am going with this?"

John nodded. "I do see. But you're listing reasons which only apply to you. Don't you think Alena's opinion matters too? She would be the mother of the child and she would be doing plenty of the work in order to raise that child as well."

Sherlock shivered a little. "That's another thing...Alena...I can't bear the thought of losing her..."

John's brow furrowed. "Losing her?"

"Childbirth...complications...so much risk..." Sherlock said.

Now it was beginning to make sense for John. "Oh. Sherlock I wouldn't imagine that to be likely for Alena. She's a very healthy woman, and of course her health and the baby's would be looked after. But Sherlock, did Alena say she wanted a child right away?"

Sherlock shook his head. "She only said that the upstairs bedroom might one day become a nursery."

"I doubt she's looking to have a baby any time soon. I bet she was just putting that idea out there, but it's been six months since your wedding, and having a child takes time to plan. I highly doubt she would ask you to have a child immediately."

"But why does she want a child anyway?" he snapped.

"Did you let her tell you her reasons? Or did you refuse to let her say?" John asked.

Sherlock wanted to snap something back at him, but he couldn't. He knew he had refused to allow Alena to tell him why she wanted a baby. He had shouted at his beautiful wife when she was trying to tell him why she wanted this so much, and he hurt her enough to make her want to run away from him. This hurt like a knife to the heart. Sherlock sighed deeply and moved his hands through his hair, very upset with himself.

"What do I do, John?" Sherlock asked.

"You need to talk to her. Apologize for upsetting her. Then you need to listen to her, allow her to state her reasons for wanting to have a baby, tell her why you didn't want to have one in the first place. You both need to put your reasons out there, discuss this as a husband and wife, and then come to a decision. But there can't be any yelling, nor can you push her desires aside without hearing what they are first."

Thinking this over a little, Sherlock nodded. He knew what he had to do. Standing up from his seat, Sherlock moved toward the door to grab his coat and scarf.

"Where are you going?" John asked,

"I'm going to see my wife," Sherlock announced. "But I need to stop somewhere on the way, I think there's a florist that's still open at this hour."

* * *

Alena had changed into her pajamas and had already gone to bed. Emily had talked with her a little bit to try and comfort her, hoping that it would help her to sleep easier. While she awaited John's return, Emily sat on the couch and watched television, hoping that his discussion with Sherlock would be a good one. She was lightly dozing, almost falling asleep after a while, not noticing how late in the evening it was. Emily suddenly heard a knock at the door and got up from her spot on the couch. Rubbing her tired eyes a bit, she approached the door and opened it to see Sherlock standing there, John behind him.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?" she asked, rather surprised to see him.

"I'm here to see Alena," he told her calmly, even though he wanted to say it was obvious why he was there.

"Alena is sleeping right now. I'm not sure that right now is the best time to see her."

Sherlock sighed. "She's my wife. I have every right to speak with her right now."

Before Emily could respond, she suddenly noticed what Sherlock clutched in his hand at his side. A bouquet of roses. She could suddenly see in his eyes that he had every intention of telling Alena that he was sorry for what he had done and said. From what she knew about him, he wasn't an over the top romantic, so for him to do this meant it was very important. He loved Alena, clearly he wanted her to know that if he was willing to come over at this hour. Glancing over at John, she saw him nod once telling her that it was all okay.

Stepping aside, Emily let Sherlock inside the flat and gestured toward the guest room where Alena was sleeping. Sherlock immediately approached the door to see her.

"It's all fine," John told Emily. "I talked it out with him, there's nothing to worry about now."

Emily nodded. "Okay then. I'm sure Alena will forgive him, she's always been such a kind hearted person. Sherlock is lucky to have such a wife."

Sherlock slowly opened the door and quietly stepped inside before closing it behind him. Sitting gently on the side of the bed, he looked down at Alena as she slept. There were many times when he worked late that he would come to bed and find her asleep, usually on her side as she was at that moment. He could just stare at her lovely features for hours, analyzing every detail which formed her beautiful face. Her long brunette hair swept over her shoulder and down her back in a gorgeous wave, Sherlock could not resist reaching out and stroking her soft strands. A few times he did this and she never stirred.

Finally Sherlock leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, an action which caused her to stir just a bit. Alena stretched her limbs a little bit as she woke from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open a little, finding that she was not alone. Blinking a few times, she realized just who was there with her.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly tired voice.

He swallowed a little. "I had to see you."

Alena rubbed her eyes and sat up a bit. "I said I needed one night away, why can't you just give me that?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

Biting his lower lip he knew she was still upset over what happened earlier. He presented her with the roses.

"I came to apologize," he further explained.

Seeing the bouquet he held out for her, Alena's eyes were no longer tired. They opened to their normal state before widening just a bit. This took her completely by surprise. Sherlock had _never _done anything like this before. Now he had her attention. Alena took the bouquet of red roses, the aroma hit her nose in a very nice way, the fragrance was lovely. Looking back into his eyes, she waited for him to continue what he was saying.

"Alena...what I did earlier, ignoring your reasons for wanting to have a child and for yelling at you, was wrong of me to do. I never should have yelled at you, and I never should have been so harsh. You know very well how much I love you and that I would never hurt you, but I believe that I have hurt you and made you...fear me. I don't want that. I don't want my own wife to be afraid of me. I...I couldn't bear for that to be the case. I am sorry, Alena. Truly I am."

Sherlock spoke in a tone which she had never heard before either. He sounded so brokenhearted, so unbelievably upset and ashamed for what he had done. His eyes which usually held an emotionless stare were...pleading, begging her to forgive him. She may have been afraid of him earlier when he snapped at her, but now he was the one who seemed vulnerable and worried as to how she would respond. Her heart ached at that moment for him. If he really didn't feel sorry, he wouldn't have come to apologize.

"Oh Sherlock," she said calmly. "Of course I forgive you. I'm not afraid of you, my love," she said before hugging him, needing one.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her tightly, clutching her to him and burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, so grateful that she forgave him.

"Thank you, darling," he murmured.

For Alena, she was rather astonished he was acting this way. Apparently he was very upset and broken down by the way he had treated her before. She never thought she would see this side of him. Stroking his brunette curls, she nuzzled his neck affectionately, trying to further tell him that everything was okay. Eventually she pulled back enough to look her handsome husband in the eye, still keeping her arms around him.

"Sherlock, I do forgive you for what happened earlier. But, I have to know...why wouldn't you discuss that topic with me?"

Sherlock swallowed a bit, he had known that she would ask that. Sighing a bit he looked down for a moment, collecting his thoughts. She deserved to know.

"Alena...I have never thought about being a father. Nor did I ever think about being a husband, but you changed that for me. I fear that I wouldn't be able to do my work anymore because of the responsibilities of being a father. There are...so many concerns I have on this issue. I already mentioned the danger aspect, I could never allow my own child to be harmed by my work, especially if I encountered someone as evil as Moriarty. I also couldn't bear the thought of you being harmed if you were pregnant. I also worry that there might be...complications when you have the child...I can't lose you, Alena. If something happened and you died, do you know what that would do to me? You're the only woman in the world who I have ever loved, and I don't want to lose you, not after I was gone for three years and that was torture. Overall...I don't know how to be a father...I'm..."

"Afraid?" she offered.

Sherlock nodded his head slowly.

Alena had listened to everything that he had said. She knew this had to be very much out of his comfort zone, but he wasn't the only one.

"I understand your concerns, darling. But please hear my reasons. You already know that my parents are dead and I came here to escape what happened to me because I had no other family left. I haven't had much of a family since I was sixteen when my father was killed, yes I had my mother but I felt like it was an incomplete family and I yearned to feel like I had one again. With my mother gone as well, I came here alone and found wonderful friends, but that isn't the same sort of family I had hoped to one day have. Being your wife, I now have a new family because I am with you. However, part of me has been desiring to have a child, to complete our family. I see couples who bring their children to the library and it makes my heart ache a little, wanting to become a mother. It would give me a new purpose in life, not just being a librarian and a wife, but a mother to our child. After all, a baby would be a product of our love, and you know that I love you more than anything in this world.

As to your concerns, you must remember that you wouldn't be doing this alone. I intend to be here and take on the responsibilities of being a mother. And let me be very clear, I was not asking to have a baby right away. There are many things which have to be done first, so much preparation needs to be taken care of beforehand. I only wanted to suggest the idea of the nursery, and to let you know that having a baby was something I would eventually want. I am not prepared as of yet to try for a child, I would want to wait a while. But remember, we have wonderful friends who I am sure would be there if we needed help as well. As to your concerns for my health, I assure you that I will find out if I can have a child first, and I know that I will do everything to ensure that there were no complications. The doctors would help with that, and I am very sure John would be there when I had the baby. As to your line of work and the danger involved, you know that I would do everything to keep myself and our child safe. Everyone we know would. There are always risks in life, but this is one I am very willing to take. There is nothing I would love more than to be your wife for the rest of my life Sherlock, but I would like to ask you to at least consider the idea of a child. Will you at least do that for me?"

Sherlock listened to her intently, giving her the chance to voice her reasons like he hadn't before. Her reasons were good ones, and he knew that she would be there to help him get used to being a father, which now didn't seem quite as frightening. And at least she didn't want to do this right away. She needed time, just as much as he did. Hearing her final request after processing everything she had told him, Sherlock sighed and nodded sincerely.

"Yes, Alena. I will."

Alena smiled and hugged him again, a gesture he returned right away.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied.

Sherlock inhaled the smell of her hair, something he often did because it was such a lovely fragrance. He loved everything about her. Maybe...maybe having a child...a being which was created equally from their DNA, would be a wonderful experience. After all, it would be _their _son or daughter. But that would be discussed another time. They had discussed it and all Sherlock wanted at that time was to focus on Alena. He kissed her deeply as he held her close, soon inching her back so her head was against the pillow as he continued kissing her for a long while. Alena kissed him back just the same, holding him tightly to her as they continued this beautiful romantic moment.

"Come home," he said softly against her lips, almost begging her.

Alena opened her mouth to speak, wanting to protest saying that it was late, but she couldn't. The way that Sherlock looked at her, pleading with her to come home with him and looking like he was absolutely broken and lost without her...she couldn't refuse. He wasn't even manipulating the situation as he might do on a case, but this was different. Sherlock was being very honest, he loved her and now that they had patched things up, he couldn't bear to leave her here and go back to their flat alone. She nodded.

"Okay, darling," she replied before reaching out and delicately stroking his cheek.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I finally finished this chapter and had to post it right away, I would have posted sooner but my family and I had to make a very tough decision and have our cat put to sleep so the last few days were a bit hard to get through, but I am doing okay now. I am sorry the last chapter was a bit sad and emotional, but I hope this one will make up for it and I did not want you guys to wait too long! Thank you so much to everyone who commented, and thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed as well! I really appreciate it! :) **


End file.
